


Broken Promises

by vengefullovergirl11



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 141,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vengefullovergirl11/pseuds/vengefullovergirl11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Edward leaves Bella, she is changed. Tragic events that follow cause Bella to vanish. Will Bella ever feel her beloved Edwards loving embrace or will his heart belong to another? Or does she have ulterior motives to end Bella's existence once and for all? AU, OOC, Vamp, MA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Affects

Chapter 1- After Affects

 

 

 

 

My birthday party was terrifying to say the least. I watched as Jasper lunged for me. It never occurred to me how weak he was at controlling his blood lust. I was practically chewing my lip off, that's when I tasted it- Jasper smelled it. He was like a wild animal; the look in his eyes scared the hell right out of me. The next thing I knew Emmett was throwing me across the room. I collided with the glass table setting against the wall. Why was everything coming undone? I know that there is always a risk when hanging out with a bunch of vampires, yet it always happens with me in the room. 

I closed my eyes, hoping it was all a nightmare. I kept them closed for a few seconds, I wanted this to be a bad nightmare, I didn't want any of this to be real. I opened my eyes and noticed seven pairs of smouldering eyes staring at me. That's when reality came and bit me right in the ass. This was far from a nightmare: it was my own worst reality. I stopped thinking about the situation and felt something. I felt something wet, sticky, and warm slowly trickle down my arm. I immediately put my hand in the warmness and brought my hand to my face. Oh my god, I was bleeding, a lot. I looked over at Edward, his eyes were black and filled with fear. Carlisle was next to me when I looked away from Edward since he was the one that was able to be around human blood and a doctor.

" I think we need to get you up to my office. You're bleeding everywhere Bella. Don't worry about cleaning up the glass, I will take care of that when you go home and everybody else gets back." Carlisle quickly scooped me up into his arms and took the short journey upstairs. 

We reached his office in record time; he opened the door, sitting me on his desk after flipping the light switch on. I watched as he grabbed his black medical bag from the top shelf of the book case. He also grabbed a glass bowl that was sitting on the window sill. Carlisle opened his medical bag and pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He gracefully poured it into the glass bowl. I noticed he pulled out a smaller little black leather pouch from the bag. I watched as he unzipped the pouch and what I saw next made me shiver with fear: a little, tiny needle, a syringe, and a small glass vial filled with clear liquid. I saw that he grabbed the sutures, and threaded the needle. I was afraid this would happen. I hated getting stitches, they really did suck and it's not like this was my first time. You are talking to Isabella Swan, the most accident prone teenager on the planet!

Carlisle then grabbed the syringe and the vial and sat on the desk next to me. I watched as he filled the syringe, my stomach turning every second I watched. I was already nauseous from the smell of my blood, now it was worse because I seen the needle and thread. 

"Bella, this will numb your arm, you will feel a slight pinch, and then the medicine will take affect. If you feel like you are going to throw up, please don't be afraid to tell me, I can give you a pill for it." Carlisle is truly a beautiful creature.

"Carlisle, I am so sorry for what happened down there, I never wanted this to happen. Is Jasper going to be ok? I don't want anything to hurt him or any of you for that matter." I was beside myself with worry.

"Bella it's not your fault! Things happen for reasons nobody will ever understand. Jasper will be fine. He is a lot stronger than you think, besides it's Edward that I am more concerned about. He thinks that your relationship is putting you in more danger. I think he's full of crap and he's using that as a excuse or his scapegoat. You're the best thing that has ever happened to him. He's over thinking the situation too much, like he always does!" Carlisle had a little smirk on his face, this made me smile slightly. He always knew how to make the situation a little amusing. I was so drawn into our conversation that I hadn't taken notice that he had started stitching my arm.

"I wish he would just change me already! If he really feels that us being together is putting me in danger, then why shouldn't he just do us all a favor and change me. He wouldn't feel the need to constantly protect me. I love him with every ounce of my heart and my soul." I wiped away the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. I looked Carlisle right in the eyes, waiting for some type of response. I noticed the white gauze around my arm. I will say one thing, Carlisle was fast. As he was cleaning up, I finally got the response I was looking for.

"You have to understand Bella, he is not the average vampire. He has morals. He believes in the traditional ways. He does love you Bella, never question his love or choices. He doesn't want you to be damned to this life. Yet on the other hand, I fully understand where you're coming from too. You don't want to grow old and he doesn't age at all. He doesn'tunderstand that. I am about to say the hell with it and change you myself. He has already chosen not to live without you by his side." I quickly jumped to my feet, crashing into Carlisle's chest. In that moment I forgot about my arm, Jasper, Edward, and everything else. I wanted what he said to be true. I wanted nothing more than forever with Edward and our family.

"I am so sorry Carlisle! I just got overly excited. Please tell me that you meant what you said?" I was ecstatic. 

"You need to keep your voice down! Yes, I meant what I said. I have to talk to Esme of course. I already know what she will say. We both love you as one of our own children. I will speak with her when you leave, when we hunt is when I will say something to her. Plus I don't want Edward eavesdropping which he already did." He said softly, but I was kind of glad that Edward heard everything. "You can come in son, I know you have been patiently waiting!" I didn't even hear a knock on the door or even a sound.

Then out of nowhere the door swung open. Edward was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. The look on his face said it all. He looked like he just lost his best friend. I knew something was wrong, he wasn't acting like the Edward I knew. I caught a glimpse of Carlisle out of the corner of my eye, and he knew something was up too. The tension was thick, I couldn't even speak. I didn't know what to say or what to do.

 

"Well Bella, I think it's time for Edward to take you home. When you get home take some Alieve for your arm and I will call you with cleaning instructions." He was back in doctor mode once again. I didn't blame him though, if Edward even hinted about what we talked about, I'd probably never be allowed around Carlisle again.

"Thanks Carlisle, for everything. I am sorry for what happened! Please give Jasper and everybody else my apologies." I knew what he meant by calling me. I made my way out of his office, walking towards the stair case. I could smell the bleach as soon as I walked out of the office. It was strong and made my eyes burn. 

I began to walk down the steps, but I must not have watched my footing because I tripped as usual. I felt myself falling forward, then I crashed right into somebody's arms, Edward was standing in front of me. I was going to have a bruise on my shoulders where his hands grabbed me.

"Thanks." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say anything because I did not want to make things worse. The look on his face was disturbing: he was so scary when he got angry. I caught a glimpse out of the corner of my eye, Alice was walking by the stair case, I heard her voice and I let go of Edwards arm and quickly followed. I walked through the dining room and walked into the kitchen.

I saw Esme first, she was lightly hugging Alice and Rosalie was rubbing Alice's shoulders. What have I done? Have I completely torn the entire Cullen family apart? Was Jasper really ok? I had so many thoughts going through my head, I hadn't noticed that Rosalie had come over to me and started rubbing my back. I looked up into her eyes and what I saw shocked me to my core. She had sympathy. After everything that has happened since Edward and I met, Rosalie, the one I thought hated me was showing me compassion.

"Bella, none of this is your fault. Jasper is still trying to get used to controlling his thirst, he still has a lot to learn. Please don't think I am just saying this to you because of Edward. I am truly being sincere. I hope you are ok, Jasper feels terrible: he never intentionally meant to hurt you." As she spoke she still rubbed my back. I felt somewhat safe, it felt so good to be reassured, yet I still knew it was my fault. I knew she meant what she was telling me. I could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice, and feel it in her touch.

"I know Jasper never meant to hurt me. I am truly fine, but I am worried about Jasper. I need to know if he is really ok!" I was scared. Alice was walking over to me, she looked shocked, almost terrified. I started feeling the tears well up in my eyes, it burned. I had cried so much tonight, it hurt. The bleach wasn't making it any better. I tried to wipe away the tears but Alice beat me to it. I gave her a hug and didn't want to let go.

"Alice, I am deeply sorry for what happened tonight. I never meant for any of this to happen! Please let Jasper know that I am truly and very deeply sorry. Tell him to not be angry with himself. I'm not." I was practically sobbing and stuttering. I hugged her even harder. Alice was my best friend. I was praying that this wouldn't affect our friendship. If it did, I would never be able to face the family again.

"Bella! It's alright. It's not anybody's fault. Things happen, it's not going to hurt our friendship! I love you Bella, you could never break the bond we share. Now, stop worrying about it! Besides, you really need to get home before Charlie sends out a search party. I will see you tomorrow at school." Alice let me go, I still felt horrible.

None of this would have happened if I was no longer a human. I started walking towards the front door. I saw Edward sitting on the bench. He was holding my green sweater. I knew that he was upset or maybe even little pissed off. He stood up and helped me put my sweater on. He opened the front door, motioning for me to go out. I knew the rest of the night was going to be like this. He would sit there and be silent, acting like a kid that didn't get what he wanted for Christmas. I walked out the door, passed him without speaking and began to descend down the pathway to his car. I opened the passenger side door, setting my bag of gifts on the floor, sat down on the seat and shut the door not waiting to see if he would shut it for me. I was dreading the ride home. I wanted to talk to him so badly but I was afraid.

Edward finally got into the driver's seat, but he never said anything to me. As we were going down the driveway finally decided to open my mouth. Not caring if I said anything that would make him angry, he needed to know hear how I felt.

"Edward I am so sorry about tonight but this would not have happened if I wasn't human. I would be able to protect myself. I am not a child. I am an adult, so please treat me like one."I kinda came off impatient or irritated, which by the way he was acting, I was.

"I refuse to speak to you about this any anymore. If you want to be treated like an adult, then maybe you should start acting like one!" He was angry. Did he even care that he hurt my feelings? What the hell did he mean by that crap? How dare he talk to me like that? How was I not acting like an adult? I thought I carried myself through this pretty freaking well.

"I can't believe you would say something like that to me? You really hurt my feelings!" I started crying again. I never deserved to be treated like this! I wiped away my tears. I couldn't even look at him, let alone say another damned word to him. I was mad, no scratch that, I was pissed. How dare he say that to me! He really should take a look in the mirror! He is a very selfish creature! He refused to change me because I would be his equal. He talked about me being an adult? He better think about why he won't change me.

The rest of the drive home was terrible. The silence was so, dreadful: it made me feel even worse than I already did. I really just wanted to get away from him. I love Edward but right now I had absolutely no respect for him. We finally reached my street, I wasn't even paying attention. I just kept thinking about the events that unfolded tonight, I was really hoping to have a good night and be happy, but that never happens to me. I still felt like everything was my fault. How could it possibly not be? I was the dumb human. I was the one that had a stupid habit of chewing on my lip when I get nervous. Everything was my fault! I looked up after I lost my train of thought and we were parked outside my house.

I unbuckled my seat belt and I reached for the handle. I wanted out of his car, my bed was calling me. I wanted to be able to receive the call of my life, I didn't want to miss it either. I opened up the door and got out. I quickly grabbed my bags of gifts and shut the door. I waited beside the passenger door for a few seconds to see if he was going to at least walk me to the door, but he sat in the car. I turned around and started walking towards my front door. I walked up the walkway, listening carefully to see if I could hear him get out of the car, I didn't hear a peep. I got to my door and I decided to turn around once more. He was still sitting in the damn car. What a dick! He didn't even offer to help me, walk me to the door, absolutely nothing. I was a little more than mad, I was pretty pissed off at this point. I opened the door, walked in and slammed the door behind me using my foot.

Charlie was right there, hands waiting to help me unload all my gifts. I looked up at him, the tears welling up in my eyes again. Charlie wasn't a smart man, he was not dumb either. He knew something was wrong.

"Bella are you alright? What's the matter? Did he hurt you? What did he say to you?" Charlie was a good dad, and he cared about me so much.

"Nothing that doesn't usually happen. Me being the klutz that I am, tripped over air and fell into Esme's favorite table, smashing it to pieces. I got a nasty cut. Carlisle stitched me up though. Edward didn't do anything: he was just upset that I hurt myself again." I tried to end the conversation on that note, walking into the kitchen. I felt the need to have a glass of orange juice. I could hear Charlie following behind me, I knew what he wanted: he wanted to see my arm. He needed to evaluate the damage like always. I motioned for him to help me with my sweater and he took it gently, trying not to inflict any type of pain. I could feel the sweater moving down my arms. I could hear Charlie take a deep breath, waiting to see how bad my arm was.

"UGH!" Charlie gasped and my instincts told me to look, so I did. The entire bandage was full of blood. I told myself that Charlie was probably overreacting, that was until I saw the blood running down my arm. This wasn't good at all.

" I am calling Dr. Cullen, he needs to come and check it. You must have ripped your stitches!" Charlie quickly grabbed the phone and started dialing. I quickly grabbed my things, not wanting the juice anymore and made my way up the stairs. I had a little trouble walking since my arms were completely full. I got to my bedroom and fiddled around until I got the door open. I walked inside my room and reached for the light switch. When the lights finally came on, I almost screamed. Edward was standing at my window, I thought I was going to piss myself since he scared the hell out of me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Edward? Are you trying to scare me to death?!" I was a little more than pissed when I said this to him. First he treats me like crap and then he just shows the hell up? I walked over and dropped all my gifts down on my bed. He must have known that I was angry with him. He started walking over to me, then suddenly just stopped dead in his tracks. Something was really wrong with him. I knew it wasn't all from what happened tonight.

"Nothing is wrong Bella. No, I am not trying to kill you. You've done a good job trying to do that yourself." Edward was irritable. He never talked to me like this. I stood in front of him, done with him tonight. I couldn't take him acting like this to me. I don't think he realized how much it hurt to have him say such mean things to me like that. 

"Edward I think you need to leave! I don't want to see you or talk to you tonight. What you just said really hurt my feelings and you're acting like a jackass right now!" I couldn't even look him in the eyes, I was so hurt.

"I am not leaving Bella! I never meant to hurt your feelings. I overreacted. I am terribly sorry. I love you. I thought I was going to lose you tonight. I wish you could see what was going through my head when Jasper lunged for you. Thank god that Emmett was there to push you out of the way. By the way, Emmett feels terrible for hurting you, as does Jasper. Please find it in your heart to forgive me Bella!" I knew he was being sincere, but something in me wasn't convinced. I needed time to think, I needed to be alone.

"I am sorry Edward but I really need you to leave. I need time to think. I am not trying to hurt you, but I'd rather not be around you right now. I will see you at school tomorrow. I love you Edward." I walked a few steps and gave him a kiss gently on his cheek. 

"I love you too Bella. I know you need time, and I have time. I will see you tomorrow." I watched as Edward left through my bedroom window. I loved Edward, more than my own life. I just feel that I need to be alone. I didn't really want Edward here when Carlisle got here either. That would be weird.

After Edward left, I paced around my bedroom. I was thinking about all the crap that happened tonight. I didn't understand why Edward was being an ass to me. It was like I was the bad guy. If he would just change me. We wouldn't have to worry about protecting me from all this death and destruction. I have never got his reasoning for not changing me. If he truly loved me and wanted to be with me, then why not change me?

I kept pacing until I heard a faint knocking on my bedroom door. I stopped pacing and just stood there.

"Bella, it's Carlisle. May I come in please?" Carlisle was always so polite and kind to me.

"Oh, sorry Carlisle. Yeah, you can come in." I walked over to my bed and sat down, watching Carlisle walk through the door. I never really took notice of Carlisle's features before. He had soft facial features, a very warm smile,and his eyes were as kind as the words he spoke. His whole demeanor practically screamed 'Kind and gentle'.

"Charlie called to tell me that your bandage is soaked with blood. Are you in any type of pain or are you uncomfortable?" The moment his eyes met mine, I felt my heart swell up slowly like the Grinch on Christmas morning. I knew by the look in his eyes that he had in fact had his talk with Esme.

"No Carlisle, I am not feeling anything unusual. I never took notice of it until I showed my dad. He said something and I guess he thought it was bad enough to call you." I took my shoes off, never taking my eyes off of his face. I wanted to know everything that was said between him and Esme. I needed to hear him say the words to me. I needed to know what was going to happen to me.

I kept thinking about Esme, I heard Carlisle clear his throat and it brought me back to reality. I had to smile when I looked at Carlisle, he had this wonderfully big smile on his face. I could have sworn I heard him snicker. 

"Let me take a look at your arm day dreamer!" He said while laughing. He gently touched my arm: his cold fingers made me shiver. He took off the blood soaked bandage, and I noticed that he had that silly smile back on his face again. I then felt something very cold, yet wet on my arm, it felt so relieving.

"Carlisle, would you mind if I changed my clothes really quick? I don't want to ruin my dress. Alice would kill me!" I giggled.

"Haha, no Bella I do not mind at all! Let me put some gauze on it. I have some in my pocket then I have to get some things from downstairs in my bag anyways. Take your time and just let me know when it's safe for me to come up again." Carlisle was a kind man an he quickly wrapped some gauze on it. When he was done, he took hold of my hand to help me off the bed. I grabbed my clothes, walking out of the door before Carlisle. I went over to the bathroom, shutting the door quickly behind me. I had millions of things swirling around in my head. Had Esme agreed with Carlisle that he should be the one to change me? Did she think that Edward should be the one to do it? I never thought that I, the most accident prone person on the face of the planet, would end up with the most graceful and glorious vampire in all of time! Edward was my everything.

 

I quickly changed my clothes after I finished my thinking, I walked over to the sink, grabbing my toothbrush and plopping an unnecessary amount of toothpaste on to it. I turned the cold water handle to on, and I began brushing. After about four minutes of brushing, I rinsed my toothbrush and quickly rinsed my mouth out. I cleaned up the sink and walked out to the hallway, whispering softly so that Carlisle was the only one to hear me. I walked back to my room and found Carlisle already sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to brush my teeth." I walked over to the bed, sitting next to him, waiting for the words to just ooze from his mouth.

"That's perfectly fine Bella. Now let's get this started. I need you to lie on your back and I will prop your arm up with a pillow." He was such an amazing doctor. I was a little confused though, what the hell happened to my arm?

"Carlisle, um, what happened to my arm? I don't think I heard you say anything about it?" I think I already knew by the amount of blood, but how? I didn't do anything that would cause them to rip out.

" Bella, please forgive me? I must not have been talking out loud. Your stitches ripped, I think that the string I used was too thin. I am going to have to cut the other stitches out and use a heavier string." He walked over to the desk where he had everything already setup. I laid down on the bed, resting my head on a soft pillow. Carlisle came over with a pillow in tow, moving swiftly and placing it under my arm.

"Same thing as earlier Bella. Try to relax and everything with be done shortly." He already had the clear liquid in the syringe, I barely felt it. I watched as he got the needle threaded. I closed me eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

 

When I finally peeked through my lashes, I looked over on the night stand and the alarm clock said 4:35 am. I rolled over and flipped on my lamp. I uncovered myself and walked over to my desk, noticing a folded up piece of paper. I sat down, contemplating unfolding it. I sat there and took the paper and unfolded it. It was written in the most beautiful script I have ever seen.

Yes and Soon

 

I felt the hot tears rolling out of my eyes. Esme had said yes! I didn't know what the soon part meant though but I was finally going to be in his world. I would be his equal, for all of eternity. I was so much more than excited. I got up from my desk, walking out of my bedroom, heading over to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. That's when I noticed Charlie out of the corner of my eye, standing in the doorway. He had this strange look on his face, like he was shocked to see me so energetic.

"Good morning Bells, aren't you up a little bit early?" He smiled at me, and I just couldn't contain my joy any longer. I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He seemed shocked and hesitated for a second then I finally felt his arms wrap around my shoulders.

"I love you dad." In that very moment, I was happy, I was at peace.

 

"Love you too Bells." I could hear his heart beating faster. I let him go, walking towards the stairs. I could feel Charlie walking behind me. He knew something was up.

"Dad I am fine, don't even ask! I am going to make breakfast, come down when you are finished." I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I started getting all of my ingredients out for south western omelettes, sausage, coffee, and toast. I went to reach for a frying pan from the cabinet and suddenly felt the most excruciating pain. My arm was practically on fucking fire. I dropped down to the floor, landing on my knees. It hurt so bad that I thought I was going to pass out. I felt dizzy so I put my head between my knees so that I wouldn't throw up. The only thing that I could concentrate on was the pain, suddenly out of nowhere I screamed my lungs out. The pain was horrifying. I saw Charlie running towards me, I couldn't really hear what he was saying. He sounded millions of miles away. He ran to the phone and started punching in numbers, he was calling Carlisle.

I sat on the floor, waiting, trying not to scream again. I worried that I had ripped my stitches again by reaching for that damned frying pan. I kept my eyes closed until I felt icy fingers on my neck. My eyes flew open,and Edward was kneeling down next to me. The expression on his face brought even more tears to my eyes. He looked scared out of his damned mind. I felt one of this hands move from my neck down behind my knees, the other went underneath my arms. He picked me up, carrying me up the stairs and to my room. He opened the door, being very cautious of not hurting me. He gently sat me down on my bed, his touch soothed me, I never wanted him to stop.

I noticed Carlisle right behind Edward. He seemed to have this calming look on his face, but it was a front. I knew deep down in his heart, that he was indeed, scared for me.

"Bella? Are you okay? Sweetheart, tell us what's going on?" I could hear the fear in his voice, Edward was frantic.

"My arm, my arm is fucking burning! Edward, please make it stop! Make it go away, it hurts so badly!" I kept my teeth clenched because I didn't want to scream again. I looked into his eyes and, that's when it registered. I had said almost the same exact thing when James bit me. The look on his face was heart wrenching. It was like he had seen a ghost, he pretty much had to relive the worst moment in both of our lives. Carlisle nudged Edward, wanting him to move out of his way so he could get to me. I could hear Charlie start talking.

"Can you give her something for the pain? I can't just stand here and watch this!" I looked down at Charlie's hands: they were shaking, a lot. I watched as Carlisle walked over to his bag, he pulled out another syringe and a little glass vial. This time the liquid was not clear but very cloudy.

"Yes Charlie, I am giving her a small dose of Morphine. It will take the pain away almost immediately. I need to check her stitches, but I would rather do it after she has had the shot." Carlisle was in front of me and he didn't even have to ask. I quickly nodded my head yes. I wanted the shot now. The pain was too overwhelming for me to handle.

"Thank you Bella. You know I have to ask permission before I just give you medicine. Don't worry, the pain will end very soon sweetheart." Carlisle smiled warmly at me, yet something was wrong: his eyes were trying to lie to me. He was hiding something from me.

I immediately felt the morphine kick in, and the pain finally subsided. I felt my entire body go completely numb. I could finally unclench my jaw. I felt like I was floating on air, like I was drunk or something. 

"Thank you Carlisle. I am so sorry that we had to get you out of bed." I could barely understand the words that I was speaking. I had to lie though, I hated to, but this was what had to be done to protect my future family.

"You are very welcome Bella. There is no need for your apologies, I was already awake. Being a doctor kinda makes you become nocturnal." I could tell by his tone that something was definitely wrong here and I was going to find out, one way or the other. Carlisle began unwrapping the ace bandage. He took it and sat it on my bed next to me. He seemed kind of eager to see what was causing all the problems. He got a pair of tweezers from his bag and got underneath the tape, slowly starting a little grip for himself. He gently pulled on the tape at the top so he could easily peek down in and see what was going on with my stitches. He looked at the stitches and I thought his eyes were going to fall out of their sockets. I needed to divert the attention away from a stunned Carlisle, he did not need Charlie questioning him about this.

"Dad, how about giving Carlisle a little privacy. I'm sure having the Chief of Police breathing down his neck isn't an ideal working condition." I knew he would give in, he was so easy sometimes.

" Alright, just let me know when he is done. I want to make sure that everything is fine." He walked out the door, slowly shutting it behind him so that he wouldn't make too much noise. We waited until we heard him walking down the stairs, then World War III began.

I looked at Carlisle, the shocked look on his face was replaced with pure anger. He kept glaring at Edward as though he was ready to kill him or I was waiting for Edward to burst into flames.

"What the hell were you thinking Edward? Do you even realize what could have happened to her?" I had never seen this side of Carlisle until now, and I just didn't understand what he meant. I was getting irritated by all this. Carlisle must have sensed my tension growing stronger. He turned to me, smiling while he mouthed 'Sorry'. He went back to glaring at Edward. While we waited for Edward to speak, I kept wondering what the hell Edward did to piss Carlisle off so much. 

"Carlisle, what the hell is going on? If this has to do with me, which I know it does, then you need to tell me!" I was now frustrated more than ever.

"Uhhh, Edward here, came into your room last night and put some of his venom in your arm. That is why your arm burned! The venom caused this!" He was pointing to my half bandaged arm. I removed the rest of the tape and gauze, absolutely stunned so that I couldn't speak. The stitches were completely gone, no trace of a scar either. I didn't have any words. I never knew his venom could heal a human without changing them. I slid my finger tips over where the gash used to be, and I didn't even realize that I had gasped.

"Bella what he did was beyond, stupid, even reckless. He could have killed you! If he hadn't put the right amount on, I would have had to explain to Charlie why his daughter is a newborn vampire!" Carlisle was still irate, yet he was starting to calm down with each passing second.

I watched as Edward approached his father, he was so disappointed with himself, yet in a way he shouldn't be ashamed because he helped me.

"Carlisle I knew what I was doing, I am not an idiot. I know I should have never gone behind your back, but I knew it would completely heal her arm! I am sincerely sorry and I can't begin to tell you how disappointed I am in at myself." Edward shouldn't be apologizing, I should be. It was my fault that all this has had happened.

"Go home Edward! We will discuss this after I get home." Carlisle was stern, and I'd never seen him raise his voice. I watched as Edward made his way out of my bedroom, his head was hanging low, and I felt my heart slowly break.

"Bella, don't be upset with me. He wasn't thinking clearly, and the result of that my dear could have been seriously devastating to your father." He smiled that warm, giant smile that he usually always wore. He was right about the thinking unclearly. That would have been a very disastrous situation. 

"I know, it's just that I can completely understand where Edward is coming from. What are we going to tell Charlie? I can't explain this to him: he would freak the hell out!" I was panicking, big time!

"Bella we will pretend that this right here, never happened. He doesn't need to know everything. We will have to keep your arm bandaged, and you will have to act like you still have the gash there. I think it would be best if you stayed home from school. He will not question what I tell him or what I suggest either. This will work Bella, but you need to trust me, ok?" I really hated lying but staying home sounded perfect.

"Ok, I will let you do all the talking. I have this habit of stuttering when I lie. Carlisle, thank you for everything that you and your family have done for me and Charlie!" I got up, still a bit lightheaded from the medicine. Carlisle noticed my stumbling and quickly took my arm to steady me. He gave me a wide smile and then helped me back into my bed.

"Please stay in bed until Charlie leaves to go to work. I am going to reapply some gauze, then tell Charlie to come up." He already had the gauze and tape in his hand. I barely blinked my eyes and he was finished. Carlisle opened the door and spoke loudly.

"Charlie! We are done up here. Can you please come up and join us? I need to speak with you!" He waited for the sound of Charlie's feet to hit the stairs. A few seconds later, Charlie came into view.

He looked weird: he seemed a bit scared in a way. He always worried much more than what was necessary. Charlie stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. He smiled at Carlisle, then peeked over at me and smiled too.

"Carlisle, I want to thank you so much for everything that you have done for me and for Bella. I don't know how I will repay you, but I will find a way." Charlie seemed more relaxed now. Carlisle walked over to Charlie and took his hand.

"It's always a pleasure. You never have to repay me, you are the Chief of Police and that's good enough. Besides, I feel as though Bella is a part of my family. Well here is the thing, Bella needs to rest. I want her to take today off from schooland if she doesn't feel better by later, I believe she should stay home for a few days. Her stitches tore, they didn't rip out. The morphine shouldn't last that much longer. I will give her a few pills now, and if she has more pain, I will get her some more." Carlisle was a great liar. I envied him so much.

"Then nothing is seriously wrong with her? My god, this had me worried. I thought she might need her arm amputated or something!" Charlie laughed. Carlisle and I joined in with him. If you really thought about it, it was pretty dumb and funny.

"No Charlie, her arm is fine. If you have any more questions or problems, don't hesitate to give me a call." Then he looked over to me, with the most serious face I had ever seen.

"Bella, you need to be careful. No reaching or grabbing anything that is not at your waist. We can't have you rip the stitches again. Stay in bed, the morphine will knock you on your butt if you are not careful." He winked at me and shook Charlie's hand one more time before leaving us alone. I looked at Charlie and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Bells, you heard what Carlisle said. Stay in bed. I will see you after I get home. If you need anything, call the station." He walked over to me, kissed me forehead and told me to behave myself. I laid there waiting for the front door to close. When I heard Charlie start the cruiser, I went and got jeans and a long sleeved shirt. After I changed, I texted Edward to let him know that I was ok and that I would see him after school. I didn't wait for an answer before I was out of the door. I started my ancient truck, and she roared to life so I set out on my mysterious journey. I kept driving for awhile until I saw the sign for La Push. I waited and made my choice, I was going to see Jacob. I knew Edward wouldn't get here in time, and I wanted to talk to somebody. I missed Jake a lot lately.

By the time I got to Jakes house, he was walking out of the door for school. I beeped my horn, his head jerking to the sound of my truck coming down his driveway. The smile on that boy's face was from ear to ear. He was always happy to see me, and I felt the same exact way. I stopped in front of him and quickly cut the engine. I did not even have to chance to open the door before he was right there, pulling me out of the seat into one of his big bear hugs! Holy crap, he must have grown again, he was like scary tall.

"Bella! I have wanted to come and see you, but I kind of got distracted working on my car. How are you? Wait, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Jake was smiling the entire time. My god this kid had so many questions, I couldn't keep up with them as fast as they were coming out. 

"I am fine Jake. I came down to see you, I haven't seen you in ages and I thought we could hang out for awhile today and we could talk. Oh and I don't have to go to school, I hurt my arm and Dr. Cullen gave me a few days off school." He looked almost disgusted when I said Carlisle's name. I hoped he would just let Billy's superstitions fly right past his head.

"What happened to your arm? Did 'HE' hurt you? You need to tell me Bella!" Now I know that he believed the crap that Billy was telling, yet it really wasn't crap since everything that Billy has told Jake was true.

"No Jake, Edward didn't hurt me. I tripped and fell into a glass table. I had to get stitches." I was starting to get this strange feeling that Billy was watching, and I was right. I looked past Jake, and there sat Billy. He had the smile on his face so I smiled and waved back.

"Well in that case, I can afford to stay home from school today. I really want to see how you have been and what you have been up to.How is school going? Hey did I miss your birthday?" I had to laugh, he was so funny. He had been asking so many things that he hadn't noticed that Billy was laughing his ass off at Jake and his 50 questions.

"Jake, slow down! One question at a time. I am not a robot and I can't keep up with all of these questions. How about we go somewhere and sit to talk. I want to know what you have been up to as well. Where can we go?" I really got the feeling that Billy was still staring. I hated being stared at because it gave me the damn creeps.

"Yeah, we can go to the shed. That's where my car is, we can sit in there if that is alright with you?" He started turning a shade of pink. 

"That's perfect actually." I smiled and we started walking to the shed. When we got there, I was taken aback. Jakes car was old, not as old as mine, but pretty close. 

"It's a Volkswagen Rabbit. Pure classic, been fixing it up for awhile. Billy made good on his promise last May. So, do you wanna start or do you want me to?" He was more enthusiastic than I ever thought was possible. I motioned for him to start since I didn't know what to say or to do.

"Did I miss your birthday? Cuz if I did, I'm really sorry." He seemed so sad.

"Yes, it was yesterday." I mumbled.

"Well happy belated birthday, how old are you now? 30?" He smiled and chuckled. I felt weird, something about the way he was acting towards me, it made me feel like he liked me or something. I must be out of my mind. Jake wouldn't feel that way towards me, would he? I hope that it's just me over thinking everything again. We got lost in our conversation. We were laughing and smiling, and I even cried a little bit. I hadn't realized what time it was until I looked at my cell phone. I seen I had 57 missed calls, all from Edward! Holy crap! I needed to get home before Charlie got there.

"Well Jake I have to go. If Charlie finds out that I left he is going to kill me. I wasn't supposed to be out of bed. I can come back right? I mean if you don't want me to, then I won't." I was a little worried about his answer since I thought he really liked me being here with him more than what he should.

"Most definitely! You can come back anytime that you want. I really enjoyed spending some time with you today! I am really glad that you decided to come and see me!" He gave me a big hug, a bit more than necessary. I gave him a one armed hug and walked back to my truck. I jumped in quickly so he wouldn't have the chance to hug me again. I waved good bye and was on my way back to Forks.

I was scared out of my mind on my way back, I could handle Charlie being upset with me, but I was more worried about the wrath of Edward. I knew he was really angry with me from the tone of his voice mails. I shouldn't have gone to see Jake. I knew it hurt Edward, I felt terrible about the entire thing. Jake has been my friend for a long time though, I just hoped Edward understood that. I pulled up to the house, and there standing on my front porch was the Greek god himself. He looked very angry, and I was afraid. I parked in front of the house and cut the engine off. I sat there contemplating whether I was getting out of the truck or not. I sucked up my cowardice and opened the truck door. I walked over towards him, wondering why he looked so awkward. I couldn't help but smile at his appearance, he was amazing.

"Hey, look I am really sorry about today. I just wanted to get out of the house and I wanted to see how Jake and Billy were doing. I never meant to make you angry with me." I put my head down, slightly agitated with my behavior.

"Bella I am not upset with you. You had me worried, yes, but I am not angry with you. Besides I wanted to apologize to you for what happened this morning. I know what I did was wrong, but I knew that it was right also. I would never intentionally put you in harm's way. I know I should have told you, more like I should have asked you. Can you forgive me?" I wasn't upset because he had my best interest at heart and I knew that.

"You never have to apologize to me Edward. I know you did what you thought was best. I should be thanking you. You knew what had to be done and I can appreciate that. There is nothing to forgive." I walked over to him with every intention of getting a kiss, but when I tried, he turned away from me. There was something else that was going on, and I had a bad feeling.

"Bella, we need to talk. Will you come for a walk with me?" He held out his hand and I knew I shouldn't have taken it but I could never resist him. I had a really bad feeling, and I should have listened to what my gut and my heart was trying to tell me.


	2. Betrayal

Chapter 2: Betrayal

 

 

 

As we walked into the woods, I had so many scenarios swimming through my head. What the hell was going on? I really wished I had just listened to Carlisle and stayed in bed. Was that why he wanted to talk to me? Was he not able to forgive me for going to see Jacob? I just couldn't think about any of these things. I was really becoming scared, there was no reason we had to go this far into the woods just to talk. Oh god, I didn't know what to think. There was something strange about the way he was acting. We stopped walking and I could feel my heart began to race. It felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest.

" Bella, I am truly sorry for everything that has happened to you since we met. Everything has been my fault. Bella, we have to leave. We have to move on. We have been here too long already." I knew I was wrong. Nothing bad was going to happen. He was asking me to go with him and his family.

" What am I going to tell Charlie? We have to figure out what we are going to say." I was so happy until I looked into Edwards eyes and saw that there was no hint of happiness. Holy shit, he was actually leaving me.

"Bella, I am not asking you to go, it's just myself and my family." Edward wouldn't even look my in the eye. How could he do this to me? After everything that had happened between us. I thought it had made us stronger. There had been no indication that this was going to happen. For Christ's sake, Carlisle was here this morning, acting like there was nothing wrong. That's when it finally sank i., he was breaking up with me! He was just going to up and leave me here! He promised me in Phoenix that he would never leave me, and he was breaking his damned promise. I felt the walls closing in on me, and I could barely breathe. I could feel my heart breaking into small pieces. How could he do this to me, to us? I thought he loved me. I thought we were good. Something had to have changed his mind. That's when I realized he must have found out that Carlisle was planning on changing me. He had to have over heard their conversation. I felt broken, beaten, and lonely.

"You promised me Edward! You promised that you would stay with me! Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this from you?"

I was beyond infuriated, and I was shaking uncontrollably. He looked into my eyes and I saw nothing: no emotion, no life, just emptiness inside of him. I had never wanted anything more than I wanted Edward. I coveted him, as he did me. He was the reason I woke up in the morning. Why was he doing this? Doesn't he fully understand how much he means to me?

"You just don't belong in my world Bella. Instead of protecting you, I've put you in much more danger. You almost died twice because of me. I'm just not good for you Bella."

"No that is bullshit Edward and you know it! Is it because you found out that Carlisle was planning on changing me? Fucking tell me the truth, that's the reason isn't it?" I wanted to hear him say the words.

"Yes Bella. You are right; that is the reason. You just don't realize how much I want you to stay human. I don't want you to be condemned to this life. I know if I could I would change my past, but then I would have never met you. I wouldn't have had the chance to see how much of a mistake this relationship actually is." He looked into my eyes. What he just said made everything inside me fucking shatter. What the fuck is happening? I must be hallucinating, this couldn't be happening.

"How dare you? I want this relationship, and I don't give a shit about what you want! You are not the center of the universe. This is my life, and you have absolutely no fucking say on whether I live or die. I want to be changed, and not just for you. I need this for me. I never felt at ease in this world, but since you came along, I have never felt more at ease. But you just can't fucking be happy. You have to be the most selfish, egotistical, arrogant bastard I have ever met." I was pissed.

"I am not changing my mind, and I can't anyway. Everybody has already left." He had no remorse in his voice at all.

The silky velvet in his voice was no longer there. It seemed that his kindness was like a sun setting. It dwindled away. There was no way that I would let him do this to me.

"Edward, what are you saying? Are you ever going to realize that I can make my own decisions? I'm an adult now, and this is what I want, to be with you, always! You have no right to make choices for me! I don't give a shit what you think is best for me because this is what I want. I want to be able to finally feel at home. I only feel that way when I am with you or your family!"

I was not backing down. I decided that if I wanted to keep Edward in my life, I had to stand up and tell him how I truly felt. When I finally looked into his beautiful amber eyes, I saw that there was no hint of sympathy or sorrow. He was so cold hearted. What he was about to say would forever break apart my heart and soul.

"Bella, I don't want you anymore. Please do not follow me, and do not attempt to look for me. It will be as if I never existed." 

"Wh... what? You don't want me? What did I do to you? How could you say that to me? You're lying!" I knew I was in denial. I just had to make sure.

Edward paused. He looked at the ground the entire time he spoke to me, and I knew then that he had lied to me the entire time we had been together. I didn't want to believe him, but I already knew. 

" You're not lying so can I ask one thing? Did you ever truly love me?" I needed to hear this, even if it broke my fucking heart into millions of tiny pieces.

" No." Edwards voice was so callous. I gasped for air. I thought I was going to break down right in front of him. I couldn't show him how much he had hurt me. It took everything that I had in me but I refused to show him how he made me feel.

I didn't want to believe him,and I couldn't bare the thought of him leaving, I couldn't imagine myself without him. He was the reason I still existed. I wasn't about to let this be the last time I saw him. I wasn't going to let Edward leave without hearing what I had to say.

"Coward! After all the fucking bull shit, you decide that you want to give up, and you want to run! Well go ahead and run. Just know this, I will never forgive you! I will hunt you down until the day I draw my last gasp of air. When I do actually find you, I will make you hurt as bad as you've hurt me!"

I screamed like a child. I never known myself to be so vulgar before. All Edward could do was stare at me stunned. He stood in front of me clutching his chest as if a bullet had passed through his non beating immortal heart. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known better! After everything that had happened with James, I had whole heartedly believed that he loved me.

Finally I walked away from Edward Cullen, the love of my existence. I was appalled by how easily he wanted to walk away from what we shared. I must not have been watching where I was walking because I looked up noticed that I had gone too far into the woods. I had no idea where the hell I was, and honestly, I couldn't have cared less. I was so hurt. How could he do this to me? After he told me he loved me hundreds of times. I kept walking further and further into the woods. Suddenly I lost my footing and fell to my knees on the green, wet, mossy forest floor. I rolled onto my back and stared into the empty night sky.

I wanted to die when I thought back to what he had said. He had never truly loved me! How could he possibly be that good of an actor, vampire or not? He had fooled me, and I think that he fooled himself into thinking that he could really love me! I was anything but extraordinary. I was a "plain jane." I had always thought that it never made sense for him to fall in love with me! Why should he? He could have anybody in the world but he chose me? Finally I closed my eyes, trying to forget about Edward Cullen.

When I reopened my eyes it was raining and very cold. I couldn't believe that he had done this, I should have known that he could never love me, but I couldn't understand how he could say he loved me when he knew it was a lie? Was he just so intrigued by me that he would lie about loving me? I lay there wondering if death was going to come for me because I had no reason to live. He took everything from me. He stole my heart, my emotions, and more importantly, he stole my soul. I didn't want to live in a world where Edward didn't exist. I was brought back into the real world when I heard faint footsteps all around me. 

The footsteps kept getting closer and closer. I had never given that much thought to death or wanting to die, but I refused to live like this. Not ever wanting to be happy, never wanting any other man to touch me. I wanted this to end, now.

Charlie would be upset but somewhere down the road he would eventually get over my death. As for Renee, she would be devastated, but also she has Phil to be there for her when I'm not here anymore.

As I kept thinking about Renee, the footsteps seemed to have halted, and that's when I heard a distinctive voice coming from somewhere around me. I knew the voice, yet I couldn't put my finger on it. It was quite familiar to me but I was too distracted. I suddenly had a cold chill run down my spine, as if snow had been thrown down the back of my shirt. I shivered involuntary and turned around to try to see who had touched me. I felt a cold, wet gust of wind behind me, but when I turned around, nobody was there. I then heard the voice calling out to me, and it was like an angel calling me to heaven or maybe my own personal hell.

"Bella, I know how much Edward has hurt you. I know that we can't make up for what we have all done but we can try. We will never forgive him for what he has done. We know how much you care for the family, and we want you to know that we care about you too. I never thought that Edward wouldn't listen to Carlisle, but Bella you must know this was not our idea. It was Edward's choice to leave you behind. We all fought for you because we believe that you belong with us. We want to help you, and that is exactly what we plan to do. We have the due taken time to consider this, and we want to give you this life. We would like for you to join our family. We promise not leave your side until we think you are fully capable of controlling yourself."

 

His voice was just so soothing to my aching heart. That's when it finally hit me: it was Emmett's voice that I heard. That meant that Rosalie was with him! Why would Rose be here helping him do this for me? She never liked me from the first time she laid eyes on me. Then I heard the voice start to talk again.

"Alright Bella, I'm going to bite you now. It will feel as though you're being tortured because of the pain but we will be here so don't worry. We want to make sure that you make the change with no interruptions. Be safe Bella."

The next thing I knew I could feel the razor sharp teeth bury into the same spot that James did a little over a year ago. I knew the venom was working because I felt the burning in my hand, until it spread throughout my entire body. I felt the exact same pain just a few hours ago when Edward put his venom in my cut, it was like I was being swallowed into the darkness, and completely consumed by the pain. It felt like time stopped right then and there as though I was frozen. I knew that I was going to become what I wanted: what I waited for for months, was finally becoming my reality. Then everything went completely black, yet I could still feel was the agonizing pain. I could hear my heartbeat get faster and then slower. I could also feel coldness on my face,like someone was touching my face trying to cool me down. It felt like an eternity, and I was almost completely lost in the darkness when I started to flutter my eyes.

I was finally feeling human again, even though that was no longer the true. Finally my eyes shot open. I had an acute sense of hearing so I could hear the bird's hearts beating. My sight was perfect. I could smell everything, even the rain. Then, out of nowhere, I felt a burn in the back of my throat. It was like somebody had shoved hot coals down my throat and made me gasp. It was my thirst and I needed to drink. Then I realized that I was now his equal. No longer his fragile human, I was now stronger than him. I had found my place in his world, and I was finally where I belonged. I was finally a vampire.

I stood up, taking in my surroundings. I would ignored the thirst for now. I had never seen anything so clearly in my life. and it was absolutely amazing. No wonder they could hear everything. I walked around a bit, feeling the need to move. I looked around to see if I could spot Emmett,and I tried to smell for him. I could smell something wet, like a wet dog. It made my nose burn, and it was horrid. Luckily I remembered that we didn't need to breathe, so I stopped. I walked around, taking in everything. I was so fascinated by it all. I could hear water running in a stream. I could hear a grasshopper jumping onto a blade of grass. I could smell the moisture in the air, and knew it was going to rain soon. I could hear, smell and see everything so much more clearly. 

I wanted to try my new speed so I decided to take a little run. I ran around like a madman, but it felt so great. I felt liberated and free. I was a free spirit, and could do whatever I wanted without anybody telling me what to do. Just when I was going to run back to where I started, I heard people talking, and I realized that they weren't that far from me, I wanted to see what was going on, so I ran towards the sounds of the voices. I climbed up a tree, not wanting to be seen by anyone. I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming, when I saw Charlie. I could tell that he was crying as he wiped away the tears. Then I looked past him and saw what he was crying about. There was blood everywhere, and I could see clothes scattered all over the place. Holy shit, they were my clothes! I was wearing them the other day. I should have noticed that Emmett and Rose had changed my clothes. Oh my god, they staged my death. I kept looking around trying to figure out what the hell they thought happened to me. Maybe they thought I was attacked by the giant bear running around, or maybe a mountain lion got me. 

I heard sobbing, saw people standing behind the caution tape. I saw Billy and Jacob standing behind Billy's wheelchair. He was holding his fathers hand, and he was crying. That's all I could take. I had to get the hell away from that because seeing Jacob like that just made my heart break all over again. He was my friend, I hadn't even thought about how he would feel. There was no turning back for me now so I had to get the hell away from Forks. I had so many things that I had to get from Charlie's place. I needed to get my laptop and my camera, and clothes! What the hell was I thinking? How the hell was I going to get my things if I am supposed to be dead? I really hope Rosalie and Emmett thought about grabbing my things for me. I know it was them that changed me. I always thought that Rose hated me so why the hell would she help me? Maybe I was wrong,and maybe she didn't hate me after all.

I made my way back to the clearing and saw two figures running past me. I knew it had to be Rose or Emmett, but I refused to chase after them so I just fell to the ground. I was beginning to become upset. Seeing Charlie and Jacob mourn my death was too much for me to handle. After months of wishing to be changed, it didn't feel all that great. I couldn't bare to see the people that I love so sad over my death. It made me feel horrible, but this was what I wanted. Everybody would eventually get over this. Charlie would be fine, I knew Billy and the guys from the station would take care of him. Jacob had his friends on the reservation. They would all be alright. The kids at school would be ok too. It's not like I had many friends there anyway.

I sat there for awhile, wondering what Edward would think if he found out that I was dead. I hope he felt the pain that he bestowed on me. I was hoping that he would feel the heartbreak because I wanted him to suffer like I did. I knew revenge wasn't the answer, but damn it, I wanted him to know how he made me feel. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him and hated him at the same time. I was no longer afraid. To be honest, I wanted to scream to the world about how I felt. I knew that wasn't possible here, but damn it, when I could, I sure as hell would.

I looked out of the corner of my eye, and saw Rosalie standing beside a tree. Emmett came soaring down from another tree. I should have known; that was Emmett for you. As soon as I stood up, I felt my mouth turn into a giant ass grin because these two were my favorite people right now. I walked over to them, trying not to act giddy or really excited, but I was lousy at acting. I stopped in front of Rosalie, not knowing what to say,so I just gave her a hug. I remembered what Jasper had said before about newborns: they were much stronger than the average vampire. I gently hugged her, not wanting to cause my savior any type of pain. 

 

"It only took you two days to make the transformation, Bella. That is the fastest I have ever seen somebody change." Emmett said in a strange but very familiar tone. I could tell that he was either scared or nervous. I hadn't even realized that I was in a defensive crouch and growling at him.

 

"I am sorry! This is all new to me. I would never growl at you. Please forgive me for my behavior?" I was biting my lip while I was talking, what a stupid fucking habit that I had.

 

"Bella, I know you must be hungry so how about I teach you how to hunt? I think you should get the hang of it rather quickly. There are humans around here so we must be very careful not to go near them. We wouldn't want to have to clean up that mess for you." He was trying to be funny, but for some reason, I thought I was going to be sick.

"I know there are humans around because I can smell them." I wasn't showing off was I? I can smell them but to me they smelled awful. If I would tell them that then they would laugh at me. They would tell me that I should stop joking around, but I really was being honest with them.

" What do they smell like to you Bella? Do you want to drink their blood?" Emmett was just trying to help me, so I decided to tell him the truth.

"Actually, to be brutally honest, if I could throw up, I would. They smell like rancid chicken to me. Now I'd say there is a herd of deer close by, and I really would like to eat them instead!" I was slightly shy about telling him that. I heard him snickering, and it pissed me off.

"Bella, you are the only vampire that I know of that is actually disgusted by the smell of human blood. It is just unheard of for one of us to not have a craving for human blood. I would bet my immortality that your lack of taste for blood is your gift, which is the best gift that a vampire could ever possess. You are practically the definition of a perfect vampire."

He seemed disappointed that he didn't need to restrain me from the humans, but I felt proud that he didn't have to help me. I felt like an adult again instead of a child being taught to feed myself.

"What should I do about Charlie and about my death?" I couldn't bare to think about how hard Charlie was taking everything. It broke my heart even more.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't take care of it, Bella? I took all of your clothes, drenched them in your blood, shredded them and placed them in the meadow. We have new passports and photo IDS for you. Oh, and we also got you a new birth certificate as well. We really need to get back to our house and get all of your things. We have a surprise for you too." He was anxious. He acted as though somebody was coming whom he didn't want to see us.

"Well let's go because I am getting an awful feeling that somebody is watching us. I think that we need to get behind closed doors." I was paranoid, something that I would never be able to get rid of, even in my immortal life.

 

We hurried back to the emptied Cullen house. Everything that was in the house was gone or covered up with a clean white sheet. As I walked around, I ended up at his bedroom door. I slowly turned the knob and slightly pushed open the door. I walked over to his bed and sat down, not even realizing that I was day dreaming, remembering when we would sit and listen to Debussy for hours. How he would hum my lullaby to me. Why did he have to do this shit to me? I would have been much happier if I had never met Edward Cullen. I didn't even realize that Rosalie was sitting next to me until I heard her breathe in.

"I don't understand Rose. If he truly loved me, why would he have hurt me so badly? I mean, I love him with all my heart and I feel so broken, and so alone." I wanted to cry, and wished that I could cry. I just sat there and thought about it even more.

"Bella, my brother can be a very secretive person at times, but this is something that you have to talk to him about. I know that you need time so that's why we need to talk to you. We have decided that we need to stick together. Nobody is going to know about you or what we have done. You are my sister now Bella. That means you are family, and we protect our family." She was sympathetic. I could see it in her eyes. Then I heard Emmett stomping towards the room. He peeked around the corner and walked in with the vanity mirror. What the hell was he up to this time?

" You really need to see yourself. It's amazing." He was like a child. A big, friendly, and gentle grizzly bear.

As he turned the mirror around and I saw myself, I gasped for air, even though I no longer needed it. My hair was bouncy with long, chocolate curls, and the red highlights stuck out a lot more than they did before. My lips were full, almost pouty in a way. My skin was absolute perfection, soft and smooth, and no blemishes at all. Yet the one thing that really stuck out was my eyes. I looked at myself, and I was confused. They were not the crimson red I thought they would be, but were the beautiful shade of topaz. I couldn't speak.

"We cannot fathom the reason your eyes are not red. We don't really understand any of this, Bella. You shouldn't be so calm, but here you are standing in front of us. You really are beautiful, Bella".

Then I heard a very loud howling coming from near by. What the hell was that? I had never heard a wolf howl like that. It sounded as though it was in severe pain.

"Bella, we really need to get out of here. The wolves are not happy that we are here! Let's get going!" They both looked very worried yet I still didn't understand. What wolves were they talking about?

"Wolves? What the hell is going on here that I don't know about?" I was completely taken off guard.

"Edward never told you about Jacob?" Emmett looked at me and looked back over at Rose. They knew something about Jacob that I didn't.

"Bella, Jacob Black is a werewolf. I thought Edward would have told you, though I see that he never mentioned it to you. That's where the howl was coming from: he is in pain,and mourning your death." Emmett had a grim look on his face as he spoke.

" I wondered why he was so big. I wonder why he never told me about it? Poor Jacob, I didn't even think about his feelings. I am going to miss him. He was my best friend." They could tell I was upset. They looked at me with a disgusted look on their faces. Rosalie looked irate.

"Bella, werewolves are very dangerous creatures. They can attack at any given moment so do not feel sorry for Jacob." I stopped listening to Rose and looked beyond her. What I saw was surprising. Carlisle standing there, waiting for Rose to notice him. Carlisle had a shocked look on his face. Oh shit we are so busted.

"Well now I know what you two have been up to! Why didn't you just tell me when we decided to leave?" He seemed very disappointed in Rose and Em. Rose turned around almost fell over when she saw Carlisle and Esme. I walked right over to them and grabbed Carlisle and hugged him. I let go after a few seconds, scooped up Esme and held on for a few seconds longer.

"Well it's very good to see you too Bella. My oh my, you did turn out spectacular. I knew you would." Esme was always so kind to me. Rosalie looked very confused about something.

"Wait! How the hell did you know where we were in the first place? Nobody knew that we had come back to Forks?" She was irritated by this new development.

"When can you ever hide a secret from Alice? She saw that you were here and she got on the phone quickly and called us to let us know." Carlisle seemed confused by all this. He kept staring at me though I wasn't the Bella he knew. Maybe he was wondering why they came back to help me?

"I need to hear an explanation from all of you. What the hell were you guys thinking changing her? Edward told us that she didn't want to come with us!" I stopped and turned in Carlisle's direction when I heard him say those words. Edward lied to his parents about me? Well that miserable bastard! How dare he? 

"Whoa! Wait a minute Carlisle; you have that all wrong. I never told Edward that! He told me that he didn't want me anymore, that he wasn't good for me and that he didn't want me to look for him! Rosalie and Em were listening the entire time." I was beyond pissed off. How could he lie to them like this? How could he make this out to be my fault and not his own?

"Bella, if we had known that Edward did this to you, we would have never left you here. Edward will eventually hear about this but I want him to come to us and be truthful. We will talk more about this when you are ready to Bella, but now we can't stay here." Carlisle was still staring at me.

"Well then, we really need to get going we have a long ride ahead of us." Esme took my hand and lead me towards the garage.

I opened up the door and wanted to fall over from shock. Rose walked over to me and shook me til I came back to the present. I smiled at her and gave her a big hug. I was so overwhelmed with happiness. 

"Thank you so much Rosalie! How did you know? I never told anybody." I couldn't help but stare at my brand new 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500. It was a beautiful candy apple red. It had been my dream car since I first saw one. 

"When I was getting your things from your house, I opened your photo album and saw it in there. Then I went and got you one. You're welcome. I'm glad you love it. Carlisle and Esme are right,we really need to get going." Rosalie let go of my hand, and I felt something cold drop into my right hand: a set of silver keys that were on a cute little pink keychain.

I got into the car, my car, and started it up. I never felt anything more powerful than this magnificent car. I smiled more when I put on my seat belt and backed it out of the garage. I rolled down my window and smiled towards my new found family. I waited for the others to get into their cars.

I couldn't wait to get out of here, and I never wanted to come back here. As I followed my family to the city limits, I could hear the lonely wolf howling, and it made me hurt. I passed the Forks sign, and felt relieved. That's when I said my quiet good bye to the town of Forks, Washington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Mollie! You are awesome! I own nothing Twilight! I'm just playing with her characters a bit!


	3. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nadda, zip, zero of Twilight!  
> I want to thank you all for reading! Thanks again to Mollie! You're awesome!

It had been three years since I left Forks. Green Bay, Wisconsin was a very beautiful place. The snow was so pretty here. I've adjusted well to my new life, but I never went back to school because I couldn't take the smell of the humans. I stayed at Carlisle's side most of the time, learning more about our kind. He taught me new things every day, and I was very grateful for everything that he has did for me. We were so much closer as a family now. Carlisle asked me what I remember about the transformation. I was reluctant to tell him that I remembered every painful moment, when I told him, he was amazed. 

 

" Bella, I know you must feel some sort of remorse for everything that happened back in Forks, and I can understand that. I just need to know exactly what Edward said to you that day. I know it's hard for you to tell me,but I really need to know. I only know what he told us and honestly, I want to believe what he told me, but something inside me is saying that he wasn't being truthful with us." 

Carlisle had never asked me about what happened that day. Nobody knew except Rose and Emmett. I never thought about it anymore. It was done and over with. I knew one day that I would have to relive the most painful day of my life: the last day of my human life. I should have known he would ask sooner or later. I had to give him credit He waited three long years. I was thankful for that. I looked over at Carlisle. He had that serious look again, and I knew that this was something that Esme needed to hear as well.

" Carlisle, I think we need Esme here for this story. I believe she has a right to know. I just want to say that I do miss my father. I miss my friends, and I miss everything about Forks. I made a promise to myself, though, that I would never return there. There are so many good memories, but there are so many bad ones too. Let's get Esme and I will tell you everything that you need to know." 

I was ready and needed to get this off my chest. I believed that if I told them what really happened, maybe I wouldn't have all of this animosity towards Edward. I hoped that I could finally let him go and move on with my life.

I went down to find Esme, where I knew she would be, her garden. Esme spent most of her time in the greenhouse. She loved having her garden and thought of it as her baby. She loved it so much that sometimes I would over hear her talking to her plants. I walked around to the back door of the kitchen, which lead out to the greenhouse. I stood in the doorway and she must have heard my steps because she turned around quickly, setting her magazine on the table.

" Bella, I was just thinking about you. I take it you need me, correct?"

She was always so warm. She was my mother in so many ways. I smiled at her, and she got up from her seat and walked over to me. I thought back over the last three years. She had helped me through a lot of shit and kept me grounded. I had an episode a few weeks ago when I thought I saw Edward out in the woods behind the house. I wanted to go after him and rip his throat out. As we sat and talked for hours, Esme was able to soothe my anger. I never once told her the truth behind me being changed. She knew Edward had lied, but she just didn't know the extent for his lie. She was about to find out the whole truth about everything that had happened that fateful day.

"Yes, it's time for you to know the truth. Carlisle sent me to come and get you. I told him that I thought it would be best if both of you heard it at the same time. I told him that if he had questions, I can answer them, and I don't want you to be left out of the loop."

I gave her a hug now that I had my strength under control. I waited for her to grab my hand and when she did, it was warm. Then we made our way up to the office where Carlisle was waiting for us.

When we reached his office, we saw that he had grabbed a book from his shelf and was reading it. I wasn't partial to reading his medical books, but he had other forms of literature that I really was interested in. We sat down in the chairs that faced Carlisle, and he peeked over the top of his book before setting it down. I was really nervous to tell them what happened. I knew that I couldn't cry, which was a good thing, since I always hated crying when I was human.

"Bella, I need you to tell me everything that happened the day that Edward left, and I think that it's crucial for you to not spare us any details. We need to know the absolute truth. I know that you would never lie to us, but please do not try and protect him. He needs to learn not to lie to us as well." 

Carlisle's voice was so soft. I watched Carlisle look to Esme as I readied myself for what was going to be a very long night.

"Well, after you left me that morning, I waited for Charlie to leave for work. I rushed around and got dressed and then I decided to take a drive. I left Forks and headed towards La Push. I decided to go and visit Jacob since I hadn't seen him for awhile. We hung out and talked about what we both missed in our lives. I stayed there all day, and I worried the entire ride back because I knew Edward would be angry with me. When I pulled up, he was standing on the porch, waiting for me. I was ready for the wrath but nothing came. He was fine. Then he proceeded to apologize for the events that had happened."

I stopped when I noticed Esme giving me a questionable look. Carlisle never told her? Oh great, now I had to be the bearer of more bad news.

" Bella, I am sorry to interrupt, but what events are you speaking of?" Esme was known for needing details: she had to know everything.

"Well, the morning that Charlie called Carlisle, my arm was killing me, literally. Edward sneaked in my bedroom while I was sleeping and put a small amount of his venom on the gash. It completely healed it. Carlisle was so mad, but I understood both sides of the argument. Carlisle was still right."

I knew Esme would be mad at Carlisle for not telling her sooner, but it happened a long time ago and Esme was never one to hold a grudge or pass judgment.

"Carlisle! You never told me that! Did he even think about what that could have done to Bella? Charlie? He was acting on his own selfish instincts. You just wait until I get a hold of him!" Esme was such a feisty thing, but Edward could never find out about me. Oh, that would be a very bad day.

"Esme, I asked Carlisle not to say anything because I didn't want Edward to get into trouble. So, he apologized for what had happened, and I apologized for what I had done.Then he asked me to talk a walk with him, and I knew something was up. I shouldn't have gone with him. We walked about half a mile into the forest and stopped. He told me that 'we' had to leave, and I told him that we had to figure out what to tell Charlie. He told me that he wasn't asking me to come along; it was just him and the family. I asked him if it was because he found out that Carlisle was going to change me and he said yes. He told me that he wanted me to stay human, and I told him that it wasn't his choice, it was mine. He told me not to look for any of you, and that it would be like he never existed. Then he left me in the woods."

I sat there playing with my nails; I couldn't damage them. The silence in the room was eerie to say the least. I felt horrible for telling them but they were right. They had every right to know exactly what happened. I felt better after telling them. I felt revived and more alive than I ever had before. I kept shifting around in my seat, I didn't know what to do or say. I knew they were taking everything in, but I knew that they were not going to be happy. The tension in the room was thick, cut through with a knife thick. 

"Bella, I can now understand why you were so angry and why you hardly ever talk about Forks. I will never fully comprehend how much animosity you hold towards Edward or towards us for that matter. I swear to you Bella, he told us that he asked you to come with us! If we would have known, we would have never left you behind." Esme said, worried. Did she really think that I had animosity towards them for Edward's mistake?

"Esme, I have no hard feelings towards any of you. Edward, yes, but you guys have never done wrong by me. I hope I never gave the idea of being angry with you. If I did, I am sorry." I never wanted them to think I was angry with them or that I blamed them for what their son has did. I wasn't that type of person.

"Bella, that's not everything that happened before we left Forks, is it? There is something else that you're not telling us, something that Rosalie and Emmett have no idea about, something that you're hiding from all of us and that you can't stop thinking about. You don't have to tell us, but I encourage you to get it off your chest because it's eating you alive." Carlisle was so fucking smart. How did he always know when there was something wrong? I never told anyone about what I saw. It was careless of me to get that close to humans, but I needed to know what was going on. I wished I never had gone. When I saw Charlie, Billy, Jake, and my friends mourning my death, it overwhelmed me. I knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye to everybody, but seeing it was a complete disaster. 

"Carlisle, you're right, that wasn't the only thing that happened before we left. I didn't say anything to you because it was very careless. When I came around from the transformation, I wanted to see how fast I could go. I ran for a bit and heard people talking, a lot of people talking. I wanted to see what was going on so I went and checked it out. I climbed up a tree and watched my father cry at the place where I had died. I saw all of my friends, my father, and my best friend mourning me. I was completely overwhelmed. I felt selfish because I had only thought about myself. I never thought about the consequences of my actions. I am truly sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I am truly sorry, but I had to see my father one last time. I left after that and met up with Rose and Emmett." I felt like the world had just been lifted off of my shoulders. I never wanted to have to hide anything from Carlisle and Esme, but I thought they would be angry with me.

"Bella, we are not upset. Yes it was careless, but you knew what to do. I understand that you wanted to see your father and your friends before we left. If any of us had the chance to see our loved ones, we would have done the exact same thing." Carlisle was much too generous sometimes. I never understood him, and I probably never would.

We sat there and talked some more about my transformation. Carlisle was so intrigued about how I remembered everything about it. Esme listened for the first time, and she was pretty amazed herself. I sat there and listened to Carlisle tell me what he remembered about his transformation. I never knew about Esme. Only the little details that Edward told me. I wanted to ask her, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable or make myself look like a complete ass. I wanted to get Carlisle out of the room so we could talk one on one.

"Carlisle, would you mind giving me and Bella some time alone? I would like to talk to her about woman issues." Esme beat me to the punch. I really had been hoping that I wouldn't have to ask her about her life before becoming a vampire. 

"Of course, dear, besides, I have to go to the hospital anyway. I'll be back in a few hours. Bella, try not to be so hard on yourself. I can see that you hold a lot in, but you never have to do that. You can talk to us about these things. You're our daughter, and we would never pass judgment on you for how you feel." Carlisle gave me that warm smile again. He walked over to Esme, gave her a kiss, and waved goodbye to us. 

"Bella, I know that Edward has told you very few details about my transformation. I can understand why he never shared the details since it wasn't his story to tell. You should know what happened to me. It's a little sad and depressing, but you must not pass judgment. Please understand, I was in a very bad place." She wasn't sure where to being but decided to start with the very beginning.

"Well, my full name is Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen. I was born in 1895. I can't recall the exact month and day. When I was 16 years old, I met Carlisle. I had broken my leg and he took care of me." I always knew Carlisle ad Esme had a deep connection. I just didn't realize how deep it was.

."Even though I was young, he affected me so deeply. I never forgot about him. I ended up marrying a man named Charles Evenson, and, Bella, he was horrible. He went off to the war, and I was so happy for him to be away from me. In 1919, I found out that I was pregnant. I was scared out of my mind. When Charles found out about the pregnancy, he became even worse. I ran away from him. I fled to Milwaukee, but he found out where I was and came looking for me. When he found me, I ran again. I couldn't let that monster near me or my child. I went to Ashland after that. I settled in and had my son. He was wonderful and looked like me. He was the best thing to happen to me, but it didn't last. Two days after he was born, he passed away from lung fever. I was completely devastated. The only good thing in my life had died. I wanted to die. I went and walked out of town, knowing there were cliffs out there. I walked up to the top and jumped. I laid there unconscious until Carlisle found me. He changed me, we fell in love, and married soon after that."

Esme seemed calm, but I could see the hurt on her face. I couldn't find the words to describe how I was feeling. I guess, you could say I was shocked. Esme didn't seem like the type to try to end her life, I couldn't blame her though. If I had lost my child, I would have done the same thing. I noticed her fidgeting, she was nervous. I gave her a gentle smile and nodded for her to continue.

"I was transformed in 1926. I am in a much better place, and I would never change anything about what happened. So, Bella, I do understand what you were going through, what you still are going through. I know that Edward has made a mess of everything, but that boy loves you, regardless of what he said. I have never seen him look at another women, human or vampire, the way he looks at you. I know, deep down behind all the hurt and anger, that you still love him. Just try to get past the anger and the hurt, and you will know how you truly feel. I know it will take more than an apology for you to forgive him. Either way, I will love you no matter what." Esme was about the strongest woman I knew, I couldn't say that I blamed her for wanting to die; her husband was a monster, and her son barely had a chance at life. 

"Thank you for telling me, Esme. I get why you jumped. If that was me, I would have done the same. I couldn't live in a world where my child wasn't here with me. I am glad Carlisle saved you. You have to be the strongest person I know. You are a great woman, and Carlisle is very lucky to have you by his side." I got up from my chair. I never wanted to hug her more than in that moment.

"Thank you, Bella, for understanding why I did what I did so long ago. I feel a lot better after telling you. You are worth everything, my dear, even if Edward says differently. Can I ask you some questions? You don't have to answer them if you don't want to." I couldn't deny her anything. She was my mother.

"No, I don't mind at all. I kind of figured you would want to know more about Edward and me." I smiled and sat back down in the chair closest to her.

"What was going through your mind when Edward told you that he never truly loved you?" She looked worried. I was ready, though. Whatever she wanted to know, I would gladly tell her.

"I was devastated. At first, I thought he was lying to me, but then I looked into his eyes and knew that he was being honest. I always thought that it never made sense for him to love me, and it always felt like a dream. I kept waiting for myself to wake up." I hated feeling so weak, especially when it came to Edward.

"That is horrible. I never knew why he decided we had to leave, now I know. Bella, I am truly and deeply sorry that he did those despicable things to you. I must be honest with you though, Bella, I truly believe he lied to you. I don't think he necessarily wanted to lie to you, but maybe he thought it would be better for you. I'm not trying to make excuses for him. What he did was wrong, but honestly I believe he lied. Eventually it will all come out, and I have a feeling that it will be sooner rather than later." Esme made a good point. How did I know that Edward wasn't lying to me? I may never find out.

"Esme, you might be right, I don't know if he was lying to me. I want to believe that he loved me because I know how I feel about him. I hope it does come out soon because I need closure. I pray you're right. I can't be broken again. The pain was unbearable. I cannot go through all that again. Oh, by the way, thank you. I appreciate you telling me about yourself. I can understand you more clearly now. I love you Esme. It's as if you were meant to be my mother." I gave her another hug and waited for her to walk out of the study. 

I sat there for awhile, thinking about what Esme had said to me. I prayed she was right. I hoped that he had lied to me. I just kept thinking back to the moment when he told her he never truly loved me. I felt all the pain, the anger, and the complete and utter sadness wash over me all over again. I needed a break so I decided to go and grab my laptop and iPod. I came back to the empty study, resting behind the desk this time. I powered up my laptop and put my headphones in my ears. I wanted to see what was happening in the world of Forks. I wanted to check up on Charlie and Jake. God, I missed the hell out of my dad and my best friend. I quickly went and searched for news in Forks. Nothing new seemed to be happening, except Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley announced their engagement. They were meant for each other; they both were twits. Nothing seemed to be going on, and the wolves seemed to have completely vanished. I knew why they disappeared. I went to facebook and logged into my account. My profile was complete and utter bullshit. I typed in Jake's name, waiting patiently for his profile to show up. I did this at least twice a month, just to make sure he was doing okay. I never got too close, never sent him a message, or a friend request. Some might call it stalking, but I called it being a good friend from a distance. 

He seemed like he was doing better. He still mentioned me once in awhile, and there were pictures of us when we were kids. He never took them down, even after my death. He kept the same picture as his profile picture too. It was when we were young. In the picture I sat next to a much younger Jake, covered from head to toe with mud, smiling at the camera. The picture made me giggle a bit. We were so cute when we were little. I missed being able to hang out with him. I sent him a friend request, not even thinking about it until I had already sent the damn thing. He would never know it was me. I just wanted to have a small conversation with him. He accepted my request in the matter of minutes. I was afraid and logged off quickly. What the hell was I afraid of? Jacob would never know it was me, and he thought that I was dead. My profile picture was actually of me, but I had on makeup and a blonde wig, thanks to Rosalie. I signed back on and the little chat window appeared; I had a message from Jacob.

Jake -Hello Marie, I am Jacob. I was checking out your profile. Maybe we could talk?

Marie- Sure, I'd like that very much.

Jake- I am sorry, and I don't want to offend you, but you look a lot like my best friend.

Marie- No offence taken. Have you told your best friend that I look like her?

 

I felt like a complete bitch asking him, but I had to play the part. I knew this shit was a bad fucking idea. I hated myself the moment I answered the damn message. I was making him relive a very traumatic event. I was very selfish, but I just had to know how he felt about me being gone.

Jake- I wish I could tell her. She was murdered 3 years ago. I saw your profile a few times before, but I didn't want to be an asshole and offend you. Then I saw you sent me a request and just had to say something to you.

Marie- Oh, I am truly sorry. I know that has to be hard for you, seeing somebody that resembles her. Did they ever close her case? You can tell me to kiss off, just wanted to know.

Jake- It's ok, maybe talking to somebody that didn't know her will help me. Um, they said it was an animal attack, but I don't think that was the case. They never actually found her body, just her clothing and blood. They didn't run tests to confirm it was her DNA. I still feel her, though, like she is still out there somewhere. I wish she was. God, I miss her so much. I feel responsible for what happened to her.

Marie- Why would you feel responsible? I mean you did nothing wrong!

Fuck, Bella! Real fucking cute. Do not let your emotions get the best of you. Don't give yourself away, dumbass!

Jake- She was here the day she disappeared. I was the last person to see her alive! If she would have waited to leave my house, she still might be alive. I did do something wrong: I let her walk away from me without telling her how much I loved her. I never got the chance to tell her that.

Marie- Jacob, you can't blame yourself. You had no control over what happened to her. I am sorry that you never got the chance to tell her how you felt, but I bet she felt the same way about you. 

Jake- If her fucking boyfriend had been there with her then maybe the animal would have eaten him instead. He was such a douche bag! Something was up with him and his family. The day Bella disappeared, they mysteriously left town before it happened. I think she went into the woods because she went to look for him, and I think he fucking left her there alone after breaking her heart.

Marie- I guess nobody will ever know, Jake. I am sorry to ask this, but did you ever take your suspicions to the police?

Jake- Yeah, her father is the Chief of Police here, and I told him what I thought but he didn't want to hear it. He was in so much pain from losing her that he wanted to quit his job. We had to talk him out of it. We knew what Bella would have wanted for him.

Marie- I am sorry that they didn't even want to hear your opinions. You shouldn't feel guilty because of her death. I am going to guess that she wouldn't want you feeling like this. She would want you to be happy. Well, Jacob, I must be going now. I hope to talk to you again sometime. I am sorry for your loss, but things will eventually get better for you. 

I didn't wait for him to respond before I signed off. I pushed it too far this time. I liked to observe, not meddle in the past. I was worried that he would still try and get Charlie to reconsider his opinions. Then they would test the blood, knowing full well that damned blood was not my own. Then we would be in deep shit. I had to let the other family members know of this new situation.

I ran back to find Esme in her greenhouse. When she looked up at me, her face said everything. I saw that look before when she found out I wasn't really dead.

"Bella, did you see a ghost? You look terrified! What happened, my dear?" Her voice was steady, but I knew that she was worried about something.

"We actually need Carlisle, Esme. We need everybody here. Something has happened or might be happening, but it's not good for any of us." I wanted to cry. I wanted to be able to truly show my feelings.

"Oh, Bella, I had a feeling something was going to happen. Carlisle thinks it's my women's intuition, but honestly, every time I have felt this, something happens." Esme was very worried now. I was beginning to become more paranoid. I kept thinking back to my conversation with Jake. What if Charlie caves and finds out that it wasn't really my blood? What will happen to my family if this gets out? I knew this had to be dealt with. Carlisle was really the only one we could turn to. He would know exactly how to react and plan for what would be in store for us. Why didn't I just leave well enough the fuck alone? How fucking stupid was I? I put my family in danger. I put everything on the line without thinking. Maybe I was heartless or maybe, just maybe, I was too selfish!

"Bella, I am going to call Carlisle and tell him that this is a family emergency, that he has to come home right away!" She quickly ran in the opposite direction as I walked slowly back to the study. What the hell did I get my family into? What the fuck did I get myself into? I sat down on the chair I was in earlier while we talked to Carlisle. I never thought of them never testing my blood. I hoped that my dad would just left shit alone! He would be severely disappointed when he got the test results back. Why did I have to talk to Jake? I should have never done that. I knew it wouldn't end the way I wanted or hoped it would end. I felt like a real fuckup. How could I be so blind?

"Bella, Carlisle is on his way here. He hasn't called the others, but if this is severe enough to jeopardize the family, then he has to tell them, and that includes Edward. I understand how you feel about him knowing that you are still alive, but it's going to come out to everybody sooner or later. I know Alice is going to be pissed, but I believe Jasper, on the other hand will be alright. Now Edward is a completely different story. If he could have a heart attack, he probably will when he finds out." She seemed worried, like she knew something I didn't. I hated that shit. I needed to know these things. I bet Carlisle already called Alice and Jasper. He was intentionally stalling about telling Edward because he knew that when Edward found out that I wasn't really dead, he was going to freak out. Edward would blame everybody but himself. This was my choice, but what he did to me, this was my ultimate way of getting even. 

 

" Esme? I need to know, he called Alice didn't he? I already know he did. I know Carlisle by now, and he wants to wait until the last minute to tell Edward." She gave me a half smile and just simply nodded her head. By that time, I could hear Carlisle's car pulling into our garage. I walked from the greenhouse to the living room as Carlisle was walking in the front door. Esme was already sitting there. She patted the seat next to her, wanting me to have a seat. Carlisle was taking off his sweater and sat down across from Esme and me.

"Carlisle, I have news. I talked to Jacob and they never tested my DNA. Jacob has been trying to get him to do it. If Charlie decides to test the blood, it will not be my own. Carlisle, I am so sorry. I feel awful for making such a mess of things." I had no right. I looked up at Carlisle and he had a grin forming on his lips. What the hell?

"Bella, we have nothing to worry about. If they do test the blood, it will say Isabella Marie Swan. I took the liberty of taking some of your blood when James attacked you. I knew I would need it at somepoint in time. Alice knows all, remember! She had seen more than a few situations that would call for some of your blood. I guess I should have mentioned it to you before now. Rosalie must have taken it from the fridge in the garage back in Forks. I told everyone it was in there in case they should need it. As for talking to Jacob, Bella, you should keep talking to him. I am sure with everything that has happened to him, he could use a good friend to talk to. Another thing, you don't need to apologize for having me leave work. You thought this was important. Never apologize for something like that." He never stopped smiling. I had never thought about the blood thing, but it made perfect sense now. I could remember the nurse I had in Phoenix talking about misplacing some blood. I just had one more thing to talk to him about, Alice.

"Carlisle, did you call and tell Alice to come here?" I was more worried about Alice. She would be so pissed off at me for not letting her in on everything.

"No, I didn't call her. I was waiting to see what the situation was before I made any calls." Carlisle stood up and began walking towards the stairs when Esme cleared her throat. I knew enough about Esme to know that Carlisle was in trouble.

" Carlisle! Why would you not tell me about the Bella's blood? If the kids knew, why was I left out of everything?" She was irritated. I hated to be Carlisle right now. She did not take lying or being left out of something this serious very lightly.

" Esme, you were in Forks. I never mentioned it to you because I knew you still had an intolerance to human blood. If you knew that her blood was there, you might try to change her right then and there. It would have given you the idea to fake her death. I know how bad you wanted Edward or me to change her, and it would have given you a reason. We all know when you set your mind to something, you never stop until you get what you want. You are a very driven vampire. That's why I love you so much!" I knew he was making excuses because he didn't want her to be mad at him. I couldn't blame him, though. He was right. She would have changed me right when she found out the blood was there. 

"You still should have told me. I hate being left out. You are right, I would have changed her. She was meant to be a part of this family. The day she met Edward and he came home and talked about her, I knew in that moment, she was meant for us." I never knew that he had talked to his parents about me; this was news to me. I guess that made me feel good, but it hurt much more now.

"Well, I will leave you guys to it. I am going up to my study. You know where to find me. Hunting later tonight?" he asked. Esme and I nodded. I got up and followed Carlisle to his study because I had some questions for him. I didn't want Esme to know that I wanted him to tell me about what she was like human.

I followed him to his study and shut the door behind me. I sat across from him yet again. I think he knew what I was going to ask him, and I really wanted to know how he felt about Esme all those years ago.

"Carlisle, can I ask you a question?" I was wondering if it was possible that me and Edward had the same connection that he and Esme had. I was getting ready to ask him when the phone started ringing. I hurried up and grabbed it before Carlisle could.

"Hello, Cullen residence?" I was being a smart ass, but Carlisle thought this was funny.

"I know I don't have the wrong number, so who am I speaking with?" The velvet voice was enough to make my whole body shake uncontrollably.

"Hang on, let me get Carlisle for you." I tried to disguise my voice and hurried to give Carlisle the phone. He put it on speaker phone, motioning for me to be very silent. Sometimes when Edward called, he would let me listen to his voice. It made me feel whole again, like nothing ever happened between us.

"Edward, how are you, my son? Where are you this month?" Carlisle was not the same as he usually was when he spoke to him. Something was different. He looked worried this time. I saw the worry in his eyes.

"I'm not doing too well, and I need to tell you something. I'm coming home tomorrow morning. There is something that I have to get off my chest. It's been killing me for a very long time." He sounded very distraught, like whatever he wanted to tell the family really was, in fact, killing him. 

"Well, Esme will be thrilled to know that you're coming home finally. I will let her know when she arrives."

"One more thing, who was that girl that answered the phone?" He was being nosy and I couldn't believe he was interested in the girl that answered the phone.

"Edward, I cannot discuss this over the phone right now. You will have to wait until tomorrow to understand everything. I will see you tomorrow morning, son. Good night, Edward." Carlisle didn't wait for him to answer. He tapped the off button and put his face in his hands. We sat in silence and I waited for him to talk to me.

"Bella, do you even realize how pissed off he will be tomorrow when he realizes that you're not dead?" He was worried about his feelings?

"Carlisle, that is up to me whether I want him to know or not. What he did to me was unforgivable. He hurt me more than you will ever know." I started to bite my lip again, which I hadn't done since the day I became a vampire.

"What about Alice and Jasper? They don't even know! What are you going to tell them?" Carlisle was right. I should have told Alice. I stood frozen when I heard very faint footsteps behind me. Oh shit! I knew that perfume. Alice was standing behind me, and I froze.

"Alice and Jasper don't know what Carlisle? I don't like not being in on the secret, so what are you hiding?" I was so totally FUCKED!


	4. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own many things, but, Twilight isn't one of them :(

"Alice and Jasper don't know what, Carlisle? I don't like not being in on the secret, so what are you hiding?" What the fuck were they doing here? I thought Carlisle said he hadn't told them. Oh, shit! She must have seen something. How could I forget something so important? Maybe them being here had nothing to do with me; they hadn't been home in over three years, so Alice probably made this a surprise visit.

Alice was so smart but right now, she was very blind. She and Jasper were about to be very surprised and she would never have seen this coming. I slowly started to turn towards her waiting for her to start the yelling. I stood in front of her and she quickly threw her hands up to her little pixie mouth. Jasper stood there like a statue with wide eyes and a hint of a smile on his face. 

"Bella? How can this be? I saw you die in the woods. There was no way you could have faked that!" Alice was stomping her foot in anger and frustration.

"Alice, I did die that day, but you missed the obvious. I wasn't alone. Rosalie and Emmett came back for me. I have been with these guys since. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I just wanted time to adjust to everything. Alice, I truly am glad you know now." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. I missed Alice so much; she was my best friend.

"I saw everything that day Bella. Your clothes were scattered around along with your blood! You mean to tell me that it was all setup? I can't believe I didn't see that. I completely stopped looking for you after I saw everything. I should have known that this was a setup since I have seen it so many times. Wait, you said Rosalie and Emmett came back for you. Did you mean that they did this? Holy shit, that's priceless! Rosalie took another life! I am counting it against her!" She assumed wrong yet again. She looked at me and then stopped smiling.

"Rose didn't change me, Emmett did. Rose decided that she wanted me to be a part of the family. Emmett agreed and he decided that he should do it. He couldn't let me suffer as a human. So here I am, thanks to Rosalie and Emmett. I owe them a lot." Just then I heard Emmett's booming laughter coming from downstairs. I felt my lips curl up into a smile. I had missed them for these last few months. I saw Rosalie coming first, then out of nowhere, came Brother Bear. He scooped me up in a big hug, and I couldn't help but laugh. He set me down, and I walked over to Rose and gave her a long hug.

"I missed you guys! I never thought you would be back so soon! I thought you were going to be gone for at least a year. Wait, why are you guys back so soon anyway?" I was so confused. Rosalie stood there with a sad look on her face, and that was when it finally starting coming together; it had everything to do with Edward.

"Bella, you must understand, I can't control my visions, I had seen an unknown vampire, whom I now I know is you. I kind of told Edward about the vision. Now he is coming back here." Alice seemed more worried now. She had no idea that Edward didn't know about me. I couldn't blame Alice for this as it was my choice to not tell anybody. I would have to live with the consequences. But if he was coming here, he would find out about me! Oh, could this day get any worse?

"Wait, does he know the truth about you yet?" Alice should have known better. She would have known that he had no idea that I was still here. She looked at me, and I shook my head. 

 

"Oh my God, how did you manage to keep this from him? He is going to freak the hell out! Oh, I have to be here for this shit! It's going to be amazing! He deserves everything that he gets. He was stupid for putting his...oh never mind! I haven't really been paying attention!" Alice was bouncy as usual, but she had no idea what was going to happen, which made me panic.

"Tomorrow morning, Alice! What am I supposed to do? I can't hide from him forever, but in a way, I really don't know if I want him to know! Alice, I think I need to have a long conversation with you. Will you take a walk with me?" I grabbed her hand and led her out back to the porch. We both took a seat on the swing, and were silent until I saw her tapping her foot. 

"Alice, he left me in the woods. I was lost. I fell down and passed out. That's when Rose and Em found me. They asked me what I wanted, and I told them. I have been here ever since. He ripped apart my heart. I was broken, and I have to live with what he did to me every day. The worst part is that I still can't stop loving him, Alice. How can I tell the man that I love that I have been alive this entire time? He is going to fucking hate me. When he does, how am I supposed to live knowing that? I need help. I really love him, and I don't know what to do." I wanted to shed tears. I wanted to show my emotions.

"Edward does things that we cannot fathom. He has always been very secretive about things. I won't pretend to know how you are feeling. I think you need to be completely honest with him. Tell him how you felt that day and that you had no other option but to be changed. If he is angry about it then you tell him how angry you were with him when he did that shit to you. Bella, I know you are worried, and yes, he will be pissed, but you need to stay strong and hold your ground. He needs to learn that he has to take what he dishes out." Alice stopped mid sentence. She looked like she was staring into space. Alice, was definitely seeing something. 

"Bella, he will be here sooner than expected. We have to get you all sexy so he will be ready to eat out of the palm of your hand. I will go and get your outfit. Grab a shower and we will do your hair and makeup." She always had a lot of energy, and she really knew how to make a girl feel better.

A makeover was exactly what I really needed at the moment. I took my time walking back down to my bedroom, thinking about Edward. Could I really just forgive him for what he had done? Should I really forgive him? I walked into my room and saw what Alice had laid out for me: a skin tight pair of skinny denim jeans, a low cut, hot pink cami, and of course, a pair of stilettos. I grabbed everything and opened up my bathroom door to shower quickly. 

I quickly dressed. When I opened up the door, Alice was waiting with her salon: different varieties of makeup, hair products, and perfume. We finished with everything in a record time of ten minutes. I looked in the mirror, almost gaping in amazement. She knew how to make a girl feel very sexy. I put my shoes on and sat on my bed. Alice came and sat next to me, putting her arm around my shoulders. It made me feel calmer.

"I am so nervous. I know he will be angry, but I really don't think he should be. He left me." 

"You will be fine Just wait until he lays his eyes on you! He will be begging for your forgiveness. If you get a chance, take him somewhere and talk. Tell him how he made you feel, and let him know that what he did practically destroyed you. Don't hold anything back, Bella. He needs to feel how you felt that day. You will be fine. Just remember, stay strong." Alice was so understanding. She never passed judgment on people and always tried to help. We sat on my bed, waiting for Edward to show up.

We talked for a few more minutes until we heard his car pull into the driveway. I was nervous. Well, nervous wasn't the right word. I was fucking scared. I knew that when he saw me, he would be devastated. He would feel everything all over again. Alice left me. She had to act like nothing was different, that she didn't know a thing about any of this shit. I could hear the front door opening, and Esme crash into her beloved son's chest. 

"I am fine, Esme. Really, I am doing okay. We will talk more about this later, but right now I need everybody down here. This is important and concerns everybody in this house. We can catch up later. Just a fair warning, I take full responsibility for anything that gets broken or completely destroyed." He sounded different. His voice was wrong, almost distant. Everyone, except for me sat in the living room, waiting patiently for Edward to start his confession. I sat on the bottom step, waiting as well.

"Alright, I have to tell you all of you something, well, actually, the truth about what really happened in Forks. Now is the appropriate time. When we left Forks, I was, I uh, was the last person to see... to see Bella alive. I lied to her. I told her that I didn't love her, that I didn't want her, and that I didn't want her to look for me. I lied to you all when I told you that Bella didn't want to come with us, but I never actually asked her. I told her that I didn't want her to come with us. I never gave her a choice, and I know now that I was being a selfish idiot. I wish that I could turn back time and fix everything. It's my fault that she is dead. I honestly did love her, and I never wanted to leave her. Then I found out that she was wandering alone in the woods, and that they found her clothes, drenched in her blood. I didn't want to hurt her anymore. I was trying to protect her, but instead of protecting her, I killed her. If I would have just asked her to come with us, she would still be alive. I should have told you the truth, but I knew that you would have gone and told her. I really wanted her to have a better life, without me. How can I get past this? What the fuck is wrong with me? I never wanted Bella to die. I just wanted her to be safe! God, I miss her so much. It fucking eats away at me everyday. I swear that as I sit here, I can smell her still." Edward's voice was shaky, and he had his face in his hands. He really was hurting. How could I just sit here, listening to the man I love claim that he was trying to protect me? He was blaming himself for something that never happened.

Esme was right, after all. He lied to me. I had known in my heart that he truly loved me, and I shouldn't have let him walk away from me that day. Instead, I just sat there and let him walk out of my life. I needed to fix this. I had to. I wasn't completely heartless and knew that he shouldn't feel guilty for trying to protect me. He made a mistake. How could I hold that against him? In a way, I understood why he did it, but what he did wrong was not letting me make my own choice. He knew I would go wherever he went. I heard the sighing and throat clearing and knew that Carlisle was going to start railing his ass.

"Edward, how could you hurt her like that? You not only lied to her, you lied to us! You say that you love her? If you loved her, how could you lie to her so easily?" Carlisle was a great actor and never disappointed me.

"I was putting her life at risk every second we grew closer. I wanted to protect her. It was killing me knowing that being together put her life at more risk!" He was being sincere.

"Don't you see, son, it was never your choice. It was Bella's! Do you not realize how much she must have suffered when you left? Please be honest with me, do you still love her?" Esme said, her voice soothing. Esme always seemed to be calm. She never got angry.

"I will never love anyone as much as I did her. She was my world, my soulmate. I wanted to die when I found out that she had died. If she was here, I would tell her how much I do care, how much I do love her." I heard compassion in his voice.

I couldn't take this anymore. I refused to let him feel guilty for something that he had nothing to do with. I got up and started walking up the stairs. Everyone turned towards the sound of my heels clicking against the hardwood floor. Edward watched as I came into view. His eyes were wide with shock, maybe fear. He stared at me for a few seconds, disbelief on his face. I walked over until I was about three feet away from him, I looked directly into his eyes, and I saw anger and relief on his face. I felt somewhat relieved. I waited, hoping he would say something, I knew that this was going to be a long night. I looked around to my family, and they got up and quickly left us alone. They gave me the opportunity to let him know everything. They would probably go hunting, leaving us completely alone to discuss what was happening.

"Edward, I just want you to listen to me before you say anything. I need to explain some things to you. First of all, I am deeply sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't. It's just that you hurt me so much. I wanted to die when you left me. I know you're angry, and I know you have every right to be pissed, but this was my choice. I made everybody promise that they wouldn't say anything to you. Alice and Jasper just found out last night, so you have no reason to be angry with them. When you left me that day, I was devastated. You ripped out my heart and stomped on it. You hurt me more than James did. I wanted to die. Well, I did, actually. But, anyway, I need you to understand why I did this. To be honest, I wanted revenge. I wanted you to hurt like I did. I know now that it wasn't the right reason to do it. I am not asking you to forgive me because I am not sorry that I chose this life. I am happier now than I have ever been. I will answer whatever questions you have, but I will not tolerate being treated like shit again by you. Keep your voice down and treat me with respect." I waited for him to start with his questions. I would answer them truthfully, even if he did not like my response or opinions.

 

"You have everyone thinking that you're dead, and you are telling me that you're not sorry? What the fuck happened? I want to know everything, Bella! How could you do this to Charlie? To me?" He was getting angry, and I was starting to lose my fucking patience.

"Well, when you left me in the woods, I wandered off. I got lost and I fell down and passed out. When I woke up, Rosalie and Emmett were there and they gave me the choice. I decided that I wanted to die. I already felt dead inside, why not be physically dead then? You broke my fucking heart, Edward. They saved me. When I finally woke up, I heard voices. I went to see what was going on. I saw Charlie and my friends mourning me. That's when I decided that I needed to get the hell out of Forks. I have been here ever since. The girl that answered the phone yesterday was me. That's pretty much it." I sat there looking into his eyes. I saw the anger and devastation on his face. The pain in his eyes made me want to get up and hug him, but I knew that I had to give him his time and space to register everything.

"Three fucking years. You let me believe that you were fucking dead for three years! You have no fucking clue how badly I wanted to die! I went to visit your fucking grave! How fucking dare you? You thought you could just play games with people?" He was raising his voice at me, and I was done. He was not going to talk to me like I was a child being scolded.

"Pain? You want to talk about pain? Let me fucking tell you something, I fucking died when you LEFT me! You did this! Don't you fucking dare put this all on me. Your actions lead to this! I am not the Bella you fucking knew three years ago! I have lived here for three fucking years, listening to your fucking voice on the phone. I wondered many nights if you were ever going to man up and tell your family the truth! They have known for a long time, I told them what you said to me that day in the forest. Now you want to talk about pain? Now you FUCKING know how I felt!"

I stood up and walked away from him. How fucking dare he blame me for everything! It was his fault. He did this to me the day that he left and lied. I walked back down to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I locked it and sat on my bed. I was beyond pissed at him for making me out to be the bad guy! I didn't want to get angry, but he pissed me off. I knew it wouldn't turn out great, but I never thought he would lash out like that I took out my Ipod and laptop; music always helped me calm my nerves. I lay on the bed, head phones in my ears. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind of the events that had just taken place. I lay there for hours, just thinking about everything that has gone on in the last three years. I kept thinking about how much I missed him. I loved Edward more than anything. I was glad that this shit was over and now I had to fucking wait for him to come to his fucking senses. I hoped it was soon. I needed him. I wanted him.

I suddenly felt a warm hand on my face. I opened my eyes and he was sitting on the edge of my bed. I took my headphones off and sat up, waiting for him to say what he came here to say. I was slightly afraid, not knowing what was going to happen. 

"Bella, I am truly and deeply sorry for everything that I have done. I never meant to hurt you. I thought that lying to you would make it easier for you. I was merely trying to protect you. I know now that I just caused you more pain, more suffering. I do love you more than anything in this world. I love you more than my own life. I never knew how badly you were hurt. I should have thought about that before I did what I did. I know that I was wrong, and I will try my hardest to make this up to you. I have been miserable for so long that I threw away the only good thing I had in my life. I know my actions caused this, but I just wish you would have told me. On the other hand, I can see why you didn't, you wanted me to hurt. When I found out that you had died, I was crushed, and I knew that it was my fault. I never want to go through that shit again." His voice was still wrong. Something was bothering him.

I wanted to know what it was. I grabbed his hand and put it back up to my face. His touch still made me shiver. It felt good to have him touch me again. He started to run his fingers through my hair, and then something clicked inside of me. It was like somebody pressed my "on" button. I felt ecstasy. I wanted him, here and now. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately. The fire within started to burn hotter, and I could feel every single touch. He gently pushed me down on to my back, knelt over me. His hands touched every part of my body. I pulled myself up and sat in his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. I wanted him inside of me. I wanted it so badly it made my venom flow like the raging rapids. I knew that this was wrong. I didn't really give a fuck, though. I had waited too long to have him touch me. I never wanted him more than I wanted him now.

He began to unbutton my jeans, and that was when I realized I couldn't do this. I was making myself out to look like a slut. I couldn't behave like this. I wanted it, but it was wrong.

"Edward, please forgive me, this is wrong. I can't do this! I'm terribly sorry. I need to go. I think we both need to take some time and think things through before we do something we both will regret. I never want to lose you again. Just give me some time and think. I love you, I never stopped. I forgave you a long time ago, but I am just... I don't know." I was so ashamed that I let myself act like a hormonal teenager.

"Bella, there is no need to apologize. I let it happen. I think we both need to take some time and think about what we truly want. I love you too Bella. I will never leave you again. I want you in my life. If that means being friends, then I will take whatever I can get." He got up and started walking towards the door then turned around, I looked up at him, 

"Edward, I love you, never forget that" He smiled at me and shut the door.

What the hell just happened? I never thought this would have happened! I needed to get the hell out of here and think about alot of shit. I grabbed my Ipod and walked out of my bedroom door. I walked upstairs and all eyes were on me once again.

"I am going to go out for a bit. I will be back later. I won't go too far, but I need some time to think and I can't do that here right now. I have a hormonal Edward somewhere in this house, so I can't be around that. I just tried to jump his bones in my room and I have to leave." I was rambling. When I heard Rose snicker, I turned to her and gave her the evil death glare. She stopped and wiped the smile off her face.

"We understand, my dear! You have gone through so much tonight. I agree that you need to take some time to clear your head. We will be here if you want to talk about it." Esme was always so understanding. Esme walked over to me and gave me a hug. I walked away from my family and out the back door.

I ran for awhile, not really knowing where I was going. I didn't care either. I ended up somewhere I didn't recognize. I sat down on a broken tree trunk and tried to clear my thoughts. When I closed my eyes, the first thing I saw was Charlie. I missed him so much. I didn't know if he was alright or not! I wanted to see him; but I knew it could never happen. I missed Jake so much too. He woud know what to do in this situation. I wanted to see my father and my best friend. That was when I finally made up my mind, I was going back to Forks.


	5. Decision Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I hope to own my very own Porche, but that will most likely NOT happen. A girl can dream can't she? Thanks again for reading! Thanks Mollie, you're awesome!

I stayed in the woods for two hours after I made my choice. I weighed my options about going back. I knew that it was a risk, a risk I was more than willing to take. I couldn't bare the thought of never seeing Charlie again. I would finally feel the weight lifted off my shoulders. On the other hand, what risk was there really to take? Nobody would ever find out I went back there. I would be out of sight and nobody would ever know.

It's not that I didn't care about our rules, but it was Charlie. He would never do anything to endanger me or the rest of the family. I ran back to the house thinking about how I would explain this to everybody. I knew that they wouldn't agree with this but I had to do this for me, and for Charlie. He had a right to know the truth as much as Edward did. 

The house came into sight, and I slowed down. I walked to the back door and turned the knob. Walking through the living room and dining room, I noticed no one was around. Where the hell was everybody? Proceeding down the stairs to my room, I still hadn't seen anybody. I walked into my bedroom and looked for my bags. Deciding to take most of my good clothes with me, I went into my closet and picked out a few pairs of skinny jeans, sweaters, slim fitting shirts, and a few cami's. I had to have a good selection if I wanted to look nice for Charlie. I even grabbed a few pairs of stilettos, Alice would be very proud of me right now. I walked into the bathroom, grabbing a few things. My hair brush, perfume, and make up bag were among other things being put into my duffel bag. I went to grab my laptop bag and iPod carrying case. I unplugged my laptop and put it into the bag along with my iPod. After I zipped up the bag and left it sitting on my bed, I decided to go and talk with Carlisle and Esme. Praying that they would understand the reason for me having to go back to Forks. Charlie needed to know that I was alive. I hated having to know that he suffered because of my selfishness.

 

Charlie and Jake deserved to know the truth. I never realized how much they meant to me until I had to leave. I had missed them everyday for the past three years. I couldn't bring myself to wait any longer in telling them the truth. It felt like this secret was eating me alive for a long time. It was bound to get out at some point, but I think it would be better for them to hear it from me. Jake suspected that I wasn't really dead. He knew enough to be persistent about having Charlie test the blood they found, though Charlie never did, I believed Jake would go to my father and tell him about us, but then Charlie might think that Jake was crazy. I got up off my bed and walked out of my bedroom, leaving the door wide open. I heard a slight step and turned to see Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was staring at me wide eyed; he must have seen my bags on my bed. He shouldn't have been snooping. I turned back around and headed up the stairs and headed up to Carlisle's study. I stopped at the door and before I could even touch the knob, the door swung open. Alice was standing in front of me, smiling her little ass off. God damn it! I should have known. She told Carlisle before I got the chance to tell him anything. Everyone except Edward was there. They already knew that I was going back to Forks.

"Bella, I am going with you. I told everybody what you were planning, and we have already discussed your plans. I hope you're not angry I told them before you got the chance!" She was a saint, yet sometimes she was nerve racking. She was dancing circles around me because she loved Charlie as much as I did. I didn't know what came over me in that split second. I became nervous. I never needed their approval but this had everything to do with my family. They needed to know the risk we were taking. 

"Carlisle, Esme, please understand why I have to do this. I miss my father, and he has a right to know that his daughter isn't really dead! I need to do this and... I miss being in Forks." I was surprised to hear myself say that. 

"You do not have to explain anything to us. You are your own person, and you choose what you want to do. I knew you would eventually decide to go back to Forks. I already called the airlines and got the tickets, rental car service, and I called Charlie. He knows enough. It will hold him over until you explain everything to him. I hope you find whatever it is you are looking for. Just be safe and behave yourselves." I gave Carlisle a hug and went to get my bags from my room. I stopped and took in everything. I knew this was what I wanted, but I would still miss my home. I heard foot steps and I could smell him. I turned around to get ready to walk out of the door and there Edward stood. Oh my god, what the hell was this about? He had already seen my bags on my bed, why the hell would he be here listening? This was none of his business.

"Bella, I know that you are going back to see Charlie, but I wish you would change your mind! You could have him come here. I don't want you to leave already! I just got you back, and now you are leaving me." I saw the sadness wash over his face. I had to do this. If he was here when I came back, then we would be together. If he wasn't, then it was not meant to be.

"Edward, I have to do this. You are not going to change my mind. I need this. Charlie deserves to know, and Jake does too. I already know that Jake is a werewolf, you have nothing to worry about Edward. I need to know if you are going to be here when I get back. I don't want to lose you, but I have to go back." I knew by the smile on his face that he would in fact be here. I smiled and walked over to him. I touched his hand; the electric current was still there. I kissed him on the cheek and headed down stairs to grab my bags.

I went into my bedroom, leaving the door wide open. I sat down on my bed and thought about everything that had happened in the past three years. It had been both easy and difficult at times. I never struggled with blood lust. I hated the smell of humans. Their blood never challenged my control. Carlisle said that it amazed him that I could be so calm and controlled. Rosalie had become my closest friend and sister. We did everything together. We could talk for hours and it was like no time had passed. I remembered the night that she told me about her human life. It was about a year after I was changed, and she came to me wanting to tell me her story.

"Bella, I think it's time for me to tell you what happened to me while I was human, what caused me to be brought into this life. I was engaged to a man, Royce King. He was everything that I wanted. He was polite, rich, and caring or so I thought. I was heading home from a friends house when I stumbled upon him and his gang of friends. They were drunk. I had never seen Royce drunk. I tried to get away, but he beat me within an inch of my life. Carlisle found me lying in the street, bleeding to death. He took me home and changed me." Rose seemed frustrated.

"Rose, I am so sorry. That must have been terrifying." I wanted to cry for her. It made me angry.

"It's okay. After I was changed, I planned my revenge. I dressed in a wedding gown, and I killed him. I didn't drink his blood, but I killed him. His friends went first, saving Royce for last." She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Now I see why you were jealous of me, Rose. You wanted what I had." I looked at her and she nodded her head.

After she told me what had happened to her, I was appalled. How could somebody do that to her? She was beautiful and Royce was a monster. She also told me the story about how she found Emmett. She saved him. They were meant to be together. They balanced one another. Brother Bear was a total sap. He was a very strong man, but that was all people saw, his muscles. They didn't know the real Emmett. They both taught me about cars and how to fix them. They were amazing. I felt terrible for letting Alice and Jasper believe that I was dead. I should have told them sooner. It would have been great to have Alice with us when we went shopping. We could have had make-overs and dress up! I knew Jasper would have felt better. I had no hard feelings toward him. If it wasn't for Jasper trying to attack me, I wouldn't be here with them today. When he saw me, I could see the relief wash over his face. I knew he felt better knowing that I was no longer human. It made me feel even better. 

I could hear faint footsteps and I knew who it was, Alice. She was standing in my doorway and smiling at me. I got lost in thinking and didn't realize how much time passed by. I smiled back at her. She was always so bubbly; it gave me a renewed energy seeing her smiling face. She made me want to get up and run across the country. Her energy was like a drug: once you got a taste, you kept going back for more.

"What's up, Alice?" I laughed. I stared at her feet and saw the stilettos. She was so short and the heels gave her another 4 inches. My God! She could use them as a deadly weapon!

 

"Bella, we really need to get going if we want to make our flight. What the hell are you laughing at?" Alice looked a little bit mad.

"I was just thinking that your shoes could be considered deadly weapons." I laughed so hard. I looked up at Alice and she had this smile on her face. She started laughing with me, and it felt great to share this stupid moment together. I had missed Alice so much. I got up and grabbed my bags and shut the light off. I closed the door. I walked up the steps into the dining room. A final look around, I made my way to the front door.

As I started to walk down the steps to take my bags to the car, I felt the bags being snatched out of my hands. Jasper smiled and took off before I could get a word out. As we were getting ready to leave, I looked up and saw Edward watching out of his bedroom window. I wanted him to come down so I could kiss him again but no such luck. He wasn't totally being an ass, but it was close enough, and I thought it was hot. I got into the backseat, Alice and Jasper in the front and we were now heading to Austin Straubel International Airport.

We drove for about half an hour, I just stared out of the window, thinking about how I was going to explain things to my dad, but most of all, to Jake. I was afraid that he would really hate me now. I was his mortal enemy. The mortal enemies shit was stupid. Why couldn't we all could just get along? The thought of mythical creatures feuding used to make me shiver, but now I was one. Alice decided to finally break the silence. I knew she would. She turned around to face me, a pathetic look on her face. I knew it. She wanted me to give her details about Edward and I.

"I know that look Alice! What do you want to talk about?" What Alice wanted, Alice got, no matter the cost.

"What is going on with you and my asshole brother? He loves you; maybe you taking time away will help you get past his mistakes. You should have told him the truth, you know? We talked after you locked yourself in your room. He is hurt, he feels betrayed by you, and by the family as well." What the fuck? This made me feel like I had a cold, steel knife in my windpipe. I was speechless. Betrayed? How the fuck does he think I felt after what he did to me?

"Alice, I need time to think about everything. He fucked me up royally when he left me. I am not angry with him. I forgave him a long time ago, but I was completely devastated. I felt like my world was caving in around me, I couldn't breathe. Yes, I love him, I would die for him but I want to take time and spend it with my dad. I can't find it in myself to be able to trust him again Alice. He was everything to me, but I wasn't so sure anymore." I barley could speak. It felt like hot, smoldering coals burning my throat. I needed to hunt soon.

"I understand what you mean. If that happened with Jasper and I, I would feel the same way, Bella. I know how much you hurt, I talked to Rosalie. She told me that it was horrible to see you like that. She said it broke her heart and Emmett's. She said it was painful just watching you. She also told me that she doesn't regret her choice; she would do it all over again. Bella, I know that you are in a hard place right now. You have a lot to think about it, but never forget, we are here for you. You can talk to any of us. We don't want you going through this alone. I know it's difficult, but it will get better, I promise!" Alice was sincere. I never knew that Rose and Em felt like that. They never mentioned anything to me after what happened. I was thankful that I had a family that deeply cared about me.

I stopped the conversation and put my iPod on. I was listening to my lullaby. I thought back to the last time I had seen Jake. It was when he was mourning with Charlie. He looked so handsome. He had matured and grown into a man. I knew the girls were fawning all over him. He was a beautiful person to begin with, but now, he was sexy. I knew he was my best friend, but I couldn't help but fawn over him too. I went into my own little world, not paying attention to Alice or the drive to the airport. I closed my eyes and then out of nowhere, I felt my body shaking. My eyes flew open and Alice was laughing at me. What the fuck? I didn't think that shit was funny.

"What the hell, Alice? Was that shit really necessary?" I was agitated. It wasn't her fault. I had no right getting angry with her.

"Bella, I have been shaking you for like ten minutes! I didn't mean to upset you but we are at the airport. Where did you go?" Alice was so... well, nosy.

"I was just thinking. I need to get my thoughts in order before we get to Forks. I have to have the right words for Charlie. He might not forgive me, Alice. If he doesn't, then it will be earth shattering to me." I looked at Alice, and she could see the worry on my face.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about Charlie. He knows a lot more than you think. He doesn't know about us but he does know about Jacob. He showed Charlie what he is. He will understand, Bella. You have nothing to worry about. Calm down. Besides he will be excited to see you." Alice sighed. She was always right. I would never bet against her.

"You're right. I shouldn't be worrying about it. I can't help it. Can you see anything? Like what's going to happen? Is he going to be angry?" I was worrying.

"Bella, I can't see anything. Charlie's future just dissappeared. Don't worry though, I'm sure nothing has happened to him. I can't tell you anything. I believe that Charlie will be a little pissed, but he will be happy to see you. I don't need my visions to know that Charlie will be thrilled to know that you're alive, so stop worrying!" Alice couldn't see? What the hell was that about?

"How can you know then? What if we get there and he finds out and wants nothing to do with me? I can't take that! I had to go through that shit with Edward! What if he hates me?" I was acting like a child. I was scared of my father rejecting me.

"Stop acting like a stuuborn bitch, Bells! You know damn well that Charlie would never do that to you! You are his only child! You really think that after he finds out that you're alive that he would want nothing to do with you? Get your head out of your ass and get back to reality! Charlie loves you! He would never do anything like what you're suggesting!" Alice was pissed. She was right though, Charlie would never do anything of the sort. He loved me and he would be happy to know that I am alive. I knew that he was still going to be pissed. Alice had me hook, line, and sinker! She was always right.

"Thanks, Alice. I shouldn't have questioned your judgment. I know that you are right, but I just had that sliver of doubt. I am so worried about how this is going to go. Alright, I will be fine. This will go well." I plastered a smile on my face. No more worrying about it, Alice was right. 

I turned around and Alice and Jasper were staring into each other's eyes. I gave them a few more seconds and cleared my throat. I wanted what they had; it was extraordinary. It made me smile to see how they didn't need to speak to tell one another how they felt. 

Alice and Jasper kept hugging, kissing like a bunch of love sick puppies. It was cute. When Jasper gave me a hug, I felt an overwhelming feeling of love. Damn you, Jasper Whitlock! We got to our gate and they were letting people on the plane. We were first class, naturally. Carlisle would never let us fly any other way. We were silent for most of the flight to Seattle, until we were almost there. I had questions, and Alice knew the answers. She would tell me anything that I wanted to know. I was more than stressed at this point, but I had to know.

"Alice, can I ask you a question?" I looked at the side of her face and she smiled.

"I will try to tell you everything I know. Go ahead!" Alice turned to face me.

"When James bit me, why didn't he just let the change happen?" I whispered so nobody else could hear us. I looked at her face and her eyes went wide. It looked like I caught her off guard.

"He never told you why he stopped the change? Well that explains a lot actually. I thought he said he told you about that, I guess I will tell you. When we found you in the ballet studio, he went ballistic. He hadn't known that James had bitten you. Bella, I refuse to lie to you. He knew that you would become one of us, and he wasn't happy about it either. I told him that there was no way around it, you would become one of us. He stopped the change because he wasn't ready to commit. Even though he said that he never wanted anybody but you, he was afraid. The other part of the reason was because he didn't want the change to come from the hands of James. He wanted to be able to do it. He really wanted to build up the tolerance to your blood, so that when both of you were ready, we wouldn't have to worry about him draining you. He lied, but honestly, neither of you were ready then. I was pissed; I warned him that nothing he could do would change your future. He tried so hard, Bella. When Jasper tried to attack you, it solidified his fear. I honestly believe that that was the cause of him leaving. It makes more sense to me. I honestly do believe that's why he lied to you, Bella. I don't want you to hate Edward more now. I really hope you take the time and think about everything in your life right now. Whatever you decide, Bella, know that we will be here for you. If you decide that you can't be with him, we will love you the same." Alice always knew how to make me feel better when I was down. She was right, I needed to take the time and register all this new information before I made my decision.

"Thank you, Alice, for being completely honest with me. I don't hate Edward, I never hated Edward. I was angry and severely disappointed but never hated him. I love him with every ounce of my soul. Alice, I really do believe that's why he left me. It makes everything so much more clear. I get why he did this; he was afraid. I was afraid too, but I would have done anything for him. He should have told me the truth, I would have understood. If he needed the time away to think about everything, I would have agreed to it. He was new to this, as was I. I get it now. Thanks again, Alice. I can now say I have completely forgiven him." I smiled at myself. Edward was the only man that I ever truly loved, the one that I never wanted to be without. I belonged to him; my heart belonged to no one other than Edward Cullen. 

When we finally reached Seattle Airport, I was smiling. I thought we had a connect flight to Port Angeles, but Alice told me that we were driving from Seattle to Forks.. I knew in my heart that Edward and I were going to be together after my stay in Forks. I wanted nothing more than to be with Edward. He is the reason I am alive today. I understood his choices more now than I did before. Alice cleared a lot of things up for me.

It would take us over three hours to get there by driving. I guess the drive would be good. It would be nice to see the green forest again. We reached the parking lot of Seattle Airport, and we needed to look for our rental car. I was excited to see that our car stood out more than any of the other cars. Alice, of course had to get a fucking canary yellow Porche. I loved the car; the speed was a fucking rush, and it always seemed to calm us down. I wanted to drive it, to calm down and Alice sensed this. She threw me the keys, and I jumped up and down like a child. I knew people were watching me, and I didn't fucking care. We also had to call Carlisle and Esme to let them know that we had arrived safely. The drive would give me more time to think about Charlie and Jake. I kept thinking about Edward. I thought about how we would get married and live a happy, long life together. I hoped this stay in Forks worked out. I wanted to see my father. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry for what I put him through, that I missed and loved him. I wanted to keep our relationship alive after I left Forks. 

 

"Alice, you are a fucking saint! This is just what I needed today. Oh, thank you so much for letting me drive this wonderful car." I went to the driver side door and took a deep breath, the leather smelled new. I pushed the seat up and gently put our bags in the back seat. I pushed the seat back and hopped in the driver seat. I took a few minutes to admire this beautiful car. I turned the baby on and she purred. I took it out of park and hit the damn road. We were now on our way to either my nightmare or my heaven.

 

On the drive to Forks, I thought about how Alice met Jasper. I never heard their story and I wanted to.

"Alice, can I ask you something kind of personal?" I broke the silence between us. I didn't want to be nosy but I was curious.

"Sure. What's up Bella?" She was so bouncy. I hoped she didn't mind me asking something so personal.

"How did you become a vampire?" I looked over at Alice and she seemed sad.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything from my human life. I remember waking up in a strange place. I had no idea who I was or what had happened to me. I had a vision of Carlisle and his family. I had visions of Jasper. I knew that he was the one for me, he was what completed me." Alice was smiling again. She became so much happier when she was talking about Jasper.

"Wow. I wish I couldn't remember somethings from my human life. I guess I was blessed with being able to remember every damned thing." I was a bit agitated. It was worth it, though.

"It got better when I met Jasper. I sat in a little diner in Philadelphia, waiting for him to walk through the door. When he finally walked into that diner, I could finally breathe. I told him that he kept me waiting for so long and he said he was sorry. That's when we started looking for Carlisle. We found him and here we are. What did you mean when you said that you could remember everything from your human life?" Alice was giving me a weird look. Was she taken aback that I could remember everything from my past life?

"I remember everything, Alice. My first day at Forks High until now. I remember meeting you and Jasper. Everything is clear. I think the strongest memory is the first time I laid eyes on Edward. He took my breath away when I looked into his eyes. He was beautiful." I knew I was smiling like an idiot but it didn't matter.

"What was the transformation like? What was everything like for you after you woke up?" Alice was the curious one now.

"It was overwhelming. I felt like my whole body was on fire, like my skin was being peeled off. I thought I was going to get lost in the darkness. Thank God for Rose and Emmett. I concentrated on their voices. The pain was numbing. After awhile I couldn't really feel it but that might have been because I kept listening to Rose and Em. When I woke up, I was stunned. I could hear and see everything. It was a bit too much for me but after I hunted, I was alright. I tested my speed and it was amazing." I hated to brag but I was proud with how everything turned out with me.

"What about humans?" Alice was embarrassed. She still had to walk away if there was blood.

"I have no desire to ever drink human blood. When I was hunting, I could smell the humans. I have never smelled anything that rancid before. It was so disgusting. Carlisle was really surprised by that. He was even more surprised when I told Esme and him that I remembered everything." I looked over at Alice, and she was smiling.

"I am glad that you're here now. I missed you so much, Bella, it hurt. It was like I had lost a part of myself. You are a rare vampire. I have never heard of a vampire being repulsed by human blood. I guess we don't have to worry about the human thing. You are special, Bella. I think, one day that we will find out more about you and your gifts. I believe you have one that nobody knows about. It will come out sooner or later." Alice went back to staring out the window.

"Text Jasper. I know you want too." I laughed and turned the radio on. I found the classical music and Alice gave me a look. I shot one back at her, daring her to touch the radio.

 

As I kept driving, I started thinking about Charlie, Jake, and Edward. What would Charlie think about me? Would he accept me? Would he tell me to get the fuck out? Jacob was my other main concern. He was a werewolf, and I was a vampire. How would he feel about me now? I prayed to God that everything went smoothly today. Of course, half way to Forks, low and behold, it started fucking raining. I wasn't even in Forks yet, and it already soured my mood. The only good thing about the weather was that it wasn't sunny, which made it easier for us to be outside. We pretty much stayed to ourselves on the way to my dad's house; I had no idea what to say, neither did she. We just kept driving, until reality was coming up on our sights.

When we came to the sign for Forks, Washington, that was when it hit me. I was finally back home. I began to second guess coming back here, I became nervous and my hand started gripping the steering wheel tighter. I took some deep breaths to try to calm down, Alice noticed my hand squeezing the steering wheel to death, and she grabbed a hold of my right hand and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. I had to slow down. This was Forks and if you get caught speeding, everybody would know within an hour. We did not need that type of shit today; we had enough to worry about. We pulled onto my old street, and I could see Charlie's cruiser sitting in the driveway. I started shaking when I saw that my truck was still setting where I had parked it three years ago. I wanted to turn around, but I knew Alice would never let me. I was afraid as we pulled up and shut off the car.

 

Alice grabbed for her bag, digging in it, looking for something important. She grumbled something about a wig and sunglasses. Then I saw what she meant. She pulled out a blonde wig, my actual hair length, a dark pair of sunglasses, which cost a fortune, I could see the price tag when she tore it off. I had to do this. I had to face my fears. I had waited for this moment for three years. What would Charlie say when he saw me? I knew he wouldn't recognize me until I took the wig and the sun glasses off. Alice looked at me and had this fucking smile on her face. How could she be so fucking happy right now? I was a fucking wreck inside, and she was a happy motherfucker. I didn't even want to know what she had going on inside her damn head.

"Bella, I can tell you now that everything will work out perfectly today. I know it, never bet against me! Besides you have nothing to worry about. It's only Charlie. He will understand everything. I have seen this, just stay calm. You need to know this, though, Bella, when I saw you telling Charlie, your future kind of disappears. Which is really freaking me out. Something is causing me not to be able to see anything. I don't get it. How can this be happening? Bella, just be very careful, I know you are strong enough, but it still scares the fuck out of me." Alice seemed genuinely concerned, which made no sense because Alice always saw everything. This couldn't be happening. How did my future just dissappear?

"Alice, I am going back home after all this shit here is finished. I told Edward to wait for me to come back. He knows that. I am not staying here. I have another life with you guys, and I am not giving that up anytime soon. I love Edward more than anything or anybody, nothing or no one will ever change that. I have no idea why my future just vanished, but I know what I want and that's Edward." I was stern, and she knew that Edward was the only reason I had for living. I was ready to deal with this shit now. I put my hair up in a ponytail and put the wig on. I looked like a fucking Barbie doll and then the sunglasses went on. I looked like a shorter version of Rosalie.

I saw that Charlie was standing on the porch waiting for us. He looked good. He was eating well. It looked like he had gained some weight. Somebody was cooking for him. He must have had a woman helping him, or he was dating somebody. If he was seeing somebody, she better be treating him well. If not, then she would have to deal with me. I was really hoping that he had been dating somebody. He needed companionship. I was praying that this would work out. I didn't want my father to hate me. I couldn't bare it. I needed him to understand my situation. I knew he would have died when my mother left him, if not for me. I knew he would understand the reason I left, but he wouldn't quite understand the reason why was a vampire.

Alice kept looking at me; I was really contemplating not going in. I was fucking petrified. I had to, though. I owed my father the explanation he was looking for. Alice grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I was really trying to calm myself down. I had to do this. I needed this. I got enough courage to throw my hood up, and I opened the door. I stepped out and of fucking course stepped into a damned mud puddle. Holy shit! My day just went from worse to a fucking nightmare. How was he going to react? Was he going to love me after he knew that I have been alive this entire time? I was really wondering if he would even want to talk to me after this. I loved my father, and I never wanted to intentionally hurt him. I had to stay away, though. It was our one sacred rule. He seemed happy. I knew that this was going to be a very long visit. Hopefully, it was worth it.


	6. Revealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing I own in this story is the plot, characterazations and title!

Alice and I ran up onto the porch, trying to act like we were cold. Close up, Charlie looked better. He had gained almost twenty pounds. He smiled when he saw Alice and he seemed happy to see her. When I looked at him, he stared. I was nervous already and then to have him staring me down, made it worse. It was like he already knew. We needed to get inside before any of his neighbors got nosy.

"Charlie, let's get inside. It's kind of cold out here, and I have a feeling somebody is watching us. Maybe I am just paranoid." Alice walked inside the door and I quickly followed right behind her while Charlie watched me very closely.

"Alice, I was surprised by Carlisle's phone call. I am glad to see you, but what is going on here? I don't want to sound rude, but who is she? What does she have to do with all of this?" Charlie was never a stupid man. He knew when something was up. He was a cop and always knew when somebody was lying. Charlie kept looking at me. I became nervous and started playing around with my hands.

"Charlie, we will explain everything. How are you? You look good. What's her name?" Alice wasn't dumb either. She knew the signs of people being in love. I knew he had been seeing somebody. I was thankful that he had somebody here to take care of him. He deserved happiness more than anybody I knew.

"I am doing better, Alice. I have gained a few pounds, and her name is Sue Clearwater. Her husband, Harry, was my friend and after he died, Sue started to come around and things just, you know, escalated. Harry would be very happy for both of us. How are you doing, Alice? You haven't changed one bit." He seemed a little curious. I watched him check over Alice. He knew something was wrong here. 

"I am great, Charlie! I think we need to sit down and get right to the reason why we are here." Alice was direct. Sometimes she had no patience and sometimes she did. When we all went into the living room, Dad went right for his recliner, grabbing the remote and shutting off the Mariners game. I sat next to Alice on the couch. I felt like a stranger in this house. You could tell a woman had been in here recently. It seemed brighter and warmer. Things were dusted and cleaned off. The furniture had been switched around. She was a great match for him.

"Charlie, whatever happens here today, you have to promise me that it will stay between us three. We can't let people know what is going on. Do you understand what I am telling you? You are not to speak one word about this to anybody, and if you do, you put my entire family in jeopardy." She was downright serious. I had never seen Alice act like that before. Did she know something about this that I didn't?

"I got it, Alice, it stays with me. I promise. I want to know if this has anything to do with Bella? If it does, you need to tell me right now. Jacob has been hounding me. I want to give him some answers, but I know that I can't. That kid loves her. He doesn't think that she is dead. He has this idea in his head that your family had something to do with her disappearance. I keep telling him that we have evidence to say otherwise, but I need to know the truth." Charlie kept looking at me. I looked down at the floor. I could feel his eyes staring holes into my head.

"Okay, Charlie, we will tell you what's going on, but she should be the one to tell you. I am here merely as a mediator. I'm here to answer questions that she doesn't know the answers to." Alice grabbed my hand and helped me up. She gave me a smile and nodded her head which meant that it was time to show Charlie.

I stood up to take off my coat first. Then I took the wig off and set it down on the coffee table. My curls bounced around my shoulders. I kept the glasses on until I saw Charlie get out of his chair. Oh shit! What was he doing? He started walking over to where I stood. He seemed to be having a struggle inside himself, and I noticed his hands were shaking, like he was afraid to touch me. His hand came up to my eyes, grabbing the glasses by their arms. The glasses were taken off of my eyes, and I could see the shock on his face. He took a few steps back, looking terrified. I knew what was going through his head. He kept staring at me, and it seemed like forever until he spoke. I was relieved when his heart beat started to slow down. I didn't know what to say, so I waited until Charlie was ready to talk.

"Charlie, before you make any assumptions, let her explain things. You will understand better." Alice sat back down and waited.

"Bella? Is that really you?" He was skeptical. I would have been too. The look on his face said everything; it was like he was seeing a ghost.

"Yeah, Dad, it's really me." I whispered, but he heard me. I put my hand out, waiting for him to grab it. He put his hand under mine and slightly touched my palm. He shivered, yanking his hand back. 

"What happened to your eyes? Your eyes were brown, but now they are exactly like Alice's. You are a lot paler than normal. Something is very different with you, and I might not know what it is exactly, but a father can always tell." Charlie kept staring into my eyes.

"Be patient, Dad. I will explain everything to you." I took my hand, holding it out for him to touch. He looked at me, but wouldn't touch my hand again. I heard his heart starting to beat faster. Was he scared of me?

"You're so cold. This can't be happening right now. You died, Bella! I saw your clothes. I saw the blood. Nobody could have survived that, yet here you are. What the hell is going on here?" He seemed confused.

"Dad, I did die. I had to make people believe I was dead. I'm sorry that I put you through this. I made a choice, and I've had to live with it for the past three years. I didn't know what else to do because I didn't want to exist without him." Oh fuck! The way that Charlie was looking at me, he knew that Edward had something to do with this. Shit, he was pissed. Why couldn't I just keep my fucking mouth shut?

"What the hell are you talking about? This has to do with Edward? You better start talking young lady and I mean now!" His face turned six different shades of pissed. This was not how I imagined today. It was already turning into a disaster.

"Dad, please calm down. You need to listen to me. I am a vampire. The Cullen's are vampires too. Yes, I did this because of Edward. The day I went missing, we walked into the woods. He told me he didn't love me, that he didn't want me anymore. He left me in the middle of the forest, broken. I wandered around for hours trying to find my way out. I fell and that's when Rose and Emmett found me, changed me, and that was that." I was nervous.

He looked weird. He looked like he understood everything. I was shocked when he started getting a huge ass smile on his face. What the fuck? Why was he smiling? I just told him that his daughter was a vampire and he smiled? He knew something that he wasn't telling me. Had Jake or Billy said something to him about the legends? If they had, how much did he know?

"Wait, Bella, I need more details." He was more settled down, so I started my story. I hated telling this story over and over again. It hurt every time.

"Dad, the day that Carlisle was here was when it happened, that night actually. I waited for you to leave for work and went to Jake's. I was there all day and when I came home, Edward was here waiting. He told me that he wanted to talk so we walked into the woods. He told me that they were leaving and that I wasn't coming with them. He lied and told me that he didn't love me, that he never did, and left me there. I wandered around, trying to find him. I fell down and passed out. When I woke up, Rosalie and Emmett were there, and they changed me. I woke up two days later and went for a run. That's when I stumbled upon you. You were at the scene; I saw blood, my clothes, and you guys standing there. I had to leave, so I have been in Wisconsin for the last three years. Nobody knew about me besides Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. Jasper and Alice just found out a few days ago. I decided to come back here and give you the explanation that you deserve. I am truly sorry, Dad. I never meant to hurt you or Jacob, for that matter." I felt so much better. It was like the world had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt free again.

Charlie just kept smiling, which made no sense. He should have been freaked out, screaming for me to go away, but he smiled. He knew something that I didn't. I bet that Jacob and Billy Black had told him things, their old stories about the 'Cold One'.

"Well, Bells, Billy and Jacob aren't full of shit after all! Do you know about Jacob?" He was snickering. I knew it!

"Yes. I know Jake is a werewolf! I have known since the day I was changed. Dad, do you have a visitor coming?" I smelled something. Holy shit, it smelled like a wet dog, and it made me sick. What the hell was that stench? The smell had a sickly sweet scent to it, mixed with the wet dog smell, and it was horrible. I completely stopped breathing. The scent was getting stronger. Man, that shit was just foul.

"Yeah, oh shit! I forgot Jake was coming over for dinner! Bella and Alice, get upstairs!" He shooed us up the stairway, and I grabbed Alice's hand to lead her into my old bedroom. I turned the lamp on and looked around. Everything was still the same. My bed was still unmade, my clothes still scattered around the floor. My toothbrush was still sitting on my night stand, along with everything else. It made me sad, again, to know that my father never came back into this room. Dust was all over the floor and you could see that our footprints were the only sign of anybody being in here in years. I went over to my printer and stopped when I heard a creaking sound under my left foot. I bent down and swiped away the dust and noticed there was a loose floor board. I never noticed it before. I got back up and noticed Alice giving me a nasty glare. I looked down at my jeans, and they were filthy as fuck. My hands were just as dirty, and it pissed me off.

I broke out of my angry trance when I heard the knock on the door and Dad walking to get it. The door squeaked open, and I heard Jake's booming voice. It sounded different, more maturity in it, more depth. We sat down on my bed as I listened to Jake's heart, and it was pounding. Did he know that we were here? Could he smell our scent? What was he going to think about me, knowing I was the enemy? Was he going to be appalled? Was he going to even want to speak to me?

"Hey, Charlie! What's for dinner? I am starving! Hey, Charlie, what the hell is this? Do you have visitors?" Oh shit! I left my god damn purse in the living room! I looked at Alice and she was smiling! I gave her that 'you're dead' look and she wiped the smile off of her face. 

"Yes, actually I do have visitors. Would you like me to introduce them to you?" Charlie was dead too. Was Jake ready for this? Alice nudged me so I opened up my bedroom door and proceeded towards the stair case. 

I held onto Alice's hand the entire time, walking down the stairs. I finally saw Jake's muscular body. He watched my every step. He looked strange, though, as if something completely took over his body. I completely lost my grip when I got the wet dog smell again. I had to stop breathing. I felt myself tripping and Alice was there to save me from falling on my ass. That would have been embarrassing.

"Whew! That smell is terrible." Holy shit! It was Jake that smelled like a wet dog. He was a werewolf, which sort of was a dog, right? Then I looked at Jake and all his masculinity. He was fucking beautiful. He was a man now, which I will say it again, FUCKING BEAUTIFUL. He stood there staring off into space. It was like he could see right through to my soul. It was weird. Then he shook it off and plastered that smile on his face again.

 

"Bella? Oh my lord! Is that really you? I knew it, Charlie! I tried to tell you. I had that feeling. I was right! Bella, I don't care if you are a vampire. I can't wait to tell you about everything. So much has changed and you need to hear about everything!" He had this love sick puppy look, but he pulled it off. I looked at his face and saw everything more clearly. He wasn't the Jake I remembered. Jake now was sexy and to put it frankly, fuckable. 

"Hey, Jake. Yes, it's me. I thought it was time for both of you to finally know the truth." I went and stood before him. I felt his warmth radiating off his body, his breath blowing into my face. I really missed Jake. He kept looking at me and watched with eager eyes.

"Oh, Bella, I missed you so much. How long are you staying? I have so much I want to tell you. I want to hear everything! I'm sorry if I am overwhelming you, but I am just so happy that you are here!" I saw the tears forming in his eyes, and I couldn't say no. I had to stay for a little bit, for Charlie's sake and for Jake's. He may not like what he heard, but a lot has changed. I've changed.

"Jake, I'm here for a bit. I don't know how long, but I'm not leaving any time soon. I'm going to see how everything is around here now. I know how you feel. I missed you too." I stood there, contemplating where I would stay. I had so much to tell both of them. I wasn't ready to go back to Green Bay. I had so many things here that had to be finished before I thought about going back. Everybody at home would understand my reason. They knew how much this meant to me. They would never be disappointed with me. I decided to stay. I missed my friends and Charlie a lot. I smiled at Alice. She knew that I wasn't going back home with her. I think she knew the entire time, so she wasn't surprised.

"Alice, I am sorry. I am going to stay here for awhile, to spend time with Charlie and Jacob. I know that I planned on going home, but I have things to finish here. I think it will do me good to be here for a while. Come and see me anytime. I love you all so please let them know that." I was making the right choice. I felt like I was needed here. My father needed me, and we had things to catch up on.

"Bella, I knew you would do this. I understand that you want to spend time with Charlie and Jacob. I just want you to know that Victoria will be coming back here looking for you. I know you can handle yourself, just please be careful. You better call me and email me. Oh, and the Porche isn't a rental, it's yours." She walked over to me and hugged me. 

"Thank you, Alice, you are the greatest sister ever. Please give my apologies to Carlisle and Esme. Tell Rosalie and Emmett that they need to come and visit me soon." I smiled.

"Will do, Bells. Your welcome and I love you too, Bells." I gave her another hug, but it felt different, like we would never see each other again. I knew that wasn't true, though. I just missed Alice when I didn't have her in my life. 

I walked Alice out to the front porch, and I gave her one last hug. We said our silent goodbyes, and I watched her get in my piece of shit old truck, and leave. I watched her until she was out of my sight then turned to Jake and Charlie. They both stared at me and I shuddered. I started to sit down when my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I should have never answered the fucking thing.

"Bella! You need to stay away from Jacob Black! He is unstable. I will come and get you, just get away from him!" He was pleading and it pissed me off.

"Edward? What the hell? Look, you need to relax. I can take care of myself. I'm not coming home yet because I want to stay here and have some time with Charlie. I know I said I was coming back with Alice, but I have to do this." I stayed calm.

"No, Bella! You need to come back now. I am not going to lose you again to some fucking DOG! I am coming to get you now!" Edward was beyond pissed off; he was fucking crazy. I had warned him about disrespecting me, and I refused to put up with his shit anymore.

 

"Edward! When are you going to realize that I can take care of myself? I am a big girl now. I don't need you to protect me! Don't talk about Jake like that. He is my friend, and he doesn't care what I am! You need to leave me the hell alone for a while. I need time to think about everything. I advise you to do the same. Goodbye, Edward!" I quickly pushed the power button, snapping my phone shut after it powered down.

They both looked at me with sympathetic and worried eyes.

I had to tell them everything, even what happened with James. I hadn't realized how many lies I had told my family and friends. What were they going to think about me after they learned the truth? I was really afraid to tell them because I didn't want them to hate my family even more than they already did.

"Well, when I left here to go back to Phoenix, I did it because James was after me. I didn't want him to hurt you, Dad, so I had to lie. I was running from him. Alice and Jasper took me there. He followed us and that's how I got hurt. He broke my leg and he...he bit me. It started the transformation to become a vampire, but Edward stopped it. He sucked the venom out, and I ended up in the hospital, not from him but from my other injures." I wasn't finished when I heard Jake's heart beat getting faster.

"Bella, where is James now?" Jake was seething with anger. I didn't have the chance to tell him that Edward killed him.

"James is dead. Edward killed him. Let me finish the story. My 18th birthday was a disaster. I didn't trip, Dad, I got a paper cut and Jasper tried to attack me. Emmett pushed me out of the way, which was a little too hard, and I landed on the glass end table. Carlisle stitched me up, but then my stitches ripped as you know, Dad. So a few hours later, we called Carlisle, who came here only to find out that Edward used his venom to heal my cut. Then I went to Jake's house, came home, and Edward was here waiting. We went for a walk and the rest is history. I have been living in Wisconsin for the past three years under a new name." I didn't want to tell Jacob the next part. He would finally know who Marie was, that she was actually me.

"Jacob, this is hard for me to tell you, but I need you know that it was because I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I didn't want you to feel guilty about what happened to me." I was trying to prolong telling him for as long as I could, but I knew he would catch on to it and push me to tell him.

"You can tell me, Bella. I won't be angry, I promise." He seemed so sincere, and I believed him.

"Jake, I am Marie Jackson." I sat with my head down. I was ashamed for what I did. I felt his warm hand touch my chin and raise my face.

"I know, Bella. I knew it was you. The wig was a bit gaudy, but I know what vampires look like. You didn't change much. I wanted you to know that I did feel guilty, and I am glad that you finally came back. I missed you so much, Bella." He was so adorable.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew, Jake? It would have made things so much easier! You know how much heartache we both could have saved him?" I was slightly upset. He could have said something, but, I knew why he didn't.

"I don't know, Bella. I was just so happy that you were alive, and I tried to tell Charlie. He told me to let it go, so I kept it to myself." I was glad that he tried, but I am also thankful that he didn't tell my dad.

"It's alright, Jake. I know you tried. I am done talking. What time is it anyways?" I hadn't checked the time in a while.

"Bells, it's almost eight." Holy Shit, Alice left at like one! 

"Bella, will you do me a favor? Will you come to Sam's with me? I have to let him know that you will be around a lot. Plus, I think Emily would really enjoy seeing you again." He was so sleepy. I gave in quickly. I threw him the keys to my car. Charlie looked at us and waved goodnight.

On the way to La Push, I kept thinking about Jake. He wasn't the same. He had this certain spark now. I kept staring at him in complete ignorance. He caught me a few times, and I saw the smirk on his face. We were silent on the way to Sam and Emily's house. Jake was nervous, and I wondered what he was thinking about.

As we pulled into the driveway, I saw Sam, Emily, and a few more kids I didn't recognize. I saw Quil and Embry, they were smiling like kids on Christmas morning. I was somewhat anxious; I hadn't seen Sam and Emily for three long years. They have changed, and yet, I hadn't. Emily was huge and looked good pregnant. 

I saw Emily walking up towards the passenger side door. I opened the door and stepped out. I gave her a light hug, remembering that I was a lot stronger than her. She looked at me and gave me a huge ass smile.

"You look amazing, Bella! I am so glad you decided to come over with Jake. He's really missed you something terrible." Emily was always so sweet. 

I can remember the first time I saw her with Sam. I was in Jake's garage, and they came over to visit. I sat and talked with her for hours. She was so sweet.

I looked over at Sam, and he was staring and smiling at me. Something was up and it was like I was waiting for the punch line. I looked over at Jake, and he turned his face away from me, but he wasn't quick enough because I saw his cheeks turn pink. Holy shit! Jake was blushing. I really needed to know what the hell was going on!

"We have an issue, Bella. You can't stay at Charlie's house because we can't have anybody see you. How about you crash at my old place? It's by Jacob's place." Holy shit something was really up. Sam was much kinder now than before. I looked around at the different faces and noticed one thing: they were all staring at me and smiling from ear to ear. 

"Thanks, Sam, I appreciate it. Are you sure it's okay for me to stay in La Push? I don't want to cause any problems because of, you know, me being a vampire."

"It's okay, Bella. I am the Alpha and what I say goes, so if I tell you that you can stay here, nobody is going to question it." He was still staring at me. What the hell? Was I some sort of side show freak or what? They all were smiling at me.

"Okay, guys, I am going to take Bella back to get her things and get her settled in. I'll see you later!" Jake grabbed my hand, trying to drag me away from everybody.

"Jake! What the hell is wrong with you? Why the fuck was everybody staring at me and smiling their fucking faces off?" I stopped walking and refused to move until he told me what the fuck was going on. I looked into his eyes and noticed the seriousness. I was a little frightened.

"Bells, I'll explain later. Come on, we have to keep moving. We can't let you be seen." He was stalling. I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest, like a spoiled teenager. I wasn't kidding either. He looked at me and knew that I wasn't joking around.

"You know that I can't lie to you, Bella. I need to take some time and figure everything out." I stopped listening to him after he said those words to me. 

Edward had said the same exact words to me. It was like the hole in my heart was fucking being ripped open again. I did not intend to think about Edward, but the words just registered in my head. I didn't even realize I had spaced out until I heard Jake laughing. 

"Yo, earth to Bella? Hey, space cadet!" I turned to him and he was laughing his ass off. He had tears falling from his eyes, running down his russet colored cheeks.

"Jake? Has anybody ever told you, that uh, you're actually really beautiful?" I stood there, like some crazy fucking stalker as I took notice of every fragment of his face, his body, and even his hair.

"I think that you becoming a vampire has seriously impaired your judgment. Besides, I should be the one telling how breathtakingly gorgeous you are." I looked and he was blushing again. What had happened to my Jake?

"Jake, I am really getting the impression that you are hiding something from me. I am not stupid, and I can tell when there is something wrong with you." I really wanted him to spill it. Just when I was going for his hand, my cell started ringing. The damn thing always interrupted something important.

"Hello?" I never fucking looked at the called I.D; I really fucking wished I had.


	7. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to all that have read. It means a lot to me that you have taken the time to read my story!  
> Mollie, you're still nothing but awesome!

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you please come home? I really do miss you!" the velvet made me feel at home, but I knew he was only doing this because I was with Jacob. 

"Look Edward, you just need to leave me alone for awhile. I really need time to think about everything. You have to realize that I can take care of myself now. No, I am not coming home. I want to stay here with Jake and my dad." I paced waiting for him to say something.

"No! I refuse to leave you alone! Especially with that mutt of yours; he is not to be trusted." his voice was callous. 

"That's it! I am finished with you! Stay the fuck away from me! You're the fucking reason why I am here. I am trying to forget you! What better place than where we met! Good bye Edward!" I snapped my phone shut and I looked down to make sure I didn't smash it to pieces. I really didn't mean what I told him, he wasn't the reason why I came here. I had to come here to clean up the mess I had created. I just wanted to make him angry because he had no right talking about Jake like that.

Jake looked pissed, I was not in the mood to discuss what had happened, and I knew he wouldn't ask because he heard the entire conversation. He was silent

We got back to Charlie's house at the right moment since he was getting ready to head to bed. I gave him a kiss on his cheek, and he shivered, but that was something that would never stop. I grabbed my bags and walked over to the front door, locked it, and shut it quietly.

We drove in complete silence. I looked at Jake and he still had the pissed off look on his face which was really freaking me out. I grabbed his hand and held onto it. His head shot up in my direction, and he was smiling. I was happy that his mood had changed. 

We got to Sam's old place, and I was worried that it would be a terrible sight since he hadn't lived in it for almost two years now. I got out of my car, shutting the door behind me. It wasn't the greatest from the outside, and was going to need some yard work done. I pulled the key out of my pocket and quickly jammed it into the lock.

I pushed the door open and flipped on the light switch. I gasped when I saw everything. It was like somebody cleaned up and just left everything there. It was clean; there wasn't dust anywhere. Damn Sam! I thought it would be messy as fuck, but I was wrong. I was going to have to thank Sam when I saw him again. 

Jake carried my bags in as I did a complete walk through, and it was great. I loved the bedroom; it was decorated with wolves, kind of ironic if I thought about it. I chuckled and Jake came around the corner. 

"What's so funny Bells?" He was down right fucking beautiful.

"Nothing, just, well it's kind of ironic that he decorated his room with wolves. It made me laugh a bit." His smile was so erotic. He made me so horny. I never had anybody have that affect on me. It was uncanny.

"Bella you are weird. Well I am going to go and check on dad. I'll let you get your things unpacked. Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can." I felt a hint of loneliness. Jake came over to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek, and I felt warmth. I felt his warm breath on my face and it excited me. Why was I having such a powerful reaction to him? Maybe it was nothing, or maybe it was something more than friendship?

I watched Jake run into the woods. I was by myself yet again. I quickly got into unpacking my clothes. I walked over to the closet and opened the door. I was thankful that there were hangers since most of my clothes had to be hung up. I started putting them on hangers and putting them on hangers. I was a neat freak so everything had to be organized by color. I threw them on the rod and shut the door. I grabbed my laptop and iPod dock to plug both of them in. 

When I walked out into the living room to get my iPod out of my purse, I noticed, on the coffee table, a bracelet with a tiny wooden carving of a wolf. Was this Jake's? He must have forgotten it so I put it on thinking he would be ok with me wearing it.

I ran back into the bedroom and put the iPod on the dock. I was roaming through all the songs when I stopped at 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele. This was a perfect song so I pushed play and started dancing around. I sang along with the song and suddenly stopped in complete shock and embarrassment. Jake was standing there watching and smiling. How long had he been watching and listening?

"Bells, I swear that's the most you have moved without falling on your ass!" He was laughing at me.

"I'm a vampire, remember? The clumsiness went out the window when I was changed! How long have you been standing there?" I was so embarrassed.

"Long enough to hear your beautiful voice. Bella, there is something I have to tell you, but I can't yet. I am not ready." He looked so strange, and made me feel like something serious was about to go down.

"It's ok, when you're ready to open up, I will be here waiting. I told you that I am here to stay. On that note, I am going to get a shower. Pop in a movie or get something to eat. I will be back when I am finished." I waited for him to nod his head and I walked into my bathroom. I waited until I heard the TV turn on and I sat down on the side the tub.

What was wrong with me? I really cared about Jake but was I falling for him? How was that even possible? Could I possibly love somebody other than Edward? I couldn't think about that right now so I turned the water on hot, no cold water was needed. I undressed and got into the shower, I stood there for god knows how long before getting out. 

When I got out and was dressed, I could still hear the TV on so I opened up the door and walked out to the living room. I saw Jake laying on the couch, lightly snoring. He was dead asleep. I went back into the bedroom and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. I gently lifted his head and put the pillow underneath him. I unlaced his shoes and took them off, put the blanket on him and shut the TV off. I shut the overhead light off and went back into the bedroom. I had to email Alice to let her know what the hell was going on with Fuckward. I pulled up my email and got to work.

To: Alice (The Pixie) Cullen  
From: Marie (Izzy) Jackson  
Subject- Assward

 

Alice, your brother is acting crazy. He has called me twice and threatened to come here. I know he is angry but I am a grown woman. I know that if he calls me again, I will not hesitate to kick his ass. Love you, things went well today. Get back to me as soon as possible.

 

I didn't think she would answer me, but I waited anyways. I sat there for ten minutes until I noticed I had a new email.

 

To: Marie (Izzy) Jackson  
From: Alice (The Pixie) Cullen  
Subject-RE; Assward

Izzy, Edward took off. We have no idea where he went. Be careful, he might be going to Forks. I tried to tell him to give you some time but he never listens, you know that. I am glad that things with Charlie and Jacob went well. I told you, you had nothing to worry about. If you have to, kick Edward's ass a few times over. Carlisle was not surprised you didn't come back. Esme says she loves you. Rosalie and Emmett are moping around, and they took it hard when I came back alone. I told them your reasons and they said it was fine. They want to come see you soon. We all will be coming; we already have people cleaning up the house in Forks. Izzy, if you have to tell Jake and his friends. I don't think he's in the right state of mind. 

 

To: Alice (The Pixie) Cullen  
From: Marie (Izzy) Jackson  
Subject-RE; Assward

Pixie, I can take care of things here. Wish Eddie boy would leave me alone for awhile, but if he comes here I will deal with it. I miss all of you. I'm worried that if he comes here, Jake will get involved. I can't have that. Nobody needs to get hurt. I really am scared, pixie. I am going to go and hunt, talk to you soon pix, love you guys, tell everybody for me.

 

What if he came here? Why couldn't he just let things go; he had to just make everything so much more fucking difficult. This Edward, I didn't know, he wasn't the man I fell in love with. This man was angry, possessive, and downright, fucking scary. I went hunting, but I was scared. I knew he probably would come here, and I wasn't really scared for me, but I was worried about Jake. He was still human, and if anything happened to him, it would be my fault. I couldn't live with that shit. I looked at the clock; 5:59. I sat at the computer for more than 5 hours before I could hear Jake moving. 

When I walked out into the living room, Jake was sitting upright on the couch. His hair was insane but he pulled that shit off. He looked up at me and that same beautiful smile returned. I smiled back instantly. I had to tell him what Alice had told me since it involved him too.

"Morning Jake, how did you sleep?" I thought I would soften the blow.

"I was dead to the world. Sorry I crashed, I was just really tired. Hey, is there something wrong? You have this look on your face." Damn it!

"Um, yeah, there is something we need to discuss. I emailed Alice last night to let her know what was going on with Edward, and she told me that he took off. Jake, I think he is coming here. He kept telling me that he was going to come here and make me go back with him. Jake, he is not acting right, he is very angry and I am afraid that he is going to hurt you!" I sat down next to him and he grabbed my hand and looked me dead in the eye.

"Bella, don't you worry about me. I can take care of myself. I know you don't need protection. I know you can handle yourself. I am worried that he will get to you when I am not around and try to take you. I will kill him if he ever hurt you or took you away from me." Jake was serious, and he was right. I had to be very careful around here because he might be here by now. I didn't want to be alone so I was going to go everywhere with Jake. 

"Bella, I would never let him hurt you, stop thinking about that. Wherever I go, you go with me. I understand if you say no, but I really would feel safer if you said yes." He was so amazing. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with Jacob instead? I would have been able to have kids with him. We would have had a happy life together. I wanted that when I was human, but I am happy with my life the way it is now.

"I was planning on following you around anyway. I know you won't let him hurt me, but it's just, what if he hurts you, Jake? I mean, I would protect you; there is no doubt about that, but what if he got a hold of you? If he seriously hurt you, I could never forgive myself. Then I would hurt him; I would kill him, Jake. I never wanted this shit to happen. I wanted to come here and try to make peace with my demons, but now it's gotten out of hand. Now I have Edward to fucking worry about. I wish he could have left well enough alone, and listened to what I said. He's persistent, possessive, and out of control." I didn't want anybody to get hurt because of me. I just wanted to spend some time with my dad and my friends.

"Bella please, I won't get hurt I promise. You never have to worry about anybody hurting me, Bella. I am as indestructible as you are. I know it's not your fault this shit is happening. He's an asshole and you can't control his actions. We will get through this, and we can go on with our lives. Come on, I need food. You want anything?" Was he seriously asking me if I wanted food? Did he not remember me being a vampire?

"Uh, Jake? I don't eat. I am hungry though but not for food. How about you get something to eat, and when you're finished, I can catch my breakfast." I smiled and he started laughing. Well, that was unexpected.

"Why do you think it's funny? I have to eat too, even if it's not the normal way to eat." I was really starting to wonder about Jake's sanity. He thought my eating habits were funny. I didn't laugh when he had to act like a pig when he ate.

"Alright, alright! I will eat, and then we can go and get fast food for you! Hahahahaha, I'm sorry, Bells! I had to say it! I crack myself up. I am a natural comedian." He sat there laughing, and I had to admit, he was funny. Some of his jokes were pretty lame but funny. 

"Yea, you are, so no more making jokes about me! It breaks my heart to hear you say those nasty things about me." I acted like I was pouting.

"Awww Bells, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. Please forgive me?" He was being serious now.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Got yah! Now seriously, hurry up. I need to eat soon, if you don't I might have to take a bite out of you!" I gave him my widest smile and he looked like I had shot him. I knew he was trying to get me back, but it didn't work though.

"Bella, you would never bite me, besides us 'dogs' probably won't taste any good." I hated hearing him talk about himself like that. He had heard Edward call him a dog and a mutt, that's not how I felt about the wolf pack. I loved those guys. He wasn't a dog; he was a man, my best friend.

"That's not how I think about you, Jacob Black. You are my best friend. What Edward said was fucked up, but you know that I would kill to protect you. You are one of the best people I know. Edward is full of shit anyway." I smiled lightly at him, and he finally met my eyes, I could see the love in them. Could I ever love him? Could I ever love him more than I loved Edward? God, I really hoped so.

"I know Bella, and he didn't hurt my feelings. He did piss me off though. I wanted to kill him Bella, and if he shows his face around here, we will catch him." I had never seen Jake this angry. He was shaking, and I knew that I had to calm him down or I would have a fucking werewolf in my living room.

"Jake, calm down! You need to listen to me! If you don't stop, you could hurt me. Remember what you promised me!" I walked over to him and put my icy hand on the nape of his neck. I could hear his heart beat slowing down, and the shaking finally subsided. 

"Bella, I can eat later. Let's go get you something to eat. I am sorry about that, but I was thinking about what he said. It was stupid, but I need to get out of here and get some fresh air. Get dressed, Bells, I will be waiting right here." He seemed okay, but you could tell that he was still hurt from what Edward had said.

I ran into my bedroom to get dressed. I tried to hurry as I grabbed a pair of sweats and a black shirt. I knew that if I got my good cloths dirty, Alice would have my head. I grabbed my Nike running shoes and headed back out into the living room. As I was pulling my hair up, I noticed Jake staring at me with a big grin on his face. That scared the shit out of me.

"I'm ready. Why are you smiling?" I was confused. What the hell was he thinking? I went outside first, and Jake quickly followed behind me. We were laughing about his dumb ass jokes when he stopped dead in his tracks causing me to stop immediately. What the hell was going on?

"Bella, get back in the house!" He was shaking again.

"Jacob, what the hell is wrong?" I was worried now. That's when I smelled it, vampire. The scent was familiar. Edward.

"Get back inside!" This time he screamed it at me, and I was shaking. Edward was here. 

"I can take care of myself, Jake, and I am staying right where I am." I looked into his eyes. He was shaking badly, and then all of a sudden, pieces of denim were falling from above me. I looked back over at Jake, and he had been replaced by an enormous wolf. I swear he was at least 6 feet tall, russet colored fur, and still had his wonderful big, brown eyes. 

Jake began to howl and then, Edward jumped out from behind the tree line. I knew it! What a motherfucker! What the hell was he doing here? He was here to try to take me back with him. That wasn't going to happen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled, walking to stand beside my best friend. I was worried because Edward had this look, like he was ready to murder Jake. That was not going to fucking happen. Edward stared at me and his face softened.

"I am here to take you back home with me. Bella, you need to get out of here, Jacob is a fucking mutt, and you are better off with me than the dog." He snickered. Did he really think that was going to help him? I noticed Edward turn and stare back at Jake. Whatever Jake was thinking about must have really set Edward off because the glare that Edward was giving Jake was murderous. 

"How dare you?" Edward had lunged, pushing Jake into a tree causing it to splinter. I was at Jake's side in seconds to make sure he was alright. I knew this shit was going to happen. I promised Jake to protect him, and I let him down.

"Jacob are you okay? Are you hurt? You need to tell me where you're hurt!" I was so worried. I really cared about him more than myself. I tried to touch his legs, and he yelped out in pain. I gently touched his right front leg, and he yelped again. He broke his leg. Edward broke his fucking leg! Now I was severely fucking pissed.

"It's going to be okay, Jake. I am going to take you back to Billy's." I started to pick him up when I felt Edward's fingers snake around my wrist. This was it; I had had enough of this shit.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, Edward! I am warning you about this once, don't fucking touch me again." I gently set Jacob back down on the ground and turned towards Edward.

"Are you fucking seriously defending a mutt? Do you have any idea what he has done? Yet, here you are, defending him. You are really fucking stupid." He pushed me to the side, trying to get to Jake again, but I quickly stepped in his way. He would have to go through me if he wanted Jake that badly. I looked back at Jake.

"Don't you ever put your damn filthy hands on her again! If you do, I will fucking kill you." Jake was trembling again, which wasn't good. I looked back at Edward. He started to lunge again, and I had only a few seconds to react. I had to stop him. When Edward started to move forward, I used all of my strength and pushed him back. He went soaring back and collided with a large tree stump. I then went and crouched down in front of Jake, but I was no longer alone. I saw the entire wolf pack standing behind me, snarling and baring their teeth. 

"Bella? Why are you defending Jacob Black? He has done nothing but fill your head with bullshit lies! He thinks he has some wolfy claim to you, and he says you're his soul mate!" Edward was hissing his words, and I could see the anger in his eyes, also the heartbreak.

"He is a hell of a lot better than you. Jacob has never lied to meand never left me when I needed him the most! He never broke my heart, and he treats me like his equal. He treats me with respect, not like I am a child. You need to leave! Get away from here, and never show your face around here again." Acid was leaking from my voice. I turned to walk away from him when he grabbed my hand. Big mistake. He was too strong for me so when I turned to swing, he caught me right in my mouth. I fell on my ass, shock registered everywhere. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything but sit there. He hit me; Edward had hit me! I looked around and saw Edward right in my face saying something, but I couldn't register anything that was coming out of his mouth.

"Oh my god! Bella, are you okay? I never meant to hit you. I would never hurt you!" I wanted to believe him, yet something in me made me think otherwise. I was still on my ass when my hand moved quicker than my mind and I slapped him across the face with all my might. I quickly stood up and walked over to Jake.  
"I never want to see you again. You say you would never hurt me? You did that once, and you just did it again. You mean nothing to me anymore. My god, I really thought that you could change, but now I know, you never will. Get the fuck out of here, and never come here again. If we even get the slightest feeling that you are here, 'The Mutts' and myself will be hunting." I bent down to pick up Jake, leaving Edward in the clearing, alone. I was finished with him.

We ran to Billy's house, where they were waiting on the front porch with, to my amazement, Carlisle. I walked past all three of them, and followed Emily to Jake's bedroom and gently laid him on his bed. I couldn't watch or listen to him in pain.

"Jake? I am going to talk to Charlie and Billy, and Carlisle is going to take care of you. He is a good man. I will be back in a bit." I kissed his forehead and walked back out of the house. Charlie and Billy were out there waiting for me. I was just about to walk past Carlisle when he stopped me.

"Bella, I don't know what to say to you. You stood up for your friends, and I am proud of you. I am sorry for the way my son has treated you. I just wanted you to know that I will take good care of Jacob." He gave me a hug and went inside before I could say anything to him. I went over to my father and Billy. Billy was crying because he was so worried about Jacob. 

"I am so sorry that this happened, Billy. I know how you may feel about my kind, but this was entirely my fault. I knew he was coming back here, and I tried to defend Jake but I failed miserably. I am sorry." I didn't know what else to say. I was really worried about Jake, and I felt that apologizing to Billy would make it easier.

"If it wasn't for you, kid, Jacob would be dead right now. You protected us. You didn't have to but you did. We also protect our family and friends. You are our family Bella, and it doesn't matter if you're a vampire or human. You are not our enemy. You never have been and you never will be either. You saved my son and for that, I owe you my life. Thank you for being a great friend to him. I am glad that you came back." He was choking on his words. He was so upset at what had happened. I gave him a half hug and went over to my dad. He smiled at me and I felt so much better.

"Bells, I am proud of you. You stood up for what you believed is right, and you saved his life. Now are you hurt in any way?" My dad was so funny at times. 

"Dad! I am a vampire, remember? I am hurt but not physically. I think Edward just broke the last piece of my heart I had left. It was like telling me that shit all over again. He punched me in my face, and that's when I realized, he really is a monster. I turned around and slapped the shit out of him, though. I had to protect Jake from him. Edward would have killed him. I made the only choice I could; save Jake." Just then Jake's screams filled the house, and I wanted nothing more than to breakdown and fucking cry. I stood there shaking. While my instincts told me to stay put, my heart told me to go to him.

"He needs you, Bells, go to him." My dad knew that I needed Jake as much as he needed me. I walked in through the house and stopped at Jake's door. Carlisle was setting up his morphine drip and I walked up beside him.

"How bad is he Carlisle?" I was still shaking so my voice was shaky too.

"His right arm was completely crushed. His bones were already healing so I had to break them again and set them. I have to keep him on the morphine, becuase his body temp is high and it will burn off the medicine faster. Jacob will be fine in a few days, but he needs to stay in bed and rest." He started packing up his things, but I had to say something.

"I want you to know that I love you guys so much. Thank you for taking care of him. I never wanted this to happen, Carlisle. I did what I had to do. Please don't think any less of me." I was afraid that he already did. 

"Bella, regardless of what happens, we will never love you any less. Never think that. We will always care about you. You made your choice, and we will stand by you. We don't blame you for what happened and you are right, you did what you had to do. We're proud of you, Bella!" Carlisle grabbed my hand and squeezed. I knew he was right. 

I watched as Charlie helped Billy maneuver his wheelchair back towards the front door Charlie stopped beside us so I moved out of the way so Billy could talk with Carlisle. I hoped that Billy wasn't going to fucking flip out on Carlisle because of what Edward had done. 

"Carlisle I would like to say thank you for helping Jacob. You have no idea how much this means to me. You are welcome here anytime. You are no longer our enemy. You are our friends. We never thought this day would happen, but you are a blessing. Truce?" Billy held out his hand, and Carlisle quickly took it. Finally, the war was over. No more enemies bullshit.

"Anytime you need anything Billy, just call me. I thank you for your kind comments. I just want you to know that we had nothing to do with my son's behavior. I appreciate the truce, and I will be back later to check on Jacob." Carlisle was always trying to find a way to be friends with the wolves. Now because of what happened with Jake, Edward, and I, we finally have peace. I was grateful for this new found friendship.

"Carlisle I would never blame you. We can't control our children. I know from experience with that one in there! Seriously though, you are welcome here." Charlie helped Billy into the house to see Jacob. He was worried about him. He knew that Jacob would be okay, but any father would worry regardless. 

I stood outside, waiting for somebody to tell me that Jake wanted to see me. I sat there and kept thinking back to when Edward smacked me. I was still seething. How could he do that to me? He knew I was there, and there was no excuse for what he had done. He tried but it was useless. I didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth. What the hell was I thinking, letting him back into my life that fucking easily? I was so blinded by his lies that I never saw the real Edward! 

"Bella? Hey! Jake is asking for you. He wants to talk to you." Emily was smiling, the same smile that she had plastered on her face when she first saw me again. Something was really going on and I was being left out for some unknown reason. I would find out!

"Thanks Emily, but hey, can I ask you something? Why the hell does everybody keep smiling at me like that?" I really hoped Emily would see my concern, I was wrong though.  
"It's not my place to tell you, it's Jake's. Give him time. He will tell you when he makes sense of everything!" She walked away from me before I could even respond to her answer.

I walked into the house and made my way back to Jake's room where I saw him laying on the bed and it pissed me off even more. How could Edward hurt him? He never did anything to Edward. How could he do that shit to me? I pushed the thoughts out of my head and focused on Jake. I sat on his bed and I grabbed his uninjured hand. 

"Jake I am so sorry for what happened to you. This entire fucked up situation is my fault. I never should have come back here! I never wanted any of this shit to happen, especially to you. You have done nothing wrong and yet you're the one that has to pay the price!" I looked up at Jake, and he was crying. I had never seen Jake act so strangely before, and I knew he was hiding something. I just wished he would tell me.

"Isabella, please don't apologize for what he did! You had no idea what he was going to do! I am glad that you came back here, Bells, I missed you so much and so did Charlie. I know Alice tried to warn you that he kept saying he would come here, but you had no idea that he would hurt us. Oh god! Are you alright? I completely forgot that he hit you! I will kill him, Bella. He shouldn't have put his hands on you. He will pay for that shit too." Jake was shakiing again. He had to calm down. 

"Besides, Bella, you saved my life. I was totally laughing my ass off when you kicked his ass!" Jake was trying to laugh,but I saw him wince in pain. 

"Jake you need to rest. Get some sleep. I have to talk to Carlisle. I will be back soon." I gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and walked out of his room. I shut the door and walked outside. I hit the porch and I took off. I knew where I was going, and I hoped to god that he was there because it would turn in to round two!

I stood outside contemplating knocking. I went up and stood in front of the door, but when I went for the knob I heard it turning. Esme came into view, and we both collided with one another. I looked at her face a few seconds later and I noticed she was upset! I knew that she had to be upset about the bullshit that happened. Esme grabbed my hand and led me inside where I saw everyone except Edward. I knew he was here though. I could smell him and it made me sick. I sat on the couch with Esme and Rosalie. Alice came wondering over and sat between my legs. I had to talk to them, and I needed them to know how much I truly loved Jake. I hoped Edward would hear me or read their thoughts because he deserved to fucking suffer for what he did.

"Bella, you have a reason for coming here and we would like to hear it. I know after everything that has happened lately you need somebody to talk to. We are here to listen, not to judge you. However, I want to say this first, what Edward did today was fucking disgusting! It shames me to think that he would treat you, of all people, with such disrespect. I tried hard to raise all my children with manners and respect. I am sorry for the way he treated you, and Jacob for that matter." Carlisle was so sweet, I could hear footsteps coming towards us and that only meant one fucking thing, Edward.

"Carlisle, don't apologize for me kicking Jacob Black's ass. He fucking deserved that shit. As for me hitting you, Bella, it was an accident!" Edward was standing in front of me now so I got up and stood face to face with him.

"Fuck you, Edward! You did that shit on purpose. As for what you did to Jake, if I catch you alone, I will kick your fucking ass. What you did was wrong. He did nothing to you! You were angry because you found out that he loves me! You think I don't know? I have always known!" I tried to keep my voice at a minimal but I was getting pissed off and he knew it. He was pushing my fucking buttons and it started to show.

"Bella, you are so fucking blind! He has you wrapped around his furry finger. You really are fucking stupid, Bella!" He smirked at me and that's the moment I lost control.

I lunged for him. I had had enough of his fucking bullshit. I collided with him, and we smashed into another glass end table in the same exact spot I had three years ago. He tried to grab a hold of me and I spun and knocked him on his ass. I stood up and tried to walk away until he grabbed my wrist, that's when I fucking saw red, I fucking shoved him as hard as I could and he soared through the entire wall. I immediately put my hands up to my mouth. I never meant to seriously destroy shit. I watched as Edward got up as I stood in the same spot. I felt so ashamed of myself for acting like such a monster. He walked right up to me and kissed me ever so gently, but it felt wrong. He pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear.

"I now know the truth. Never forget that I will always love you, Isabella." I looked up into his eyes and saw something new. It was something that I had never seen before. It really scared me that he was acting so calm; I was dumbfounded. I watched Edward walk away. When he was gone, I looked at everyone else and they all smiled.

"What the fuck just happened? I am so confused. He should have been fucking infuriated, but he was calm! Esme, Carlisle, I am terribly sorry about the shit that just happened. I will pay for everything that I damaged, even what he damaged. Oh fuck, what have I done?" I dropped to my knees on the floor. I didn't understand any of this shit. What the fuck had gotten into me? I had never resort to violence, only when provoked or somebody threatens the people I love. That's when it became clear, I was in love with Jacob. Edward had an idea, and he did this to prove it. That sneaky bastard! 

Esme grabbed one of my arms while Rosalie had the other and they pulled me up and sat me on the couch again. I sat there for a bit, not knowing what the hell was going through my head. 

"I think I love them both, and I don't know what to do! How am I supposed to forgive Edward for the all the shit that he has done to me? I am so ashamed of myself. I can't forgive him. I want to so badly, but I just can't" I was so torn. I looked at Rosalie and she had that smile on her face.

"I am proud of you Bella. You stood up for what you believe in. You don't take shit from anybody and that's why I am glad that we decided to change your ass. Besides, I think it is funny that you kicked his ass, twice. Somebody needed to shut him the hell up, and I am glad it was you." Rosalie was smiling, and it kind of made me smile too. This was the first time in awhile that I goten to see her actually smile at me.

"Yeah Bella, I mean you may be short but man, you kicked his ass! I am going to start calling you Belly Beast! I think it suits you! Who knew you had that sort of rage in you. Bells man handled the shit out of Edward!" Emmett had to be the one to make a joke out of this shit. He was right though, I never thought I had that in me either.

"He got what he had coming!" Jasper was always quiet and a man of few words. This made me laugh. He always seemed to make everything better. I looked over to Esme and she had a silly grin on her face.

"I am sorry but Bella, the entire time you were beating his ass, inside, I was laughing. I wanted to tell him that he got what he deserved. It was hilarious. I am proud of you. Now we need to call a contractor to come in and estimate the damage." Esme was so calm, and it was as if nothing had happened. 

"I will pay for the damages, Esme. Just let me know how much and I will write you a check. I feel horrible for ruining another one of your tables. I will pay for that too." I looked at Esme and yet again, she had that damn smile on her face again.

"What you just did is enough for me. You stood up to the man you love for the man you're in love with! You think I didn't know, Bella? It's written all over your face. You did what was right. You owe me nothing. I am glad that you have finally found peace. He is the one you were meant for. He loves you, and you need to tell him how much you love him, my dear." She gave me a kiss on my cheek and a giant ass hug. 

I knew what I had to do next; I had to tell Jacob that I was in love with him. I told everybody I was leaving; I really wanted to get back to Jacob anyway. I never thought that I could possibly love anyone other than Edward. I could though; I had completely fallen for my best friend. I looked at my cell and almost screamed, I had been gone for a little more than four hours. I had to get back to Jake.

I ran all the way back to Jake's house. He was already sitting on the stoop when I got there. He had this anxious look on his face, well more like worried or skeptical. I was a little pissed when I saw him sitting there since he was supposed to be in bed resting. 

"Jacob Lucas Black! Are you not supposed to be resting in bed? What the hell are you thinking? You could hurt yourself even more by not listening to what Carlisle told you to do." I was being just like Esme, motherly, which kind of scared me a little.

"Bella, we need to talk. We can't do it here. Sam and the guys are watching over the house and the surrounding area making sure that no unwanted guests show up. Take a walk to the beach with me?" Oh my god! I couldn't handle this again.

"Alright, let's go." I tried so hard to sound calm but my voice was shaky. I knew Jake caught it too.

"Bella this is nothing to get worked up over. I am not going to leave you! Oh shit, Bella, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that the way I did." Jake was sweet, and I felt much better knowing that he wasn't going to hurt me.

I grabbed Jake's hand, threw him on my back and started running. As I ran, I could see yellow eyes watching us, and I knew it was the pack. It was weird. It was like their eyes followed us. I hoped Jake would tell them to stay away and not listen to our conversation. We needed privacy, and I hoped they would respect our wish for it. Now that I understood this talk wasn't going in the wrong direction, I knew what it was about. I wanted to hear him say the words, to tell me that he loved me. I really hoped that that was what he was going to tell me. I knew that he wasn't going to leave me, but the thought was still in the back of my mind. He had said the exact same words that Edward had three years ago. That shit scared the hell out of me so what was I supposed to think? 

We got to the beach and I set Jake down so we could walk down to the edge of the sand. I sat down, waiting for him to come and join me. He kept pacing; he was nervous. Finally he sat down next to me, and I took his hand and smiled at him.

"Alright Jake, let's talk. I think we both need to get some things off of our chests. How about you go first then?" I waited for his eyes to meet mine, and that's when my entire existence shifted.


	8. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. SM owns it!

"Isabella, I am in love with you. I know that you already knew that though. The other thing I need to tell you is that, well, Edward was right Bella. I imprinted on you.It happened when I saw you at Charlie's house. I'm sorry Bella, I know that you can never love me like you love Edward." Jake was having a hard time, his heart beat was so erratic and loud. I sat there and looked into his eyes, that's when everything hit me. I was deeply in love with Jake, more than I ever loved Edward. How could this work between us? I couldn't hurt him, I would have to be very careful with him. I needed to talk to Sam. But I had to make Jake believe me when I told him I loved him.

"I understand why you would think that Jake, I do love Edward, but I am not in love with him. After everything that has happened, I do have feelings for Edward but they are nothing compared to what I feel for you. Jake, I am in love with you." There, I said it. I hoped he believed me. 

"I see you are wearing the bracelet I made for you. I had hoped that you would find it and put it on. I'm glad to see that you like it." Jake seemed distant and maybe a little depressed. I thought he would have been happy to hear me tell him that I loved him.

"You made this? Jake, it's absolutely beautiful. Well we should be getting back. I need to go and talk to my dad and Sam. Come on, sexy man, let's get you back to Billy's." I waited for him to get on my back but he just stood there.

"If it's alright I am going to walk back. I will be alright; everybody is watching anyway. I won't be alone. I'll call you later, alright?" He started to walk away from me. When I began to walk towards him, he stopped.

"Jake, I know something is bothering you, and we can talk about it later. How about you go back to your dad's place, and I will meet you there when I'm finished, alright?" He nodded his head and I kissed him lightly on the lips. He gave me a half hearted smile and went off. I watched him walk away from me, and felt gloomy. I was on my way to the rest of my existence.

I finally got to Emily's place. Sam must have known that I was coming because he was standing on the porch waiting. I walked up to him and there, again, was the fucking smile. I was getting irritated with everybody and that fucking smile. Why was everybody so damned happy? My Jake was so sad and everybody else was fucking happy as fuck.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Sam finally stopped smiling and that was a relief! He stood there with his arms crossed. I never noticed how tall he was until I looked up at him.

"I need to talk to you, Sam. It's important. I need advice, and I'm kind of lost here." I was so antsy, and I wanted to hurry up and get back to Jacob. I had to make sure that he was back in bed resting like he was supposed to be doing.

"Sure, come on. We can go up into the attic and talk. Nobody ever goes up there." He motioned for me to follow him upstairs. When we reached the attic, I was expecting it to be dusty, but I was wrong. The attic was completely furnished. It was his man cave. I took my seat on the sofa and he sat across from me on the futon. 

"Sam, I am in love with Jake. I already know that he imprinted on me, and I know that he loves me, but he doesn't seem to believe me when I tell him that I love him too. I don't know what to do to make him believe me. Then with all this other fucking shit happening, I want Jake to move in with me at your place. I never want to be without him, Sam." I looked at him and he was smiling. Now I will find out why everybody has been smiling at me.

"Bella, we knew that he imprinted on you the exact moment that it happened. I know that you love Jake; we all know that. Why do you think we have all been smiling at you? I know that you have been worried about that. Jake told us actually. Anyway, Jake knows that you love him, but he needs time for it to register. He has a lot of things going through his head right now. He is more worried about you. He thinks that you will end up going back to him and breaking his heart. I tried to tell him that you were completely finished with him because of all the shit he has caused. He wants to believe you, Bella, he's just afraid to." It all made sense now, Jake was afraid that I would go back to Edward, and he didn't want to get hurt. He needed to know that Edward and I were completely over and that there was no chance that we would ever be together again.

"I understand where he is coming from. I have no feelings for Edward, I told Jake that. I have to show him that he is the only one that I want in my life." I had to figure out a way but how?

"If you don't mind me saying, I think you need to change your last name, first of all." He wasn't smiling now. What the hell did he mean by changing my last name? Oh fuck, my license says Marie Cullen-Jackson. Jake had seen that shit. The Jackson part Jenks thought up. He said that it wouldn't look suspcious.

"I completely forgot about that, I will have to have Jenks, my lawyer, fix me a new one. Anyway, I love your place by the way, and I was thinking that maybe I could possibly buy it from you? If you don't mind, I would really love for it to Jake's and mine." I was being blunt, but I wanted that house. It was so beautiful.

"The house is already yours. If it makes you feel any better, you can put the money in a savings account for the baby. It could be her college fund. Jake knows you love him so don't worry about trying to prove that to him. He will come around so until then, I will have the boys move his stuff to your place." Sam was smiling again. I liked him better when he was smiling; sometimes he was too damned serious. 

"Thanks Sam, I really appreciate it. I will have that money for you in a few days. I need to get back to Jake, and make sure that he isn't doing something that could hurt him. I'll talk to you soon." I got up and extended my hand. He took it in his, still smiling.

Sam walked me out to find Emily, sitting on the porch swing. She was eating a blueberry muffin. I walked over to her and she was smiling. She had a reason to smile though, she was married, and she had a baby on the way. I understood that. I may have been a little envious but I knew what I got into when I chose this life.

"Hey Emily, how are you feeling?" I smiled at her as she grabbed my hand and pressed it on her belly. I could feel the baby kicking. It was truly amazing.

"I am doing fine; a bit tired but okay. I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you came back here. Jake is so much happier now. We know you love him, Bella, and I know that you would never do anything to hurt him. He will come around soon. We can hang out more now; I can come over and help you do whatever. I hate being around guys all the time. Gets boring after awhile." Emily was the type of person that never complained. I didn't blame her now though, I wouldn't be able to stand being around a bunch of guys for a long period of time either.

"We sure can, Emily. Wait until you pop that baby out, and we will have all the time in the world. I would like to help out as much as I can when the baby comes. I mean, if that's alright with you?" I wanted to help. I never wanted kids, but I would love to help Emily out. 

"That would be so wonderful! I would love to have you around to help out. I will need the extra set of hands and arms. Sam will be so happy to know that I won't be alone." Emily was the only real friend I had here, besides Jake and the guys. It would be nice to have another woman around.

"Well I really need to head out. I have to get back to Jake. His ass better be resting or he will have the wrath of me to deal with. Call me later and let me know what Sam has to say. I'll see you soon, Emily!" I hurried back to my house. I got there when it started raining. I hated the damn rain. I walked up to the house and Jake wasn't there; the lights were off and the door was still locked. He must have gone back to his dad's place. I ran in the rain, and it felt good but still it sucked because I was soaked when I got to Billy's house. I knocked on the door and when Billy answered I could tell there was something wrong; the look on his face said everything.

"Where's Jacob?" I was scared again, I swear to god! He better not have gone after Edward again.

"Bella, I tried to stop him. I tried to tell him to wait for you, but he wouldn't hear of it. He said that he didn't need you fighting for him. He went after Edward, and he told him to meet him in the meadow. Bella, you need to hurry!" I didn't even hear his last sentence because I was already running. Millions of thoughts were swirling around my head; what if Jake got hurt again? What if he got killed? He wasn't even in condition to be fighting so what the fuck was he thinking? The closer I got, the stronger Jake's scent got. I could also smell Edward as well. Then she was there in front of me.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her: Victoria. She finally found me, but she was still a little late. She had no idea I was a vampire. She did now though.

"Bella, it's been too long. I see you are no longer human. Well that's not what I expected, but I can work with that. I have been waiting a long time for this." If she thought I was afraid, she had better think again. I was too worried about Jake so I had to end this now.

"If you've been waiting for so long, then why the fuck are you running your mouth! I need to get going so hurry up and try to do your worst." I didn't wait for her to respond before I went for the attack. 

I grabbed the bitch by her throat and threw her to the ground. It sounded like two boulders colliding. I wasn't going to let this bitch win, and I wanted her to beg for her life like James did. I pinned her down on the ground; there was no use in trying to fight me. I was much stronger than her. Her arm got loose and she tried to swing at me, but I caught her hand before she could reach my face. This was childish, and I was done playing games with her. I wanted to piss her off. I wanted her to know that James begged.

"You know, Victoria, I just thought you should know that James begged for his life; he begged Edward not to kill him. The look in his eyes was pathetic. He kept begging until Edward finally finished him. He deserved what he got! Now, I want you to beg for your life. I want to see that same look in your eyes." It seemed sadistic but that was the point. I heard a crash not too far away from me, JAKE! I still had a grip on Victoria so I pulled her up with me. I was standing behind her and I wanted her to know how it felt to know that she was going to die.

"Die, Bitch!" I whispered in her ear before I ripped her fucking head off. Sam and the guys were there, and they must have been watching me. I needed to get to Jake and fast. 

"Sam, I need you to burn her. I have to get to Jake!" I took off. I could smell the smoke. I ran towards the meadow, and had to hurry up.

By the time I got there, Jake was a wolf and Edward was in a defensive crouch. Esme was standing between them, trying to keep them from killing each other. I ran to Esme and stood next to her. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. I knew that she wouldn't want them to hurt eachother or me. I knew she would always support me and my choices, and I was thankful to have a mother that cared. This shit between these two had to end here. I can't take this shit anymore. I didn't wish anything bad for Edward, but I cared about Jake's well being more so than Edward's.

"Both of you, please stop this! Why are you doing this? Can't you see that you're not only hurting yourselves, you're hurting me! Jake, phase back." My voice was strained. I wanted Jake to phase back so that Edward wouldn't hurt him. I watched as Jake went back into the tree line. That's when I went for Edward.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing? Why must you taunt Jacob like this? Why are you doing this to me? What, don't you get it?" I was angry, but I was also very disappointed.

"Bella, the way Jacob thinks about you is disgusting. I know what he told you, and it makes me sick. How could he even think that you would feel the same way about him?" Edward was being a smug bastard. I wanted to knock his ass out again, but Jake stepped in front of me. He did it to cut off Edwards view of me; Jake was smart.

"Listen Edward, you don't get to say shit to Bella anymore. Don't you ever fucking forget that you left her. You are the one that broke her. You are the one that put your filthy hands on her. You hit her. I don't care what you say, I love Bella." Jake was angry but I could see it fading. Edward didn't like what he had to say, and his eyes were filled with rage.

"Listen here you fucking mutt, I will kill you!" Edward was beyond any type of anger I had ever seen, but I had to end this now.

"Edward, stop! I can't do this shit anymore. Edward, I don't love you. I am in love with Jake. You need to understand that we are over. I don't want to be a bitch. Please leave us alone, for me." I was trying to be nice. I knew that it would hurt him, but he did it to me. I couldn't help who I fell in love with.

"Bella, you can't be serious? How can you love something like that? It's not normal. You are a fucking vampire, and he is a fucking dog!" He really was testing my patience, but I knew what I had to do. I knew it would kill him but it had to be done for him to leave me alone.

"God damn it, Edward! FUCKING STOP! I don't want to hurt you. I already killed Victoria for getting in my way. I want all this madness to fucking stop!" This time I was shouting.

"You're fucking serious? When?" He was stunned. I didn't need to be protected. I could take care of myself.

"On my way here, I ripped her fucking head off. The pack got there after or maybe they watched but they burned her." I was calm about it. She wasn't coming back for me. She had her chance and she lost. I'm not proud of killing her but I had to defend myself. I wasn't dying by her hand. I went over to Jake and grabbed his hand. I could hear Edward hissing. This was the only chance I had to make Edward understand.

"Jake, I need to talk to Edward alone. I will meet you back at the house. I have to tell him the truth about us. I won't be long. I love you, Jake." I waited for him say something; he just nodded and took off. I knew he was pissed but this had to be done before things got out of control. Esme had already left, and I felt like shit because I hadn't even noticed. She understood though; she knew everything that was going on. She knew this was coming, she knew that I had to tell Edward the truth.

"Edward, I am sorry for everything that has happened. I think it's time you know the truth. You might not like what I have to say but it has to be said. We have been through a lot of shit, and I know this won't be the last of it either, but if you hate me after this then so be it. I am sorry that I ever loved you. I am sorry that you had to kill James for me, but I think most of all, I am sorry that we ever met. I wish that I hadn't had Biology with you, that I never knew the real Edward." I was looking away from him, but I knew that I had hurt him. I couldn't lie to him. I finally looked up into his eyes and saw the hurt.

"Bella? Please don't do this to us! I know I have fucked up but give me another chance! I swear that I will change. I will be better for you and for me. I am so sorry for everything anad the way I treated you. I am sorry that I lied to you, that I left you." Edward knew that I wasn't lying. He was begging and I couldn't hear him like that. It hurt too much.

"There is no changing my mind, Edward. I can't help who I love. I believe you when you say you're sorry, but it's too late for apologies. The damage has already been done. Now I know why you left me that day. You were scared of commitment, but you weren't the only one that was scared. I was petrified because my then boyfriend was a vampire. You should have told me the truth, and I would have given you the time." I wanted this to be over. 

"Bella, I know I fucked shit up, but please don't do this to us. I barely got by before thinking you were dead, but I can't live knowing that you are alive and loving somebody other than me." He wasn't going to give up. I should have known that this would happen. Now I had to break his heart. I knew he would be devastated, but I had to do it.

"Edward, I don't want you anymore. I am sorry for all of the pain and the sorrow I have bestowed upon you. In your own words, this will be the last time you'll ever see me. You can go on with your life, as can I. Please, Edward, let me go." I walked away from Edward for the last time. I wanted to look back at him, yet something inside me said keep walking. 

I never thought I was capable of hurting somebody, but I had done it twice today. I never thought of being a violent person but Victoria got what she had coming. Edward was a different story. I couldn't help that I loved Jake; it was meant to be. I hated knowing that he was hurting because of what I had done to him, it made me feel guilty. I had to tell him the truth, maybe I could have been more gentle about it but it was done and over with now. Jake was the only thing that mattered to me anymore. He was the one that I truly loved, but something felt wrong to me. What if Jake didn't believe me when I said that I truly loved him? If that was the case then, would he think that I did it to just have Edward leave me alone? I really hoped that Jake didn't feel that way. I would never lie about how I felt just to have somebody leave me alone. I was never that type of girl.

I grabbed my cell out of my pocket. I needed to talk to Alice. I wanted to make sure that she would watch out for Edward, make sure that he didn't go and do something stupid. I waited for Alice to answer.

"Bella! I knew you would call me! What can I do?" She had already known why I was calling but I had to ask her anyway.

"Alice, I need a favor. I want you to watch out for Edward. Keep him from doing anything that he would regret. I just want to make sure that he won't do anything rash. You can't let him know I asked you to do this or he will think that I changed my mind about Jake and he will never let me go." I knew she would do it for me, but I still had to hear her say it; it would make the uneasy feeling go away.

"Bella, I would do anything for you. I will watch out for him. You really think that I would tell him that you asked me to baby sit his ass? You are a grown woman. Bella, you make your choices. I am glad that you found happiness again. I hated seeing you depressed. Bella, if I tell you something do I have your word that you will never speak of this to another damn soul?" She was so mysterious sometimes... cryptic was the word that I was really looking for.

"Alice, I would never betray you." I was stern because she knew that I would never do that shit to her.

"Well, Edward is planning on going to Alaska. He wants to get away. I had a vision earlier about him and Tanya. Bella, they will be together. He will bring her back and show her off and make it look like a coincidence when they run into you and Jake. Be on guard, she's a feisty bitch." She giggled, and I knew that there was something that she wasn't telling me.

"Alice, he can be with whom he wants. She might be feisty but I'm the queen bitch. She can say or do whatever she wants, but I will not tolerate her speaking ill of Jake. You know something that you're not telling me, but I think I already know. Thanks again Alice, I owe you one. How about we go shopping this weekend?" I knew that would make Alice happy because she was a shopaholic.

"That's perfect! How about you pick me up Friday morning at 9? I'll be ready and waiting." She didn't give me the chance to answer her, and she had already hung up the phone. Damn Pixie! 

I wasn't ready to go back and see Jake yet so I decided to go and see my dad. I needed somebody to talk to that didn't know a lot about the situation. My dad always gave me good advice. I hoped that he could help me now or at least just listen and give me his input on everything that had been happening. 

On my way to my dad's house, I couldn't stop thinking about how much I had hurt Edward. I knew in my head that it was necessary, but my heart was telling me that I was wrong. Was I still in love with him? Could it be that I still generally cared about him? I was so confused! I needed to talk to somebody who was neutral, that didn't really know how deep this actually went. That was my father. He had no idea about how I felt about Jake, and he didn't know how much I was in love with Edward! He would find out now! He knew more about this love shit more than I did, and he wouldn't be biased. I knew he would be fair.

I had to go through the forest to get to my dad's house so I wouldn't be seen. I hurried to the back door and let myself in. Charlie was sitting in the living room and was talking to somebody, but I didn't recognize the voice. It had to be his lady friend, oh what was her name? Sue, that's right, her name is Sue Clearwater. Oh god, if I walked in there and they weren't descent, I would fucking die. I would have to bleach my eye sockets.

"Dad? Are you here?" I was praying to god that he had told Sue about me because if not, that would be awkward. How would I even begin to explain that? 

"In here, Bells!" I walked towards the living room. When I got to the doorway I saw Sue sitting on the couch. Sue was a very beautiful woman, her hair was jet black, and she had the same dark tan tint to her skin as Jake. She had brown eyes, and she wasn't tall nor was she short. She had this smile on her face. It was weird and I felt like she had already met me or maybe knew me. I tried to remember her, but I was coming up empty.

"Hello, I am Bella. You are Sue, right? It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My dad here has told me so much about you." I put my hand out for her to shake. She took it and shivered.

"Sorry about that! It happens all the time!" I felt like an ass, and she knew exactly what I was. I thought she would have been repulsed, but she wasn't. 

"Nice to meet you, finally, Bella. Your father here hasn't shut up since you got back. He also told me what happened, I already knew before he told me, I live on the reservation. People gossip." Sue smiled at me. Wait! She lived in La Push? Fucking great. I hope she didn't tell my dad about the shit that had been going on.

"Where are my manners? Would you like a drink or anything?" I started walking out to the kitchen and heart light footsteps behind me. Sue was following me, and that could only mean one thing.

"Bella, I know we hardly know each other but I have to say something. I know about what's been going on. Billy told me everything. I think what you did for Jacob is amazing. I know how he feels about you, and I can see it in your eyes too. You love him. You should talk to your father he would listen to you. He is a good man, a fair man." She smiled warmly at me. She was perfect for my dad. He needed somebody to keep him grounded.

"Thanks Sue. I actually came over to talk to him. Will you stay? He might need moral support. You know more about this than I do and if I can't answer something, then you could possibly help me out?" I liked her. She was such a nice woman. 

"Of course I will stay! That's what we parents do. Oh! You must know my kids then! Seth and Leah!" I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the names. They both were part of the pack. Leah was with Sam before he met Emily. Seth was the kid that hung around Jake all the time. He was a good kid. Wonder what went wrong with Leah?

"I know them. Seth is such a sweet and polite kid. Leah, I don't know much about, she seems like a good person." I didn't want to sound rude. These were her kids here. I wasn't going to tell her that I thought Leah was a complete, and overbearing bitch.

"I think we should get back in there before he thinks something happened to us." Sue grabbed my hand, shivered, then walked back to the living room. 

We both sat on the couch, and my father looked so happy to see us getting along. I was too. I really liked Sue. She was down to earth,and would tell you how it was. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. It was one of those awkward silences. My dad cleared his throat, and I knew that he was going to say something. Because he always did it when he wanted to start a conversation.

"So Bella, what brought you over today? I know this isn't one of those I just missed you things. Out with it!" He sat there looking at me like I was still a kid. He could though. I was thankful to have a dad that really cared about me as much as he did.

"Well you know about the crap going on with Jake and Edward, but there is a lot more to the story." I paused. I could hear his heart beat faster.

"The reason they were fighting was because of me. It's really hard to explain, but well, I'm in live with Jacob." There I said it. I watched Charlie's face, and it seemed to relax.

"I thought you were here to tell me that you were going back to Edward. I was going to tell you that you were never allowed to leave here. I guess I was wrong." He chuckled.

"Bella, you know I love you. I would do anything for you to be happy, even if that meant you being with him." He sighed.

"I know dad, but I am in love with Jake. Edward is having a hard time grasping that. I wanted to ask you what you thought about Jake and I?" I was silent as I waited for Charlie.

"How deep are your feelings for both of them? Be honest, Bells." He sat there, crossing his arms and staring at me. I hated being put on the spot.

"I would die for Jake. I can't see myself with anybody else. I would kill for him. It feels like I found the other half to my heart. When I am around him, I get so flustered. I can't find words and I just feel like I'm home. With Edward, I can feel something but it's nothing compared to what I feel towards Jake. After everything that we have been through, I thought I would still feel something strong but I don't. After everything that he has done to me, I can't find it in me to forgive him. He hurt me so badly. When he attacked Jake, I fucking lost it! The only thought that was going through my head was I was going to lose him." I sighed and looked at Sue and my father. Sue had tears streaming down her cheeks, and my dad sniffled.

"Bella, if you don't mind me saying, I think you and Jake were always destined to be together. I could see it when you both were young kids. Yes, you are a vampire but Jake is a werewolf. There is no more treaty, no enemies bullshit. It's not what you are that defines you, it's who you are." Sue was right. Nothing mattered but my love for Jake.

"Sue is right, Bella. You love just like the rest of us; there is no difference. I want you to be happy, but I am glad that it's not Edward. I still have some fucking words for that boy." He was seething with anger. 

"Technically dad, he's old. Like 109 or something close to it but technically he is only 17. Just like I am 18 but technically I am only 21. I will explain everything to you later." I knew he would find it funny.

"You're 21? When was Edward changed?" He seemed interested.

"In 1918. I don't want to talk about him. I am here to discuss Jake." I was being short. I watched my dad get up and pace in front of me. He was thinking. He did this a lot when I was a kid.

"I think that you should listen to what your heart is telling you. You know either way I will be happy for you. Jake is a good man, and he will take good care of you. And I would rather you be with Jake. Edward is an asshole." nickering, he walked over and sat next to Sue. I got up and walked around.

I smiled and sighed. "Thanks dad, I was really hoping that you would say that to me. I worried the entire way here." 

He looked at me, a grin plastered on his face. "Bells, you know as long as you are honest with me, you have nothing to be worried about. I am glad that you are happy. I have wanted nothing but your happiness." He looked at Sue, and it was the same way that Jake looked at me. My father was in love, something that I never thought would happen to him again. I was grateful to her because she brought out a part of my father that I had never seen before. The way he touched her, it was filled with passion. The way he looked at her was truly magnificent. 

I sighed. It was time to get back to Jake and tell him how I felt. "I need to get back to Jake. We have some issues to discuss. I just want to say that I am happy for you both. Sue, you are a sweet woman. I know you will take care of my dad. Dad, take care of her. You deserve to be happy. I'll talk to you guys later." I got up, walking towards the back door. Charlie also got up and followed behind me. 

I stopped before I hit the backdoor and he wrapped his arms around me, I never knew my dad to be open with his emotions. When I hugged him back, it felt good. He took a deep breath in and I could hear his heart beat speed up. "Bells, I love you. Bring Jake the next time you come over. It would be great to talk to him about a few things. You can come here anytime you want." I smiled. Charlie wanted to have the boyfriend talk with him, and it felt good to have him worry about me. 

"No problem, dad. I will be back sometime soon. Call me if you need anything." I waved to him and walked out. I hurried to get back to my house since Jake would be there waiting for me. I kept thinking about telling Jake how I felt about him, that he made me feel whole again. I wanted him to know that he was the only person that could make me happy. I wanted to tell him that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted to listen to him breathe when he slept, to hear his heartbeat speed up. 

I was almost home when I caught the scent of something, a vampire. I knew the smell was Edward. I stopped and waited. That's when I realized where I was; the meadow. I couldn't believe that this was happening. Then I saw Edward sitting in the middle of the meadow. I walked over to him at human pace, not wanting to startle him.

I could hear him grumbling. "You are the last person I thought would come here"

"I wasn't planning on coming here. I just lost track of where I was going." I sighed. I wasn't ready for this conversation. I knew where it was going to lead.

"I don't understand how we got to this place. I can remember the times we had here. It was wonderful and now I have ruined everything."

"Edward, it's not all your fault. If I had told you the truth sooner, then we wouldn't be here right now. I did what I thought I had to do. I see that I was wrong. It doesn't chane the fact that we can't be together. I am in love with him, Edward, and there is nothing you can do to change that." I could hear him sigh. 

He looked up at me with such desperation in his eyes that it made me want to hide under a rock. I knew I had hurt him, but I didn't know that I hurt him this much. I had broken him.

"I know it doesn't change the fact that you love him, Bella. I would never do anything to cause you pain or sorrow. I wish I could change things but I can't. Just answer me something and be honest."

I swallowed, not knowing what was going to happen. This was the only time I really was scared of Edward."Can I have one last kiss? I promise to behave myself. I just need closure."

"Ok." I whispered so only he could hear me, even though there was nobody else around. I watched him swiftly get up and walk to me. I looked into his eyes the entire time, the fear was washed away with anticipation. He stopped in front of me, and grabbed me by my hand and pulled me to him. I felt his hand snake around my waist. His other cupped my chin. I closed my eyes, clearing my mind of everything and just wanting to feel. I finally felt his soft lips on mine.

The electricity that we shared was back with full force. I put my hand into his hair, pulling at it gently. I slipped my tongue out and licked his bottom lip. He felt so good. He started pulling back, and I whimpered at the loss of the electricity. It felt different than before; this wasn't rushed or impulse. This kiss was full of passion and love

I backed away. I couldn't even look into his eyes. I was ashamed. How could I do this to them? I just professed my love for Jake and then I kiss Edward! I felt like a slut. What the hell was I thinking? I had to get out of here.

"Edward, I need to leave. I am sorry." I took off running. I could hear him calling my name, but I had to get the hell out of there. I couldn't take the chance of hurting Jake even more. I ran all the way back to my place, what was I going to tell Jake? There was no excuse for what I had done, it was stupid and reckless. If things would have escalated I wouldn't have stopped. I am thankful that he did.

I got to my place and noticed the lights on; Jake was waiting for me. I let out a bigger then necessary breath and walked in the door. I saw Jake sitting on the couch: his hands were covering his face. How did he know? He let his hands fall and I noticed that he had tears running down his cheeks.

I gasped. "Jake, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk Bella. Why don't you come sit next to me?" I heard a bit of anger in his tone. Oh shit, what have I done?


	9. New Love

"We need to talk Bella. Why don't you come sit next to me?" Those words scared the shit out of me. How could he have found out that fast?

"What's going on, Jake?" I whispered. 

"Bells, why did you have to lie to Edward? I know that you don't love me! Why would you say that? Are you trying to hurt me?" He was almost screaming his harsh words. If I could have cried, I would have.

I gasped, and that's when he turned towards me. He was shaking. "I knew you wouldn't believe me! Damn it, Jake! Why the fuck would I lie about something that serious? Jacob Lucas Black, I do love you. Why is it so fucking hard for you to see that? Sam sure enough believed me when I told him, Charlie and Sue too! You should go talk to them. They know that I love you!"

"You only did that shit to make Edward leave you alone! I am not stupid, Bells! I was so thrilled to hear those words come from you, but I know you only said them so that he would let you go! It broke my fucking heart!" He screamed. I couldn't handle this. Nothing I said could make him change his mind.

"Fuck you, Jake! As long as we have known each other, it fucking hurts to know that you think so fucking highly of me!" I screamed right back. I grabbed my phone and left. I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to be left alone for awhile.

I decided to go to the cliffs. Nobody would be there. I ran so fast that I was there in mere seconds. I sat down on a rock; it was such a beautiful view from there. I could smell the salt from the water. The waves were crashing on the rocks below me. The moon was reflecting off the water, and it was so beautiful. It reminded me of Jake. How the fuck could he think that I would lie to him? I wasn't that person! I knew that it was wrong of me to kiss Edward, and I regretted it right after it happened. 

Jake was the only person I wanted to be with. I just wished he would have believed me! I would never lie to him about anything this serious. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of our lives together. I loved him more than anything. 

I sat for awhile, listening to the waves crash against the rocks below me. I felt my pocket begin to vibrate; my phone was ringing. I checked and this time it was Emily.

I opened my phone. "Hey Emily! Is everything alright?" I started to panic.

"It's Jacob! Edward called him, Bella! I told Sam, but they can't find them!" I heard the fear in her voice. I was scared too.

"What do you mean Edward called him? Emily, we have to find them! Could you overhear any of the conversation?" I was fucking panicking!

"Jake just took off, Bella! I heard Edward saying that he needed to talk to Jake about something. I think I heard your name and that he wanted to meet in a neutral place where people would see them!" She was distraught. Think! Where would they go? Charlie!

"Emily, they are at Charlie's! He knows about everybody and about what's going on! Tell Sam to get there fast! I can't take the chance of going there. I will be at my place! Call if you hear anything!" I snapped my phone shut and ran to my place. 

What the fuck type of game was Edward playing? Was he taunting Jake because of what I had done? I swear to god he better not have hurt him! How could I have caused all this shit? In a way I was sorry for coming back here, but I'm also not. If I wouldn't have come back to Forks, I wouldn't have figured out my feelings for Jacob. I wouldn't have found out what Edward was really like! Why did I have to kiss him?

I got back to my house, unlocked the door and walked inside. I looked into this empty house, wanting it to be our place. I went into the bedroom and opened up the closet in desperate need of some clean clothes and a hot shower. I pulled down a pair of skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt. I opened up the top drawer of my dresser and pulled out a matching bra and panty set. It was black and pink with black skull and crossbones. Clothes in hand I went to the bathroom. I turned the shower on full blast, undressed and stepped over the edge of the tub.

The shower did wonders to clear my mind; I only thought about my Jacob, my werewolf. I shut the water off and stepped out. I wrapped myself in a towel and went to check to see if Jacob had come home yet. When I walked out into the living room, it was still silent. I went back to the bathroom and finished getting dressed. I got my jeans on and brushed through my hair before I pulled it into a messy bun and shut the light off. I went into my room and grabbed a pair of black ballet flats.

I walked into the living room, laptop in hand. I started it up and waited. After a few seconds I went into my email. I debated on sending Alice a message. I needed somebody to talk to so I clicked on her name and started typing.

 

To: Alice (The Pixie) Cullen  
From: Marie (Izzy) Jackson  
Subject- Advice

 

Alice, I need to talk! I fucked up today. I was coming home from Charlie's, and I ran into Edward in the meadow. I kissed him, Alice! I could feel that spark again. What am I going to do? I don't love Edward, I love Jake! I haven't told him about I am afraid Jake and Edward are meeting, and he will tell Jake! I have made such a mess! Fuck! 

I hit send, immediately regretting it. Just as I was getting ready to close it out, I got a reply.

To: Marie (Izzy) Jackson  
From: Alice (The Pixie) Cullen  
Subject-RE;Advice

 

Izzy, you have nothing to worry about. Edward is already here and I suspect Jake is on his way there. Nothing bad happened. You didn't fuck anything up. I understand why you think that you did, but you didn't. If I was in your position, I would have done the same. I know you love Jake, and Edward knows that now too. You can't help who you fall in love with Iz. I know the spark was there, but that's because Edward will always be your first love. Now, stop sulking and get your ass ready for your man to come home! Love you, text me later! -Pixie

 

Maybe Alice was right, and I didn't have anything to worry about. I shut my laptop down and put it on the coffee table. I sat there in silence, not wanting to move. Then my cell started ringing. Not giving a shit who it was, I answered.

"Hello?" I was bland. 

"Bella? It's Billy." He seemed out of breath. 

"Hey Billy. You ok?" I was distracted.

He sighed. "He's fine, Bella. He is here with me. Just give the kid some time to think about everything. Are you alright, Bella? You sound distant." Billy was observant, even if he couldn't see me.

I sighed, was I alright? "No Billy, I am not alright. I feel like everything is my damn fault! If I wouldn't have come back here, this shit wouldn't be happening! I am sorry for causing so much trouble!" I couldn't deal with this shit.

"Bella, listen to me. If you wouldn't have come back, Jacob might not be so damned alive. Think about Charlie. Could you really have kept letting him think that you were dead? You haven't caused anything, Bells. You have no control over what other people do. You can't constantly blame yourself. Most of the time it can't be stopped." Billy was right; none of this was my fault. I had no control over what other people did or said. Then why did I still feel like shit?  
.  
"Thanks, Billy, just let Jake know that I will be here waiting." I hit the end button and sat there. 

I kept sitting there, thinking. If Jake came back here and told me that we shouldn't be together, then so be it. What about when I told him about me and Edward kissing? That was going to make him reconsider being with me, if he chose to be with me. Stupid, fucking beautiful vampire! I got up and walked around the house. I decided to check out my closet. I still had a few things that needed to be unpacked. 

I went into my bedroom and grabbed the last of the bags. I opened the one and screamed. In the bag was the dress I wore to prom. Damn you, Alice! I grabbed the dress and headed towards the kitchen. I had seen a box of matches sitting on the counter by the microwave. I snatched the box and went for the door. I threw the dress down, grabbed a match and lit it. 

"Goodbye, Edward." I whispered, throwing the match on the dress. I watched as the dress turned into a ball of flames. I knew Alice wouldn't be pissed. She could just buy a new one. I sat there and waited for the dress to stop burning, it felt like hours had passed. I felt like I was missing something. Where were my things from my birthday? I had never gottem them and I hadn't even realized that I didn't have them.

I dialed Charlie's cell phone. They had to be in my room. "Hey Bells, what's up?" Charlie sounded out of breath. I could hear Sue giggling in the background, did I just interrupt them? Oh god! They were having sex! That was something that I didn't need or want to fucking know. I shuddered at the thought of Charlie having sex.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, dad, but I need a favor." I tried to sound normal, but I couldn't suppress my disgust.

"Ah, sure. What do you need, kid?" He started giggling too. 

"Go to my room and look at the floor boards by my bed. When I came back, there was a loose floor board when I was up there. If you find anything could you bring it over as soon as possible?" Something wasn't right about that floor board. 

"Alright kid, I'm in your room. There is a loose floor board. Let me get a flat head. How did you know it was loose? I couldn't hear it when I walked on it." I could hear him going down the steps, then going back up.

"I have super hearing remember, Dad? I heard it the day I came back. Me and Alice were up there when Jake showed up. I never got the chance to check it out after that. I couldn't ever remember it being loose before." I stated. I could hear creaking and something popping.

"Ok, I got the floor board up. Holy shit, Bells. I will bring all this shit over now. See you soon!" I heard the click of the phone. What the hell was underneath the floor board? It was something that even surprised the shit out of Charlie, this worried me. Then I heard footsteps coming towards the house. I sniffed the air and it was Jake! I sat down on the bed and put my face in my hands.

"Bella?" Jake's voice seemed fine. I got up from the bed and walked out of my room to the hallway where he could see me. I saw the smile that was on his face. God, I had missed that smile. It made me want to melt. I walked towards him, but he was already there though. He crashed into me, and it felt fucking wonderful.

I put my hands on his face and pulled him to me. When my lips touched his, the fireworks began. I put my hands into his hair, his hair was soft and it smelled fucking good.

"Jake, I have been so worried about you! I'm sorry for all this shit." I sighed when he stepped back from me. 

"Bells, don't worry about it. We need to talk though." Jake flashed me his sexy smile. 

"We will have to wait. Charlie is on his way over here. He found something underneath the floor boards of my bedroom." I wrapped my arms behind his back and sighed. I was finally able to relax; he had come home to me. Knowing that he came here to be with me made me feel all warm. I loved Jake and I was going to show him just how much.

We both went over to the couch where Jake sat down. I stood there, marveling at my wolf. He looked up at me while extending his hand. I took it instantly and sat down next to him. I snuggled into his chest, taking in his smell. He really didn't smell bad, he smelled earthy, woodsy even. I was incapacitated by his touch, smell and that sexy smile. 

Almost a half an hour later I heard Charlie pull up in his cruiser. I jumped up and went to get the door before he could even get out of the car. I watched him get out of the car and walk up towards the house.

"Thanks dad, I hope I wasn't um, you know, interrupting anything." I stammered. It still made me shudder, ugh. I shut the door after he walked in. Jake jumped up and went over to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, what's going on?" I hadn't told him everything, but I knew he would understand when he saw the things that Charlie discovered. Dad handed me the bag that contained all of the shit he found.

"Alright, I had Charlie go through my room and look for things out of place. He found a floor board loose and he found some shit. I had him bring it here. You might understand things better if you saw what he found." I sat down and dumped the bag on the coffee table.

There was a small box, still wrapped in the paper, an emerald colored CD case, two airline tickets to Jacksonville, Florida, and a creamy white envelope with my name across it. There was also another small black velvet box that was too small to be for a necklace. I didn't want to open it because I already knew what it was. Elizabeth Masen's ring. I didn't understand. Why would Edward give me his mother's ring?

"Bella, what is all this?" Jake seemed calmer than before.

"It is everything that the Cullens got me for my birthday, except for the cream envelope and the smaller black box. They weren't there before. I have never seen them before now." I struggled to get my words out, and I hoped they believed my lie. I would read the letter later and then check the small black box.

I heard Charlie clear his throat. "Wait, you said you hadn't seen these two things before right? How the hell did they end up in your room?" Charlie seemed confused, but I knew how they had goteen there. Edward put them there and it had to be recently. Why would he put the other shit there anyway? He told me that it would be like he never existed, but he had lied. I got it! He put that shit there because he knew I would I find it. He wanted me to know that he lied to me. He was a bastard, and I hated him. How could he do that shit to me?

"Dad, when you went into my room, were there hand prints in the dust by the floor board?" 

"No, it was all wiped away. Why?" Charlie was going to be pissed.

I gulped; Charlie was really going to kill Edward now. "Well dad, he snuck into the house through the window. He did it all the time before he left." I took another gulp and waited.

Charlie was really pissed, and his eyes were wide with rage. I knew that if he got a hold of Edward, he was going to try to kick his ass.

"You're telling me that he was sneaking into your room at night and that he did it recently? How the hell did he get in without me hearing him?" He shouted.

"Dad, we are meant to be stealthy. I can do it and you would never know. Yes, he was sneaking into my room a few weeks after I moved here. I would sneak out sometimes too." He looked at me with utter shock and a bit of disappointment." I continued when I saw him calming down. "I only snuck out once, but he was there almost every night. We didn't do anything, just sat up and talked.

I heard him take a deep breath and he looked better. "It's alright, Bells. If you say nothing happened, I believe you. I still hate that bastard." He wasn't the only one. I looked over at Jake and he was pissed but he knew with Charlie here, he had to calm down.

"It's okay. Jake, I'm sorry for all of this shit that keeps happening to you, to us. Every time I try to get the fuck away from him, something happens and it comes back and bites me in the ass. If you can't be with me because of my baggage, I get that. I love you Jake, even if you don't believe me." I started walking away, I felt Jakes fingers wrap around my wrist, and I spun around and crashed into him. He put his hands in my hair, his lips partly opened, and he leaned in. His kiss was fuckawesome. He lightly kissed me, but it was full of passion, lust and love. I felt horrible when I heard my father fake cough. I pulled away from Jake and Charlie had his goofy grin on his face. He was happy for me.

"Sorry dad! Um, yeah. I bet Sue is wondering where you are so you should probably head home." I noticed him snickering and mumbling something about see yah later, but I wasn't really paying attention. I heard the door shut behind Charlie, and I was still in Jake's arms. I couldn't care if the world was ending. As long as I was with Jake, nothing else mattered. I finally unwrapped my arms and stared into his eyes. He sighed.

"Bells, I need to talk to you. I don't even know where to begin. Let me say that I am so sorry, baby. I should have believed you when you told me you loved me. I was an asshole and thought that you only had the wrong motive to say that. I was wrong. After Edward called me and we met, I understood." He was oozing happiness and love.

"I know about you meeting Edward. Emily called and told me that you went to meet with him. What the hell were you thinking? He could have hurt you!" I was calm but still pretty pissed off.

"Bells, it wasn't like that. He wanted to talk to me. There was nothing to be worried about. We sat down and talked about all this shit. He knows that you no longer love him, and I told him to stop making it more difficult for you. Yes, I know that he asked you to kiss him. It's not a big deal. He needed closure and I guess you gave him that. He knows that I am in love with you, and I also know that you love me. He told me that you would never lie about how you feel, that you would never use me as an excuse. I am sorry for not believing you, love. I was stupid. I should have trusted you when you told me that you loved me." He was so sincere, and I think I fell in love with him more in that moment.

"Jake, it's fine. I'm glad that you know that I love you. I thought after you found out about us kissing that you wouldn't want anything to do with me. I am really glad that he is going to leave us alone. I would still like to be friends with him, and I have to talk to him when I go to see Alice and Rosalie. " I didn't want to be disrespectful towards Carlisle and Esme; they were my family. 

"Bells, I don't have anything against Edward. We had a long talk and it was good. He would never do anything to hurt me because it would hurt you. He knows that. He did say something that really surprised me. He told me that if I hurt you, he would come here and rip my fucking throat out. He loves you still but he knows that you love and care for me more. He wants you to be happy, even it it's not with him." Jake was so thrilled. His eyes were big and that goofy grin that I loved was back in full swing.

I stood there, completely shocked. I couldn't believe Edward would say that to Jake! "He said that to you? Wow. I thought he would have made your life a bit more difficult. I don't know how to act, Jake. I am not used to being in relationships. Edward was the only relationship I ever had." I sat down and took the envelope off the table and set it in my lap.

I looked over at Jake, and he was smiling and looking at the envelope. "Bells, I can leave you be so you can read that." He was so sweet, but I wasn't ready to read the letter.

I set the envelope back on the table and looked at Jake. "No, I am not ready to read it yet. We need to talk about this. I think we need to define what we are, Jake. That's more important right now." I sat there watching him, listening to his wonderful heartbeat.

"Well, we both love each other. When people love each other they usually are a couple. This might sound corny, but, Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" He lowered his head, but I could still tell that he was blushing. I saw his cheeks turn a beautiful shade of red. He was so sweet. It was the greatest moment when those words slipped off his tongue.

I put my hand on his face, pulling him level with my face. I smiled, "Yes, Jacob Black, I will be your girlfriend, just as long as you will be my boyfriend?" I smiled and I saw the light in his eyes. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen before.

Jake closed his eyes and began talking. He put his hands on my face. "Bells, you are an amazing woman, and I love you so much! I have waited for so long for this moment. I don't want to open my eyes because you might vanish." Jake thought he was dreaming. He didn't know what was about to hit him.

"You are not dreaming! Open them Jake!" I leaned forward until I felt my lips touch his. It felt like fireworks going off. My venom was flowing in mouth like a river. I watched him slowly open his eyes and look into mine. He deepened the kiss as his hands started running down my back. I felt the dampness between my legs immediately. God! How could this little bit of contact cause such a reaction? His hands went lower, down to my ass. That's where they rested and it felt fucking great. 

I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him, no, I needed him. I moved my hands to the hem of his shirt. His heart was racing out of control, and it made me feel wild! I moved my hands up his shirt. His skin was so soft. I wrapped my hands around to his back, then moved them to his waist. He shuttered at my touch. I went for the button of his jeans, he moaned into my mouth. Fucking hell! He was driving me crazy! I just wanted him inside of me, I wanted to feel him in me.

He broke our kiss, I whimpered at the loss of contact. I looked into his eyes and the tears were forming. Why was he crying? Did I do something wrong? Was he scared about having sex with me? 

"Jake, what's wrong? If you're not ready for this then we can wait. I don't want you to do anything that you are not comfortable with." I was secretly hoping that he wanted this.

Jake seemed weird. He was holding back, and I wanted to know why. "Bells, I am a bit nervous. This is my first time." He was whispering. Little did Jake know, this was going to be my first time too.

"Silly Jake. Please don't be nervous. I have no idea what Im doing either. We can learn along the way." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to me. I had to have his lips on mine. 

"Bells, I love you more than anything. I want this to be special. I don't want you to think that this is all I want from you. I want it all; the marriage, the house, hosting dinner parties for our friends." He was so nervous. I saw the look in his eyes.

"I am nervous too, Jake. I want everything with you too. Let's just take it slow and see what happens." I smiled and he nodded. He was ready, and so was I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I haven't mentioned that I will be updating every two weeks. It will always be on a friday night! Mollie you are full of awesomeness!!!


	10. First time for everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SM owns it. Thanks again!

Jacob turned towards me, the look on his face was absolutely sinful. He was just as nervous as I was. We took a moment to stare deeply into eachother's eyes, searching for the answers we both yearned for. The silence between us was unnerving but necessary. I decided to take the lead. I walked over to him, letting my towel fall to the floor. The astonishment on his face was amusing. It also gave me an idea of what to do next. I took hold of his hand and moved it up to my breast. He gently squeezed, and I let a moan escape my lips. This made him go wild. He backed away from me, taking his shirt off in the process. He was utterly magnificent. I took a few steps closer to him, letting my hands reach his chest. He shuddered in excitement.

I slowly made my way to the button of his jeans. I flicked my wrist, his pants falling to the floor. His breathing picked up and his heart was pounding. I snaked my arms around his neck. I lightly nibbled on his earlobe, and Jake groaned. I knew that I was doing something right. I was close enough to him to feel his hard-on on my thigh. I felt Jake move his hands from my back down to my ass. He lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I was so horny, and I knew he was too. He was sweating and panting. He made me feel electric. This man was definitely going to be the death of me.

Jake moved his hands from my ass, and they were now nestled underneath my thighs. The kissing stopped, and as we stared into eachother's eyes, we both were smiling. I had finally figured out what I wanted; Jake. He was everything to me. Jake was the only man that I ever wanted again. My thoughts shifted when I felt his hand between my thighs. His thumb started rubbing gentle circles on my clit. I threw my head back, moaning very loudly. Then his fingers were sliding into my red hot core, and I gasped. I opened my eyes to look at Jake, and he had that sexy smile plastered on his damn face. It was so fucking hot. He kept pumping his fingers in and out, and I felt my stomach starting to clench around his fingers. I felt myself nearing the edge, and the sensation was out of this world. He pumped his fingers even faster, and I couldn't last any longer. 

"OH FUCK! Oh God, Jake! I need you. I can't wait!" I screamed. I never felt anything like that before, ever. It was amazing. I practically jumped out of his arms. I grabbed a hold of his boxers and ripped them right off. I didn't even think. I prayed that I hadn't hurt him.

"Jake, are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" The alarm in my voice was evident.

"I am perfect, Bella." He growled. He swept me off my feet, laying me gently on the bed. I looked down and noticed how big Jake's dick was; he was huge. Jake was hovering over me, smiling that sexy ass smile. He must have noticed that I was staring, because he chuckled.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this, Bella?" He whispered in my ear. It sent a chill down my spine. Was he fucking serious? I was totally ready for this.

I whispered in his ear. "Absolutely!" I could see him shiver. 

I took my hands and started running them through his soft hair. I had a good hold and pulled him down, placing a soft kiss on his lips. His hands started to wander around my body; it was sensual. He was so gentle but I started to become frustrated. He finally looked into my eyes, and I knew what he was saying. He brought his nose to mine and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Jake."

"As I love you, Bella." He gently started to slide his dick into me. I could feel every inch of him inside of me. I felt whole again. 

He started out slowly. It was amazing but pure fucking torture. I put my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. It was like we couldn't be close enough.

"Jake faster!" I couldn't help but moan when he picked up the pace. I felt every pump become faster and harder. Fucking magnificent! He began to rub my clit again, and I felt myself getting closer to my orgasm. I looked at Jake, and he was close as well. I felt my walls clenching around his dick, it made Jake moan quite loudly.

"Jake, come with me. Let go!" I shouted. We rode out our orgasms together. I felt like I was high.

"Fuck, Bella!" Jake was panting. I couldn't stop smiling. He collapsed on top of me. I was so fucking happy. It may not have lasted long but it was well worth it. We had plenty of time to do it again. The next time would be longer and more erotic.

"Jake that was by far the most thrilling experience of my life! I love you so much." I kissed his forehead. He rolled off of me and laid next to me. He was smiling ear to ear. He was so proud of himself. I was damn proud of him.

"I'm sorry that it didn't last that long, but it was the best moment of my life. You have no idea how much I truly love you, Bella." He kissed my lips, and this time it was so passionate.

"How about you go and grab a shower while I make you something to eat. You have to be starving." I got up, grabbed his shirt and put it on. I looked over my shoulder and Jake's dick was standing at full attention again.

"Fuck, Bells! You look so damned sexy wearing my shirt!" He was whining. He was breathing heavy and his heart beat was erratic. I wanted to wait til we had sex again,though, because he needed time to recover.

"Down boy! You need to eat first. Than we can have a little bit more play time. We need you to stay strong!" I giggled, leaving him in the bedroom. 

I went out into the kitchen to rustle up something to make for Jake. I heard the water turn on. I knew it was safe to start playing some music. I hated the smell of human food but I still loved cooking it. I opened up the freezer and saw nothing. Oh damn! I had forgotten that there wasn't any food in the house! 

I was getting ready to tell Jake when I heard footsteps approaching my house. I hurried back into my bedroom. Since I was only wearing a shirt, I grabbed a pair of yoga pants. I didn't need anybody seeing my bare ass, other than Jake, of course. It was bad enough that when Alice and I went shopping she would follow me into my dressing room. That was way before I was changed.

By the time I got back out to the front door, whoever was coming was almost to the door. I opened the door to Sam standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Super hearing, remember? So, what can I do for you, Sam?" I respected Sam. He was a good man. Emily was lucky.

"I need to talk to both you and Jake. We have a minor issue, and you are the one that has to give the go ahead." I was confused. Why would Sam need my go ahead unless... OH GOD NO! Please tell me that this isn't happening? That he is fucking playing a joke on me!

"Sorry. I feel terrible Come on in. I didn't mean to not invite you in. I have a lot of things on my mind. I will go and get Jake; he was in the shower." I sighed and walked back towards the bedroom. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and walked right into Jake. 

"Jake! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" I stammered.

"I'm fine. Everything okay with you?" He looked concerned. I couldn't tell him that I thought that my family decided to come back and live in Forks. Why does this shit always happen? Edward was going to be a major problem.

"Sam is here. He needs to talk to us both. He is waiting in the living room. I will go and get you guys a drink." I gave him a light kiss on the cheek. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing two glasses and poured them some ice water. Why did this have to happen? I wasn't worried about the family; I was worried about Edward. Was he trying to torture me? Couldn't he just leave like before?

I snapped back to reality and took the glasses in to Jake and Sam. I must have walked into the terrible part of the conversation. Sam had his hands folded together resting underneath his chin.

"I guess Alice is planning a Halloween party. She asked me if she could have it on First Beach, and I said yes. Then I heard Edward in the background saying that he wasn't coming because this chick, Tanya, is repulsed by your relationship with Bella." That's all I needed to hear. I barely squeezed the glasses and they shattered. It made both men jump. I was pissed. Sam looked at me with sympathy.

"Bells, it's alright. Who cares what this Tanya has to say? I don't give a shit what anybody says. I love you and nothing else matters." Jake was pleading with me to calm down.

"Bella? You okay? Did you hear the entire conversation?" Sam seemed hesitant, more nervous though.

"I only heard the part that I walked in on. Is there more that I should know?" My voice was shaky. I felt Jake's hand on mine and a slight tugging. I sat down on his lap. I looked at Jake, then Sam. Something was going on. I saw the look that Sam was giving Jake.

"Someone better fucking spill it!" I raised my voice which I hardly ever did. I was already pissed off so why not add more fuel to the fire? I felt Jake sigh and turn me around so I was facing him.

"Babe, Sam found out that the Cullens are moving back to Forks. Alice called. That's not the only thing though. Rosalie and Emmett moved out. We don't know the exact details but from what Alice has told Sam, it's because Tanya is staying there with Edward." Jake whispered the last part. That fucking skank was trying to tear my family apart. 

I didn't even think. I got up, ripping the door off the hinges. I was furious! How could he let that whore tear our family apart? How fucking dare she talk about Jake or me? The bitch was trying to weasel her way into my family, and it wasn't happening. I ran as fast as I could, thinking about Tanya. When I finally reached the house, Edward was sitting outside.

I walked up the driveway, just wanting to pass him but he grabbed my arm, which set me off.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I hissed. I tried to jerk my arm away, but he held it tighter. I swung my hand around slapping him in the face. He finally let my wrist go, and I walked up the stairs and into the house. Carlisle came into view and just as quickly stepped out of my way. He was smart. He knew when to leave me alone. I flew up the stairs looking for her, but she wasn't anywhere up there. I headed back downstairs only to find Edward in my way once again. He was either very brave or very fucking stupid.

"Bella, you need to calm down!" Edward's voice was desperate.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do! How could you? That bitch has no right talking about me or Jake! What about Rosalie and Emmett, Edward? They fucking left because of her! They belong here, not that nasty bitch! I have some few choice words for her! I can't fucking wait until she gets here!" I couldn't even attempt to try to calm down! This bitch would be gone by the time I was done with her.

Just as I was getting ready to sit down, I saw her walking out of the woods. I had to admit, she was beautiful, but that didn't give her the right. I jumped up and walked out of the house and right in her direction. I saw Edward ahead of me, and I felt a hand grab on my wrist; Carlisle. She was taller than me, but that didn't matter.

"Eddie, I thought you were going to join me? What happened?" Tanya's voice was sickly sweet. I wanted to puke.

"I became sidetracked, Tanya. You need to keep your distance for right now. Bella is here, and she isn't pleased with you." Edward better warn her, I was going kick her ass if she came any closer to me.

"Oh, is that what I smell then?" She was smirking at me, then winked.

"How fucking dare you? Who do you fucking think you are?" I couldn't keep my anger at bay any longer. Carlisle held on tighter, and I felt another hand grab my arm. I turned to see Jasper smiling next to me.

"Well I see the DOG lover has a filthy mouth! You should be taught some manners! Carlisle and Esme were bound to get a rotten apple sometime!" Tanya was chuckling at me.

Tanya had crossed the line! She turned her back on me, and I yanked my arms out of Carlisle and Jasper's grip and went after her. I fucking walked right up to her. She turned around in time for my fist to connect with her face. She soared back, and the smile was no longer on her fucking face. I walked over to her because I wasn't finished with her yet. She saw me coming. She tried her hardest to get away. The look of fear on her face was priceless. I grabbed her by her throat and pinned her up against the tree.

"Don't ever bring Carlisle and Esme into any of your shit again!" I was nose to nose with her and she was trembling.

"Hey, dog lover! Eddie told me everything! How you went and fell for the stinky animal! Tell me though, do you have crotch critters? I know that dogs usually carry fleas right?" She was laughing in my fucking face. The last thing that I wanted was to lose control of my anger! Yet something inside of me exploded! I knew that Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle were coming towards me but then I saw them fly backwards! I looked back at Tanya, and she was fucking petrified! I smiled.

"Wh...what are you?" Her voice was unsteady.

"Never talk about Jacob again. If you do, I will let him at you. You will apologize to Carlisle and Esme for your rude comments too! You've disrespected them along with my siblings! I swear to God on all that is holy, I will fucking kill you if I ever hear you speak my boyfriend's name again! Got me bitch?" I was seething. She nodded. I could faintly hear Jake calling my name. I turned around and saw him. He fucking looked scared. I let my hand drop from Tanya's throat, I never intended for Jake to see me like this. I could feel myself calming down, but I had a weird feeling though. It was like I was completely drained.

"Bella, are you alright, baby? What the hell happened? Carlisle had me so fucking worried! He said something was happening to you! I get here and you have fake Barbie pinned to a tree! I tried to get to you, but I couldn't get past the others. What happened here?" Jake was shaking but he wasn't angry, more nervous and scared.

"I don't know what happened. I started losing control and I don't know! Carlisle? Please tell me if there is something wrong with me?" I was afraid. I knew that I wasn't a normal vampire.

"There is nothing wrong, Bella! What happened was like nothing that I have ever seen before! I believe that you are a shield! I need to contact Eleazar because he would know better than me." Carlisle was smiling and I started to finally relax.

"That bitch is fucking crazy! You act like she is an angel! She just tried to fucking kill me, and you fucking make excuses!" Tanya was screaming and coming at me. I balled my hands into fists and held them at my sides. I felt my anger start to rise again. Jake started coming towards me when Tanya was within my reach. My energy peaked and I fucking screamed! I saw Tanya fly back, and then Jake was too. I immediately reigned in my anger and went running to Jake. When I reached him, he was knocked out cold. I could see the blood running down his forehead. What have I done? He hit his head on a rock! 

"Carlisle! Jake needs your help! I started shaking, badly. I heard Carlisle coming towards us and I hoped that Jake was going to be alright!

"Esme, Alice, take Bella inside! Jasper, Edward, help me get Jake into my office." Carlisle was more serious now. 

I reluctantly went with my mom and sister. I wanted Rose to be here so badly! She would know how to make me feel better. She always did. Emmett would wrestle with me and tell his stupid jokes! I looked at Esme and Alice, and they noticed something was making me sad.

"Bella? What's wrong, hun?" Esme sat down with me on the couch and took hold of my hand.

" I wish that Rosalie and Emmett were here!" I put my face in my hands.

"Your wish, my command! Hey sparky!" Rosalie! Oh my God! They were here!

"Rosie!" I screeched, running towards her and colliding into her arms! God, how much I missed having Rose around!

"Whoa there! What's got your panties in a knot? Hey, little one! I saw what you did to Tanya. It was the most fucking awesome thing I have ever seen!" She was smiling and I started laughing.

"Rosalie! This shit isn't funny! I seriously could have killed her! I wanted to so badly but I couldn't disrespect Carlisle and Esme! I hurt Jacob! How could I do that to the man that I love? I can't face him after what I did!" I could hear the sorrow in my own voice, and it made me feel like shit. I was disgusted with myself. I caught Rose staring at me with a confused look on her face.

"Sparky, what did you just say about Jacob Black?" Rose asked. I thought Esme would have told the rest of the family.

"Well Rose, Jacob and I are together." I whispered so that she would hear me. She looked at me like I was crazy. She must have been disgusted too. I put my head down until I felt her warm fingers under my chin. She lifted my chin up so that I was eye level with her. She had a smile on her face.

"Jacob Black, huh? Well Bella, I am proud of you! It's about damn time you got over dickward. I am so happy for you, Bella!" She was laughing! I can't believe Rosalie would give me her approval! She was the one that I thought would disown me. She proved me wrong yet again!

"Rose, you have no idea how much you saying that means to me! I thought you would fucking rip my head off! I fucking love you so much Rosalie!" I threw my arms around her neck! I squeezed, and we both started laughing! Now I had to deal with the force known as Emmett!

"Oh Bella? Don't you worry about Emmy Bear! He will be perfectly fine! He will be glad that you are not alone anymore!" Rose smiled. She took my hand and led me down to the game room. I walked in to find Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Jake sitting on the couch. I should have known that they would be playing fucking video games! I looked over at Jake and the guilt started creeping up on me. I felt absolutely horrible for what I had done. I should never have let Tanya get to me like she did. It was stupid of me and I regretted it. I kept staring at Jake until he found me staring at him. I plastered a fake smile on and walked out of the room. 

I left without saying a word to anybody. I couldn't be there because it made me feel worse. I refused to act like nothing had happened. As if I didn't hurt anybody! I could have killed both of them! I decided to go home and start packing my stuff. Jake wouldn't want anything to do with me after the shit that happened today. I became a monster today! I wasn't the type of person to resort to violence but something triggered my explosion. I never would have intended to hurt anybody. 

I had finally reached my house, but I was afraid to go inside. I felt like shit so I decided to take a shower, it might help me relax a bit. I stripped out of my clothes, throwing them wherever. I turned the hot water on waiting for the steam to start pouring out of the top of the shower. I stepped into the shower, and it felt fucking good. I closed my eyes as the hot water ran down my body. I thought about Jake again and my eyes flew open. I quickly shut the water off and I opened the shower curtain. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I opened the door to the bathroom and went into the bedroom. When I reached the foot of the bed, I stopped. I thought back to when we made love on this bed. I turned to the dresser noticing the letter from Edward sitting there, unread. I wanted to open the damned thing but it didn't matter what he said.

My thoughts went back to earlier. I was so angry with myself for acting like that! Tanya shouldn't have said those awful things about Jacob, but I shouldn't have reacted the way I did either. She had no fucking right to do that to me or Jake. She doesn't even know us for fucks sake! Stupid fucking vampire slut! I picked up the dresser and threw it. I heard it crash against the wall, the only sound I could hear was splintering wood. I looked over to where the dresser hit and saw plaster exposed from the wall. I looked down at the floor and saw a pile of rubble; the wall had a huge damn hole in it.

"FUCK!" I screamed. I fucking grabbed my bags, throwing shit in them. I kept throwing clothes around. Shit was everywhere. I had to fucking get back to Wisconsin. I made a mistake coming back to Forks. I should have listened to Edward! I destroyed everything that I had with Jake. I didn't want to look at him and feel nothing but guilt and shame.

"What the hell are you doing? Bella? What's going on here?"Jake's voice was stern. I jumped a bit; I hadn't heard him coming. I was too distracted to hear anything. I wanted to be completely packed before he got here. 

"I'm leaving." I couldn't bear to look at him. I was a coward. 

"Leaving? Why? What happened earlier was an accident, baby! I am not angry with you. Shit happens. You didn't know that was going to happen! Please, Bells, I love you!" Jake was practically begging me. I looked up at him, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"I fucking hurt you, Jake! I could have killed you! There is no fucking excuse for what I did to you! You have no idea how much I'm hurting inside because of what happened! I can't even fucking look at you without being reminded of it!" I went back to packing my shit into the bags.

"I don't want you to leave, Bells! I just got you back. I love you so much that it fucking hurts so badly. Please don't leave me! I can't see myself without you now!" He was crying now. 

"What about the next time? I could hurt you! I could kill you, Jake! I do love you, but I can't take the chance of hurting you again! I wouldn't be able to live knowing that I ended your life!" I began to walk away from him. When his warm hand touched mine, I stopped. I couldn't move. His touch held me where I stood.

"Bella, dying would be easier than living without you. You can't even begin to imagine how much I love you. You are the only thing that keeps me here. My universe revolves around, you, and you, alone. I refuse to live without you anymore. Bella, please? Please stay here with me. We will have accidents, everybody does, but we will learn from them. I get that you feel guilty about what happened but you had no idea that your shield would do that! It wasn't anybody's fault. It just happened." Jake's tears were in full force.

Was there a way that we could work through this? I didn't really want to leave Jake was my life. I was happy here. I wanted to stay here. This was my home now. I made my choice, I was staying. Jake was right, it was an accident. We could work through these things, and we would be fine.

"Okay." I said, softly.

"Okay? What does that mean?" Jake was confused.

"Okay as in that I'll stay." I turned to face Jake, and he was crying and smiling.

"Thank fuck, Bells! I know that you are strong, but I am too. I know that we will have other accidents, but we can do this. I know we can. We will be perfectly fine." He wrapped his arms around my waist, twirling us around in circles.

"I'm sorry for today. I don't know what came over me! That has never happened before. Carlisle thinks that I am a shield, but I have never heard of a shield. It freaked me out. It felt like I was losing myself. My energy soared, but when it was over it was like my energy was completely drained. I thought my self control was a gift, but this is strange." I felt his warm arms wrap around my waist. I felt safe, loved, and wanted.

"What you did to Tanya was incredible. You kicked her ass, and I was turned on. You man handled her! I was so proud of you, Bella. You stood up for me, for us. Just remind me to never piss you off! The way you threw that punch was wicked!" He was embarrassed! He told me that he thought it was a turn on! Why be ashamed of your feelings?

"A turn on, Jake? Seriously? Why wouldn't I stick up for us? For you? I love you more than anything. It makes me feel so good to know that you are proud of me. You are my everything and nothing will change that. You are stuck with me!" We both started laughing. The feeling was great to know that we could joke about these things.

"Yes! I was turned on by the whole dominance thing. You took complete control of that chick!" 

" Well thanks! Hey, there is something else I want to tell you." I sat down on the bed, and Jake followed.

"I am so sorry about the leaving thing. I was thinking and I guess that I got scared. I thought that you wouldn't want anything to do with me after that. I know it was stupid to think that." He looked at me and smiled.

"Seriously Bella, I want everything to do with you. I love you so much. I can't lose you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up so that we were close.

I looked up at him and saw the desire in his eyes. He started to take his shirt off. His bare chest was smooth and beautiful. It was like silk. I played with him a bit. I took my time unbuttoning his jeans. They fell to the floor. The only thing that kept us separate was my towel. I felt a small tug and it fell to my feet. I got the thought in my head to run and play. He noticed the smile on my face and before he knew it, I ran. He chased me through the house. It was the most fun I had had in years.

"Bells, don't make me beg, love!" Jake pouted. If this was his poker face, it was terrible. I laughed and kept running.

"Got you!" Jake was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Are you going to punish me?" I asked in a seductive voice, while batting my eye lashes.

"No. How about I fuck you until the entire reservation hears you screaming my name?" With that he lifted me up by my underarms and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed him roughly and Jake became fierce. I felt his dick slide in me and started pounding into me. I screamed, and he became an animal.

On our way back to our bedroom, we kept slamming into the walls. I didn't give a shit though. I would just fix them later.

"Fuck! Bella, you're so beautiful, love!" Jake was screaming. I wanted more. I wanted rough.

"Jake, harder!" Screaming so loudly that it shook the house. The next thing I knew Jake was throwing me down on the bed. The boards snapped, and the bed crashed to the floor. He entered me again, and this time he slammed into me, hard.

"Holy shit!" I could feel my walls clenching around him, and I felt the waves of pleasure coming over me. The thrashing stopped. I saw the look on Jake's face and knew he was close. I bucked my hips and we rode out his orgasm together. The look upon his face was truly blissful.

"Bells! I fucking love you!" He screamed while coming down from his high. We both lay naked on our broken bed, smiling like kids.

"Jake, can I ask you something?" I whispered into his ear.

"Anything for you baby!" He rolled on his side so that he was facing me.

"Do you know anything about dry wall or home repairs?" 

"Yeah, not much though. Why?" He looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"You need to go to the hardware store. We seriously destroyed some shit!" We looked at each other and broke out in uncontainable laughter. We got up and went to survey the damage.

"Damn, Bells, we really made a mess, huh?" He smiled and winked at me.

"Shit! That's more than I thought!" I stared at the mess on the floor with amazement.

There were four giant holes in the wall. Looking back in the bedroom, the bed had been completely destroyed. Holy hell! What the hell were we going to do if Sam walked through that damn door right now!

"I guess I should order a new bed!" I couldn't help but laugh. We were destructive but it felt great. I've never really destroyed things. Well, not since I was changed. I was very careful around Esme's things.

"How about we get a shower first? Then we can work out the other details." The look on his face said it all.

"No funny business! We have a lot of shit to do!" Jake was halfway to the bathroom. I followed him and walked into the bathroom. Leaning up against the sink gave me the perfect view of his ass. He was bending over to turn the water on. He turned his head a bit and noticed me watching him.

"See something you like, Swan?" He turned towards me, pushing my legs a part.

"No funny business, remember?" After kissing his nose, I stepped into the shower. Jake followed right behind me.

I took the sponge and lathered it with my favorite body wash, Pomegranate and Mango. Bending down to wash my feet, the sponge was ripped out of my hands. Jake had bent down and started washing my feet. He kissed my feet then my legs. With the sponge no longer in his hands, he kept kissing up my legs. The kisses were soft and sensual. I felt the tingle between my legs return, and I was ready again. This man was going to be the death of me. Right before he reached my pubic hair, I heard footsteps approaching the house.

"Jake, stop." I needed to hear the sounds of the steps. They were heavy and loud. Emmett.

"What's wrong?" He was frustrated. I would take care of that later.

"My brother is almost here!" Cock blocking vampire.

"Bells, you finish up in here. I will go and get the door. Take your time." He smiled and kissed my cheek. He walked out of the bathroom and I immediately felt his absence.

"Damn you, Emmett McCarty Cullen!" I knew that he would hear me. Why couldn't I be left alone for awhile? Personal time was something that you couldn't get in a house full of vampires. I no longer lived there and still couldn't get any privacy!

After getting out of the shower, I quickly dressed. The sound of laughter made me smile. It was good that my boyfriend and brother were getting along. The only one that wasn't okay with the idea was Edward. He had Tanya. Why should he be worrying about me?

"Little sister! Hurry the hell up! I have to talk to you!" Emmett always made things seem serious when they weren't. I walked out to the living room where Emmett and Jake were both sitting on the couch. My brother turned and smiled at me. He always knew how to make me happy.

"Baby Bells!" He was up on his feet and in front of me.

"I've missed you baby sister!" With that he picked me up and gave me one of his famous bear hugs!

"I have missed you too, Brother Bear! Now put me down and start talking!" When I felt my feet hit the floor again, I smiled. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and went to sit on the couch again. Emmett was the type of person that you had to like. It was very hard not to. He was very passionate, protective, and funnier than hell. When he wasn't around it was hard. He was the life of the party.

"Alice sent me. We need to discuss your Halloween costumes! She wants to start getting everything together for it." Em gave me his flashy smile.

"Emmett, she has three weeks! We haven't even discussed going yet!" Typical Alice, she had to have everything ready months in advanced!

"Technically Bells, she has everything that she needs for the party. She wants to work on your costumes. You know how Alice gets. She wants it to be a surprise, but wants to know what everyone is going to be. She's spoiled!" Emmett's laughter was contagious. He was speaking the truth about Alice, and I laughed with him.

"Jake, do you want to go to this party?"

"Hell yes! I even have the perfect costume for us! You could be Red Riding Hood and I could be the Big Bad Wolf!" Hell no! I burst out laughing! There was no fucking way I was dressing up as that shit! What was he thinking?

"I refuse to dress up as that!" His idea was beyond ridiculous!

"Why not, Bella? It fits us perfectly!" He had no idea how stupid we would look! I thought for a few seconds and that's when the perfect idea came into my mind!

"Jake, I have the perfect costume for us! I'll show you later!" Jake and Emmett were both staring at me confused!

"Well? Tell us Bells? I promise I won't tell Alice!" He gave me his pouting face and I couldn't say no to him.

"Alright! You guys know how much I love Avenged Sevenfold? Well, I was thinking that we could go as The Beast and The Harlot!" Both of my men smiled!

"Bella, that is perfect!" Jake seemed excited. Emmett came beside me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"What is a Harlot?" Emmett tried to whisper, but it came out much louder. Was he serious?

"A Harlot is an older word for whore. Please tell me that you watched the videos I emailed you!" His eyes said it all. He hadn't watched any of them!

"It's okay. Emmett, you have a seat. I am getting my iPod and you are going to watch that video!" I walked to my bedroom and grabbed my iPod off the bedside table and went back out to Emmett. I clicked on the video and handed it over to my brother.

"Here you go, Em! Just watch and let me know what you think!" I left him to watch it and went over to Jake. He was sitting at the breakfast bar with the laptop in front of him.

"What are you doing?" I looked at the screen.

"I am searching for your costume!" He winked at me.

"Why don't we look together? I want a pink one instead of the red. New shoes too!" I leaned down and gently kissed his lips.

"Bells, that was awesome! So you're going to be the chick that goes around sucking the life out of the other people?" Emmett stopped, staring at us. I was confused until he started laughing. I looked over to Jake, then back to Emmett. I thought he had finally lost the last bit of his sanity.

"Why are you laughing, Emmett?" Why the hell was he laughing?

"It's the whole idea around your costume, Bella. You're dressing up as a life sucking harlot! You are a vampire! That's what we are meant to do! It's fucking genius!" I rolled my eyes at his explanation!

"Only you, Emmett! You are the only person that would ever come up with that! I have to give it to you, though. It's quite ironic if you think about it! It's also funny as hell!"

"Hey Bells, I have to get going. Here's a thought, why don't you guys come over for awhile today? It would be so much fun! I could have a new friend to play games with!" Emmett was like a child. 

"I think that's a great idea. Jake, why don't you take my car and head to the store and grab yourself something to eat? If you want to, bring it back and I can cook!"

"Okay. I'll see you in a little while. Love you, Bella." He placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you too, Jake. See you in a bit." I watched him walk out of the house. Emmett became sad and worried.

"Alice didn't need to know about your costumes. I wanted to talk to you about things. I didn't mean to lie to you, but I had no other choice." Emmett sat with his face in his hands.

"You lied to me? To Jake?" I wasn't angry. Emmett never lied to me before. I knew this had to be something serious.

"I couldn't tell you the truth while Jake was here. Please Bells, I'm sorry." He looked distraught. 

"Emmie, I am not angry with you. What the hell is going on over at that house? You're always so happy, but today was something different. You were purposely hiding your feelings." I sat down next to him and took a hold of his hands. He looked up at me and I noticed that something was eating him alive.

"Edward and Rosalie have been going at eachother's throats since yesterday. Edward is being a total prick. He keeps belittling Rose. Bella, the things he says make me want to rip his damn head off. Rose refuses to tell him why we changed you. It's none of his business and we tried to explain that to him. She won't talk to me, touch me or even look at me. Then out of nowhere that bitch, Tanya starts on Rose. I have never felt so angry and helpless at the same time. Will you please talk to her? I know that she will talk and listen to you." They both were my saviors. I would do anything for them. My life was owed to them.

"You know I love you both. I owe you a lot more than this. I will talk to Rosalie, and I will deal with the other two morons too. Now, let me change, and then we can head on over to the house." I saw the smile returning to his face.

Walking back to my bedroom, I kept thinking about Rose. Why hadn't she told Edward? Changing quickly, I met Em back in the living room.

"I am all set. Let"s go see mom!" Emmett opened the door for me. After he walked out, I turned and locked the door. How was today going to work out? The only thing that I knew in that moment was that Edward and Tanya were in for it when I got to them. They wouldn't like what I had to say, but frankly, I didn't give a shit what they thought.


	11. Reasons and Responcibilties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've liked it so far. SM owns it. Awesome Mollie, you are a god send!

When we reached the Cullen home, I saw all my siblings outside except Edward and Rosalie. I looked around for Alice and Jasper, but they weren't there either. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice. She was standing on the tree line. I understood why she was there; Jasper couldn't handle all the anger swirling around. I couldn't blame him. Jake had yet to arrive, which was a good thing. I saw Esme next. Her face was worried and nervous as she came running towards me. 

"What's going on, Esme? Where is Rosalie?"

"She's in the house with Edward. He has been on a rampage since yesterday. He has her in there and won't let her leave. I am afraid that if he pushes her hard enough, Rose will snap. She will either seriously hurt him or possibly kill him." Esme was scared. I had never seen my mother look like this. Edward was being a total asshole. He deserved the ass kicking that Rosalie would dish out, if she hadn't already! I was hoping that she hadn't because I wanted to see it.

"Mom, I will handle it. They are fighting because of me. I know that Edward has been harassing Rose. Emmett came to see me today. I feel I should be the one to fix this. I can't understand why Edward is doing this to Rose. It's not his concern anymore." Her arms were around me before I could get the rest of my sentence out. Seconds passed and Esme released me.

"Bella, please be careful. I am not sure how Edward is and I don't want him to hurt you." She kept fidgeting with her wedding ring.

"You have nothing to worry about, Esme. You know that I can take care of myself. If Edward gives me any problems, don't worry, I won't hurt him, much." I half smiled and started heading towards the house. 

As I opened the front door, I noticed Esme's favorite vase shattered on the floor. Oh, she was going to be pissed. That thing was ancient, and she loved it.

"Rosalie?" Waiting for a response, I surveyed the other damage. I heard no response.

"Rose, where are you, sweetie?" Asking again. Becoming worried I started searching the downstairs. I walked into the kitchen, noticing that there were broken plates all over the floor. Holy shit! It looked like a war zone. 

Then the sound of clicking heels upstairs made me realize that Rosalie was up there. I walked to the stairs and stopped to listen again. Nothing. I had to go up there.

"Rosalie, I'm coming up, alright?" I began to climb the stairs, afraid of what I might discover. At the top of the stairs, I stopped. Pieces of broken glass were all over the place. As I approached Rosalie and Emmett's room, I could hear light breathing. I walked into the doorway and I let out a very loud gasp. Rosalie was huddled in the corner, her arms wrapped around her legs. Taking notice of her room, I saw that everything had been completely destroyed.

"Jesus, Rosalie! What the hell happened? Are you alright, sweetie?" My voice began to fill with anger. I felt my entire body shaking. Rose was terrified. I rushed to her side, making sure that she was intact. What had Edward done to her? In that second, I didn't know why, but I looked down at her feet. They were bare. 

"I see you found your traitor sister." The voice just made me want to throw up. Tanya.

"Get the fuck out of here! You are nothing but a trouble making whore! Don't even think about coming any closer!" My teeth were clenched and the shaking became worse. I blocked her vision of Rosalie. She would have to get through me to get to my sister.

"Isabella, I could care less about you or Rosalie. Eddie is my main concern. That bitch in there betrayed him!" Venom dripped out of her mouth.

"This has nothing to do with you or Edward! He left me! He didn't give a shit! What Rosalie and Emmett did was a blessing! It's none of your business! You are not a part of this family! You had no right to confront Rosalie or do any of this shit!" I was seething with anger. I hated Edward. I hated Tanya!

"She had no right to change you! She betrayed her family! Everyone betrayed him! You look so angry Bella. You may have caught me off guard last time, but this time, I'm ready." She was smiling which made me even more pissed off.

"Tanya, if you value your pathetic excuse of an existence back the fuck off!" An overwhelming feeling of hatred started flowing through my veins.

"The only one that is going to get hurt is you, Isabella." She stepped forward and I lost complete control. I watched her soar backwards. She went through the wall and landed on the living room floor. Falling to my knees, I heard Rosalie gasp. I looked over at her, and she had her hand covering her mouth. I hadn't scared her, had I?

"Bella? When were you going to tell me that you are a shield?" Rose whispered.

"I only just found out. Carlisle said he wasn't sure but that he had to get a hold of Eleazar." 

"I have seen shields before, but nothing like you. That was amazing." Rose smiled.

" Rose, what the hell happened here? Who did this to your things? Was it her?" Rose looked away from me and I knew.

"I should go down there and kick her fucking face in! Edward let her do this?" I was furious.

"Have you seen Emmett? He took off earlier and he never told me where he was going. He wasn't here for me when... when Edward came after me." What?

"What do you mean when Edward came after you? He didn't attack you did he?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could he?

"Edward came towards me like Royce had. He didn't hurt me, but he scared the hell out of me. That's when Tanya came in and started her shit. She started smashing everything. Everything that Emmett and I had is gone." She was devastated.

"Well, Edward is nothing but a piece of shit. He's an ass hole. Tanya, on the other hand, is a twat! She doesn't need to be in our family business. It has nothing to do with either of them. Don't worry, we will get you all new stuff and Eddie is paying for it. It was his fuck buddy that did it and he let her, so he has to pay the price." Rose looked up at me and smiled. 

Holding my hand out to her, she grabbed it, and I helped her stand up. We walked hand in hand down the stairs. Emmett was standing in the living room. He looked guilty. It wasn't his fault, but I understood why he felt the way he did. He wasn't here for her when she needed him. I looked at Rose and she stood before Emmett, a smile on both their faces.

I heard somebody walking upstairs, Edward. Before he even showed his face, I stood nose to nose with him. The shame was written all over his face. Waves of calmness started and it pissed me off.

"Stop it, Jasper!" I shouted.

"Bella..." Edward didn't get to say shit. He didn't deserve that privilege.

"What the hell were you thinking? You know what happened to her with Royce! You have been harassing her, screaming at her, throwing shit at her! Then you let your little skank break everything in their room! You are a rotten bastard, Edward!" There was no stopping me. I was on a roll and I wasn't finished yet.

"I'm sorry." His eyes fell to the floor.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Edward! You terrified her! Tanya is nothing to this family! Rosalie is your sister and you take Tanya's side! That's sad! Why have you been doing these evil things to your sister, Edward?" He looked into my eyes and noticed the anger. 

"Alright! You want to know? I want to know why she changed you? She had no right! I told them to stay away from you! You would have been fine! You would have gone on with your life!" His anger was nothing compared to what I was feeling towards him. He was a selfish prick! He deserved nothing!

"I did what you couldn't do! You didn't see her, Edward! I watched her tears fall one by one! Her heart breaking with every step she took! You being the selfish asshole didn't have the balls to do what I did! I didn't change her for you, I did it for me! The only reason that you are with that whore is to make Bella jealous! Didn't work though, did it? She already fucked Jacob! Back fired on you, didn't it!" Rose was screaming. Emmett was trying to hold her back but struggled. I thought I was going to choke! Did she just tell Edward that Jake and I had had sex? I looked up at him and his eyes were wide.

"A dog, Bella? That's disgusting! How could you? Have you screwed the entire pack or the entire reservation?" I gasped. Did he just say that?

"What I do with my boyfriend is none of your damn concern! How dare you insinuate that I'm a slut! You know what, I wish you would have stayed away! I hate you, Edward. I'm glad that Emmett was the one to change me. The only thing I have ever regretted was you." Turning my back to Edward, I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"You don't hate me, Bella. I know you still love me!" What a pompous asshole!

"No, Edward! I don't love you. I love Jacob. He is the most caring man I have ever met! He is my sun, my warmth, my air. Yes Edward, I hate you! I hate you for ever talking to me! You should have just left me alone!" I walked away from him. I took my place next to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Bella, you have become such a vain bitch! You act different because of all the time you've spent with Rosalie! What you did is unforgivable, Rose. Did you, any of you, ever think about how it would make me feel?" He screamed at us again. Emmett stood in front of Rosalie and me.

"Edward, watch what you say about my wife and my sister. I've tolerated a lot of your shit over the years, but I can't anymore. What you did to Bella was unforgivable. If we hadn't changed her, emotionally, she would have died. We picked up the pieces and put her back together." He seemed calm.

"All three of you are back stabbing bastards!" Edward screamed right in Emmett's face.

"I warned you!" Emmett grabbed Edward by the throat and had his fist pulled back. He was going to knock his damn head off if he swung. Rose went over and grabbed Emmett's arm.

"He's not worth it! Just leave him alone! Come on! He will get his one day but today isn't that day!" Rose was talking calmly to Emmett! Emmett set him back down and turned his back on him. Emmett and I were walking out of the house when we heard the slap. It sounded like thunder. I knew that had to hurt. I watched Rose face him. 

"I hate you, Edward! I will never forgive you for what you have done to me! Take that bitch and get the hell out of here!" Rose turned on her heel and left him there holding his hand to his face.

All three of us walked out of the door. When we were finally outside, I saw that Jake was standing with Carlisle and Esme. He had tears streaming down his cheeks!

I ran up to him and hugged him. Carlisle and Esme were so happy for us. I smiled at my family standing there. I let go of Jake and wiped the tears from his face.

I wanted to wait to speak with Jacob, but I didn't want to say anything while my family were around. My personal life was just that, my personal life. My siblings didn't need to know the details of my relationship with Jake. Even though Rosalie had already told them the biggest detail. Esme came to stand next to me and she looked sad.

"Esme, there is a lot of damage in there. Your favorite vase was destroyed. I put a hole in the hallway upstairs. Well technically, Tanya's body put the hole in the wall. I just gave her a push. Oh, Tanya completely destroyed Rosalie's room everything that they owned. I told Edward that he had to pay for it. Make sure that he does." Esme couldn't help but smile.

"It's alright, Bella. I'll make sure that Edward pays for the damages. How are you doing? I know it hurt when Edward said those awful things to you. We all know that they aren't true. What you do is your business. Rosalie shouldn't have said anything, but Edward, he had no right to practically call you a slut. We will discuss this after everything settles down here." Esme was really angry. It was very seldom that she ever got really angry about something. Turning towards her to give her a hug, I realized that Esme had already left. Damn! She was quick.

As I looked over, I saw where Esme had gone. Tanya and Edward were standing on the steps. Esme had ahold of Tanya by her hair. I ran over to her so that Tanya wouldn't get any ideas about hurting my mother. It seemed that Esme would not need my help. She could handle herself quite well.

"If you ever touch something that doesn't belong to you again, I'll break every one of your fingers off. Do not ever try to put your hands on one of my children again. Now Edward, you will be paying for the damages to Rose and Emmett's bedroom. Both of you will be cleaning up the house." Esme meant business. The look on her face was scary. She looked evil.

"What? We weren't the only people that made a mess! Rosalie and Bella broke shit too! I'm not doing shit!" Tanya was screaming right into Esme's face. I reached my hand out and pushed Tanya back away from Esme. That's when I heard Esme growl. It was deep and fucking scary. She had walked right back into Tanya's face, and she was shaking.

"Let me tell you something, Tanya. This is my home. What I say goes! You will do as I say!" Esme was now the one screaming. I glimpsed at Tanya. She had crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

" I am not doing shit, Esme. Rosalie had a hand in the mess, as did Bella. Speaking of which, the bitch threw me through the wall!" The smile still on Tanya's face made me want to smack it off. Esme was too close for that, and I couldn't take the chance with her standing there. Esme must have been thinking the same thing because I saw her arm come back and fly forward. When her hand connected with Tanya's face, I couldn't help but laugh. Tanya deserved that shit. There was no doubt about it. Just to see Esme slap her in the face was worth more than money could buy.

"You little disrespectful bitch! If you don't want to clean it up, you will be paying for a cleaner. That's more expensive though. Eleazar would be disgusted with you right now!" Esme stood there shaking her head in disgust. I stood beside her smiling at Tanya. She started to step forward and when I started to move she stopped dead in her tracks. She then turned her attention back to Esme.

" How dare you put your hands on me? Eleazar is still in Alaska! Wait until he hears about this!" Tanya spoke through gritted teeth. She was seething with anger and the look on her face said it all. She was embarrassed as hell! It was hilarious!

"Enough, Tanya!" The voice was unfamiliar to me. It made me shiver when I heard him. A tall man with short, black hair appeared out of the tree line. His skin tone was almost the same as Jake's. He was a bit scary though. I could tell it was a mask. I could see through Edward's bullshit, and I could see through Eleazar's as well. He seemed like the type of person who wouldn't take kindly to being disrespected. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife! Tanya was frozen in her place, her eyes wide with fear.

"You will do as Esme says!" His voice was filled with anger.

"Eleazar!" Tanya began pouting. It was quite pathetic. She was being scolded and she was acting like a toddler.

" I don't want to hear anything from you, Tanya! Your actions have been disrespectful and shameful. You have shamed the rest of our family. You will apologize to everybody in this house. Don't give me any shit about it either, Tanya. I am not in the mood." He stood next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, Sir." Tanya was like a dog retreating with her tail tucked between her legs.

"Now get to work on cleaning up that mess that you created!" His voice was soft. I felt his hand leave me shoulder and I sighed in relief. When I turned around he was already standing over with Carlisle. They both were staring at me, and it made me nervous. My nerves were already rattled and Eleazar wasn't helping.

Jake was standing over talking to Emmett and Rosalie. While walking over to them, I could feel eyes watching me. It started to piss me off. I hated being stared at; it was rude. Jake noticed the anger on my face and came running towards me. When he reached me, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Feeling his touch seemed to calm me down.

"You okay, Bells?" His hands came to rest on my cheeks. His skin was so soft and it felt great.

"Not really. Jake, I have this really weird feeling that Eleazar wants to hurt you. The way he is looking at you is really making me mad."

"Bell, he is just watching us because he is interested in our relationship! Who wouldn't be? We aren't the average couple! A vampire and werewolf together is well, unnatural." He started laughing. Of course, he was right. He was always right.

"Well, I still feel that he is up to something! I can't shake that feeling! He better not even think about touching you!" Maybe he was just interested. He didn't know Jake, why would he want to hurt him?

"Come on, Belly! We need to head on home. Tell that that we have important things to do! Remember, we have holes that need patching up!" He whispered into my ear, which caused me to shiver. God! The things his voice does to my body! The things that I want to do to his body should be illegal!

"Alright!" I waited for him to bring his face to my own. I gently placed my lips to his. A few seconds went by and I turned to go to Esme and Carlisle. They were already behind me. What the hell is this about? Quickly turning back towards Jake, I saw Eleazar standing behind him. He had my boyfriend's arms in a hold. I knew it!

"Jake! Eleazar, what are you doing? Don't hurt him! He has done nothing wrong!" Screaming was all I could do. My entire body was racked with anger. I couldn't let Jake get hurt. If anything happened to him, I would fucking go on a killing spree. Eleazar would be the first to die!

"Oh, Bella! He is our enemy! Him just standing here is wrong. Yet, here you stand! Defending our enemy!" Eleazar was wrong!

"I'm warning you! Let him go! I swear to God if you don't, I'll fucking kill you right here!" My life with Jake, flashed before my eyes. The night Jake and I made love, our first kiss, our confessions of love for one another. I wasn't about to let that get taken away from me.

"You think you could kill me? Bella, you are weak!" Eleazar hissed. That's all it took. I screamed and felt my shield come up! It was different this time, I could control it a little bit better. The only thing that was going through my mind was confessing how much I truly loved Jacob. I faintly heard Edward and Carlisle talking. I thought I heard Edward tell Carlisle that he could hear me, but I couldn't be sure. Eleazar's eyes were wide with shock. He finally let go of Jake, and my shield came down. This time I didn't feel so drained. More energized, almost.

" I believe that's all I need to see today, Bella." Eleazar smiled. What the hell? Eleazar extended his hand to Jake and he immediately shook it. Did he think this was a fucking game? How dare he? 

"Wh...what?" Confusion, shock and relief consumed me.

"He was testing you, Bella. I told him how you reacted when Tanya said those horrible things to you about Jacob. It was the only way to get you to put your shield up." Carlisle stood before me looking for understanding. He wasn't going to get it from me. What the hell were they thinking? Jacob could have been hurt!

"You could have said awful things! Not try to get me to think that you were going to hurt him! Don't you ever fucking do that again!" My anger was boiling. 

"Isabella, you need to calm down!" Eleazar came into my view. He had no idea what would happen to him if he came any closer.

"Don't you tell me what to do! I am leaving." Trying to walk away from Eleazar but he made the mistake of grabbing my arm. I felt my shield come up and everybody that was around me went flying backwards.

Everyone stood there staring at me, amazment on their faces. I hated that they did this to me. I hated them for using Jacob as a tool to get me to put my shield up. It wasn't fair for Jake to have to deal with this. 

"Holy shit! Bella? Would you mind if we sat down and talked? You have to learn to control your shield. I am sorry for using Jacob against you. I had no right to put him or you in that situation. Come Isabella, we have much to discuss." Eleazar looked sincere. 

Jake wrapped his fingers around mine. I felt safe when he touched me. We followed my family into the house. We all went into the living room. Jake claimed the recliner and pulled me down into his lap. Shame filled me, and I kept my head down. I had lost control and put my family in harm's way.

"Don't be ashamed, little sister. You don't know how to control your shield yet. You did no harm to any of us. You could never do anything that would disappoint us. You amaze us, actually, me in particular. You are a rare vampire." Jasper always spoke kind words. He was a great friend and brother. He might have been right, but it still felt wrong.

"Bella, I need you to tell me what you feel when you put your shield up." Eleazar was seated across from me. He had a smile that was geninue and gentle.

"It feels like I'm losing all of my control. I feel heavy. Sometimes, afterward, I feel drained.. Today was different. It felt easier to control and I was more energized after."

Eleazar looked over to Carlisle and smiled. "Well, we know that your anger sets it off. What I want to do, if it's okay with you, is start training you. You will learn to control it. You have to learn to reign in your anger though. You are a very powerful shield. I have never seen anything like that before. Are you willing to learn?" Eleazar came closer to me and gently placed his hand on mine. My family all had smiles on their faces and they were nodding. Jake had a smile as well and he nodded his head too.

"Yes. I am willing to learn." Shit! This was going to be hard. Eleazar stood up and I quickly follwed behind him.

"As you wish, my dear, let's start now." He took my hand and led me out of the living room. When we were outside, Eleazar grabbed my hand and stopped me. 

"Bella, may I ask you something?" He spoke softly.

"Sure."

"Have you noticed anything else that is different about you other than your shield?" How the hell would he know? I had kept it to myself.

"Yes." It came out barely as a whisper. My teeth came to my lip and I started to chew. 

"It's alright. You can tell me. I just want to help you Bella. If I don't think it's bad, it will be our little secret."

"My self control is one thing. When I woke up from the transformation, I took off. My father and friends were in the woods and I came across them. They smelled horrible." While waiting for him to respind I started fidgeting with my fingers. He chuckled, then motioned for me to sit with him on the steps.

" Your self control was never an issue I think. I don't have an explanation for it, but I have never heard of such a thing before. It's an amazing thing though. I have this feeling Bella, that you are hiding something from your family and me." He sat there and smiled.

"Nobody else knows. I haven't mentioned it yet because I thought that they would see me differently. I keep having these day dreams, almost like deja vu. They started right after I used my shield for the first time. It's weird. There are three vampires, and they are talking to Edward and me. There is always somebody else there, but the face is blurry. We are all wearing red cloaks." Shaking my head to try to clear my mind of the vision. It scared me to see us wearing blood red cloaks.

"Red cloaks! Shit, the Volturi!" Eleazar stood up and went into the house. Following behind him, I noticed that my hands were shaking. Was something wrong? Did I do something wrong?

"Carlisle, I need you. Bella here has something that she needs to tell you. Edward, you need to come with us. This has to do with both you and Bella." Eleazar seemed weird now. He looked shaken or maybe scared.

"My office!" Carlisle seemed worried too. Just watching them was scaring me. Edward came up behind me and I glared at him.

"Bella, we are needed." He touched my lower back and the electric jolt made me jump. Keeping my mouth shut was my only option. I followed up the stairs until we reached Carlisle's office. Edward motioned for me to go in and he shut the door behind him. Making my way over to the window, I could feel Carlisle staring at me.

"Isabella, tell them everything that you told me outside." His voice was rough.

While telling them the same story I told Eleazar, they kept still and silent. Watching them while I finshed up their expressions never changed. Carlisle and Edward seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other. Edward was the one that came over to sit next to me. He put his hand over mine, and this small gesture made me want to smile, but I didn't. I hated Edward and the things that he has done, but he was still family, and I'd rather have him as a friend than not have him in my life at all.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before now?" Edward was worried. He squeezed my hand and I knew that he really did care about me.

"You have to understand that I was scared. After my shield came into play, I thought that if you found out, that you wouldn't want me anymore. I get that it was stupid of me to think that but it had happened before." Realizing what I said, I felt like a total ass. 

"Bella, we would have never judged you. You can't help what gifts you are blessed with. I know we have hurt you in the past, but this is different. We will always want you. But knowing that the Volturi are involved with your dreams is very serious. The red cloaks mark St. Marcus day. They celebrate the banishing of vampires from their city. It happens every year." Carlisle spokein a fatherly manner.

"What does that have to do with Edward and I? That's what I don't understand."

"The Volturi have been after Edward for quite some time now. They see Edward as a weapon to be used to their advantage. If they were to ever become aware of your abilities, they would go to any lengths to have you join them. For now, we have to keep our guard up. Nobody goes anywhere unless they have somebody with them. This means you too, Bella. We aren't going to let anything happen to you or anybody else in this family. Jacob included." Carlisle knew more about the Volturi than most from what Edward had told me. I didn't know a lot except that Carlisle lived with them and that they were considered royalty to our kind.

"We can start training tomorrow, Bella. I believe we all have had enough excitement for one day. Go home and be with your Jacob." Eleazar was kind.

"Thanks. I will see you all tomorrow." When I went to stand up, I felt dizzy. Everything was turning black. This dream was much more powerful and scary. I felt myslef hit the floor.

It only lasted a few seconds and my eyes finally opened. Jacob was hovering over me with tears trickling down his beautiful cheeks. 

"Carlisle! Her eyes are open!" Jake was yelling. He was than replaced by Carlisle.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Carlisle was flashing his pen light in my eyes. 

"Get that damn light out of my eyes!" Jake was behind me, helping to sit me up.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Why was Carlisle so concerned?

"I'm fine. It was only a couple of seconds. This dream was much different. Carlisle, that was the first time that has happened. The other times I was awake." I was agitated. Moving my neck, I could see everybody looking at me. It was like they thought I had lost my mind!

"Bella, it was more than a few seconds. You were out for two hours. That's not normal." I could hear the alarm in Eleazar's voice. He looked afraid.

How the hell was I out for two hours? There was no way in hell it was that long, right? Eleazar was right, this wasn't normal. I wasn't normal. Edward came over to me and looked scared to death.

"What did you see?" Edward knew! How though?

"I was being kept in a room. A vampire, Aro, I believe was his name told me that if I tried to leave that he would kill Charlie and he would make me watch. There was somebody else there but like I told Eleazar, his face was blurry." Why did I have to have these damn dreams?

"We will never let anything happen to you or Charlie. Alice, keep watch on Aro, Marcus, and Caius. We have to have somebody keep an eye on Charlie." Rosalie was in protective sister mode.

"No, I will take care of Charlie. I'm going home now. Please if you can leave me alone for a few days. I just want peace and relaxation for a bit. Let's go, Jake." I walked out of Carlisle's office and went to sit in the car. My family shouldn't see me like this, I didn't want them to. The shaking was overwhelming. I wanted to scream my lungs out. Jake came rushing out to the car and held me.

"You're going to be fine! I'm here! Nothing will ever happen to you, I promise. You have to calm down, Bells. I'm going to take us home and then I have to call Sam and let him know what's going on.

The entire ride home was silent. We didn't look at one another. I felt like a zombie. It was the same feeling I had when Edward left me in the woods. When we pulled into our driveway, Sam was there waiting for us. He got up and came to my door and opened it for me.

"You look upset, Bella. Is everything alright?" Sam was concerned too. 

"No, Sam, everything has gone to shit. If you'll excuse me, I have to call Charlie. Thank you for opening my door for me. It was very sweet of you." Charlie was going to flip when he heard this shit. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed his number. It rang a few times until I heard Charlie on the other end.

"Bella! How is everything with you, baby girl? Is everything okay?" Charlie seemed out of breath. Not again!

"Hey Dad. Well, I need you and Sue to come over. Don't ask me why because I am not having this conversation over the phone."

"We'll be over soon!" He knew when there was something wrong. His voice went all cop-mode on me.

"See you soon, Dad." Hanging up the phone I decided to take a hot bath. So much had happened today and my body needed to relax. Everyone now knew my secret. They were right, I should have told them sooner. 

"Bella? We need to talk to you." Jake's voice wasn't soothing. There was something else going on. Jake was never like this unless something big was about to go down.

"What now?" I yelled walking down the hall. Sam looked at me like I had three heads. Shit! I yelled at Jake! 

"Sorry for yelling, Jake. Sorry Sam, it's been a rough day." I sat down and waited for Sam to talk.

"Jake filled me in on everything that is going on. I am sorry for everything that keeps happening to you Bella. You don't deserve this. But the pack and I have decided that I am going to step down as Alpha." Was he fucking serious? This day kept getting worse.

"What? Are you fucking crazy, Sam? Nobody else knows what they are doing! You are going to get all of us killed!" I was screaming frantically.

"BELLA! You didn't let me finish! Anyway, we have decided that Jacob will be Alpha. He is the rightful Alpha as his great grandfather was our last Chief. We are doing this because Jake has more insight into what's going on. Plus, he would know what to do better than me." Sam was adamant in his decision. I wondered why Jake never told me about him being the rightful Alpha.

"Jake, you never told me about that! Shit, my dad is almost here." My nerves were on overload today. 

"Charlie will understand, Bella. Sue knows all about this too. When everybody leaves, we need to talk about something that has been bothering me." Jake was off. He was acting weird. His tone was clipped.

"You know what? You're starting to sound like Edward! Maybe I don't want to fucking talk! After Charlie, Sue, and Sam leave, you should go too!" Jake was hurt. I saw the look on his face. There was no reason for me to talk to him like that. I was tired of talking, feeling stressed out, and being treated like a child.

"Whatever. I'll go back home." He was really hurt. Charlie's foot steps came closer towards the house and Jake went to let them in.

"FUCK!" I spoke a little louder than I wanted to.

"Language, Isabella. Why does Jacob look like he is ready to kill somebody? We should go back to your room and talk." My dad seemed way too happy. Something was going on and I was going to find out.

"Dad, why are you so excited? You are practically bouncing around." He smiled at me and it was weird.

"I want to ask Sue to marry me." He mumbled. If he thought that I couldn't hear him, he was wrong.

"Congrats, Dad! I like Sue, she is a wonderful woman and she is lucky to have you." This was the one happy moment in my day so far.

"Well, actually,we already got married. Nobody else knows yet." He was afraid to tell me! 

"I'm not angry. I am really glad that you found somebody that makes you happy. You deserve it." For the first time today I was really happy.

"Thanks, Bells. Now why don't you tell me why I'm really here." There was the inner cop again.

"Things are becoming complicated. We believe that some vampires are going to be coming here. They aren't like us so you should move in with Sue on the reservation. I can't leave you unprotected. The pack will be able to protect you from them there."

"Bella, I was already planning on moving in with Sue. I was actually going to sell the house and set up an account for you." Charlie was the most unselfish person that I had ever known.

"Dad, I don't need the money. You should save it for something that you will need. I have planty of money and if you or Sue ever need anything let me know." Charlie was the only parent I really had. I refused to let anything happen to him.

"What do these vampires want?" Why did it feel like I was being interrogated by my cop father?

"You really shouldn't know the details. The less you know the better off you are."

"I am your father. I have the right to know!" Charlie was getting angry. This is not what I wanted to happen.

"They want Edward and me." His eyes said everything. He was scared for me. He had no idea that I really couldn't be hurt.

"Why? What do they want with you both? You haven't done anything wrong have you?" He didn't need to know this shit. How could I tell him that I broke the only law that vampires had?

"Not really." Charlie wasn't buying that shit.

"Explain!" He was angry now.

"We don't know if it has anything to do with me telling you about us. My opinion is that they want Edward because he can read minds. They see him as a weapon for their benefit. They want me because I'm a shield. I also have daydreams, well it's more like visions! They see us as weapons against their enemies." Explaining this to Charlie was like telling a two year old not to throw things. They couldn't comprehend it.

"Wait! You said something about you telling me that you are a vampire, why would that have anything to do with them coming here?" Here we go.

"Vampires only have one law. That law is that we keep our existence a secret. I broke that law by telling you what I was." Charlie gasped and I knew then that he finally got what it meant.

"Do you think that they know?" Charlie was overthinking the situation too much.

"The only way that they could have found out was one, they had someone watching me or two, someone who knows me went and told them that I broke the law. If that was the case, they would have been here by now. So, no, I don't think they know that I told you." Relief washed over Charlie's face. 

"So, what is going on with Jake? You both seemed upset when I got here. I know that you have been fighting. I will kick his ass if he is mistreating you!" There was no need for any more violence. It wasn't that big of a deal. I would handle Jake after everyone left.

"He is treating me fine. I have been so nasty and I took it out on Jake. I have been a little high strung for the last few days. I'm getting tired of people acting like I can't take care of myself. Someone is always trying to get me to talk. Doesn't anybody ever stop to think that maybe I want to figure things out on my own! I would love to have some alone time and be left to my thoughts!" Holy shit! It felt so good to finally release some of my anger.

"Bella, Jake loves you. I get that you feel cornered, but we are trying to help you. A lot of crap has been happening to you. I know that you're scared but talking to somebody does help. He just wants to help you get through this mess and you keep pushing him away." That's what I was doing. Jake loved me and I was only pushing him away. Things were becoming strained and we had no idea what each other's breaking points were. If anything happened to Jake because of me, I wouldn't want to live.

"Thanks, Dad! You always know what to say when I'm feeling down. I think that I'm afraid that he will go running and screaming in the opposite direction. I love him so much that it hurts sometimes."

"Talk to him, Bells. Tell him how you truly feel. Don't let this petty shit come between you. You have been through a lot since you got back. Be a responsible adult and work through this. I know you can. Oh, Jake stopped by the house this morning. He said he was on his way to the Cullens' place." What?

"He did?" That was news to me.

"Yeah. He just wanted to talk. We had a really nice conversation. He is really worried about you. He feels like you are trying to distance yourself from him. He is worried that you don't want to get him involved in this crap, but Bells, he loves you and is already involved." Charlie put his hand on my shoulder.

"How can he love a monster? I've been nothing but nasty to him! I told him that I wanted him to leave when you guys did. I also told him that he was just like Edward." I hung my head in shame. 

"He is nothing like Edward! If you keep this up, and you will lose him for good." Charlie stood up. He was ready to leave. It felt good to know how much Jake cared.

"Bells, I'm heading out. Remember what I said. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad. Thanks for talking with me. I'll call you later. Tell Sue I said hey. You guys should come over for dinner tomorrow night.

"Sounds good. Talk to him, Bells." Charlie was sincere.

"I promise. Here, I will walk you out." Following Charlie out, I noticed Jake sitting on the couch. He stood up when he noticed that Charlie was leaving.

"Charlie, do you mind if I walk you out? I need to talk to you for a seond before you leave." Jake wouldn't look at me. 

"Love you baby girl!" Charlie smiled and walked out with Jake following right behind him.

Waiting for Jacob to come back in, I decided to put my ear buds in and started listening to Avenged Sevenfold's 'Seize the Day'. I walked into the bathroom and started the water for my bath. Sitting on the edge of the tub, I thought about Jacob. I was a total bitch to him and he didn't deserve it. Jacob was nothing like Edward. He truly loved and cared for me. He treated me like his equal. He wasn't just my lover; he was my best friend, and the other half of my heart and soul. Before, I thought that it was my destiny to be with Edward. Now, I believed fate brought me back to Jacob. It was meant to be. He was the man that I wanted to be with. I prayed that he would accept my apology. If he didn't then I would know that I hurt him too much for him to be able to forgive me.

Taking my ear buds out, I began to undress. Jake's earthy scent was getting closer. His footsteps were coming towards me. Getting up from the edge of the tub, I made my way into our bedroom. Jake was standing at the dresser and packing a bag. My apology needed to be said before he left and never looked back.

"Jake? Can we talk?" Speaking gently.

"I'm leaving, Bella. I don't think we should talk right now. I'm trying to bite my tongue." Jake was so pissed and hurt. By his tone, I could tell that he was hurt more than anything.

"Well, just listen then. Please?" 

"Fine!" Jake yelled and it made me jump in surprise.

"I'm so terribly sorry. You didn't deserve my harsh words. You have been nothing but caring and understanding. It's just that I am so stressed out about everything that has been happening. I lashed out at the person that cares the most about me." I sat down on the bed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Do you know how badly you hurt me when you compared me to him? Or when you told me that I should leave?" Jake was so hurt. It was my fault. 

"No. I didn't. But after I said those things, I realised that I had hurt you. I saw the look in your eyes. You are nothing like Edward. I know that! I was just pissed and didn't think before I opened my mouth. I get that you're angry, and I deserve to be yelled at! Jake, I would never intentionally hurt you! I love you with all my heart. Please, forgive me?" I was, in fact, a monster.

"I get that you have a lot of shit going on, Bells. I understand why you're so stressed and upset all the time. If I knew half the shit that you know, I would go out of my mind. You of all people should know that I am nothing like him. I would never do those awful things to you. You mean too much to me. Yes, I forgive you." Jake came and sat down next to me. The feeling of his hand touching mine was truly magnificant. When he touched me it's like somebody set my body on fire.

"I love you so much, Jacob. You are Jacob Lucas Black, the man that I want to love for as long as possible. I never want to let you go." After what felt like a century, my lips touched his. My body was completely on fire. Going for his jeans, his hand quickly stopped mine.

"I want to make love to you, Bella. But I have something else in mind right now." Jake was up to something. He slowly got down on his knees in front of me.

"Jake?" I started. He stopped me and continued.

"Bells, I have to tell you something. You might be pissed but I have to tell you before it eats me alive." What the fuck has he done?


	12. Happiness and Misfortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I will be posting every other friday! I'm updating now. This is the newest chapter and I hope you all like it! Thanks again to Mollie! If I didn't have you, I would be screwed and not in the good way either :) 
> 
> SM owns it!

Jake was still on his knees before me. I was worried because I was afraid that he had done something wrong.

"Bella, I know how badly Edward has hurt you. I want to tell you that I am not him, or anything like him. I promise to never hurt you, lie to you, or leave you under any circumstance. I know that you love me, maybe not as much as you did him, but as long as you love me the most. I promise that I will be nothing but honest with you and faithful to you. We both will make bad choices but I want to make them with you by my side. I won't ever leave you with empty or broken promises like others have. I will love you with every fiber of my being. You are my world, Bella. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jake pulled a small black box from his pocket. He opened the box and there sat a white gold ring. In the center was a small diamond, the band had crosses engraved into it. It was simple and elegant. It was normal. 

"Yes! Yes Jake, I will marry you!" I couldn't help but laugh. This was very unexpected but totally sweet. This moment was the happiest moment in my entire life.

"I have another question for you." Jake came and sat beside me while he put the ring on my finger.

"What else could you ask me?" He was up to something. Jake looked into my eyes and I saw the smile on his face.

"Marry me tonight." What? Did he just ask me that?

"How? We don't have a marriage license! How can we possibly get married tonight without a pastor or whatever?" Jake kept smiling.

"Bella, I have everything ready. I had some help from Carlisle and Esme. Charlie used his power as Police Chief and got a priest from Seattle to come in. Charlie, Billy, Carlisle, and Esme are the only ones that know what we are doing. We thought you would tell everyone else when you were ready to." Jake was absolutely amazing. Knowing all of this, I didn't want to wait a minute longer.

"Well, let's get married, Jake!" I got up and tackled him onto the floor. I kissed him all over his face.

"Well, we can't be like this when Esme arrives. She should be coming any minute to get you ready. I have to head over to dad's. I will meet you at the altar. I love you, Bella!" Jake kissed me tenderly. Esme's laugh filled my ears and I knew she was close. I hurried up and got up to go and let her in. Jacob kissed me again and then he was gone. Esme looked at me and I smiled!

"Esme! I'm getting married!" I squealed running and slamming into her little body. She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"I brought a dress with me, Bella. I hope you like it. Since you're getting married on the beach, I thought a simple but elegant sundress would be good." My eyes went straight to the garment bag that was hanging on her arm.

"Thank you, Esme. Can we open it so I can see?" I was curious. Esme held up the bag while I unzipped it. When I finally saw the dress, I was stunned. It was a strapless white and pink. There was no design on it. It was perfect.

"It's so simple and absolutely perfect! Thank you so much, Esme!" Hugging her once more.

"We don't have much time. We have to get you dressed and do your hair. Come on, Bella Barbie, we have work to do." Esme's voice was playful. She grabbed my hand and led me into the bathroom.

An hour later, we were standing in my bathroom, and admiring my hair and dress. My hair was up in a pony-tail. It was curled loosely and then pinned into place. A beautiful pink lily was tucked into my right ear and then pinned back so that it wouldn't fall out. My dress fit like a glove. The ceremony was going to be barefoot since we were going to be on the beach, which I was thankful for because I had not been looking forward to wearing heels.

"Bella, Charlie is almost here. I'm going to head down to the beach. I'll see you soon, darling!" Esme whispered in my ear. She brought me out of my trance, and I hugged her. Esme walked out of the house and I could see Charlie pulling up. I looked in the mirror one last time before greeting my father. I heard the knob on the front door turn.

"Bells?" Charlie sounded like he was or had been crying.

"Give me a minute, Dad!" After another quick check over and I was ready to go. Opening the bathroom door, Charlie stood before me with tears running off his face. His smile told me everything; he was happy.

"You look stunning, Bella." His voice was strained and he hugged me tightly. After he was done, he presented me with a small, blue velvet box.

"What's this?" I never saw this box before.

"This belonged to Grandma Swan. She wore it on her wedding day, as did Renee. Now, it's your turn, Bells." Charlie coughed and wiped his tears away. He stood there, waiting for me to open the box. I opened the lid and almost dropped it. It was her diamond and sapphire crested heart pendant. I remembered that Grandma Swan wore this necklace everyday.

"It's beautiful, Dad! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" I hugged him again and felt his breathing hitch.

"She would have wanted you to have this. You are the last Swan to get married and it will stay with you for always. You should flip it over." Charlie flipped the pendant over and I gasped. It was engraved with Bella and Jacob. It was amazing and sweet.

"Dad, it's wonderful! Thank you! Will you please put it on me?" My voice was becoming shaky. He gently took the necklace out of the box and hooked it around my neck. I knew this was going to make me look complete.

"Bella, we have to go. If I don't get you to your wedding on time, Jake will have my ass!" He laughed and grabbed my hand leading me to the front door. When I walked out of my house I was a Swan. To think that when I walked back in it I would be Isabella Marie Black.

We were silent for the ride down to First Beach. My father was trying hard to hide his face from me. He didn't want me to see him cry. He would sniffle and I would smile to myself. When we reached the beach, I could see that they had tiki torches lit. When Charlie parked the car, I got out and wanted to race right down to Jacob. We walked hand in hand down to the path and I could hear somebody press a button and music started playing.

I stepped from the path and saw Jake in a pair of tan cargo shorts, a white button down shirt and it was open enough to see his bare chest, and he was shoeless. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Charlie looked me in the eye.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life. He's my other half." The certainty in my voice made me smile. I was so excited.

"Here we go." Charlie squeezed my arm and we began to make our way down the sand. I couldn't take my eyes off of Jake. He looked so beautiful.

When we reached Jake, my father placed my hand in his. Staring into Jake's eyes made me feel like I was in another world, a world where only we existed.

"I love you, Bella. Always and forever." Jake kissed my knuckles.

"I love you too, Jake. Always and forever." I whispered to him.

After we spoke our vows, we were pronounced husband and wife, and my entire body shook. We kissed passionately, more than what we should have in front of our families. I heard Billy snicker, as well as Carlisle. We parted and turned to our families.

"Jacob, we want to welcome you to our family." Carlisle handed Jacob an envelope. Jake looked confused. He looked at the envelope and looked back to Carlisle. 

"It's a wedding gift. Open it when you both are alone. Congratulations again and take care of my Bella." Carlisle extended his hand to Jake, expecting a handshake, and instead, Jake gave him a hug.

"Thank you both so much. You have helped us so much and I greatly appreciate it. If it wasn't for you guys, we wouldn't be here right now." Jake walked over to Esme, hugging her as well.

"We think of Bella as our own daughter. We would do anything for her and for you too, Jake. You are part of this family now. Please don't hesitate to ask if you need something. We will always lend a helping hand." Esme spoke softly. Her smile was warm and she had such a big heart.

"Well, we better be heading out. Enjoy your time together. Oh, Bella? Eleazar wants to start training tomorrow morning." Carlisle said as he was walking away from me. Damn it! Why couldn't he wait another damn day?

"Alright! I'll see you in the morning!" Calling to them. I turned to see Charlie standing over with Billy. Both of them were sniffling. They were crying. Now I have seen everything. Walking towards them, I kept trying not to laugh. 

"You two remind me of a bunch of old women!" My laughter couldn't be contained any longer. I began laughing and they seemed even more upset.

"You're my only baby, and now you're married. You're not going to have time to spend with your old man anymore!" Charlie was barely audible through his sobs. How could he ever think that? 

"Dad! I will always have time for you! Just because I'm married doesn't mean that I won't be spending time with you." I scoffed at his blatant stupidity.

"What about me?" Billy was sobbing like a baby. You've got to be kidding!

"Billy, I would never do that to either of you! Dad, you're going to be living on the rez with Sue! I'll be right around the corner. Billy, I will make sure that you are well fed. Even you, Dad! How does that sound to you both?" I watched their tears be replaced by joy.

"Sounds great!" They both said in unison. Men were so easy to please. To get to their heart, you have to go through their stomachs.

"Well, I am going to take Billy home. Do you want a ride back?" Charlie looked at me funny. 

"No, we are going to walk back. Thanks for asking anyway. I'll see you tomorrow night." I gave both Charlie and Billy a kiss on the cheek. Jake took my hand and we started on our venture to our home. Our home. It sounded too good to be true, but Jake was mine.

"Can I come with you tomorrow?" Jake asked curiously.

"Yes. I don't want to be without you. When are we going to tell the rest of my family?" Waiting for him to respond was almost like being tortured. I didn't want to piss them off, but Alice was going to kill us all.

"When you think the time is right. I think we shouldn't wear our wedding rings when we are around them." Jake gently squeezed my hand.

"But I want to wear them! Maybe I can keep them in my pants' pocket." It wasn't fair. My rings were right where they should be, on my finger.

"We can talk about this later. Right now, we have more important things to discuss. Tonight is about us, Isabella Black." Hearing Jake say those words lifted my spirit. I wanted to go home and make love to my husband. I grabbed his arms and threw him up on my back and ran home. About halfway there, I stopped.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Jake whispered. He jumped off my back and turned to face me. He could see the frown on my face. Why couldn't we just be left alone for one damn night?

"Well, Rosalie is at the house waiting for us. She is alone." I whispered. He smiled and took my hand in his. He kissed my knuckles and took my rings off of my finger. My hand felt incomplete.

"Don't worry, Bells. You are my wife regardless of these rings. Nobody can take that away from us. Are you going to tell Rosalie? If you are, can you trust her to not tell the others?" Jake wasn't trying to be rude, but he was being honest. Thinking about his question, I knew for sure that she could be trusted.

"Yes, I can trust her. She kept our secret from Edward for three years. She never told Alice and Jasper either. We can trust her." I was adamant about my choice. Rosalie was my best friend and sister. She would never tell my secrets.

"We should get home then. Don't want to keep her waiting. She's probably pissed at us!" His lips touched mine briefly and then he jumped up on my back again and we were off.

When we reached the house, Rose was waiting at our door and pacing back and forth. She saw us and smiled.

"About fucking time! I've only been waiting for an hour! If you guys were doing it, keep that shit to yourselves." Rose spoke so openly that sometimes it was embarrassing.

"Christ Rosalie! Could you be any louder?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house.

"So where were you? Did you happen to be with Carlisle and Emse? They disappeared earlier and you guys did too!" Jake laughed and shook his head.

"If I tell you what we were doing, you have to promise me that you won't speak to anybody about this until I tell you that you can! That means you can't tell Emmett!"

"I promise, Bella." Rose, I could trust. The others, not so much.

"Alright. Well then I think you better sit down." Rose sat down next to me. She had this look in her eye; it was as if she had already known.

"Jacob and I got married. We were on First Beach with Carlisle and Esme. Jake just proposed earlier and he had everything set up so that we could get married tonight." The only thing I could do was smile. The thought of being married to Jake was enough to make me smile for a century.

"You did what? Jake, you could have told me! I wouldn't have said anything to the others! Please tell me that you at least got pictures taken?" Rose seemed disappointed. Damn, we hadn't had any pictures taken.

"No, we didn't. We can run back down. I have my camera in the closet. We will have to hurry though because Jake and I have plans for later." Walking to my bedroom I could hear Rose making gagging sounds. Bitch! Grabbing my camera bag, I walked back out into the hallway and saw Rose hand something to Jacob. It was a small box. What the hell was with that shit? I was a bit angry. Why would Rose try to sneak that behind my back!

"You guys ready to go?" It seemed childish to act like this, but I felt some way about it.

"Yeah, Bella. Oh, Carlisle forgot to give this to you. That's why I came over. Jake, give her the box. Hurry up and open it. I want to see what's in there!" Rosalie was slowly becoming another Alice. That was a scary thought.

"Okay! Have some fucking patience, Rosie!" Jake handed me the box and I opened it. I was completely speechless. The box was empty.

"What the hell?" Why would Carlisle give me an empty box?

"What's in there?" Rose peeked over my shoulder. "Oh, look under the lid." Rose smiled. I flipped the lid over and saw a silver key.

"A key?" What the hell? 

"Yep. After the Halloween party, You and Jake are going on your honeymoon to Isle Esme. It's so beautiful there. You will fall in love with it and never want to leave. You will have complete privacy besides the cleaning people." Rose talked as if she knew about it from experience.

"Are you kidding me? How long do we get to stay there?" Jake was so excited. This was really the happiest day of my existence.It may have started out crappy, but it sure had ended great.

"Let's get going! You guys have sweet love making to do when you get back!" Rose was snickering.

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen! You are to never, and I repeat, never to speak of our sex life again! If you do, I will tell Emmett your dirty little vibrating secret!" I was yelling at her. Jake stood next to me and he was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Okay! Please don't tell Emmie that! He would kill me! Let's go, seriously! Emmett will start wondering where I snuck off to." Rose never went anywhere without telling Emmett. That bothered me a lot. That would have to be pushed aside for now, but she would be explaining herself soon.

"Yeah, we have things we want to do, Rosie!" Agitation was in my voice. We all started walking towards the door and Rosalie went out first.

When we arrived back at the beach, the tiki torches were still burning. Rose began barking out orders for where we should stand and how we should pose. She really was becoming another Alice. The first pose was my favorite. She had us facing each other, my arms around Jake's neck with his hands positioned on my waist. We stared into each others eyes and time seemed to stand still. After about thirty more poses we finally wrapped up.

"I believe the first pose will be the best one. It was really beautiful. I am so happy for you both. Maybe sometime down the road when everyone knows, we should have an actual wedding." Rose was so excited. I turned to Jake and he began to yawn. He looked exhausted. My baby belonged in bed and that's where we were heading.

"Rose, Jake is tired. We need to head home. Who is going to get the pictures developed?" 

"I can do them, Bells. No worries. I won't let anybody see them. I will have them back as soon as I can get them done. Have a good night guys. Oh, and Bells? I love you. I may not say it, but I really do. You have made me a better person and for that I am grateful." Rose waved and took her leave.

"Come on, Jake. We need to get you home and into bed." He was so tired.

"Thanks, baby. I love you, wife. Now we need to hurry home because I need to make love to my wife." He smiled seductively. He jumped up on my back and I ran full speed.

After we got home, Jake rushed into the bathroom. While I waited, I went and grabbed a pair of pajamas. I sat down on the bed and began playing with my wedding rings. I must have been the luckiest girl in the world. Jake was a wonderful man. I planned on making him the most satisfied husband in the world.

"Bells, I'm finished." He was smiling when he came into the bedroom. He only had on a pair of boxers and if I wasn't horny enough already, he made it worse. His chest was sculpted beautifully, along with the rest of his body. When I walked past him, he barely brushed up against me and it set my entire body on fire.

"I'll be quick." In the bathroom, I removed my dress and placed it back on the hanger. Quickly I began to take the bobby pins out of my hair. My curls fell free and it felt so much better. My pajamas were on in record time. Opening the door, I could hear light snores from the bedroom. Peeking in the doorway, Jake was fast asleep lying on his back. Not wanting to wake him, I covered him with a light blanket. So much for our post-marriage sex. It didn't bother me, though because Jake needed his rest. 

After shutting the light off, I went out into the living room with my laptop in my hands. I had to search for a new bed. One that couldn't break as easily as the last one had. We needed something a bit sturdier. Jake's snores were becoming louder, and it was like he was running a damn chainsaw! I knew then that he was dead asleep. Nothing would be able to wake him. The next sound confused me. My cell phone had been ringing and it was starting to overpower the sounds of Jake's chainsaw noises. Running to get it before it might wake Jake up wasn't the issue; he could sleep through a damn tornado. It was the fact that the damn thing just kept ringing. I grabbed it and opened it.

"Hello?" I spoke softly.

"Bella, we need to talk! I'm on my way over right now!" There was something wrong with Alice. She was not the type to call in the middle of the night unless it was urgent. 

"What the hell, Alice? It's late and Jake is sleeping. Is it really that important that you have to come here in the middle of the night?" Jake and I just wanted to spend time together alone without people bothering us. Visitors were the last thing on my mind right now.

"No, Bells! This is something that can't wait. It's fucking serious enough that you have to wake Jake up. I mean this is really serious shit, Bella. You know damn well that if it wasn't important, I wouldn't be calling right now." Alice was practically screaming at me through the phone.

"Alright, Alice! Fuck! We will be waiting. I just wanted to have a night alone with my hus... my boyfriend!" I shut the phone before she could even catch me on my slip up. Thank the heavens that I hadn't said husband. Jake wouldn't be happy when I woke him up. I knew that I wouldn't be either. Walking back into the bedroom, Jake looked so peaceful. He had practically rolled himself into a ball with the covers. Putting my hand on the back of his neck, he shivered and started to squirm.

"Jake, you have to get up, love." Whispering into his ear.

"Bells? What time is it? I don't want to get up yet!" He groaned. Poor baby. He began to cover his face with the blanket, but he was too slow and I snatched it away from his hands.

"Baby, Alice is on her way here. She has important news for us. You have to get up and get dressed before she gets here. Knowing Alice, it's probably not that important. You know how over dramatic she can get!" I moved my face to his and waited for a kiss. He peeked through his eye lashes and smiled. He gently placed a kiss on my nose and I felt cheated. He must have wanted to brush his teeth. When I was human, I had to brush my teeth before kissing Edward.

"Sorry Bells, I need to brush my teeth. Hey, sorry for passing out on you earlier. I was really tired and worn out." You could tell he wasn't fully awake yet. Some of his words slurred.

"It's fine. I'm not upset. You needed the rest and I have no reason to be angry about that." Jake was silly sometimes.

"I dunno. Just thought that you would be. With it being our wedding night and all." Jake got up and threw his sweat pants on.

"Alice is close, baby. I can hear her car getting closer. I need to go turn on the lights and unlock the door. Why don't you go brush your teeth and meet me in the living room? By the time you're finished, Alice should be here." I kissed his cheek before I went to the living room. Alice's headlights were shining through the windows, I quickly turned on the lights and Alice was already knocking on the door.

"It's open, Alice!" Yelling at her when she kept knocking. I looked at the lock and I hadn't unlocked the door yet.

"Sorry, Alice. I didn't even get to unlock the door before you decided to start pounding on my damn door." Not even a second after the lock clicked, Alice was pushing through the door. Her eyes were filled with fear.

"What the hell is going on, Alice?" Seeing her like this was new to me. She had never looked like this before. The more I watched her, the more I started to become worried.

"Bella, we have a huge fucking problem! Where is Jake?" She was half yelling at me.

"I'm here, Alice." Jake came into the room.

"I think you both need to sit down for this." Alice started to settle down. Jake and I sat down on the recliner together while Alice parked her ass on the couch.

"You need to tell us what the fuck is going on? You have never acted like this before."

"Bella, we got a letter today. Well, technically Carlisle got the letter. It was from Aro. Aro is one of three vampires that control our kind. Somehow he heard about you or he sent somebody to watch you. Either way, Aro is coming here. I had a vision and Aro wants Edward and me to join the Volturi." Alice was shaking. 

"Pixie, you have the choice. He can't make you do anything that you don't want to. You have a family and we won't let anything happen to you or Edward." Taking her hand in mine, I began rubbing circles on her palm.

"It's not us that I'm worried about Bella, it's you. I can't see your future." Terrified as she was, she wasn't thinking about herself, as she should have been. She was thinking about me.

"What else aren't you telling me?" I knew she was trying to keep something from me.

"Aro will be here tomorrow. Jake, you're going to have to stay away from our house. Aro will not take to kindly to Bella dating a werewolf." Alice was saddened by her own words. Jake was starting to shake beneath me. It was like my own personal vibrating massage table.

"That's not even an option! I will not leave her side because of some freaky head vampire guy that is trying to take my girl away from me!" Jake was loud. He was upset, but I knew deep down that Alice was right. He had to stay away while Aro was here.

"Jake, Alice is right. Your presence will only make matters worse. It's not like I'm going to be alone with him. Everyone will be right there with me. If you want, I will text you when we know it's safe and he is out of the area. I don't like this any more than you, but we have to do this." Trying to explain this to a man was like talking to a brick wall.

"No, Bells! I can't do that. Regardless of what is better, I can't leave you there when he is going to try and steal you away from me!" God, he was so damn stubborn.

"Jake if Aro sees you, he might attack. There is no way that I can let that happen. Just do this one thing for me? Please?" Pleading hopefully worked. He could never say no to me. He looked utterly defeated. 

"Fine, but you have to let me know the second he gets there and when he turns his back to leave." Jake was just trying to look out for me.

"Thank you, baby. I promise to let you know. You have nothing to worry about. My family won't let anything happen to me." When I touched his face, he began to relax under my touch. Knowing that he felt that comfort with me made me feel wanted and loved.

"Jacob, we won't let anything happen to her. I'd die for her, as would the rest of the family. Bells, I need to tell you that Tanya will be there along with Eleazar. We have already warned her to watch herself. If she steps out of line she knows what will happen to her. We told her that you would have permission to kick her ass. That bitch is scared to death of you. If any of us even say Bella, she starts to shake." Alice was laughing hysterically.

"What did I tell you, Bella? That chick knows better than to mess with you! How many ass kickings have you given her? Maybe she should have learned the first damn time!" Jake was laughing along with Alice. Why did everyone think Tanya being scared of me was funny?

"Bells, you should have seen her face when I told her! Her eyes looked like they were going to pop right out!" Alice was far from funny.

"It's not funny. It's quite pathetic actually. I'm not a violent person but that bitch brings out the worst in me. I don't want anybody to be scared of me." Why should anybody be scared of me? 

"Bella, it's funny. Anyway, have you guys picked out your costumes for my party yet?" Alice was predictable. She was trying to con me into telling her what we were going as. Little did she know that Emmett had already warned me.

"Yes, Alice. We picked our costumes out and I ordered them the other night. No, I'm not telling you what we are going to be. Emmett warned me that you would try to get information out of me." Now, I was the one laughing.

"Be like that than, sister. I'm going home. See you bright and early. Night, Jake. Sorry I had to have Bells wake you up. You are just as much family as she is and you deserved to know what was going on. You better let Sam know too. Night guys!" Alice turned on her heel and left.

While I was locking the door and shutting off the lights, Jake had returned to our bedroom. In the room, Jake was laying on the broken bed in his boxers. This man was really trying to kill me.

"We need to order another bed. Having you sleep on a broken bed is just horrible. We still need to fix the walls." Crawling on the bed, I slithered up into Jake's arms. He smelled so good and his skin was so soft.

"I can work on the walls later today. I have to call and let Sam know about Aro's visit." Jake's words were starting to slur again. He needed to sleep. I could take care of Sam.

"Jake, I will call Sam. You need to get some serious sleep. It's already past two so get to bed." Jake's lips touching mine muffled my last words.

"Thank you, Bella. I love you. When you're finished talking to Sam, come to bed and snuggle with me." Jake must have needed my touch as much as I needed his. Grabbing my cell phone from the night stand, I walked out into the living room and looked up Sam's number.

"Bella? Is everything alright? Where is Jake?" Sam's voice was sleepy. 

"He's sleeping right now. Alice came over earlier and that's why I am calling you now. We have a visitor coming today. His name is Aro, and he is one of the leaders of the vampire world. We know why he is coming, but we just wanted to let you know. Sam, you guys have to stay on the reservation. Aro will not take kindly to knowing that werewolves are around us. He mustn't know about me and Jake either." I felt like an ass telling him that the pack couldn't leave the reservation. It was necessary though, if something would happen to them, I could never forgive myself.

"I understand, Bella. I know that Jake is the Alpha, but he has a lot of shit going on. No need to worry. I will explain it to the guys that they can't leave unless it's an emergency." Sam was a reasonable man. He always seemed to understand us when it came down to it.

"We really appreciate it, Sam. Jake wasn't so understanding. He was pretty pissed, but he has to understand that if Aro knows about you guys, he might cause a problem." No one getting hurt was my main priority.

"Yeah, we don't need a war started." He knew exactly what I was worried about.

"Well, I have to get going. I don't have much time. I have to practice before Aro gets here." 

"Practice?" Sam didn't know what I was talking about. Jake must not have told him.

"Oh, I will have to explain that to you the next time I see you. Sorry to have to wake you up, but you needed to know. Good night, Sam!"

"Thanks for letting me know. Night, Bella. Good luck with Aro." Sam hung up and I needed to mentally prepare myself for Aro's arrival. Needing to stay calm and not think of Aro as a threat, I decided to take a hot shower to relax myself.

Walking into the bedroom, I watched my husband's chest rise and fall. Staring at him slowly started to calm me down. A pair of jeans and a shirt would do good today. Making my way into the bathroom, my pocket began to vibrate. Pulling my phone out, I saw that it was Edward calling.

"Hello, Edward. What's up?" 

"We need to talk. I'm out back." He hung up. What the hell? After putting my clothes in the bathroom, I headed to the back door. The lock clicked and I opened it to find Edward sitting on the ground. He was looking at something that was in front of him. Looking down, the remains of my dress was there. Guess he had to find out sooner or later. How would I explain this? Not wanting to hurt his feelings anymore, I took the gentle approach.

"Edward, I'm really sorry. The dress was an innocent bystander." Looking at him, I could see the smile slowly forming on his lips.

"It's fine." Edward laughed.

"Edward, I have to tell you something. I found my things under the floor boards in my old room." I sat down next to him.

"I know, Alice told me. She saw Charlie looking around for something and I knew that either you or Charlie would be the ones to find it." He seemed unfazed by this.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you had them?" Sometimes I never understood men, and their reasons for doing the things they did.

"Honestly, I don't know. Did you read the letter yet?" Edward's voice was low. He turned and looked towards the house. Had he heard Jake's thoughts? I prayed that he hadn't. That would make this conversation a little bit more uncomfortable.

"Not yet. Why did you give me your mother's ring?" His eyes were filled with desire. He stared at me as if he could hear me. I was trying to pull my shield down so that maybe he could hear me again. He needed to know that there was nothing there for me anymore. My love for him was there but it wasn't the type of love he still held for me.

"I thought that you could keep it safe for me." His gaze dropped to the ground again. My gut was telling me that there was something that he wasn't telling me.

"Edward, what are you really doing here? I know you better than you think. You wouldn't just come here to have a chat with me. What's going on?" Edward's smile was beautiful. He laughed and I knew that I was right. He should know by now that I'm usually right.

"You're right. I know why Aro is coming here." He wasn't acting like the Edward I knew. He acted like he was afraid to tell me what was going on.

"Are you going to tell me why you think he's coming here? Is it because he wants you and Alice to join him?"

"In a way I believe that's a small part of the reason." He still wouldn't look me in the eye and that's what started to make me think that it was about me.

"Just spit it out, Edward!" 

"He wants you, Bells. I mean he wants you so badly that he will go to any lengths to have you by his side." Edward was scared. 

"Okay. But there is something I need to know. How in the hell did Aro find out about me in the first place? The only people that know are you, the family, Tanya, and the pack. We haven't come across any other vampires." Edward looked me in the eyes and I saw it. Sympathy. He knew how Aro had found out about me.

"You know how he found out, don't you?"

"It was Tanya. She wrote a letter to Aro right after you first used your shield. Nobody knows that I know. I haven't told anybody yet. I came to you because I couldn't take lying to you." I couldn't believe this. How could she do this to us?

"She wanted you out of the picture. She thought that if you were gone she had a chance with me. Bella, I am so sorry. I never wanted this to happen." He shoudn't have been the one apologizing.

"Wait, you can hear me?"

"Yes. You're shield is down. I'm sitting right beside you." He was torn up about what Tanya had done.

"It's not your fault, Edward. She will pay for her mistake though. It might not be right now, but when the time is right she will regret her mistake. Don't tell anyone about this. Do you think that she has an clue that you know?" Tanya was letting her jealousy cloud her vision. Did she not know that her actions could hurt the entire family?

"I don't think she knows. I haven't given her a reason to think otherwise. It's not like I have been acting different."

"Good. If she notices you acting differently, she will know that you know about what she did. Thank you for being honest with me. You don't know what that means to me." Smiling at him felt much better then wanting to rip his throat out.

"Anytime, Bella. I'm going to let you get back to what you were doing. I'll see you in a few hours." He got up and ran into the woods. When I got back in the house, the clock on the microwave said 5 am.

The shower felt amazing and I relaxed a lot. When I was fully dressed, I heard the sounds of Jake stirring. Knowing that he had to pee, I got out of the bathroom quickly. He came around the doorway and smiled.

"Morning, wife." He kissed my cheek and went into the bathroom. 

"You can come in, Bells. I'm going to brush my teeth." He sounded refreshed. 

"Did you sleep okay, Jake?" My brush was in my hand and I pulled my hair from my bun.

"Not too bad. Want me to do that for you?" He took the brush from my hand and began to brush.

"Thanks. Edward was here earlier..." My eyes closed and Jake's hand was on mine as he led me to the toilet and nudged me to sit down. Having him brushing my hair made me relax so much more.

"I know he was here. I'm familiar with his scent. It must have been something important for him to come here in the early hours of the morning. Is everything okay?" Jake started running his fingers over my scalp and it felt like complete bliss.

"Well, he knows why Aro has decided to come here. Tanya wrote to Aro. She told him about me and what I was capable of." I felt his fingers stiffen up.

"Why would she do something like that? She could get a lot of people hurt or maybe even killed." 

"I'll take care of her when the time is right. There are more urgent issues we have to worry about." Quickly, I stood up and put my hands on his face. When he was worried, I would worry, and that couldn't happen today. I had to have a clear head.

"How many times do I have to tell you that nothing will happen to me? I will come back to you, husband." When our lips touched, we became hungry for each other.

After we made love, I finished getting ready. Needing to leave soon, I gently kissed his lips.

"Come back to me, wifey." Jake was groggy.

"You could never get rid of me that easily. Love you. See you in a few hours." When I put my shoes on, I headed out. When I arrived at the house Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were outside waiting. Why would they be waiting?

"What's going on?" Alice came over to me and I could feel Esme and Rose's eyes on me.

"Bella, Aro is almost here. Remember to not speak unless he asks you a direct question." Edgy Alice wasn't so nice.

"Why didn't you call me? I haven't had any practice using my shield!" My nerves were back with full force. Relax Bella, calm yourself down.

"Bella, I know you can do this. Just think about what you did this morning." His velvet voice soothed my nerves. Turning around, Edward stood before me. The skank, Tanya, was hot on his heel. When Aro was long gone, she would get what was coming to her.

"Hey, Edward. Thanks for talking to me this morning. You don't know how much that helped me." If this bitch wanted to play then I could play her games better.

"Eddie, when did you call Bella?" Tanya's voice just made me want to puke. 

"Oh, Tanya, he didn't call me. He actually came over to my house a few hours ago. We had the most beautiful conversation." Snickers were heard from all over the house. Tanya kept giving me dirty looks so I smiled and winked at her. The look on her face was priceless. She opened her mouth and then snapped it shut. That's right bitch, keep your mouth shut before you say something you will most definitely regret.

"He is about two minutes away." Alice spoke at the right moment. If she hadn't things would have escalated between Tanya and I.

"Thanks, Ally Cat. Need to keep my mind clear and focused." Walking towards Carlisle, my siblings came into sight while walking out of the house. Emmett was trailing behind the others. His eyes connected with mine only to be broken a second later. He kept his head down and just kept walking by. Why would Emmett act like that towards me?

"Brother Bear, what's going on?" Running towards him, he still would not look at me. I stopped dead in my tracks, I couldn't remember if I had done something to hurt him.

"Can we talk later, Bells? We need to focus right now." He walked away from me without another word.

"He's been acting like that all morning." Jasper piped in. 

"Has he been like that to everyone else or is it just me?" Never has my brother been like that to me.

"Just to you, I guess. He's been weird bu t he hasn't acted like that to any of us. Sometimes he gets like that. It could be the smallest thing like not saying hi to him. Let it go, he will be fine later." Calmness washed over me.

"Thank you so much, Jasper. That's exactly what I needed." He tipped his head like the southern gentlemen that he is.

"Bells, it's time." Rosalie took my hand and we walked over to our family.

Taking my spot next to Emmett, I took his hand in mine and squeezed. He squeezed back and it made me smile.

"Love you, Brother Bear." I whispered.

"Love you too, Sparky." Emmett laughed.

"He's not alone." Alice stated with fear. Looking towards the woods, I saw seven vampires coming towards us.

"Holy shit. In all my years, never have I seen all three of them outside the walls of Volterra." Carlisle was surprised and that wasn't something that occurred often.

"Can somebody please explain!" Speaking as softly as I could.

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus are the three top vampires of the Volturi. Never has it been known to have all three of them out of Volterra at the sametime. This is bad." Never had I seen Edward this scared.

"That's enough, Edward! They are probably just curious about Bella. There is no need to jump to conclusions." As I listened to my family, I never took my eyes off of the other vampires. Their eyes were crimson red. They dressed as if they were still in ancient times. They stopped a few feet away from us as their eyes moved toward where I stood. The other four vampires took position around the three main ones. Did they think that we were going to attack them?

"Carlisle! My oldest friend, how are you?" The black haired one spoke up first.

"I'm doing very well. Thank you for asking. Aro, I see that you brought Caius and Marcus with you. It's very good to see you both again." Carlisle wasn't affected by them.

"They needed to get out for a little bit. They never leave. They were very curious about the newest member of your coven." Aro's eyes fell upon me.

"Let me introduce you to my family. This is Esme, my wife. You know Alice and Edward of course. Japer, here, is Alice's mate. The blonde there is Rosalie and that's Emmett, her mate." Carlisle stopped speaking when Aro moved to stand right in front of me.

"You must be Isabella. I've heard wonderful things about you." Aro held out his hand to me. I was hesitant to take it but thought that it would be better if I did. He gently touched my hand and it seemed like he was waiting for something to happen.

"Well, that is not what I thought would happen." Aro had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" It barely came out as a whisper.

"Oh, my dear Isabella! You have done nothing wrong. It's just that when I touch somebody I can hear every thought that they ever had. With you, there is silence, which is very interesting to me." He turned to look at the other two vampires and slightly nodded his head.

"I hear that you are a very powerful shield. Would you do me the honor of giving us a demonstration? I would like to see how powerful you are with my own eyes." Aro smiled. This is what I was waiting for. He gave me this look and it gave me the creeps. He was up to something and I didn't like it at all.

"Can I explain something first?" Thinking it would be better to explain how things worked before doing it might help me.

"Of course, Isabella." Aro took a step back.

"Please, you can call me Bella. Well, the best way to get my shield to work is with anger. I found out this morning that there is another way to manage it. I will show you that way first and then we can go the easier route." I had to play nice.

"Yes, I think we should keep the excitement for later. Show me this new way." Everybody took a step back, except for Edward. I thought back to the conversation that Edward and I had this morning. We were both laughing.

"Keep it up, Bella. They can't hear your thoughts. You're doing amazing!" Edward's voice was helping, a lot.

"That's great, Bella, you can drop it." Aro was clapping and he seemed very pleased. He hadn't seen anything yet.

"Thank you, Aro. Would you mind if I rested, it takes a lot out of me. Actually if you wouldn't mind, I would like to hunt. It's been a few days since the last time I went." It wasn't a lie. If I ate, it would help me.

"You don't have to ask. Why don't you take Edward with you? Carlisle and I have some catching up to do." Aro turned and went towards Carlisle.

"Thank you. We shouldn't be too long." I grabbed Edward's hand and we ran behind the house. Wanting to talk without being heard, we ran for a few miles. We must have been out of hearing range because Edward finally stopped.

"It's safe." Edward sat down.

"Thank God for that shit!" I sat down next to him.

"You did a wonderful job. You raised your shield so much faster than before. You impressed them, but that's a problem. He sees you as a weapon, a very dangerous one."

"I know, Edward. That's the reason I had to get out of there. They are up to something. I can feel it.

"I know. When we get back, I am going to provoke you. When I do you have to remember that I don't mean anything I say." He was trying to help me. He knew that they couldn't know about Jake, and I knew that he wouldn't mention Jake. The others might slip up and that's a chance that I ccouldn't take.

"I appreciate that. Now, let's go because I need to hunt. I'm fucking starving." I began to run.

We found a few deer and we both felt better. When we got back, everyone was standing outside waiting for us.

"Remember what I said. I don't mean the words that are coming out of my mouth." He knew that I understood.

"I trust and believe you, Edward. It's okay. You have to do this for me." I smiled.

"You look much more energized, Bella. Are you ready to continue?" Aro didn't seem like the type that was polite often. 

"I am, and Edward is going to be my volunteer for this demonstration. I would like to advise you all to take a few steps back!" Everyone laughed, including Aro. I nodded to Edward, and he took a deep breath. 

"Bella, you are the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I hate you!" Edward screamed. I was angry but it wasn't enough. I nodded to him, and he knew what he had to do.

"Tanya is more of a woman that you are. I'm glad that I left you here! You are nothing compared to her! When she touches me, I feel this electric current that flows through my body!" That's all it took. Mentioning her in the same sentence as what we shared, pushed my anger over the edge. The look on Aro's face was indescribable. He had been completely shocked. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. Caius and Marcus had the same expression on their faces.

"Bella, it's alright now. You need to calm down. I'm sorry. I had to do it, but I didn't mean any of it." Edward half smiled and I started to calm down. My shield was completely down and everyone was looking at me. They were all smiling and it made me happy that I could make them so proud of me.

"Isabella, you are quite the powerful shield. In all my years, I have never seen anything like you. You are unique in every sense of the word." Aro turned to Edward. 

"Edward, when she was human, you couldn't read her mind? And now that she is immortal, you still can't?" What was Aro trying to say?

"The only time I can hear her thoughts is when I'm with her in her shield." Edward's voice was cold and hard. He didn't like Aro asking about me. The way Aro asked, it gave me the feeling that he was wondering how he could use me against his enemies.

"That is remarkable. Bella, how would you like to accompany us back to Volterra?" There it was; the only thing that I was waiting for. Edward was right. He wants me as a weapon. That wasn't going to happen. My husband and family were my entire world, and I wasn't just going to give it up.

"Aro, I'm sorry, but I must decline your offer. My entire family is here." Aro was disappointed.

"Your family could come join us too. We would be grateful for all the extra company." This man never took no for an answer. Everyone declined his offer and he seemed angry.

"We shall be going now. Isabella, if you change your mind, we would be pleased to have you. Carlisle, it was good to see you again. Next time we shouldn't wait so long." With that they were gone. We all went back into the house. Something was wrong. That went a little too well. He gave up too easily.

"Something tells me that Aro might have something up his sleeve. He didn't put up a fight about us telling him no." Speaking first, everyone stared at me.

"He's not giving up. He will be back." Edward stated.

"Bella, how did you control your shield like that? You have had no practice with it." Carlisle was always interested in the things I did.

"When Edward and I were talking this morning, it came up. We were laughing and care free. Edward told me to remember what we were talking about." I omitted that the first time was when Edward told me about Tanya. 

"I am just glad that this shit is over." Rose had another thing coming if she really thought that this was over.

"This is far from over." I spoke the truth. Everyone but Edward stared at me like I was crazy.

"How do you know, Bella? Maybe he finally took the hint and will leave us alone!" Emmett spoke. His voice was wrong. It was cold and serious.

"Did you not see the look on his face when I said no! Or how he looked when you all declined his offer? He was pissed. This is far from over! Watch and see if I'm right!" It was time for me to leave. My husband was at home waiting for me. Emmett had a different idea. He looked at me and I knew that he was highly pissed off.

"Why is it that everytime trouble comes lurking, it's always has to do with you?" Emmett shouted at me. Taken aback by his harsh words, I couldn't find my voice.

"Emmett! Don't you dare speak to Bella like that! She has been there when we needed her the most!" Rose stood face to face with him. 

"It's the truth Rosie! She is nothing but a fucking danger magnet! We shouldn't have changed her!" His words were like a slap across my face. I stood before my family hurt and embarrassed. What did I do to deserve this shit?

"If that's how you feel Emmett, than I will leave you be. I don't know what I did to make you hate me, brother. I'm sorry for bringing this down on all of you. You won't have to worry about me. I'll be gone." With those words, I left. It was like Emmett took my heart out and stomped on it. We were always so close, even when I was human. He was my rock, he always helped me and now he had turned his back on me.

When I reached the meadow, I had to stop. Clutching my chest, I dropped to me knees. My entire body shook from my sobs. Emmett was right. Everytime danger presented itself, it was because of me. That's why it hurt so fucking much when he said it. Footsteps were approaching me, and I knew the scent. The last thing that I wanted right now was somebody being around me;   
I just wanted to be left alone.

"You've said enough already. Just leave me the hell alone. You got your fucking point across loud and clear." My words came out harsh.

"Bella, I'm not here to fight with you." Emmett was kind.

"Then what do you want? You want me to tell you that you're right? I know you are! That's why it hurt so much! What you said was hurtful but true. Maybe if you would had left me human, I would have died. Then you wouldn't have to deal with the bullshit that surrounds my damn life!" I screamed at him. He looked so heart broken. Now he knew how I felt.

"I was angry, sis. The things I said weren't true. I would never regret changing you. You have given us so much more to look forward to. You have completed this family. I love you, Bella. You're my firecracker. I'm so sorry. I know that I hurt you and I understand if you can't forgive me." Emmett came and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I began to shake.

"I love you too, Brother Bear." I kept shaking and Emmett kept soothing me.

"I know about you and Jake." He spoke softly. 

"How did you find out?" Rosalie was a dead woman.

"Rose was sneaking around last night. She took off and left a memory card on the dresser. I picked it up thinking that she left it there on purpose so I put it in my laptop. I have never been more surprised in my life. When I saw the picture of you and Jake looking into eachother's eyes, I noticed the rings. It hurt me to think that you couldn't trust me enough to tell me." Emmett had a right to be angry with me. He had done so much for me and this is how I repaid him.

"Rosalie didn't know until after the wedding. She took the pictures and I made her swear that she wouldn't speak about it. It wasn't anything against you, Emmett. I just wanted to wait until the time was right to tell everyone. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" His eyes lit up, a nd I knew that all was forgiven.

"It's all good, Sissy. You mind if I take you home?" His smile could light up a dark room. He wanted to talk to Jake and I wasn't going to say no.

"You sure can! Jake might need your help too. We made a few holes in the wall and he is in the process of fixing them." I laughed.

"I don't even want to know how that happened. You're about as bad as Rosalie. We've destroyed a house before. Next time there is a thunderstorm you should do it. It's an experience you will never forget." Emmett was laughing his ass off.

"That's it! Enough sex talk, Jake is waiting for me and is probably worried sick about me." Smiling at my brother, we took off towards my house.

When we got there, Jake was sitting out on the steps.

"Jake!" I yelled. His head snapped up, and he started to jog over to me. When we finally reached each other, I slumped into his arms.

"Bella! I was worried. Did everything work out? Are you alright?" He kept asking questions so I kissed him to shut him up.

"God, you have no idea how much I missed you, husband!" Jake looked to Emmett, then back to me.

"He knows already. Rosalie accidently left my memory card out and Emmett got nosy!" I playfully elbowed Emmett in the stomach.

"Hey, she shouldn't leave her shit laying around! I thought it was for me!" Emmett laughed.

"Let's get inside. You need to see the damage." Jake opened the door, and I walked in first as both men followed behind me. What damage? Everything was the same as when I left this morning.

"I'm confused. It's the same." It was funny.

"I don't know how to do this shit!" Jake was embarrassed. His cheeks turned pink and I smiled. He was so adorable when we blushed.

"If you want, I can help you out, Jake. Dry wall is easy as pie." Emmett's analogies were always about food. He must have been a pie eater when he was human. Most of the time that's all he would talk about. The different kinds of pie that were good and the ones that weren't so good.

"Thanks. Which reminds me, I'm starving. We don't have any food, wifey!" Jake was trying to tell me to get to the store. I knew we didn't, but with everything that was going on it must have slipped my mind.

"Em, call Rose and ask her if she will go with me to the store! I don't want a hungry werewolf taking over my house!" Both men looked at me and I rolled my eyes before Emmett made the call.

"She said okay. She will be over in a few minutes." Emmett went over and started showing Jake how to put up the dry wall. Needing to find my wig, I went back in the room and opened up my closet. I threw my hair up in a bun twist and put the wig on. I stood there looking in the mirror and laughed. I looked exactly like Rosalie, minus the height and body.

"Bells, Rose is here." Emmett was like a child. He knew that he didn't have to shout. I think that he just liked the sound of his own voice.

"Coming." 

We decided to take my car since it had a lot more space then her little BMW. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rose staring at me. What the hell was she looking at me like that for?

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at her.

"You look like me." Rose giggled.

"I know. If anyone asks, I am blind and I'm your twin." This made Rose laugh harder.

"Why would you be blind?" Sometimes Rose was truly a dumb blonde.

"The sunglasses. I need to have a reason for wearing them inside."

"Okay, Mini Rosie!" We both busted out laughing. She truly was my best friend.

"Emmett knows about the wedding!" I blurted out.

"What? I never told him!"

"I know you didn't. He found my memory card on the dresser and popped it into his laptop. That's why he was so angry with me. He thought I didn't trust him. We talked about it and he understands why I didn't want to tell anyone." I looked at Rose and she had this look on her face.

"You said that he told you that I left the memory card on the dresser right? That's not possible, Bella. I took the memory card with me this morning and had somebody develop them! Your camera was sitting on the dresser! That sneaky bastard! He went through your camera when I wasn't around!" We both laughed even harder! We knew that Emmett was known for being nosy and going through other peoples things! That wasn't surprising to me.

We went and got groceries without really being noticed. I bought about four hundred dollars in food. We packed the car up and headed back to La Push. When we reached the house, the boys came out and helped carry in the bags. Jake and I put the food away and he kept a few things out for his snack. All four of us took seats in the living room and I thought it would be the best time to talk to everyone.

"I have decided when I'm going to tell everyone about our marriage." Jake was thrilled by this news. Rose and Emmett stared at me and waited for me to finish.

"When?" Rose asked.

"At Alice's Halloween party. That's when I have another surprise up my sleeve for everyone." They all looked at me confused.

"Alice is going to murder you!" Emmett snickered. Oh Emmett, if you only knew what I had planned.

"No she won't." I snickered.

"How do you know? Alice is a force to be reckoned with!" Rose was right, but she still was yet to see what would be coming.

"There in lies the other surprise." I had to smile. I had this all planned out in my head. The family wouldn't care about my marriage once they found out what Tanya had done. They won't have the chance to hurt her, I would make sure of that. I was certain because I planned on destroying her once and for all.

"What do you have planned?" Emmett looked at me with this evil smile.

"You will just have to wait and see, Emmett. But I will tell you this, I may have some enemies after all this is said and done." This was going to work out for everyone. Tanya would never see this coming.


	13. Unforseen Circumstances

It's been two weeks since Aro's visit. Things were pretty much back to normal, well, as normal as things got. I had set my plan into motion and it's been working out perfectly. Everytime that I had seen Tanya, I had been civil to her. I went out of my way to be nice to her. She would talk a little bit to me and I was hoping to gain her trust. She started talking to me about her relationship with Edward. That's when I knew that she trusted me enough to tell me the details. 

In those two weeks, Jake and I, decided that we were going to remodel the house. We decided to stick to the wolf theme but added a forest theme as well. Emmett and Rose were here almost every day for the last two weeks. Emmett was busy with Jake, working on the walls. Rosalie and I, were working on the decorations. I heard Emmett's cell phone ringing and knew the voice on the other end.

"Alice is on her way, Bells." Emmett yelled out to me. Sometimes my brother was still a child.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop yelling! I can hear you just fine!" I laughed. Ever since we got into that argument, he has been so kind and helpful. He didn't need to try and make up for what happened. Even though he is only trying to help, he was starting to get on my last fucking nerve.

"Sorry, sissy. After Alice leaves, me and Rosalie have some stuff to get done." He snickered. What the hell would they be doing? I left my though t there and went to take the garbage out back to the can. I looked up at the sky and noticed that is was getting darker. There was a lot of moisture in the air. Oh, there was a thunderstorm coming. Which I knew what that meant. All the couples would be alone, doing the nasty. That was something that I really didn't want to know about.

"Emmett, you're such a damn pig!" I shouted. Rosalie was laughing.

"Bells, you really need to experience it. Be careful though, you wouldn't want to break poor Jake." Rose was snickering. Bitch.

"What did I miss?" Jake never paid attention. If I hadn't none better, I'd swear that Jake had selective hearing.

"Emmett, could you please take my bonehead husband and explain the meaning of the thunderstorm." I rolled my eyes and nodded for Rose to come out back with me. No sooner we sat down and I heard Alice.

"Bella? Rosalie?" Alice yelled. Again with the damn yelling!

"Out back! Why are you yelling? I can fucking hear you!" Why did everyone have to yell? What part of I can hear you don't they understand?

"Sorry. I brought some company with me!" Alice's scent was mixed with Jasper's and Edward's. Now the only ones that were missing was Carlisle and Esme.

"What's up, bitches?" Alice sat down next to me. Jasper and Edward were staring at us and they looked at one another.

"We are going to find Emmett and Jake. You ladies have fun." Jasper and Edward both walked back into the house.

"Do you guys have all the stuff for the party?" Alice never hesitated. She got right down to business.

"Yep. All my stuff came last week." I spoke timidly. Alice had an agenda, and the look on her face told me that I was right in my assumption.

"Oh, Bella. I wanted to tell you that I had a vision the other day. It was really awful." I looked at her and she was giving me a death glare. 

"Oh? What was it?"

"It was Tanya being murdered. I coudn't see the person that did it. I wonder why that is?" Alice knew. Damn it. I didn't want to give myself away so I had to play it off.

"How unfortunate for her. The world would be better off with her gone." It wasn't nice to say, but that bitch deserves what she gets.

"You wouldn't know anything about that would you, Bella? You're the only one that has a reason." Alice was baiting me.

"Sure don't." I knew that Alice didn't believe me; I was a terrible liar.

"You're lying your ass off!" Was Alice angry?

"Yea, so what? You caught me! I planned on killing her!" Now, I was pissed.

"Why? Is it because of the shit that she did to you?" Alice's attitude needed to be checked. She was defending Tanya. If she only knew what I did then she wouldn't be.

"I'm not telling you why. You will all find out soon enough."

"What the hell is the matter with you, Bella? You never resort to violence. Whatever Tanya did doesn't justify you trying to murder her!" That's all I could take from Alice and her fucking attitude.

"If you only fucking knew, Alice! You would be thanking me for it. Do you have any idea how it feels to know that she is always talking behind my back about Jake? How would you feel if she was talking about Jasper?" This was stupid. I didn't want to fight with Alice over Tanya.

"I'd be pissed, but I wouldn't be plotting her death! Just tell me why?" Alice never gave up, but this fight, she wasn't winning.

"I'm sorry, but no. You will know when everyone else does. Since you know my plans, I guess I can't take her out, but she will get what she is owed. You always spoil the fun!" I laughed, but Alice was far from amused.

"You think this is a joke? Taking someone's life is serious!" Did she really say that to me? She didn't think before she opened her mouth.

"I never said it was a joke! I've been there. You remember Victoria? She got what she had coming! You know what, I don't have to explain anything to you, Alice. Tanya is an evil bitch. I just wish you could see that!" I stood up and walked away. This wasn't worth it, Tanya wasn't worth it. I heard heels clicking behind me, Alice!

"Bella, I'm sorry. You're right. Tanya is an evil bitch, but you're my sister. If something happened to you because of you ending her, I couldn't bear it." Alice always cared for my well being, but I knew what I was doing.

"Alice, I promise I won't kill her. What I can't promise is that I won't seriously hurt her. What she has done to me and this family is unforgivable." I was upset that Alice was letting Tanya drive a wedge between us. Alice came and hugged me.

" You're right, Bella. You have done nothing to her to deserve the treatment you're getting." Alice didn't know the half of what Tanya had done to me.

"Pixie, she's doing this out of jealousy. She knows how Edward feels about me. She is willing to do anything to get me out of the picture. Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore." I welcomed the change in conversation.

"Well, this party is going to be epic! You think that you could help me decorate a few hours before the party?" Alice gave me her puppy eyes and she knew she had me.

"You don't even have to ask." We both smiled.

"Oh, I need to pick out some music. Where is your iPod? I know you have good music on there so hand it over!" Alice was so demanding.

"Jake!" I yelled. He was probably in the kitchen stuffing his face.

"What?" Jake yelled back with food in his mouth. Did I know my husband or what?

"Could you please bring me my iPod, love?" I yelled back waiting for someone to say something.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop fucking yelling!" Emmett said trying to imitate me.

"You're such an asshole, Emmett!" I said. Jasper and Edward were both laughing. I walked back into the house and stood there with my hands on my hips glaring at my brothers.

"Oh, you two are in so much trouble! You done pissed her off!" Jake and Emmett looked at eachother and took off running. Jake knew better, Emmett always learned the hard way.

"Huh? Wonder why they took off?" I shrugged my shoulders and went to grab my iPod. Edward and Jasper kept watching me with cautious eyes.

"What? They needed to learn a lesson." I smiled and walked out to Rose and Alice. Emmett and Jake kept peeking around the trees, they must have been waiting for me to let loose.

"Here, Ally.There is a lot of different genres on there. You might want to think about making a list of the songs that you might think that we would like and then get together and choose what we all like."

"That is an awesome idea! How about you and me get the list done right now? We can call Carlisle and Esme and have them come over. Then we can go over it together. Besides, there may be something that they want." Alice began clapping and bouncing in her seat. Her and Emmett were exactly like children.

"I'll call and let them know. My family is filled with nut cases and SNOOPS! Isn't that right, Emmett?" I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Damn straight, sissy!" Emmett barked out.

My phone started ringing and I didn't need to look to see who it was.

"Yes, Mom? I was just getting ready to call you." How did they always know when one of the kids were about to call them?

"Hey, Bella. How is everything over there? Need any extra help?" Esme sounded bored. All of her kids were here. She should be taking advantage of the privacy.

"Actually, we need you and Carlisle to come over. We are going to go over music for the party."

"Oh good! That will make Carlisle happy. After that though, I have to talk to you. Not really talk, but I have something for the house. You're going to absolutly love it!" Esme got excited over everything.

"You didn't have to do that, Mom." I wasn't complaining but they didn't have to use their money. I had my own and a lot of it. It was nice that she thought about me but it wasn't necessary.

"I wanted to. You and Jake are my children. It's nothing big so don't worry. We will be over shortly." With that, she hung up.

I walked back over to Alice and Rosalie. They were going through my iPod and writing things down.

"They're on their way." I started writing things down and we started arguing. We kept going at it until our parents got there. The boys started going over the list with Alice and Rose. Esme and I went into the house where she put my gift. I cloed the bedroom door and locked it behind me.

"Is that the bed that you picked out?" Esme was interested. I looked at the printed picture that layed on the night stand.

"Yes. Isn't it beautiful? We needed something sturdy. It's iron and it's "guarenteed" unbreakable. It's simple but the canopy makes it elegant." I couldn't wait to test it out.

"It is beautiful. Your gift may not be much but you will love it." She smiled and began unwrapping this huge rectangular shaped item. I looked down and I wished I could cry. Esme took her phone out and started typing and handed it to me. She did this so that nobody could overhear our conversation. It said " This is another wedding gift. I had this done for both you and Jake. When we leave, take the time and look over it."

"Thanks, Mom!" I looked back down at the oil painting of me and Jake on our wedding night. The frame was carved with our full names. On the sides of the frame were tiny wolves carved in. Along with some deer, tree's, and other things. It was beautiful.

"No problem. We should get back to the fighting. From the sounds of things, Alice isn't pleased with Carlisle's taste in music." Esme shook her head and linked arms with me.

When we got outside, Alice was throwing one of her fits. Everyone stood around laughing, but Alice wasn't happy.

"Mom, I think you're right. Alice, what's the matter?" I chuckled.

"I refuse to listen to his ancient music. It's tacky as hell!" Alice and Carlisle were glaring at eachother. How childish could Alice really be?

"What were you suggesting, Carlisle?" He sighed and relaxed his face. He had a choice in the music selections, even if Alice didn't like it.

"Old music, Bella! It's horrible!" Alice was being a brat.

"Mary Alice Brandon! You had your say. Let Carlisle speak!" Edward cut in.

"Carlisle?"

"I suggested some Aerosmith and Guns N Roses. They are good bands." Carlisle had some good taste. Those two bands were my favorites.

"Alice! What is wrong with you? Those bands are truly amazing!" I felt insulted in a way.

"You're kidding me, right?" Alice huffed and stomped her foot. Wow.

"Stop being a spoiled brat! I think that we should take a vote. All in favor of Carlisle's choice, raise your hand!" Looking around the only hand that wasn't raised was Alice's.

"Fine!" After that we finished the music list and went on about the rest of the party plans.

The last few days were hectic to say the least. Alice drove us all crazy with her lunatic ranting. Jake and I have spent this last few days together and for the most part we were alone. Alice called at least twice a day to bitch about everything, but I didn't really listen to her. Our costumes were sitting out, tonight was the party. This party was going to be epic. This night was going to be one that nobody would ever forget.

"Bells, you need to start getting ready. Alice called right after you left her earlier. She said if we are late then she is going to go postal on all of us." Jake's laughter made me smile. 

"I know. My sister is a psychopath. My makeup is done. I just need to do my hair. Should I leave it up or keep it down?" Jake loved my hair down. I preferred up but I wanted him to choose.

"You should do what you think. I like up or down so it really doesn't matter to me. Either way, you're going to be beautiful." Jake walked into the bathroom and started kissing my neck. His lips were soft like satin. He had this power over my body. It was like I had no control when he touched me.

"Hey, I need to finish getting ready. We'll have time after the party for play time." I kissed his lips and then pushed him out of the bathroom. It didn't take long for me to work my magic. My hair was finished in minutes and now it was time to but my costume on.

"Jake, can you please bring my shoes in here?" I called out.

"Sure, babe. Do I have to close my eyes?" Silly Jake. He knew that he could look whever he pleased.

"You can peek!" I laughed. The door opened and his mouth flew open.

"Holy fuck! Baby, you're hot!" Jake was drooling a bit. 

"Well, you do look quite edible yourself! Hurry, we need to go soon. Grab the coats while I get these death traps on." I sat on the edge of the tub and put on my five inch black sequined heels. Jake had returned with his black hooded trench coat along with my matching red one.

"Let's go before Alice kills everyone." I put my coat on and started walking towards First Beach. I reached in my coat pocket and grabbed my long, black gloves.

"Are you ready to tell them?" Jake asked.

"Yes. I'm tired of hiding it. I want everybody to know that I married the greatest man on the planet. I want them to know how much I do love you." He took my hand in his.

"I love you, Bella. More than you'll ever know. Your my wife and best friend. I can't wait, but I'm worried about Edward. How will he react to this? He still loves you, Bella. This might put him over the edge." Jake was worried. I hadn't given any thought to how Edward would react. It didn't matter though, Jake was my husband and Edward would have to get over it.

"Either he will hate us or he will accept it. If he doesn't approve, then he will have to get over it if he wants to be part of my life, our life." I tried to sound reassuring.

"Okay." Was all Jake had to say. I knew that he wasn't convinced. We kept walking and I could hear the music getting louder and louder.

"Looks like we are the last guests to arrive." I nervously chuckled. Alice would be pissed, but she would get over it if she knew what was good for her.

"It's okay. That gives them a chance to oogle my wife's beautiful body!" He spoke seductivily.

"Are you high? Drunk maybe? They won't be looking at me with Rose and the whore being there too." I just had to roll my eyes. That was the dumbest thing that has ever come out of my husband's mouth.

"We will see! Come on they know we are close." Jake tugged on my hand. When we finally got down to the beach, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

"We have only been waiting for you two for half an hour!" Alice got cocky.

"Chill out, Tinkerbell. We walked here." I gave her an attitude.

"You could have called!" Alice smiled and I knew she was just messing with me.

"Left my phone at home!" Which was true. Why would I need my phone if everyone was here?

"You need to check out the costumes!" Alice pulled me along with her.

"Sissy!" Emmett, oh lord, Emmett! He was dressed as a damn Ken doll. Which meant only one thing.

"Hey, Ken. Where's Barbie?" Emmett and I both chuckled.

"Right here, Sparky!" I turned and there stood Barbie. She was an exact look alike. It was amazing!

"Holy shit! Your outfit is amazing!" I giggled when she spun around. Alice was tugging my arm again which meant we had more to see. I began to laugh my ass off when we came across Jasper dressed as Peter Pan. He even wore the damn green tights!

"How in the hell did you get poor Jasper into that?" Those tights had to be riding. I could never do that to Jake.

"She told me that she would cut me off if I didn't." Jasper's voice was sad. He must have been completely embarrassed.

"Sorry, Jas. I woud never make you wear something like that! But, I must say that it shows off your ass nicely!" I laughed and started to walk away, but before I did, I turned around and smacked his ass! He turned and started laughing with me!

"There's my baby!" Esme stood before me with the widest smile I have ever seen.

"Snow White! It suits you well, Mom. Where is your Prince Charming?" I looked around and finally found him. He was talking to Jake and Sam. He came running over towards me.

"Not you too, Carlisle? What is up with you guys wearing tights?" My god! Something was wrong with these Cullen women! They knew how to torture their damn men and it wasn't right!

"These aren't tights. They are leggings. These are much more comfortable and breathable. Plus, they don't ride up unlike Jasper's over there!" He began to laugh.

"Oh! Dad, I didn't need to know that! Well, I'll be back. I have more people to see and if Alice tugs any harder on my arm it might fall off." I waved to them and started walking until I saw a whole lot of leg. Wouldn't you know that Tanya was dressed as a prostitute! Edward saw me and came over, he was dressed as her pimp. As soon as Tanya saw him walking towards me, she had to follow right behind him. Stupid bitch!

"Bella, are you supposed to be Red Riding Hood?" Edward smiled.

"No! But, this is a different look for you. It's nice to see you dressed so apprioprate. Oh, and I see that your whore is here too! Well, at least the costume fits the bitch perfectly!" I waved to Edward and walked off. When I saw all the guys from the pack, I finally met up with my husband.

"Are you going to show us your costumes now?" Rose spoke up.

"Jake, you want to go first?" He nodded and took his hood down. He began to unbutton his coat and everyone started to surround us. He took his coat off and he stood there in jeans, his shoes, and his bare chest showing. He didn't need a costume because he was my beast.

"What are you supposed to be? A dog maybe?" Tanya snickered. I let that one slide. She would get hers soon enough. I nodded to Jake and he had that sexy smile on his face again.

"Take a step back everyone." Jake spoke nicely. In the matter of seconds he phased into his wolf form. Tanya was no longer smiling, but her face was filled with fear.

" He is my beast and he truly is magnificent. Say something about him again Tanya, and I will rip your fucking arms off." My voice was laced with anger. I looked at Emmett and smiled.

"Emmett, can you help me?" I asked kindly. He smiled and came over to me. I turned my back to everyone and took my hood down. I unbuttoned my coat and Emmett slipped it off.

"Thank you, Brother Bear." I kissed his cheek. He moved and everyone's jaws fell open.

"Holy shit! Look at those legs!" Rose was loud and then she started whistling. I saw Jake coming to me and he put his front paw out for me to take.

"What are you supposed to be?" Edward asked.

"Jake is the beast, and I'm the Harlot. The Avenged Sevenfold song? Emmett knows what I'm talking about!" Shaking my head in disgust.

"That chick in the video was hot!" Jasper stated.

"Let's get this party started!" I yelled and then the music started blaring.

The first song that played was Lil Jon's Get Low. We were all dancing and having a great time. Song after song played, and we had been there for almost two hours. Then Nine Inch Nails' Closer started playing and I began to sing along with it. This was me and Jake's song. Tanya came over about halfway through and stood before us. 

"I guess this suits you since you're fucking a dog!" I let go of Jake and walked up to her. I slapped her as hard as I could.

"I told you that if you spoke about him again, I'd rip your fucking arms off. Well, I'll keep my word. You will never learn will you?" I started after her again and I felt somebody grab my arm, Alice.

"She's not worth it, Bella. Just let it go." Alice pleaded with me, but it was time that she learned to keep her mouth shut.

"No, she needs to learn that she can't keep opening up her mouth about me and Jake. Plus all the other shit she has done!" I yelled and everyone was looking at us.

"Bella, what are you talking about? What else has she done?" Carlisle came over and stood between us.

"Tanya is the reason that Aro was here. She wrote to him and told him everything about me. She only did it to try and get rid of me!" I glared at her and she began shaking. Tanya was terrified.

"Is this true, Tanya?" Carlisle was pissed. She stood there silent.

"Didn't think anybody would find out, did you?" I smirked.

"Tanya! You will answer me when I talk to you!" Carlisle screamed which made us all jump. I have never seen Carlisle so angry before.

"YES! I wrote and told him. If the dog fucker....." She never got to finish her sentence, Alice slapped her in the face.

"Do you know what could have happened to all of us? Are you that desperate for Edward's attention? You will never be Bella!" Alice was screaming in Tanya's face.

"They only wanted her!" She screamed right back in Alice's face and I went after her.

"You stupid bitch! You could have gotten me and the entire family killed! I don't want Edward! I'm married, asshole!" I screamed and I heard gasps from all around me. I had my hand on her throat to hold her while I punched her repeatedly. Edward and Emmett were trying to pull me off of her and I kept fighting.

"Tanya, get your shit out of my house! You are never allowed to return here. Carmen and Eleazar will be hearing about this. What you have done is completely, well, I can't even think of a word. Leave and don't ever let me see you around here again. If I do, I'll rip your fucking head off!" Esme screamed. Never have I heard Esme use such harsh words before.

"Edward, help me out here. I never meant to hurt anybody other than Bella!" Tanya was desperately pleading and it was pathetic to witness.

"You're on your own. Bella is apart of this family. You tried to hurt her which means you tried to hurt us all. You jeoparized my entire family and you deserve nothing." Edward stepped away from Tanya and stood beside us.

"That's alright, I'll leave. Just know Bella, you will get what's coming to you. If I have to do it myself than so be it. Watch your back, bitch." Tanya walked away from us. I wasn't going to let her threaten me like that, she was going to have a near death experience tonight.

I ran and she turned towards me. Pinning her to the ground with both my hands around her neck. The only thing I wanted in that moment was to rip her fucking head off.

"Bella! Stop!" Jake kept trying to get to me but he couldn't get past my shield.

"Baby, please stop. Do it for me. Bella, I'm begging you to let her go." Jake was on his knee's, pleading for me to stop. When I saw his tears, I let go of her. My shield lowered and Tanya wiggled her way free. I went to Jake and held him. I had scared him. I shook in his arms, but I was afraid of myself because of how angry I was.

"It's okay, baby. You didn't hurt her. You stopped before anything happened." Jake wiped his tears and I looked up at him.

"Your voice made me stop. If it wasn't for you, I would have killed her. Thank you, Hubby." I kissed his lips and it completely soothed my entire body.

"Well, this party is just full of surprises!" Alice spoke loudly. She didn't really seem angry, but that was because she didn't know the entire story.

"Everyone, Jake and I have something to tell you. We got married a few weeks ago." The weight of this burden was now off of our shoulders.

"What? When?" Alice was angry now. She glared at me and I knew that she would make this into a big deal.

"Bella and I got married the night before Aro's visit. We wanted to wait until after all this shit was over and done with before we told anyone about it." Jake was filled with joy. He must have felt better with telling everyone. 

"You couldn't tell us? Alice looked disappointed. 

"Alice, Jake proposed and he had everything planned so that we could get married that night. It was nothing against you. It was our choice not to tell anyone about it until we thought we could." I tried to be polite. I didn't want to make matters worse, but with the way Alice was going, she was going to blow this thing up and then I would be pissed.

"You could have afterwards!" Alice yelled.

"It was their choice, Alice! You don't have any right to be angry with them. They are adults and can make their own choices without telling us about it. Stop being a bitch and be happy for them!" Edward said.

"Thank you, Edward. We really appreciate it." I was kind of caught off guard but it was still nice of him to stick up for us. It made me smile.

"No problem. I'm really glad that you both are happy. I'm happy for you guys." His smile was geniune. He was being honest and sincere.

"Bella, Jake, I'm sorry about the way that Alice is acting. You know how she gets when she isn't included in the planning. Just know that I'm very happy that you found eachother. You both deserve to be happy." Jasper spoke so kind words. I couldn't help but hug him.

"Thank you so much, Jasper. You're an awesome big brother!" I let him go and he smiled.

"There is nothing to thank me for. I spoke nothing but the truth. She will come around. You know that she can't stay mad at you." With that, Jasper went to find Alice somewhere in the woods.

"Congrats! Me and the guys are going to head home. You're my sister now, Bella. Which means that you have to come over and hang out with us!" Seth was such a sweet kid.

"Thanks, Seth! You're going to have to come over for dinner one of these nights with the guys." I hugged him. Jake gave him a hug aswell and patted him on the back.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Bro!" Jake said. The pack came over and said their congradulations and goodbyes.

After the pack left, we all sat around talking. Alice wouldn't look at me or Jake. She was being immature. This is my life; I didn't need anyone telling me how to live it.

"Alice, you can't be pissed at me! This is my life, not your's." I spoke to her and she finally looked at me.

"I know it's your life, but I'm part of it. I'm your sister! You should have told me!" Alice was upset.

"We wanted to wait until everything was settled down. I planned on telling you tonight! I'm sorry if you feel hurt or disappointed, but you have to learn that you can't control everything and everyone around you. We really wanted it to be surprise." Alice stood, as did I. I thought she was going to come over to me, but I was sadly mistaken.

"You're so fucking selfish, Bella! Why is everyone else not a little bit pissed off?" She wanted everyone else to be angry with me because she was. Carlisle stood and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Bella is happy with Jake. That's all we ever wanted for all of you. Another thing is that Esme and I were there. We helped set everything up. It was a complete surprise for Bella, so don't be selfish, Alice." Carlisle spoke sternly.

"You knew? Who else knew?" This pissed Alice off even more.

"Rosalie found out right after the wedding. Emmett only found out because he went through my camera." I was being nice as I could be. She wasn't going to bully me into feeling terrible for not telling her right away.

"How could all of you do this?" The anger in Alice's voice was kind of scary.

"I asked them not to say anything, Alice. I would like to have at least one part of my life stay private. If you can't be happy for me Alice, then you don't have to be in my life at all! You're the one being ridiculous! You want everyone to be pissed at me because you are! That's not fair, Ally!" My family meant everything to me. It's not that I didn't want Alice in my life. She has helped me so much since my return to Forks. But, she was acting like a little bitch over something that didn't involve her.

"Fuck you, Bella! I'm gone." Alice turned around and stomped away.

"Alice! Now you're really being childish!" Jasper yelled at her.

"You were the last person that I thought would be okay with this! Then you turn around and take her damn side!" Then, she was gone. Jasper shouldn't have said anything. Now he had to deal with her attitude which wasn't fair to him.

"Oh, you can stay with her and her damn mutt!" Alice screamed from the woods.

"That's one thing that I never expected from you, Alice. You're no better than Tanya! I'm going home now. Jasper, you are more than welcome to stay with us." I said calmly.

"Thanks, Bella. I am going to go home and get some clothes and shit. I'll be over soon." Jasper was so upset. He didn't deserve Alice's bullshit.

"We will be up. I'm sorry if I ruined everything. I never intended for any of this to happen. I'll catch you all later." I couldn't help but be upset. Jake handed me my coat and we waved and headed home.

Neither of us spoke until we got home. Tonights events kept replaying in my mind. Alice was a bitch. She had no damn right to act the way she did to me, Jake, and Jasper. We did nothing to deserve her attitude or her hurtful words.

"You good, Bella?" Jake's voice was filled with worry. He was an innocent by stander in all this fucking shit. He never did anything to her to be treated like shit.

"No, Jake, I'm not. My sister is a bipolar bitch. She's spoiled, selfish and childish as hell. After all the things she said, I still can't hate her. I was okay until she called you a mutt! She knows that that's the only way to really get to me! She used it against me and I want to hate her for it, but like I said, I can't." She had broken my heart.

"I don't want to sound insensitive, but if she's going to be like that, than you don't need her. She will just have to get over the fact that you're an adult and you don't need to tell her every detail of your life." Jake, as usual was right. It still didn't make me feel any better. I felt like shit about everything that happened tonight.

"I know, but it still hurts, Jake. She was angry with me and she took her anger out on everyone. That's unfair. Poor Jasper, he did nothing and still gets punished for it."I walked into the house and headed straight for the bathroom.

"Bells, I know it's hard, but thing will get better. Alice doesn't deserve Jasper. Want me to get you some yoga pants and a shirt?" Jake, my wonderful husband was always so helpful.

" Please and thank you. I want to get a shower before Jasper shows up. Wanna join me?" Winking at him. His eyes lit up and he stripped down and I followed. We both stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down our bodies.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." His breaths were heavy, eyes full of love and devotion.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You define the word majestic! Just the sound of your voice makes my panties wet. Whenever you touch me, my skin feels like it's on fire!" I began to brush my chest up against his back. He turned to face me. He laced his fingers in my hair and kissed me passionately. My hands slowly moved down to his dick. I wrapped my hand around it and started pumping slowly. His hdands moved from my hair and he rested one on my hip and the other began playing with my clit. He bowed his head and placed my nipple into his mouth. His tongue flickered over it and it felt amazing. I squeezed my hand around his dick a little bit more and pumped faster.

"Bella, I need you! I have to be inside you!" Jake picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slammed into me which caused me to scream out in pleasure. We both came hard and fast. It was absolute fucking bliss.

" Wow! That was intense and insane!" Jake sighed in exhaustion.

"Yes it was, baby. We need to get dressed. Jasper should be here soon." Jake ran out in a towel over to the room and grabbed us both some clothes. When we finished getting dressed and opened the bathroom door, there was a knock on the back door.

"Hang on!" I called out. I pulled my hair up and walked to the back door. Jasper stood before me soaking wet. It was pouring out. How long had he been out here?

"Jasper, why didn't you just come in? The door was unlocked!" Shaking me head. I ushered him in the house. I went back to the bathroom and got him a dry towel.

"Um, I heard noises and didn't want to disturb you guys." He put his head down.

"Oh lord! You heard that? Jasper, I'm sorry!" This was completely and utterly embarrassing knowing that my brother heard us having sex from outside, but that's what happens when you have super hearing!

"Can't be any worse than Rose and Emmett!" Ew. That was a disturbing thought.

"Where is your car? You did drive here right?"

"Long story." Jasper looked depressed.

"What happened?" Now, I was pissed off.

"When I got home, my shit was packed up and Alice had it set by the front door. She took my car keys and my wallet." His voice was enough to make anyone cry. What a fuckiing bitch! How could she be so fucking childish?

"You don't deserve that, Jas. What she is doing is wrong and you did nothing to deserve what she is doing to you! That's okay, we are going to fix this right now!" I patted his shoulder and pulled out my phone.

"Mom, where is Alice?" I was going to teach her a damn lesson.

"Her and Rose went hunting. They left about ten minutes ago. Why? What's going on now?" Esme was curious.

"Did you know that Alice took Jasper's car keys and wallet?" 

"No! Where is Jasper now?" Esme was worried.

"He's here with me. We are on our way over there. She has gone too far this time, Mom. I'm coming and getting his things. I don't care if she gets madder at me!" I walked into my bedroom and grabbed my socks and shoes.

"Okay, I'll see you guys when you get here." Esme was pissed. I hoped that she wasn't mad at me for this. Jake walked out of the bathroom and looked curiously at me.

"Where you goin, Wife?"

"I'm taking Jasper back home to get his things that Alice stole. Wanna come with us?"

"No! I'm staying out of this. I really don't want anyone else in your family hate me! Just be careful, okay?" He closed the distance between us and his lips connected with mine.

"I'll be fine. Be back before you know it!" I giggled and Jake went over to Jasper.

"Sorry for all the commotion that we caused you tonight. Alice shouldn't have taken things out on you. Bella can be a handful when she wants to be. Don't let her get into trouble." He chuckled.

"It's neither of your faults for what happened. Bella is a big girl and knows when to stop her shit! Don't worry, I won't let her get into trouble." He began laughing with Jake.

"Let's go, I dont wanna get busted!" I said bye to Jake and we were off.

As soon as we got outside, I pulled two black ski masks from my sweater.

"What the hell is up with the masks?" Jasper asked. He looked confused.

"If we are going to do this, then why not do it right?" We both put our masks on and looked at eachother. We both busted out laughing. We set out on our mission to get the stolen goods. When we reached the house, both Esme and Carlisle stood outside on the deck. They both looked at us and began laughing.

"You two look so silly! Hurry up before they come back." Esme giggled at us. We walked into the house and headed up the stairs. We stood in front of the door and we were both shocked. That little bitch put a lock on the door. What the hell was wrong with her? She really was a stupid bitch sometimes.

"Looking to break in to that room, Bandit Twins?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Em. We need to get some things that Alice decided to take that don't belong to her." Jasper stated.

"Alice is the only one with a key." Emmett was laughing. That was okay, I didn't need the fucking key.

"Emmett, give me one of Rose's bobby pins. I don't want Alice to know that we got in here, otherwise, I would have broke down the damn door." I asked nicely. He went back into his room and emerged with the pin.

"What are you doing?" They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hang on." I shushed them and stuck the pin in the lock. I jiggled it around a few times, then the sound of the lock clicked and opened. 

"There we go, boys!" I took the lock off and opened the door.

"Where in the hell did you learn how to pick a lock?" Emmett seemed shocked.

"The internet." I turned the light on and there on the bed sat the keys and wallet. I grabbed them and opened up her closet. I searched for her most prized possesion. I found them in the box and took them aswell.

"I need a piece of paper and a pen."" I stated seriously.

"She is going to kill you, Bella!" Jasper screeched.

"It's okay. That little bitch needs to learn not to take things that don't belong to her!" Emmett handed me the paper and I wrote a simple little note. The only thing I said was this means war. I put the note back where the box was.

"We need to get your car and get the hell out of here!" I screeched and pushed them out of the room, shut the lights off, and placed the lock back in place. We walked down to the garage and got Jasper's car. We decided to head back to my house and wait for the evil pixie to show up.

"We are making a pit stop. Charlie will keep an eye out on your car so Alice doesn't mess with it."

"No. I don't want to bring Charlie in the middle of this mess. We can just take my car back to your house. She won't mess with it knowing that you're around." Jasper was right. That's when I got the best idea ever.

"Jasper, if Charlie is there when Alice comes, she won't act out. It will be better if he's there." I knew this would work. Charlie could talk some sense into her.

"Alright. Give him a call." A soon as the words came out, I dialed Charlie's cell and he quickly answered.

"Sweetheart, it's late. Is the something wrong?" Charlie hadn't been sleeping. He sounded bored though.

"You working, Dad?"

"Yes. What's up?" Charlie knew that I only ever called his phone if it was really important.

"I have a problem over here. Can you come over?" I tried to sound worried and scared.

"I'll be right there!" He hung up.

"Step on it, Jasper. We need to get there fast."

When we got back to my house, the lights were still on. We parked the car behind the house and hurried inside. Jake met us with a furious look on his face.

"What the hell did you do, Isabella? Alice just called and she is beyond pissed off! She just kept screaming at me! Kept asking where you two were!" Jake was pissed.

"We went to get Jasper's thngs!" I was trying to stay calm.

"She said she was coming here and waiting for you!" He yelled at me again.

"Don't talk to me like that, Jacob Lucas! I'm not a child!" I said and then there was a knock on the door. Alice's scent filled me nose.

"She's here." I sat down next to Jasper on the couch.

"Come in." Jake lowered his voice.

"What the fuck?" Alice came in screaming. Jake spoke up before I could.

"First off, this is our home, Alice. You will keep your voice down. Second, don't speak to my wife like that. Lastly, you owe me an apology. Not just for your phone call, but what you said earlier this evening. You had no right to say what you did about me." Jake was stern. Alice looked extremely guilty. She knew she was out of line.

"Look, I want my shoes. Give them to me and I will leave." Alice was beyond pissed. Just then, I heard Charlie's cruiser approaching.

"Good. Charlie is here! We will settle this!" Jake looked to me and he was relieved. Charlie opened the door and walked in. He looked at the four of us and shook his head.

"What is going on here? You called because of Alice, Bella?" Charlie sighed.

"She stole Jasper's car keys and wallet! Isn't that a crime?" I asked curiously. I knew that it was but I wanted Alice to think that Jasper was going to press charges against her.

"Yes it is. Jasper, is this true?" Charlie looked at Alice like she was a child. Then he looked back to Jasper and waited for him to answer.

"Yes, Charlie. Alice took them." Jasper was finally standing up for himself.

"The way I see it is Alice, you have two choices. Either you return the property or I will place you under arrest for theft." Charlie was a force to reckon with. He wasn't joking either.

"Are you fucking serious? Guess your precious daughter didn't tell you that she broke into my bedroom and took back the keys and wallet along with my two thousand dollar Louboutins!" Alice stood there smiling. Bitch!

"Isabella, is this true?" Charlie was shocked. Hey, I never said I was perfect or innocent.

"You have no proof that anybody broke into anything!" I glared at her.

"Oh, yes I do! I have your little note in my pocket!" 

"That isn't my handwriting!" I stuck out my tongue which made her crack a slight smile.

" Why did you take her shoes?" Charlie asked me angerily.

"She needed to learn a lesson. That she can't take things that don't belong to her and not have any consequences. She needed to know how she made Jasper feel!" I stated.

"You shouldn't have lied about your marriage! Jasper should have been on my side, not your's!" Alice's voice was getting louder.

"Wait! This whole thing is about Jake and Bella's marriage? Alice, you're angry because they didn't tell you? It made you feel not included right?" Charlie sat down and just shook his head.

"Why don't you ask her what she said about my husband!" I hissed. I was still waiting for her to apologize. Charlie looked over at Alice and waited.

"I called him a damn mutt. It's really not that bad." She huffed. This pissed me off.

"Bella, you need to calm down. If your shield goes up, you could hurt Charlie." Jasper said and the calming waves came over me. That was much better. 

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"Alice Cullen, I have never been more disappointed with you. That was uncalled for. How would you like being called a leech? Another thing, they never meant to hurt you. Did you ever stop and think that they wanted some privacy at their wedding? You don't always have to be involved in every choice they make." Charlie was sympathic. I knew Alice was ashamed because she hated disappointing people.

"As for you, Isabella, what the hell were you thinking when you broke into Alice's room? I thought you were better than that! Yes, Alice was wrong in taking Jasper's things, but you were wrong to break in and take her shoes. You both should be ashamed of yourselves. You are both being stupid." Charlie glared at us both. Then he continued.

"Now, both of you have some apologizing to do. Alice, more than you, Bella. You both are going to sit here and talk about this." Charlie was determined to fix this. The real question was, could it be fixed at all?

"I'm sorry for breaking into your room and kidnapping your shoes." I meant it. I got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed her shoes. I walked back over to her and handed her the box.

"Thanks. I'm sorry, Jake. I was angry and said some really nasty things. I don't think you're a mutt. I'm also sorry for screaming at you on the phone earlier. I was out of line and you didn't deserve that from me." Alice sighed heavily.

"Thank you, Alice." Jake wasn't convinced.

"I'm not sorry for the things I said about her though. I spoke the truth and I feel betrayed." Alice was becoming a smug bitch.

"You're so immature, Alice. You just want everyone else to be mad at us because you are! Then turn around and you get pissed at Jasper because he is happy for us! You really need to think that everything doesn't revolve around you, Mary Alice! You can't treat people like shit because they don't feel the same way you do! That's not fair to me or to anybody else!" I shouted.

"Alice, Bella is right. You are being immature about the entire situation." Charlie spoke gently.

"Fine! I'm being immature! I'm done here!" Alice got up and motioned for Jasper to follow her.

"I'm staying here, Alice. You need to open your eyes and see that you need to grow up and act like an adult." Jasper said. 

"You know what, fuck you all!" She got up and walked out my door. She slammed the door shut so hard that it shattered the windows in the living room.

"Bella, do you want to press charges? It might make her realize how much of an idiot she's being."

"Yes." That's all I said and Charlie was out the door. He had to race out there and catch Alice before she took off.

"Alice, please stop the car." Charlie demanded. Alice stopped and got out of the car and started towards Charlie.

"What now, Charlie? I want to go home."

"Alice Cullen, you're under arrest." Charlie stated.

"What? For what reason?" She shouted.

"Destruction to private property." He wasn't acting like her friend, he was acting like the Chief of Police. Charlie continued to read Alice her Miranda Rights. Jasper's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hang on, I'll put you on speaker phone." Jasper said.

"What the hell happened?" Esme tried to stay calm, but I knew that she was worried.

"Mom, I had Alice arrested." I waited for the tongue lashing of the century.

"What did she do?" Mom was pissed.

"She slammed my front door hard enough to shatter the windows in the living room." I whispered and then Jasper spoke up.

"Don't bail her out. She needs to open her damn eyes and stop being awful to everyone."

"Trust me, we won't bail her out of anything."

"Mom, I have to get this glass cleaned up. I'll call you sometime later." I walked away before Esme started the fifty questions. Jake pulled me into the bedroom and closed the door.

"This is getting out of hand. How do you know that she won't do any serious damage when she gets out?" He never knew when to stop worrying. My cell phone rang and I looked to see who it was. Charlie.

"Yes, Dad?"

"I'm going to let Alice go. I just wanted her to think that I was really going to arrest her so that she would open her eyes. She's not thinking clearly and she's angry. But, she will be calling you from the station to come and pick her up." He stated.

"Thanks, Dad. I owe you one." We hung up and I looked back to Jake.

"Jake, you don't know Alice. She will be calling and begging me to come and get her. Besides, Charlie never actually arrested her. He wanted her to think that she was really being arrested." Just as I finished my sentence, my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my bra and looked. I turned my phone so Jake could see that it was Alice calling.

"Told you." I laughed and I hit send.

"Yes, Alice?" I winked at Jake, and I knew in that moment that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readinig everyone. I own nothing but its ok. The next chapter will be a lot better than this one. Hope you enjoyed reading!


	14. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie Meyer owns it all.

"Bella, can you please come and get me? This place is awful. I want to go home!" Alice seemed distraught. I prayed that she had finally learned her lesson.

"I don't know, Alice. You have been so horrible to a lot of people lately. Maybe you should just sit there for awhile and think about what you have done. I'll see you in a few hours." I hung up and walked into the living room. Jasper sat on the couch, he looked so pitiful. It was like somebody had taken away his favorite toy. He was lost without Alice. I took a seat on my recliner and turned on the TV.

"How long are you planning on letting her sit down at the station?" Jasper whispered.

"I'd say two or three hours will do her justice. I'll go and pick her up; we need to talk about a lot of things." I knew it was a terrible thing to do, but I would want somebody to help me open my eyes, regardless of the circumstances.

"You're probably right. I just hate being away from her for so long. You might not understand, but when you share that connection with another vampire, it's completely different." Jasper kept rubbing his chest. 

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I might not know how you feel, but I know how I feel when I'm away from Jake. I constantly worry about him and I feel empty without him. Sometimes it hurts so bad that I have to call him and hear his voice. She's safe where she is, so stop worrying. I'll bring her back." I smiled and his face softened. He stood up and smiled back at me.

"I am going to take my things back home and get them put away before she gets back. Are you bringing her back here or our house?"

"After we talk, I'll drop her off at your house. That's not a problem, but I think we need to talk before I do that."

"Thanks, Bells. You truly are a great sister and friend. Please tell Alice that I love her." I nodded and then he was walking out of my house.

Jake's snoring was loud; he could probably wake up the entire reservation with it. Peeking into the bedroom, his cell phone started ringing. I went to grab it but he beat me to it. He sat up and opened his phone. I could tell he was grumpy.

"There better be a good fucking reason for you calling." Jake snapped into the phone. I heard Sam's voice on the other end.

"Paul and Jared were out on patrol and came across and unknown vampire scent. They followed the scent and they stopped at the road by Billy's house. The scent ended there." Sam was either worried or excited, but I couldn't tell.

"What? Is my Dad okay? Look I'm getting dressed and be right there." Jake slammed his phone shut and groaned in frustration.

"Motherfucker!" He yelled and pulled at his hair.

"You can't be angry, Jake, it's your job. You need to protect the town and the reservation." I said while I crawled onto the bed and he jumped on top of me.

"I'm not mad about that. I was having this awesome dream. We were making love and god, was it ever amazing and sexy. Want me to show you later?" He wagged his eyebrows and I lost it.

"Hell yes!" I shouted.

Jake left and it had already been past two hours since I spoke to Alice. I got my phone and dialed my dad.

"You ready to have your sister released, Rosalie?" Charlie spoke seriously. There must have been people around because he called me Rosalie. 

"There are people around isn't there?" I asked.

"Yes, Rosalie. Your sister is here and waiting. Well, the charges have been dropped so that means that she is free to go. You coming to pick her up now or are you going to wait a bit longer?" Charlie was good. Everyone believed every word that came out of his mouth. He was well respected and loved by everybody in the town of Forks.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm on my way now. Tell Alice to wait outside for me." I was already walking out of the door.

"You're welcome, Rosalie." He said seriously.

"Love you." I giggled.

"Uh, you too." He hung up and I was already heading towards Forks.

The drive was peaceful. It had only been twenty minutes and I was sitting in front of the police station. Alice walked out of the doors and ran to my car. She didn't say anything, but she did smile at me. I headed back to my house and Alice looked confused. When we got there, I waited for her to say something. We sat there in silence and I became irritated.

"I'll be inside, Alice." I got out and walked into the house. The sound of the car door closing made me smile.

"Bella, I know that I owe you an apology, but what you did to me was awful! You let me sit there for over two hours! Thank you." She sat down in my recliner.

"What?" I tried to sound surprised.

"While I sat there I thought about how I treated you, Jake, and Jasper. I was a nightmare. It was childish of me to get angry at you for no reason. I felt left out and not important enough to you. I wanted you to have a big wedding, but I finally realized that's what I wanted for you, not what you wanted for yourself. I didn't even stop to think about how that would make you feel." Alice looked so guilty. I was really glad that she finally realized how horrible she was to us.

"Alice, it's not that I think you're not important because you are. Jake had everything planned. There was nothing I could do. He just wanted it to be intimate. There were only four other people besides the pastor. It really wasn't anything against you." I was sincere. She knew that I wasn't lying. I had no reason to.

"I know. I don't think your selfish either. You always do everything you can to help any of us. You barely get time alone with your husband so I guess I know why you wanted it to be private for awhile. I said some pretty harsh and unforgivable things to you, but I swear I never meant any of it. I was just angry and hurt. I'm so sorry, Bella. I love Jake like a brother and I treated him like shit too. He has never done anything wrong to me for me to treat him the way I did." Alice was so sad.

"It's alright, Alice. It's not me or Jake that you need to be worrying about, it's Jasper. Alice, you have no damn idea how much you hurt him. He was so heart broken and lost. What you did was terrible, and if you don't mind, I'm going to be completely honest with you here." I stopped and looked at her. She nodded and I started again.

"If that was me in Jasper's place, I would have told you that we were over. You caused him and all of us a lot of pain and anger, especially Jasper and I." I knew by the look on her face that she was disappointed in herself. She should have been too.

"What have I done? I never meant for all of this to happen! I can't lose him. He is the only reason that I went on in this life. I saw him in a vision and I knew that he was the reason for me living. The image of his face kept me alive." Alice put her face in her hands. I moved to the arm rest of the recliner and began to gently rub her back.

"Talk to him, Alice. Tell him what you told me. He loves you more than anything in this life and the next. But, I'm warning you, if you ever pull any of this shit again, non of them will be so forgiving like me. You want me to take you home?" I asked. Alice had a slight smile on her face. She wanted something and I was afraid to ask what that was.

"Before I get out of your hair, can I ask you for a favor, Bells?" The evil smile was back and that meant trouble.

"What do you want, Ally?" I sighed.  
later.  
"Since you had a small wedding, do you think it would be okay if we had another one? It doesn't have to be big, but I think everyone would appreciate it." Her eyes lit up like the fourth of July.

"Fine, but, I get total approval over every decision that is made. Jake gets to pick out the tuxes." This wasn't a negotiation.

"That's fine. But, I want to keep your dress a secret. I promise I won't go overboard." She gave me her pouty lips and I couldn't deny her.

"Okay. Go talk to Jasper. We can talk wedding plans in a few days. He really needs you, Alice." I smiled.

"Actually, you might want to come over anyway. Jake is going to be gone awhile right? You can start planning with Esme." Alice got up and headed for the door.

"You're probably right about Jake. Actually, let me call him. I want to tell him that I will be over at your house so that he doesn't worry about me." I dialed his number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Everything okay, babe?" Something was wrong. His voice was wrong or maybe he was just tired.

"No, I'm fine. Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to take Alice home and stay there for a bit." I was pacing around the living room. Something felt wrong.

"I'm on my way home now. Do you think you can wait for me? I need something to eat and I need to talk to you." Jake spoke softly.

"You know I will wait for you. Would you like me to make you something to eat?" I asked sweetly.

"That would be great, love. Tell Alice that I said hey." He laughed, but something still felt off.

" I will. I love you, Jake." I loved this man with everything in me. It was a beautiful feeling.

"Love you too. I'll see you in a bit." Jake hung up and Alice coughed. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine, Bella. He's your husband. I'll see you later." Alice opened the door and left. I walked out into the kitchen and started making Jake's breakfast/ lunch.

After about half an hour, Jake's footsteps were approaching the house. I grilled him a nice steak and made him a big salad. I had everything set up for him and I sat down and waited. The sound of the knob turning made me smile like a school girl. For some reason his presence had such a powerful control over my body. I became excited when he walked through the door.

"Bella?" Jake said.

"In the kitchen!" I spoke loudly.

"What ever you cooked smells amazing, but my wife smells a lot better!" He came rushing in and swiftly picked me up.

"What the hell?" I couldn't help but giggle. This definitely made me feel a lot better.

"I'm going to be gone most of the day and tonight and I needed my wife. I'll eat when we are finished." He whispered in the crook of my neck. He practically ripped my shirt off. This was a different Jacob. This one was more animalistic and hungry; I really like this Jake.

"Jake, what has gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining, but this is new for you." I panted.

"I don't know why. I just know that I needed to be with you." He spoke softly as he pushed himself inside of me. We both rocked our hips together. We touched and appreciated each other's body. Jake placed soft, sweet kisses on my neck and shoulders. It was a very sensual and it felt amazing.

When we finished, we laid naked on our bed. Jake's face was full of content, but his eyes betrayed that feeling. There was something there, but I just couldn't figure out what the hell was going on with him.

"Jacob, is everything okay?" I asked.

"This search is getting us nowhere. The scent went all over the place. I tracked it all the way to the cliffs and it went cold. Whoever was there is very smart. They knew enough that we would catch their scent and they jumped from cliffs because they knew we couldn't follow it. They are toying with us. They are here for a reason, but we can't figure out why." Jake easily became frustrated. He knew this was part of his job. My opinion was simple; it was because of me. I always brought trouble around.

"I'm sorry, Jake. Is there anything that I can do?" I really did want to help him.

"No. Just be here for me. This shit means more patrols and less time at home. I should be home with my wife but something always has to happen to put a stop to it." Jake kissed my hand.

"I'll always be here for you when you need me." I smiled.

"Can you promise me something, Bells?" He asked seriously.

"Anything for you." I sat up, looking him in the eye. He sat up beside me and took my hands in his.

"Promise me that if anything happens to me that you will move on. That you will be happy and that you won't live in the past?" Jake was serious. Why was he asking me this?

"I can't promise that, Jake. You know why? Because nothing is going to happen to you. You will come home to me Jacob Lucas Black! Do you hear me?" I began to shake, but not out of anger, but out of fear.

"If anything would ever happen, I'm not saying it will, but promise me, Isabella!" Hi voice was shaky. 

"I promise, Jake. In return you need to promise me that you will come home to me! I don't care who you have to kill to get here. Just do it. I can't lose you. You're everything to me. If I lost you, I'd never be the same." I spoke from my heart.

"I promise, Bella. I'll do what I have to to get back to you. I love you so much that it hurts. I feel whole when I'm with you. Your touch is my stress relief. Your voice soothes my worries away. I would die without you, Bella. His tears rolled down his cheeks. I took my finger and wiped them away.

"I love you too. Maybe you should get cleaned up. I will reheat your steak for you." I got up and kissed his lips. His lips moved against mine and it was complete and utter bliss.

"You should get dressed too, Bells. I want you to stay at the Cullen's place until you hear from me. If they catch your scent, who knows what would happen to you. At least if you're there, I know that nothing would happen to you" His smile was sincere. He was only looking out for me, but how many times did I have to tell these people that I was able to take care of myself?

" Okay. I'm going to put your steak in the microwave. You want me to stay with you while you eat?" I asked.

"No, I can manage." He chuckled.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that Alice asked if she could plan another wedding for us. I told her it was okay but I have full authority." I looked at him and he started to laugh.

"That's fine with me. It would be nice to have all of our family and friends there this time. I think that's a terrific idea." Jake came to me and hugged me tightly.

"Great. I'm going to start planning right away then. What do you think about a Spring wedding?"

"I think that you should do whatever you makes you happy. You know that what you decide, I will love regardless. I did everything last time, you should do what you want this time." He finished getting dressed. I was already done. I went out into the kitchen and put his steak in the microwave.

"Babe, I'm heading out." I called to Jake.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" He came out and hugged me again. This hug was different. It felt like he was never going to see me again. I grabbed his chin and brought his lips to mine. His kiss was the same. I thought he was trying to say good bye.

"I love you, Jacob. Always and Forever." I panted. I pushed my feelings back and kissed him again. His kisses always felt this amazing.

"I love you too, Bells. Always and Forever. I will call when I'm on my way home." He kissed me again and walked me out to my car. We said goodbye and I went on my way. Something was wrong. Jake wasn't acting like himself. I really felt like this was the last time I would ever see him again. I knew I would worry about this the entire time we would be apart. I needed to talk to Esme about this, maybe Carlisle too. Jake seemed like he knew something awful was going to happen to him.

When I arrived at my other home, I ran looking for Esme. I practically ran into Carlisle.

"Bella! Everything okay? You look like there is something bothering you."

"Where is Esme? I need to talk to you both. It's really important, Carlisle. I think something is going to happen to Jake." I began to shake again.

"I'm right here, darling. We can talk in the library." Esme walked towards the library and Carlisle and I followed right behind her.

"There is something wrong." 

"What's going on?" Esme sat down.

"Jake is not acting right. He's off somehow." It was hard to explain to them.

"Bella, we need to know what you mean." Carlisle said.

"Sam called this morning and told Jake that Paul and Jared were patrolling and they came across an unknown vampire scent. Jake left and just came back before I got here. He acted as if this was going to be the last time he would see me. He made me promise him that I would move on and be happy." I had to leave out the sexual details. They didn't need or want to know about that. It was bad enough that Jasper already heard us going at it.

"The scent is new? To me Bella, he was just trying to let you know that if something does eventually happens, he wants to know that you will be alright." Esme explained.

"That's what concerns me! He acted like he knew that something was going to happen!"

"Bella, listen to me. Jake knows that there is a vampire running around. He knows how dangerous that is. Anything could happen, but if you think about it, there is a new vampire around, if he or she wanted anything don't you think that they would have attacked? Maybe he is afraid for you. Aro was just here and that didn't settle well with Jake. That might be the reason he is worrying and why he said that to you." Carlisle had a point, but it still didn't make me feel better.

"If you would have been there to read his facial expressions and body language, you would understand. I have a bad feeling about this." I put my hand on my forehead and rubbed gently. Then, my cell phone began ringing.

"Is everything okay, Jake?" I was anxious for him to answer.

"We caught the scent again. Stay at the Cullen's. Don't leave for any reason. Tell them not to go anywhere until you hear from me or Sam. I love you, Isabella." Jake hung up before i could respond

"They are on the scent again, that's good and bad. It means that the vampire is still around the area. They will catch whoever it is, Bella." Carlisle said as he walked away from me. He was going to gather my siblings and explain what was going on.

"I see that you and Alice made up. I'm glad, but next time, I'm going to kick her ass. I think Jasper beat me to it this time though. He had some very choice words for her, but she needed to hear the truth." Esme tried to take my mind off the entire situation. It didn't work though. There was no way that I couldn't not worry about my husbands safety. I caught Esme looking at me with a sincere and genuine look of concern.

"Everything will work out, Bella. Jake is strong and he will fight to come home to you." Esme was right. If she was right, then why did I have this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I left it go and went downstairs to hang out with my other siblings.

Two hours and ten voicemail's later, I sat on the couch with Emmett and Edward, waiting for Jake to call. It was getting late in the afternoon and I was scared shitless. Finally my phone rang and I answered it quickly.

"Oh my god,Jake, are you okay?"

"Bella, it's Sam. Have you seen Jake? We can't find him anywhere." Sam was worried.

"What do you mean that you can't find him! He was supposed to be with you! I've called his phone and it goes straight to voicemail." What the fuck was happening?

"He was supposed to meet us an hour ago. He hasn't shown up."

"I'm on my way! Meet me at my house." I dropped my phone and took off. My family was right behind me. When we met Same, he was outside pacing in front of my door. The pack was there too and they all looked worried and scared.

"Anything yet?" I became impatient.

"We can't get a good trace on his scent. It's being masked by the vampires scent." Sam was angry. Oh good god! What is happening? Where was my husband?

"We have to search! He's out here somewhere. I know it. I know his scent better than anyone, I can follow it." Refusing to give up was never a choice. He was everything to me and I had to find him.

"I'll go with you, Bella. We will find him!" Edward was so reassuring.

"We traced his scent out to the cliffs, where it ended. I'll call you if find anything." Sam spoke.

"Don't worry, Bella, we will find him!" Edward said. Why did people keep telling me not to worry? Jake was my husband and I had to be worried. He was the person that I wanted to spend my life with. We knew each other better than we knew ourselves.

"Please quit telling me not to worry! I'm so fucking scared! What if something happened to him?" I sniffed and stopped dead in my tracks. Jake's scent filled the air around me.

"Jake? Where are you, baby?" I yelled. Then I heard the sound of a faint heart beating.

"Edward, he's close! I can hear his heart beating! Check under bushes or piles of brush! He has to be here!" I yelled and we both took off in different directions. After ten minutes of searching, Edward called out to me.

"Bella! I found him!" He screamed. I never hesitated and I ran to the sound of Edward's voice. Edward sat next to Jake's body; his hands were covered in Jake's blood.

"Jake? Can you hear me? Please baby, answer me!" I shook him and his eyes opened.

"Bella?" He barely whispered. Thank god he was alive. He was losing a lot of blood fast.

"Edward? You need to call Carlisle. Tell him that Jake is in really bad shape. I can't move him." I pleaded.

"I'm faster. I can get what he needs. Stay here. I will let the others know where you are." With that Edward was gone.

"It's okay, Jake, I'm here." I whispered. I gently grabbed him and pulled his body into my lap.

"Bella, I will never stop loving you. Be happy." He choked on his words. His mouth was completely filled with blood. His beating heart was slowing down, and then, I could no longer hear it. His heart had stopped. I shook him and then tried to perform CPR.

"Jacob? You can't leave me! We just found each other! Jacob, please wake up!" I kept shaking until I knew that he was gone. This couldn't be happening to me. Why would somebody want to take my innocent husband away from me? Had I done so many things wrong that I needed to be punished for my mistakes?

I sat there shaking and rocking my husband's body in my arms. My clothing was covered in his blood. I heard footsteps getting closer, I tightened my grip on Jake. I hissed and the footsteps stopped.

"It's Emmett, Bella. Is Jake?" Emmett asked.

"He's gone." I whispered. My voice empty of everything. Emmett tried to come closer and I hissed again; he backed off/

"Stay away from us!" I hissed.

"I just want to help, sissy. I promise that I won't touch him or try to take him from you." He stepped closer and I let him/ I had to keep telling myself that Emmett wasn't going to take Jake away or hurt me.

"It's okay. Carlisle is on his way. Can I sit down next to you?" He asked cautiously. I nodded and he slowly sat down beside me.

"Bells, I am so sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"Emmett, it was like Jake waited until Edward left so that he could die alone, with me. He told me that he would never stop loving me and that I should be happy. He wanted his final moments alone with me. I know he's gone, but I can't grasp it." I felt like I was in an alternate universe. 

"Oh, Bella." Carlisle came next to me and bent down to try to take Jake's pulse. I hissed and moved Jake away from his touch.

"Don't fucking touch him!" I snarled.

" I need to examine his wounds, Bella." Carlisle tried touching him again and this time I growled loudly.

"He's fucking gone! You don't need to examine anything! Get the hell away from us!" Did they not think that maybe I wanted to be alone with him?

"I'm calling Charlie, he needs to know what happened and that he needs to get here right away! Emmett, meet him at Bella's place." Carlisle wasn't asking.

"No! Emmett stays here. He's the only one that won't try and take him from me!"

"Okay, Bella. I will be back soon." Carlisle was sincere but I still didn't want him touching Jake. Emmett touched my arm and I knew he had no intentions of doing anything.

"Bella, talk to me. I'm a good listener." Emmett whispered.

"I feel nothing. Jake was the only person that really understood me. My best friend, my soul mate was fucking ripped away from me! Emmett, can you do me a favor please? Can you give me a few minutes to talk to him alone?" I asked. He nodded and stood up to walk away.

"Remember, sissy, I'm here for you. Take all the time you need. If anybody shows up, I'll keep them away."

"Thank you, Em. When I knew that he was far enough away, I crumbled.

"Damn you, Jake! Why did you go off by yourself? I'm so sorry Jake, but I have to break my promise to you. I can't move on until I find out who did this to you! I don't care how long it takes, I won't stop searching. I will take care of Billy. I promise he will have everything that he needs and more. I will always love you, Jake. I feel nothing now, Jake! Is that because you are no longer here with me? How am I supposed to deal with this? I am totally lost. Please Jake, send me a sign!" I kissed his forehead and held him closer.

"Bella?" Edward's scent and voice was overwhelming. Was this a sign? Was Edward going to be the one to help me get through this? Am I supposed to be happy with him? He came next to me and dropped to his knee's.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I know how much you loved him and how much he loved you. He loved you so much." His voice was soothing to my broken heart. I couldn't say anything. I was frozen in my place. I could feel him wrap his arms around me and his chest laid against my back. I shut down, I was numb. How could this happen? I blocked everything out except Edward's voice. I was oblivious to everything else until I saw Carlisle and my dad standing before me.

"Bells." Charlie choked out. My eyes moved to his and the tears that were falling from his cheek's was a reminder that everything that happened wasn't a dream, it was real. My Jacob was gone.

"Bells, we need to get to Billy's. He wants to talk to you." Edward held out his hand, I wanted to take it, but that meant that I had to let Jake go.

"Bella, we can take him back with us." Sam and half of the pack were at my side. He brought both of his hands out and I let my grip go on my husband's body.

"We will take good care of him. As soon as we can we will meet you at Billy's place." Sam took Jake's lifeless body away and Emmett held out his hand this time and my gaze dropped to my clothes, it was a painful reminder, but I couldn't bear to change them. Emmett scooped me up into his arms.

"Emmett, let Edward take her. I think she would be more comfortable with him." I was quickly changed into the arms of my ex. It didn't bother me though, nothing really bothered me. Nothing mattered to me anymore. I was empty. Edward ran to Billy's house and we never spoke. When we got there, Billy sat outside waiting for us. I saw him wipe away the tears and in that moment, what ever part of my heart that was left, shattered. It pained me to see Billy like this.

"Bella?" Billy choked out. My head stayed down and Edward spoke up for me.

"Billy, she shut herself down and she won't speak. I believe that she is in shock. Carlisle wants to examine her after he is finished examining Jake's body. Billy, I am terribly sorry that this has happened to you and your family, including Bella. He was a great person and he didn't deserve what happened to him. Do you mind if I set Bella on the couch? I will come back out and help you back in." Billy nodded and I was back inside my third favorite place. Edward went back out to help Billy come in the house. He pushed him through the door and stopped when he was right next to me. He gently put his hand on mine and he started crying again. When I looked into his eyes, there was no anger or blame.

"I'm not angry Bella, and I don't blame you. You did nothing wrong. I'm thankful that he wasn't alone. I'm glad it was you that was with him when he passed." He sobbed hard. I moved my hand and wiped his tears away. I squeezed his other hand gently, he needed to know that I understood. He began crying even harder. I couldn't take much more; I needed to leave and go somewhere, anywhere, but here. I stood up and walked out of Billy's house. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew that I wanted to be left alone. I decided to go to the meadow. When I got there, it was so peaceful. I sat there for awhile and then Edward's footsteps got closer. He sat down beside me, putting his face in his hands. Why would he follow me here?

"Do you want me to leave, Bella? I can if you want me to. I know that you want to be alone, I just need to know if you left because you were upset? Or was it something else?" He kept his head down and never looked at me.

"Please stay, Edward. I left because watching Billy was too much for me to bear. It was nothing against you or him. I just couldn't take any more of that."I whispered. I know it's not fair but having Edward here, makes me feel better. He knows what I am going through since he thought I was dead. Maybe he could understand what how I feel, or maybe he could help me get through this. I needed somebody that understood my feelings.

"Do you want to talk or just sit here? Either way it's not a big deal. Talking really helps though." Edward wasn't pushing me, but he was only suggesting. If I opened up to him, would he be completely honest with me? If I didn't talk about it I would explode on somebody and that is not an option.

"Can I ask you something, Edward? How did you feel when you thought I was dead?"

"A lot of different things. Emptiness, guilt, angry, devastated. It was horrible because I was completely alone. I couldn't eat or move. It hit me so hard that I sat in the same spot for 6 months. It felt like my world was crashing down around me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I didn't want to live in a world where you no longer breathed. I understand what your going through and how you feel." Edward was sincere.

"I can't feel anything, Edward. It's like I'm completely empty of all emotions. How am I supposed to feel and react to this shit? I don't want to go home because everything in that house is going to remind me of him. What am I going to do? How do I get past this?" I was lost.

"The only thing you can do; grieve the loss of your husband. Then keep your promise to Jacob. Live, Bella, just live baby." He spoke softly. He called me baby. That was new for him, he always called me love.

"I can't keep that promise, Edward. Not until I catch whoever did this. I want vengeance and to kill the bastard that has done this." I seethed.

"Revenge won't make the pain go away, Bella, it will only make matters worse. You need somewhere to stay since you don't want to go home. How about you come stay with us? You can have my room. I barely use it anyway." Edward really was a good person.

"I think that would be a good idea. I'm not ready to face my own home yet. I appreciate you offering me your room. It means a lot to me that you care about me that much, even after all the bad things I have done." I put my head down again and I felt his fingers under my chin and raise it up.

"None of that matters to me. The only thing I care about right now is you and your well being. I don't want to hear anymore about the bad things that happened between us. The only thing that matters right now is the family and I are here and we are going to get you through this." Edward smiled and Held his out to help me up. I grabbed it and finally stood up. He let go of my hand immediately.

"Let's get you back to the house. I can send Rosalie to get you some clothes." Edward touched my hand again and the electric current surged through my skin again. I ripped my hand from his and began to walk away.

"You must have felt it too then?" He asked. I didn't answer him. 

When we reached the house, it was silent. Nobody was here which I was thankful for. I just wanted to be alone for a bit, but every time I wanted to be alone, Edward showed up and made me feel so much better. He was easier to be around now since, well, that was something that I didn't want to talk about.

"You can head up. I'm going to call Rose and have her stop and get some of your things." He turned and walked away. I headed up the stairs and went into Edward's bedroom. Everything was the same, nothing had changed. I opened up the big windows and decided to push his couch so that it sat right in front of the window. I quickly locked the door and sat down.

I didn't know much time had passed; couldn't care less either. My thoughts were occupied with more important matters and time no longer held a purpose to me. My life ended when Jake's heart stopped beating. Nothing really held meaning to me anymore. All I wanted to do was scream. Jake knew something was going to happen to him, but how did he know? I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard someone knocking. Why the hell would they be knocking on the door?

"Bella, it's Edward. Can you please open the door? I need to talk to you." I got up and unlocked the door. I sat back down on the couch when he came walking through the door. He closed it and came to sit next to me.

"I talked to Billy. He asked me if you could take care of Jake's burial? He can't take care of it; he's so distraught. If you feel that you that it's too much, Esme said that she would take care of it. Billy doesn't blame you, Bella. He knows that you love Jake and did everything that you could to save him." Edward took my hand and squeezed. I pulled my hand out of his because I didn't want to feel the electricity that we shared.

"Thanks, Edward. Please tell Esme thank you too. I just can't handle it right now. I'll pay for it just have her plan it. Can you have Esme or Carlisle check into home care for Billy? I promised Jake that I would take care of him and to make sure that he has everything he wants and needs."

"Of course, Carlisle will take care of it. Do you need anything?" He asked.

"There is one thing?" I whispered.

"Tell me, Bella. Whatever it is I will do it!" He spoke with such devotion.

"Take me home, Edward. I feel like I have to go home." I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Are you sure? I mean, can you handle it?" His voice filled with concern.

"No, but there is something telling me to go home." It sounded strange, but my gut and heart told me that's where I needed to be right now.

"Okay." We walked downstairs and out the front door. He decided to take his Volvo and we stayed silent for the ride. When we reached my house, I felt something. Reality was going to slap me right in the face as soon as I opened the damn door.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes. If anything happens, please don't leave. Stay with me, okay?" Edward's presence made me comfortable. 

"I got out of the car and walked into my home. Nothing was out of place except Jake's absence. His scent hit me like a brick wall. I walked into the kitchen and saw his steak still on the plate; the salad started turning brown. He hadn't touched his dinner? Walking out of the kitchen, I made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the lights and saw his dirty clothes still laid on the floor. Wanting to delay our bedroom until last, I went back into the living room. The glass on the floor was still in the pile I swept it in. Edward stood looking at me helpless. He had no fucking clue what to do or say, and neither did I. Taking a deep breath, I headed back to my bedroom. The door was closed when I stopped in front of it. My hand was on the knob; my hands shaking like crazy. I slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door. I flipped the light switch on and that's when I noticed it. There sat two envelopes on my bed. The one I knew; it was the letter that Edward wrote me. The other one was new, but it was Jake's handwriting. I knew that chicken scratch from anywhere. walking over to the bed, I sat down and grabbed both envelopes. The one that Edward wrote was opened; Jake must have read it. I laid that one down and stared at Jake's. Sighing, I decided to open it.

Dearest Isabella,

By the time you read this, I'll be gone from this world. I'm so sorry for leaving you but things just happen that we can't control. I'm sorry for opening the letter that Edward wrote to you. I had to make sure that he would take care of you after I was gone. He truly loves you, Bella. Give him another chance. Remember what you promised me, be happy, Bella. I will always be with you. My spirit will be there with you every step of the way. I love you so much. Always and Forever. 

He was sorry? He fucking knew that he was going to die! He left this house and knew that he would never come back to me! Anger flowed through me, I couldn't believe he did this to me!

"Sorry! I'll fucking show you sorry!" I shouted. Picking up the night stand, I threw it at the wall. Everything that was in my bedroom I destroyed. I got up and ripped the door from it's hinges and threw that into the hallway. The sound of wood splintered and I kept going. The bathroom was next. I smashed the mirrors and punched holes in the walls. The kitchen floor was covered with broken glass and ceramic. I fell to my knee's and screamed.

"You fucking knew! Why did you do this Jacob? You never thought about me! I'm your fucking wife! You bastard!" I had finally had enough. Before I felt nothing, now all I could feel was anger and betrayal. Edward stared at me like I was a different person. He came and sat next to me and took my hand. 

"It's going to be okay." He whispered.

"He fucking knew! He left me here to deal with this alone! Carlisle and Esme didn't believe me when I told them that he knew something! How could he do this to me? How could he leave me here to deal with all of this?" I screamed.

"Bella, he knew that you were strong. He thought that you could handle this. It's not fair, but you're not alone. We are all here for you! I'm here for you. How did he know that something was going to happen though?" He asked. I got up and went to get the letter that he left for me. I gave it to Edward and he read it.

"Now do you see? He could have called the pack off of that vampire! He would be alive right now! It's my fault, Edward. That vampire was after me, and Jake knew that! That's why he made me promise to stay at your place until I heard from him. Since the vampire couldn't get to me, they got Jake instead! He died to protect me!" I sobbed dryly.

"You don't know that, Bella. None of us know what that vampire wanted! It's not your fault! He wanted to make sure that nothing happened to you." Edward raised his voice.

"Listen Bella, I know that you are angry and you feel guilty, it's normal. But, that doesn't mean that you were what the vampire wanted. I get why you think that but it's not true." He lifted my chin up and I looked into his eyes. I touched his face and felt the electric current again. I closed my eyes and pulled his face to mine. I didn't know why, but I needed to feel his lips on mine. Both of our heads snapped up towards the door. Footsteps were getting closer to the house. 

"They know something is wrong. When they went home and we weren't there, they came here. Bella, I'm sorry about this." He said and pointed between the two of us.

"When they leave, go with them. I have to talk to Alice." I whispered and got up. I didn't feel guilty about almost kissing Edward. Jacob told me to move on and that's what I was going to do. My promise to Jake was going to be kept, but I was still going to search for who was responsible for this.

"Okay." Edward kissed my forehead and walked to let my family through the door.

"We just wanted to make sure that everything was okay, but I see that you already took your anger out on the furniture." Esme looked so sad.

"Sorry about the mess. My anger got the best of me." I smiled.

"It's alright. Bella, please don't shut us out. We want to help you." Rosalie said.

"I'm shutting you guys out. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I was upset and didn't really know what I was doing. Carlisle, you didn't deserve that. I couldn't let go though." I was ashamed of my actions.

"Isabella, you owe nobody an apology. You were protecting him and I understand that. In all my years as a Doctor, I've seen people react in some very strange ways. You reacted like any other person that has lost a loved one." Carlisle came and hugged me.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I feel better now."

"Don't blame yourself, Bella. You had no control of any of this." Alice spoke up.

"Well, we are going to get out of here." Esme said.

"Thanks for coming guys. I really appreciate you checking up on me but I'll be okay. Alice? Can you stay?" I asked.

"Of course. You know that you never have to ask." Alice said sweetly. Everyone else left and we waited until they were far enough away so that they couldn't hear us.

"It's safe, Bella. What's up?" Alice knew something was up. I don't know how but she always knew.

"Alice, I need your help." I said. Alice looked at me curiously.

"If you're going to ask me to help you clean up, okay. But, I have a feeling that this has nothing to do with that." Alice sat down and sighed.

"You're right. Can you help me get out of the country without anyone knowing or finding out until I'm gone?" I asked seriously. Alice's eyes went wide; she was shocked.

"Yeah, but why?" She stared at me with a strange look on her face. I hoped that she would understand why I had to do this.

"Alice, I have to find who did this to Jacob. I made him a promise and I don't intend to break it. Plus everything around me reminds me of him." I sat looking into her eyes and then she nodded.

"Okay. I'll do it. I think it's best if we get you a new ID and passport. Have any names in mind?" Alice asked. A name popped into my head and I had no idea why.

"Isabella Marie Masen." I spoke in a whisper. She seemed happy with my choice.

"Why Masen? You could have any name yet you picked Edward's?"

"I don't know why, Alice. It just popped into my head. I f I used Black, whoever did this would connect me with Jake. I don't want things to become more complicated than what they already are." I smiled.

"Why not just tell everyone that you're leaving?" Alice was becoming nosy. Lying wasn't my strong point. She knew everything else so why not tell her the rest of it?

"Alice, they would try to talk me out of it and you know that. They would say it's to dangerous for me to go alone. Then they would try and send someone with me, and that's not happening. If Edward finds out, either he would try to talk to me or he would volunteer to come and baby sit me. I'm sorry, but I refuse to take any chances." I explained.

"You're absolutely right. They would try to talk you out of it. Let me call Jenks and see what he can do." Alice pulled her phone out, wanting to give her some privacy, I walked back into my bedroom. Everything that was in this room reminded me of Jacob. The bed was the only thing that hadn't been destroyed. I couldn't bear to have tried to destroy it. We made love on this bed right before he died. I crawled up and laid on his side. His pillow smelled of his shampoo. The blankets smelled of his body wash and his earthy scent. I nuzzled my nose into his pillow and wrapped myself in the blankets. It felt like I was really close to him again. I was going to keep my promise to Jake. I couldn't deny him the only thing that he ever asked of me. Alice came walking in the room and she tried to smile but the sympathy in her eyes was evident.

"They smell like him don't they?" She asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes. It's like he is still laying here. The smell is so fresh, but I know that he is gone , and that he isn't coming back. Anyway, what did you find out?" I sat up.

"Jenks can have the documents done by next week. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, Alice. I'll have to pack my stuff the night before I plan on leaving. We can't act like something is going on. We need to act like we normally would." I climbed out of the bed and went to my closet for a clean set of clothes.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Getting a shower. Do me a favor and go to the kitchen and grab me a plastic bag. These clothes need to be put in it." I went in the bathroom and noticed that I had smashed a huge hole in the side of the tub. My shower was out of service.

"Alice, we need to go to your house. My shower is no longer usable." I laughed.

"Alright. You're not using mine though! Edward wouldn't mind if you used his." She snickered

"Really, Alice? My husband just died, and you're making jokes about me using my ex boyfriend's shower?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm just calling it as I see it. Do you not think that I saw the way he looked at you? The way you kept looking at him? I'm not stupid, Bella. I get that Jake is gone, but he told you to move on and be happy. Why not do what he asked of you?" She questioned me.

"That doesn't mean a few hours after he died! Maybe a few months or possibly years, but not days. I won't deny the chemistry between Edward and me, but I need to get other things out of the way before I open myself back up to anybody. I loved Jake with everything that I had. It was phenomenal, Alice. I have never felt anything like that before." It was hard to explain. The connection that we shared was so strong and beautiful.

"You know that's not what I meant, Bella. I know how much Jacob meant to you and I know that it will take time for you to get over all of this, but I was just pointing out the obvious. You still care for Edward and he understands that you're grieving. He won't try anything, I know he won't. Let's get your things and head over to the house. We have things to do like have a contractor come and fix all of this." Alice smiled. I needed to stop at a few places before we headed home.

"Actually, Alice, I have to make a few stops along the way. You don't mind right?" I asked.

"No, I don't mind, but you might want to change your clothes before we go anywhere." Alice said pointing to my bloody clothes. I grabbed my clothes that I pulled out earlier and quickly changed. I put the bloody clothes in the plastic bag and put them in a box in my closet.

"Nothing happens to these clothes. Damn it! I have to get the money!" I ran back into the bathroom and lifted one of the ceiling tiles.

"What money? Wait! You're telling me that you hid money in the ceiling of your bathroom?" Alice asked curiously.

"Yeah! It would be the last place anybody would ever look for it." I thought a lot of people did these types of things? I guess I was wrong in my assumption. Setting the duffel bag down on the floor, I began to unzip it. Alice gasped and that made me smile.

"Bella, that's a lot of money! What the hell did you do to get it?" Oh, Alice. She really knew nothing.

"Stocks, Ally. Now, let's go. I have to get to Billy's and Charlie's. Well, Charlie should be at Billy's." I got up and took the entire bag with me.

When we reached Billy's place, the pack was there along with my father. They saw us pull up and Sam came outside to meet me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. We are going to have the burial here. A tribal tradition since he was the Alpha. I won't pretend that I know what you're going through because I don't, but we are here for you if you need us." Sam's voice cracked and fresh tears spilled out of his eyes. I gave him a gentle hug.

"Thanks, Sam. I'm okay. Don't worry about the costs, I'll take care of everything. I need to talk to Billy and my dad in private, you mind?" I asked.

" We can wait out here. Take all the time that you need." Sam told the pack to leave the house. Everyone stopped me and gave their respects. I kindly thanked them and walked into the house. Both Charlie and Billy's heads turned in my direction and they looked relieved.

"Bells, how are you holding up? You need anything?" Charlie came over and wrapped his arms around me. It felt so nice to be in my father's arms. It made me feel safe.

"I'm doing as good as expected. I would like to talk to you both." I sat down in the middle of Billy and Charlie.

"First of all, Billy, I would like to thank you. You passed no judgment on me for what happened. You have no idea how much I worried that you would blame me and then you didn't. I want you to know that I appreciate that. You will be well taken care of. I made a promise to Jake that I would make sure you would be and I'm keeping that promise. You don't know how much I loved him. You raised an amazing son and I was blessed to have had him in my life." I grabbed Billy's hand and gently squeezed it.

"Thank you so much, Bella. Carlisle came by earlier and told me what you did for me. It means a lot to me and I appreciate it with all of my heart. I know you loved Jacob and he loved you just as much. You meant everything to him and much more." Billy smiled and it made me feel better knowing that Billy knew how deep me and Jake's feelings were for each other.

"Thank you, Billy. I think I needed to hear that. I love you, Billy, you're my father just as much as Charlie and I take care of my family. Which is the reason that I am here. I have something for the both of you. I don't ever want either of you to be without anything." I spoke and unzipped the duffel bag. Billy immediately started crying and Charlie soon followed. They both looked into the bag and their eyes went wide in shock.

"Bells, that's a lot of money. Don't you think that you will need it?" Charlie asked.

"Listen to me carefully. Money is not important to me. I have plenty of money, but this is for you guys. I told you I wanted to make sure that you both were well taken care of." I smiled at both of them.

"Bella, I don't mean to sound rude or selfish, but how much is in that bag?" Billy asked. They were both going to shit themselves when they heard the amount that was in that bag.

 

"If I tell you, you can't say no and you can't bitch about it." I said. I looked at both and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"There is four million dollars there. You both get two million dollars. Before I give you this I have one condition for you both." I stated.

"What is the conditions?" Billy asked quietly. The tears were just falling from his eyes.

"Billy, your condition is that you get this place fixed up. The roof is in desperate need of being fixed. You need a safe place to live. Build yourself a new ramp and get a new wheelchair." I smiled. He put his arms out and I got up to hug him.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. You've done so much already and I don't know how I'll ever thank you. I promise to get everything fixed. Esme said that she would come and help me so maybe she could give me a hand." His voice was strained. The look in his eyes was enough for me; he was extremely grateful. He deserved everything that he was getting.

"She will help you, Billy. You don't need to thank me. I'm the one that is thankful to have you and Jake in my life." My hands were shaking. All these emotions that were flying around made me think about how much I wanted to be able to show them how they made me feel.

"Now you, Dad. I just want to thank you for being my Dad. I couldn't have asked for a better man to love and support me. You've been here for me through all of the bad things and the wonderful things. I love you with all of my heart, you too Billy. Dad, I want you to take Sue and have an actual wedding. Go somewhere beautiful like Paris or Hawaii. Treat her like she should be treated, lavish her with gifts for no reason. Cherish the small things in life and live happily." Charlie had fresh tears forming in his eyes. 

"Thank you, Isabella. I love you so much, baby girl. I promise I will. You're the greatest thing that I have. Watching you grow up through the summers and pictures was hard, but I finally got you back. I love you, Bella. Nothing you can do or say will ever make me love you any less." Charlie spoke from his heart. His eyes glistened with tears and I was truly thankful for having both of these wonderful men in my life.

"The Cullen's are expecting me so I better get going. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call and ask. Love you both." Kissing them both on the cheek, I walked outside to the waiting pack members. They all had been crying and smiling at me.

"Bella?" Sam said. 

"Yes, Sam?"

"What you just did in there for them was exceptional. You are an amazing person with a big heart." Sam hugged me again.

"Thanks, Sam. They both mean a lot to me. I might not be around all the time so do me a favor and keep an eye on both of them? Make sure they stay safe." Sam nodded and I walked to the car where Alice was waiting for me.

"Why didn't you tell Charlie? You know that he is going to do nothing but worry about you when he finds out!" Alice should have known the answer to her own question.

"The same reason why I'm not telling the others." I spoke and the conversation was over.

"So what are you going to do with the house? That place is a disaster! You really did a number on it. Are you going to keep it or what?" Alice asked. That wasn't something that I had thought about. What was I going to do?

"I'm keeping it. It's going to need remodeled again. I can't bear to give it up. When I'm gone can you make sure that nobody goes in there? What I mean is, the pack and the family are the only ones allowed in." I was stern.

"Want me to remodel it while you're gone? Nothing will be touched unless it's broken." Alice knew exactly what I was thinking. I wanted my things left there. When I came back, I would be moving back in.

"Thanks, Ally. Now we need to make a plan about me leaving without causing suspicion. Maybe a shopping trip in Seattle? We could say that we are starting our Christmas shopping early and they can't come with us." It would work. I could leave straight from the Seattle Airport.

"They wouldn't bother us either. They know when I go shopping that I hate being bothered. It would workout perfectly." Alice smiled.

"No more talk. We are almost home." I spoke softly.

"I peeked in your closet and I think you are in desperate need of a new wardrobe! When we go shopping you're getting new clothes and I won't take no for an answer." Alice's evil grin returned. Alice really reminded me of Tinker bell, but sometimes I thought she could have been her evil twin.

"You won't get no arguments from me. You know Alice, I'm feeling a little bit better. Jake's gone and I know that it had nothing to do with me. I will never stop loving him even though he is gone. He will always be a part of me. It's not the same though." Jake was gone, but nobody could take his spirit. His spirit would always be with me. I could feel him all around me. The wind, rain, and the sun felt like him.

"You still feel him?" Alice said confused. I didn't expect her to understand.

"Nobody can kill his spirit. He's here, Alice, watching over me." I said. We were finally home.

As soon as I walked through the door, I headed right for Edward's shower. The blood on my skin was dried on, but it needed to be washed away. It was a painful reminder of the events that I didn't want to remember; even though the images would always be stuck in my head.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I looked over at him sitting on his couch reading a book. I snickered because he was reading the exact book that I was finishing up.

"I'm borrowing your shower." I mumbled and walked into the bathroom.

"Sure thing!" He said, sarcasm in his voice and it kind of pissed me off.

"What the hell is your problem now, Edward? You were fine earlier so what happened between then and now?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just leave it alone." He got up and left his room.

"Whatever, asshole!" I whispered. Take that, Jerk!

"I can still hear you!" He yelled.

"I was hoping that you would!" I said while slamming the door shut. What the hell? He was so supportive earlier and now he is back to being the cold hearted bastard again.

After I finished getting undressed, I walked into the shower. The once dried blood was now running down my legs and going down the drain. For some reason I felt lighter. I finished washing up and washing my hair. I shut the water off and towel dried my hair. I stood before the mirror naked. I decided to wrap a towel around my body and opened up the door. When I started to walk out of the bathroom, someone stood before me in just his boxers. My hands began to tremble at the sight of Edward in his boxers. I lost my focus and just stared at him until his eyes went wide.

"Um, Bella? You dropped your, uh... you dropped your towel." Edward whispered and covered his eyes. Huh? I lost my... Holy shit!

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, Edward!" I shrieked and grabbed my towel running back into the bathroom. That was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. How the hell could I go out there and face him after he saw me completely naked? I dressed quickly and wanted to try and avoid him so I didn't have to talk to him. I was glad that I could no longer blush because I would be as red as a damn tomato. Opening the door, I started heading for the bedroom door, but he stopped me.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I surprised you. It wasn't intentional, I was just waiting to get a shower. You should never be sorry Bella. You're beautiful inside and out." He kept coming closer to me until he was a few inches away from me. He put his hands on my cheeks and pressed his lips to mine. Electricity flowed throughout my entire body. I closed my eyes and just felt. When Edward pulled away from me, the electricity subsided. Opening my eyes, Edward just stared at me. What the hell was happening? 

"The feeling gets stronger every time that we touch. I love you, Bella. I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes, I will be here for you when you're ready." Edward walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I stood there in amazement. There was guilt and anger. I had to get the hell out of here before anything else would happen between us. I just lost Jacob and didn't need to worry about Edward being up my ass. This was just too much to take in. I was so conflicted about Jake's death; what was I going to do without him? He was everything to me, and now, he was gone.

Edward was going to be difficult. He needed to know that there wasn't room for him in my heart right now. The only thing I wanted to do was grieve my fallen husband. Edward needed to understand that, but as I said, he would prove to be difficult. Once Edward finds out that I left, he will come searching for me. He wasn't going to lose me again and I knew that until I was able to leave, I needed to stay away from Edward at all costs. No matter how much it hurt him, I had to stay the hell away from him. Edward needed to know that it was going to be a long time until I let someone else in my heart; that's even if I let anyone.


	15. Goodbye, Forks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SM owns it all, except for my plot and original characters that you will meet shortly :)

I've tried to avoid Edward since he kissed me. That was five long days ago. It's been hell because it hurts, literally. There is this pain in my chest. Well, it really isn't a pain it was more like an ache. I've been around Charlie and Billy a lot these last few days. Esme had contacted a roofing company and they were almost done and Billy's new ramp was completed. Me and Emmett finished it the day we started it. Today Charlie was bringing Sue over for a late lunch. I was making them my famous lasagna. Things have been crazy around here. People were constantly in and out of Billy's home. I was growing impatient because I was still waiting for Alice to tell me that Jenks had finished my documents.

"Bella, Sue and Charlie will be here soon." Billy stated. The lasagna was almost finished so I began to set the table.

"When does your new wheelchair get here?" Try to make conversation with Billy.

"I believe they said it should be here tomorrow. Esme picked me out a very nice chair." Billy smiled. Billy was still grieving the loss of Jake, but he was slowly getting back to himself. He had accepted Jake's death. It was hard, but we were all doing better. I had also accepted it and didn't want to dwell on it. We buried Jake two days ago. I said my farewells and so did everyone else. Edward came and I stayed close to both Billy and Charlie. It felt horrible to avoid him the way I had been, but every time I got close to him I felt this pull towards him. We were like magnets. It was a scary feeling because I thought that if I got too close to him that I would be pulled to him and not be able to do what had to be done. The day we buried Jake is rained. To me it was like God had been weeping for a young man's life being taken so early. Everyday since Jake's death it rained. Heaven cried the tears that I could not. It was like they were crying solely for me, and me alone. Jake would be happy that we were moving on in our lives, that's what he wanted from all of us. The sound of a phone ringing pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Bella, your purse is ringing." Billy laughed. I swiftly went to my purse and looked at the screen, Alice. Was this the call that I had been waiting for?

"Alice, is it done?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes. I'm at your place. Are you over at Billy's? I'll come over!" She sounded a little bit sad.

"Yeah, come on over. I'm pulling their dinner out of the oven soon." I spoke softly.

"Be there in a few." Alice said and then hung up.

"Everything okay, Bella?" Billy asked curiously. How much of that did he hear?

"Everything's great. Alice is having a contractor fix up my place. I asked her if it was a done deal." I smiled and he laughed. I hated lying!

"I heard you did a number on that place." He laughed again.

 

"It's something that I'm not proud of but at least it's getting fixed. The guys are going to wonder how there is a giant ass hole in the tub!" Maybe we can tell them that I was trying to remodel it myself. I would love to see the looks on their faces!" We both were laughing now.

"Language, Isabella!" Charlie said sternly. When was he going to learn?

"Dad, I'm an adult. I only said ass. Time to get over my colorful language. If you want to blame someone for it, you can blame Emmett and Rosalie, they corrupted me!" I smiled.

"Just try when I'm around." He rolled his eyes and I heard Sue scoff and then the sound of him getting slapped across the back of his head. I began to laugh because that was a classic Rose and Emmett moment.

"You're such a hypocrite, Charles! The words that have come out of your mouth earlier would have made Bella look like a saint! So next time that you want to reprimand Bella for her use of foul language, stop and think about what you say when you're not around other people." Sue smiled and winked at me.

"Damn, Dad, you just got told!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"The head smacking was unnecessary, Sue. I was just trying to make a point. Young ladies shouldn't use vulgar language." Charlie was trying to make himself look better, but from the looks that Sue was giving, he was just digging himself deeper into a hole.

"Charles Swan, I use that language and you never tell me about it. Stop trying to make Bella feel bad. She's a grown woman so quit trying to act like she is still a child. I know what you're doing, you can't get anything past me." We all began to laugh. Charlie seemed embarrassed or sad.

"Dad, come outside with me?" I grabbed his hand and walked him out the front door. Something was wrong with Charlie, I could see it all over his face.

"Dad, what's going on? You're acting strange. Is there something that you want to talk to me about?" I asked him softly.

"It's stupid, Bella." He whispered.

"If it's bothering you than it's not stupid. You can talk to me." I took his hand and he smiled a bit.

"I have this feeling that I'm losing you somehow. I feel that I need to protect you and that if I don't, you're going to be gone." Charlie said. This was the part that I hated the most. My father always taught me to always tell the truth, and here I am about to lie straight to his face. I felt like a horrible daughter, but I had to do this.

"Dad, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. You're my father and you the right to want to protect your daughter. I appreciate you worrying about me, but you have to remember that I can handle myself." I despised myself for lying to Charlie like this. It wasn't fair to him or anyone else, but I couldn't break my promise to Jake.

"I know that you're grown up and that you can protect yourself it's just that I still worry about you. You have been through so much already. One day I won't be around to worry and I want to try and spend as much time with you as I can before that day comes." Charlie wiped away his tears. Why was he talking like this? He still had many years to live his life.

"Don't talk like that, Dad. The way that you're talking it's like you think you're going to die soon. Never think that like. You will live many more years. Yes, I've been through a lot, but you have been here with me through most of it. You need to stop worrying about me and you need to worry about the two people in the house. Sue loves you, Dad, and Billy is going to need you too. Nothing will happen to me." I hugged him and he broke down. Why was my father so worried about me and him dying? If it ever came down to it and Charlie became seriously ill and I had to choose between him dying or me changing him, I'd change him in a heart beat. I've already lost my husband, but I couldn't take losing my father. It may sound selfish, but my father was pretty much the only thing I have left of my human life. I'd do it for Sue, too.

"Thanks for talking to me, kid. I feel better now." He smiled and I could hear her car coming down the road. Only Alice would be driving her yellow Porche around Forks.

"Anytime, Dad. I'm always here if you need me. Let's get back inside and get you some lunch. Alice can let herself in." I opened the door and went straight to the oven. Sue quickly followed behind me and tried to take the pan from the oven.

"Sue, I got it. You go sit down and I'll bring it in." She didn't argue. She smiled and headed back into the dining room. I grabbed the pa and took it in to set it o the table. I heard Alice come in and start being all friendly with everyone.

"Hey guys and gals!" Alice sang.

"There's my other daughter!" Charlie was a sucker for Alice, but who wouldn't be?

"Hey, Alice." Billy spoke so kindly to her. Billy got along with all of us Cullens now. But he was taken with Esme. She had helped him a lot since Jake was gone. Even Rosalie came and talked with him.

"Bella being a show off again?" She asked.

"No! Why should I use hot pads when my hands are just as durable? That's not showing off! Talk about being a show off, look at what you're driving around!" I stated. She didn't seem pleased with me for calling her out on being a show off. She glared at me like I called her a bitch or something.

"What about your car? That car is worth more than mine!" She spat.

"No, it's not! Now, quit acting like a spoiled bitch and let these guys eat in peace!" I laughed and walked back out on the porch and Alice followed right behind me.

"He got everything done?" I asked.

"Yes. I already took care of your plane ticket and I'm not telling you where you're going until tomorrow. Everyone thinks we are going shopping. It's supposed to rain the entire day. You should probably pack up tonight and we will take your car. It has a lot more room and they won't ask questions about it. I think it would be wise to spend the day with Charlie. I know that later tonight, Edward said that he was going to stop at your place. He knows that you're avoiding him, Bella. He wants to know why." Alice spoke in a whisper.

"Damn him! He can't leave well enough alone can he?" I was a little pissed off, when was he going to get it through his fucking head that I didn't want to be bothered.

"Why have you been avoiding him? You guys were getting along great, then all of a sudden you backed off. Did something happen?"

"The other day when we went to the house, I told you that I needed a shower. Well I got out of the shower and dropped my towel in front of Edward. Then when I tried to leave he kissed me. Ever since then, I've had this ache in my chest. When he's around it goes away. It scared me, Alice." I sat down and sighed.

"You love him, Bella. You always have and you always will. Jasper told me about the emotions he feels when you two touch. He's convinced that you two were really destined to be together. Don't fight your feelings for him. Jake knew that you loved Edward, that's why he told you to give Edward another chance." How the hell was she always right? Stupid know it all, evil little Pixie!

"I get that, Alice, I really do. There is something there for Edward, but my husband is gone and I need time to grieve in my own way. I'm not ready to open that door again." I whispered.

"Well, I'm heading home. Spend as much time with Charlie as you can today. See you tomorrow morning. You better make it early enough so that we don't get stuck in traffic." Alice laughed and got into her car, and headed home.

For the rest of the day, Charlie, Sue, Billy, and I all sat around talking. We talked about almost everything from when I was younger. How Jake and I were inseparable. when I came for the summers. We laughed, they cried, and we screamed at one another. It really was a great day. It had to end though; I had to go and pack.

"Well guys, I'm going to head home and start cleaning up. I've had a wonderful time today." I got up from my seat, as did Charlie and Sue. 

"I know that you're going shopping with Alice tomorrow so call me okay?" Charlie hugged me and I didn't want to let go.

"I will. I'll see you later. Billy, Sue, keep my old man in line for me!" I chuckled and they both laughed. I waved good bye and shut the door.

On my way home, I kept thinking about how my family would react to me leaving without telling them. I knew that they could possibly be pissed off or very much hurt. I stopped when I stood in front of my dark and empty house. This would be the first time that I would be in it alone and the last time I would be here for awhile. Walking in I turned the lights on and the everything was still a damn mess. I went straight to my bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Jake, I know that you can't hear me, but I want you to know that I miss and love you." I spoke to myself. I grabbed my duffel bag from the closet and began packing my clothes. While throwing them in the bag I heard footsteps and then a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. His scent was already filling my nose. This was going to be a difficult conversation.

"What can I do for you, Edward?" I spoke softly.

"We need to talk about the other night. Are you going somewhere, Bella?" He asked.

"I'm packing up my old clothes and taking them to a shelter in Seattle tomorrow. Alice is insisting that I need new clothes so I figured why not give my old clothes to people that truly need them?" I turned and he stared right into my eyes.

"That's Alice for you." His tone was clipped. Just get on with the fifty fucking questions!

"You wanted to talk?" 

"Why have you been distancing yourself from me? If I did something wrong then I have the right to know!" His voice was filled with hurt.

"Look, when you kissed me, it scared me. Before I came back here the electricity between us wasn't anything like it is now. It really took me by surprise. Then with Jacob being gone, I just needed time to think and be alone. I wasn't trying to make it look like you did something wrong." I explained. Most of what I had said was true.

"It's more than that, Bella. Every time you looked at me, you walked away. When I tried to get close to you, you moved further away. Is it that you're scared because you know that you still love me and you don't want anyone to know? Maybe it's because you're hiding something from me?" Edward was right. If he only knew that he was right on both reasons.

"It's hard to explain Edward, you wouldn't understand!" I was being sincere. He really wouldn't get my reasons for why I'm doing any of this shit.

"That's bullshit, Bella, and you know it! You're standing here lying straight to my face!" Edward yelled in my face.

"Get out!" I screamed and pushed him away from me.

"Tell me the truth, Isabella! Tell my why you're acting like this!" He brought his voice down a few notches.

"Just leave, Edward!" I began to walk into my bathroom when he stepped in my way.

"Not until you tell me the truth!"

Fine! I've been avoiding you because I still have feelings for you! I'm afraid of what people will think! My husband just died and I'm already fucking around with my ex boyfriend!" I shouted. It was true.

"You're ashamed of your feelings for me? Jesus, Bella! Jake told you to move on and be happy! Who cares what other people think?" Edward was really hurt.

"I'm not ashamed of what I feel towards you! If I did, don’t you like I would be the only one that knew!”

"What?" He seemed shocked.

"That's right. Other people know how I feel about you. Why can’t you see it, if they do?" I talked calmly.

"I'm speechless. I'm sorry for being an obnoxious asshole. You should have told me." He came over to me and hugged the hell out of me.

"You're right. I should have said something. I just needed the time to figure things out. I'm not ready to be with someone yet. I have things that have to get finished before I even think about it." I sat down on the half broken toilet seat.

"I'm trying to work this through my head." He seemed confused. I put my hand on his and the electric current returned.

"Wow." Edward laughed.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked him sweetly.

"Yes. I'm a firm believer now!" He laughed even harder this time.

"You want to have that talk now?"

"Sure. Can we go out in the living room and sit." He asked. I nodded and headed out to the living room and sat down on my recliner. He sat on the couch and smiled.

"How have you been these last few days?" He asked kindly.

"I've been spending a lot of with Charlie and Billy. Helping out with the cooking and other things that Billy needs done. Emmett and me built him a new ramp for his wheelchair." I smiled and giggled.

"Yeah, Emmett told me. I also heard that you gave Charlie and Billy two million dollars. That was the most selfless act I've ever seen. They are lucky to have you in their lives." He stared into my eyes and I smiled and relaxed.

"They needed to be cared for. Billy because of him being Jake's father and not having anyone else to care for him with Jake gone. Charlie because he's my father. He always took care of me so now that he's married, I can give him what he gave me." The only thing I could do was smile.

"Charlie and Sue got married? When did that happen?" It must have slipped my mind to tell everyone about that.

"He told me the day before I got married." I laughed.

"Go, Charlie!" He began laughing even harder than before.

"What about you? What have you been doing?" I asked curiously.

"Before I came here, I thought I was dying inside. This ache in my chest has me on edge." Holy shit! He felt the ache too!

"Ache in your chest?"

"At first it felt like a shooting pain, but then it became a dull ache. It started right after I kissed you. Why are you asking about it? You feel it too?" His eyes went wide.

"Yeah. Right after you kissed me. Now that you're here, it's gone." I chuckled. I really thought that it was just me.

"Same here. That's really weird. I thought I was going crazy. I'm thankful I'm not the only one that has felt it." He touched my hand and it made me sigh in relief.

"What do you think this means? Is it something that all vampire mates have or are we just different? I'm getting really tired of being different, damn it! I just want one normal thing in this world!" I hated being different.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but for as long as I've been around nobody has ever experienced something like this. That's only what other people have told me. Maybe Carlisle could help us?"

"NO!" I shouted. He seemed a bit shocked that I shouted like that.

"Why? He might be able to help us." He said with certainty in his voice.

"I'm tired of having other people analyze me. It makes me feel like I'm some kind of side show freak! We can do this one on our own." Edward looked at me with sympathy

"Yeah, I didn't think about that." He seemed conflicted.

"Edward, is there something else that you wanted to talk about?"

"How do you always know? It's uncanny!" He scoffed at me.

"Your eyes tell me. When you look at me, there is something in your eyes that tells me you have other thoughts going on in your head." I smiled widely at him.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about what happened with Rosalie." He was ashamed.

"What about it?" My tone was harsh.

"You know that I didn't mean what I said about you. I have never thought of you like that and I never will either."

"Than why did you say it? You have no idea how much that hurt me!"

"I was jealous, Bella. I wanted it to be me instead of Jacob. It was a terrible thing to say, but I was blinded by anger and jealousy that I didn't think before I opened my mouth." He put his head down and sighed.

"Regardless, Edward, what you said was very hurtful. I get that you were upset, but there is no excuse for that. Over the last few days, I've made some choices. I used to hold a grudge, but ever since Jake died, I can't anymore. I'm not that person and don't want to be either. No more planning ahead. I want to live in the moment. We don't know how long we will live! Tonight could be our last night and we won't know about it. Do you get what I'm saying?" I knew that Edward needed to leave soon so that I could finish packing.

"I get what you're saying. Well, I've taken up enough of your time and I think I'm going to head home now. You coming over tomorrow after you get back from Seattle?" He asked. Why did I have to lie? Oh, that's right, I was hunting down Jake's killer.

"Yeah. After I get everything put away. You know how Alice gets when it comes to shopping! I'll have at least 100 bags by the time we are finished!" I laughed.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow night." He got up with his arms out; he wanted a hug. I stood up and gave him a giant hug. 

"See you later, Edward." He nodded and walked out the door. In a way I was upset because I hated lying to people. Secondly, I felt like a coward. I should have told Edward the truth about not wanting to be with anyone yet. I walked back to my room and continued to pack. I finished about an hour later and grabbed my laptop and iPod. They were packed into my case and when I was done I laid down on the bed. I snuggled with Jake's pillow and blanket; it was like he was still here. I didn't know what to think about any of this! A part of me keeps saying that Jake is gone and that I should move on and be happy. But the other just couldn't let go of Jake. He was everything to me and then he was taken. I loved him with all my heart and then it was shattered yet again. Both men that I loved had broken it. Jake knew that something was going to happen so it was his fault. Edward knew what he was doing and what he did was completely his fault. In the end though, I forgave them both. They both supposedly left to protect me. I knew why Edward left, but, Jake was a different story. He had to have a damn good reason to leave me here alone. He wouldn't have sacrificed his own life to save mine without a good reason. I looked down at my phone and it was almost 5 am. The need to hunt was barely there in my throat, but I would need the energy to keep up with Alice. I decided to go hunting before the sun came up.

When I got done hunting, I found myself standing in the meadow. This was where Edward and I professed our love for each other. I could remember how I felt laying next to him, how the sun reflected off of his body It was one of the best memories that I had. What would have happened if he had never left? Would he have kept me human? Would he have married me and changed me? Things would be so much different, but I don't think I would want things to change. I made the best of the time that I had with Jake and I was happy with him. Yet something deep down inside me was bothering me. When Jake explained his imprint, he said once that he would never put himself in harm's way if it would hurt me. None of the pack members ever really said that he imprinted on me. Said said it once and even then it was hard for him to look me in the eye. This was something that needed to be answered. It needed to be done before I left. It wouldn't change anything, but I thought I had the right to know if he lied to me. My gut was telling me to talk to Billy. I knew that he would never lie to me so he was the best person to talk to about it. On my way to Billy's, my phone started to ring.

"Hello, Alice." I sighed.

"Are you just trying to drive yourself crazy, Bella? What if you get the answer that you don't want? Just leave it alone!" Alice was pleading with me, but I wanted to know the truth.

"Alice, I need to know the truth. Give me an hour! This is going to be the last time I see him for awhile anyway. You can give me this at least?" I didn't want to come off as a bitch, but this was very important to me.

"An hour! I'll be waiting at your house. I'll even out your stuff in the car. Love you and see you in a bit." Alice hung up. When I reached Billy's house the lights were on. I lightly knocked on the door and heard his wheelchair coming towards me.

"Who is it?" He asked curiously.

"Your favorite daughter!" I laughed and he unlocked the door.

"It's very early for a visit, Bella." Billy snickered.

"Actually I need to ask you something and I really need you to be honest with me." I sat down at the dining room table. 

"I will always be honest with you, Bella. If I know the answer to what you're asking you'll get nothing but the truth." Billy reassured me.

"Billy, did Jake really imprint on me?" I asked. His eyes went wide and my question seemed to shock him. The look on his face gave me the answer I was looking for.

"Isabella, are you really sure that you want to know? Regardless of the answer, you know that he loved you?" Billy knew the answer to that question.

"I know what I felt. I know that he loved me, but that's the reason that I need to know." I said.

"No. He didn't imprint on you. He has loved you for a very long time. He thought that if he told you that he imprinted on you that you would stay. He had no idea that you would actually fall in love with him. He regretted lying to you and was planning on telling you when you guys went on your honeymoon. I'm sorry that you had to find out from me and not him. He did love you, Bella. That's something that you can never question."" Billy wiped away his tears.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Billy. I wouldn't have been angry with him. Disappointed, yes, but I loved him. Nothing would have changed that and it still doesn't. I just needed to know. Thanks, Billy. I'm going to go. Behave yourself. Love you, Billy." I got up and kissed him on his cheek. I walked myself out and sighed. Jake did lie to me. Why was all this shit happening? Was I being punished for all the things that have happened since returning here? Even when he is gone he is still breaking my fucking heart! I was angry but more hurt than anything else. Why did he have to lie to me?

When I got home, Alice stood in front of my car with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I laid some comfortable clothes out for you. Take your time, there's no rush." Alice spoke carefully.

"Thanks. I don't want to stay around her any longer than I have to. I'll be right back out." I didn't want to waste time so I quickly changed and locked the house. It was pointless because the windows hadn't been fixed. Looking at my home again, I finally had some peace in my heart.

"I love you, Jacob Lucas Black. I'll be back when the time is right. I miss you so much and I want you to know that I forgive you. Good bye, Jacob." I kissed my hand and put it in the air. Turning towards my sister, I smiled. 

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I think I finally am. While I'm gone I am going to work on me. There are things that I want to work on. I'm tired of being the same old Bella. I want the new version of her instead. You know?" I asked her. She should know what I was talking about.

"I always get you. You want to be an actual Bella Barbie!" She squealed. 

"Get in the damn car so that we can get the hell out of here!" I laughed and hopped into the driver's seat.

"What time does my flight leave? Where the hell am I going?" She just loved to keep secrets from me.

"Bella, you are going to Paris, France. You're flying into Charles de Gaulle Airport and you will be staying at my favorite hotel, Tiara Chateau Hotel Mont Royal. It's very beautiful in Paris in the winter months." Alice smiled.

"I bet that wasn't cheap!" I mumbled.

"It's very expensive, but we can afford it. The flight alone was almost ten grand and that's one way and First Class. The hotel room was like twenty three hundred dollars a night. I did something else too. I have a house in Paris so that's where you will be staying. But you have to spend the night at the hotel because the cleaning crew wasn't able to finish in time. There is so many things to do but I really do have a favor to ask of you!" Alice paid almost thirteen grand for this trip and she was entitled for a favor.

"What's the favor?" I asked.

"My favorite shoe designer has a shop in Paris. Could you possibly grab me a few pairs of his new shoes?" She asked sweetly.

"Christian Louboutin has a shop in Paris? That's awesome because I could use some new pumps and I know that Rosalie and Esme would love some new pumps too!" Esme and Rosalie would be proud of me. They knew how much I disliked heels, that was the old Bella. Changes were already starting to show. I said my silent farewell to my home and family.

When we were finally out of Forks, I felt more relaxed. Neither of us spoke until we hit Port Angeles. I didn't know what to say and it seemed like Alice was trying to start a conversation with me.

"Are you okay, Bella? Was it really worth knowing the truth about Jake? And don't tell me that it didn't hurt like hell." Alice said.

"I'm fine. To me it was worth it. Wouldn't you want to know the truth? Yes, it hurt. My heart sunk into my stomach when Billy told me. I didn't think Jake could still hurt me after he died, but I was wrong. I'm done being the person that always gets hurt, the one that gets lied to by the two men that I love. Jake knew what would happen if he left me. He knew that I would run back into Edward's arms and I did just that. Either way, I'll never fully stop loving Jake. He was the one person that I completely gave myself to. He had a hold on my heart that was so tight that it's going to take me a long time to be able to give that to somebody else. He’s my best friend, Alice, I can’t forget that." Guilt consumed me. I felt terrible for running to Edward so quickly after Jake had passed.

"Bella, I can't say that I understand because I've never loved anyone other than Jasper. I do know that you've been different since Jake died. You and Edward have become different people. He's not the same grouchy bastard he has been. He's more calm and always seems to have a smile on his face. When he returned from seeing you, he couldn't stop smiling. It's great to see him like that again, but once he finds out about this, he's going to flip his lid. As far as you, Bella, it's like you have become a stronger person. Look at all the shit that has happened since coming back to Forks. No matter what happened to you, you came out of it stronger than before and you held your head up high. I could have never dealt with the shit that you have. Jasper always talks about that. He doesn't understand how you dealt with everything. Personally, that would have made me lose my sanity. Well, that was lost many years ago!" We both started laughing. I looked at the GPS and it said that the trip to Seattle would take three hours, it was seven now. My flight didn't depart until 2:45. We were already passed Port Angeles and we were going through Sequim now. It wouldn't take that much longer, but if traffic was bad then we would be a little late.

"Bella, how long are you planning on being away?" Alice asked quietly.

"You know, I never thought about that, Alice. I guess I'll be gone for however long it takes to find Jake's killer, and to make myself a better person. All of this shit that has been going on has taken it's toll on me. I snap at people easily and you know that's not me."

"That could take awhile. Are we talking about months or a year? I know that you want to find the person who is responsible for taking Jake's life, but your family will worry about you. How will you stay in contact? Everyone would probably like to know if you're okay!" Alice kept asking me questions and it got on my nerves.

"Slow down, Alice, one question at a time! I don't know how long I'll be gone. These things take time. I will stay in contact but only with you. You're not to tell them where I am or where I decide to go next. I don't want any distractions, Alice. Please keep an eye on Charlie and Billy. They are important to me and if anything happens to either of them, I want to know." She looked at me and nodded.

"What if one of them get really sick? Alice asked.

"Then I will come home immediately. I'm going to create a new email account strictly for you. Nobody else is to know about it." I slightly smiled.

For the rest of the ride, Alice remained relatively quiet. To me it was like Alice didn't agree with my answers. That was something that I couldn't really control. I really had no idea how long I'd be gone. I looked over to Alice and she was staring blankly into nowhere. She was having another vision.

"What did you see?"

"It's weird. I saw you talking to another vampire in Paris. Then it goes to you returning to Forks on the day that Jacob passed away. That was really weird." Alice claimed that she saw me talking to another vampire, but that seemed weird to me because I wasn't the type of person to talk to new people.

"What did this vampire look like? Is this vampire like us?"

"He was tall, light blonde hair, and blood red eyes. He wore sunglasses to hide his eyes. He is nothing like us, but from the way that he looked at you it was like he already knew you or knew of you. Then with your return to Forks, I can't tell you anything. Nothing has really changed as far as I saw. You need to be careful when you walk around Paris, that guy gave me the creeps." Alice had never been wrong, and if she thought that this vampire seemed creepy, than I thought he was creepy.

"Alice, I promise to be careful. You never have to worry about me. I have something that other's don't; my shield." I reassured her but it didn't look like it helped her.

"We are almost to Seattle! Now, we will shop and then get you to the Airport." Alice squealed. 

"What did I get myself into? You know that only include a certain number of bags that they don't charge for." I claimed.

"They include three free bags but I paid for seven just in case. You'll be in First Class so you're going to want to look nice. Besides, you'll be in Paris and that means you have to be dressed in nice clothing." Alice really was addicted to clothing.

"Alice, you know that I can shop in Paris? They have all kinds of shops there so why would I need clothes before leaving?" It didn't make sense to me, but Alice wasn't the person to say no to. She could change anyone's mind at the drop of a hat.

"Because I said so! Remember what you said? You told me that you wouldn't complain or argue about it so shut it and let’s get going! Time is wasting and people will be swarming the mall! You know how I like to be the first one there and the sales woman can just wait on us hand and foot!" Alice was serious. She was a spoiled brat at times, but I loved her anyway.

"Where are we going? Put the address in the GPS." I told her.

"There are two malls and I’ve been to both, but the one was terrible. So we will go to the other one that has the good stores." Alice kept talking so I pulled over into a parking lot.

"Alice, put the address in for gosh sake's!" My nerves were already haywire and she wasn't helping them with her ranting.

"Okay, okay! It's 2800 Southcenter Mall. Bella, you're going to love it." She finally typed the address in and we were off again.

"I'm sorry for being nasty. I've got a lot on my mind and I'm nervous." I couldn't help it. Her ranting always got to me like that.

"It's perfectly fine. Now, we have some serious shopping to do!" Alice shouted while she was bouncing in her seat. It was going to be a long 4 hours until I had to be at the Airport. When we pulled into the mall parking lot, there were only a few cars there. Alice was eager to get in and be free.

"Come on, Bella! I think we need to go to Hollister first. I have a game plan." She got out of the car and jumped up and down. I got out and locked my car up.

"Game plan, Alice? What are you going to do have them shut down the entire store?" I laughed. 

"That's the plan! If they know anything about fashion designer's, it will work!" What the hell did that mean? We walked into the mall and headed straight for Hollister. When we walked into the store, a young girl about 18 came up to us.

"Welcome to Hollister, Ladies. My name is Ashlynn, can I help you with something?" She was a sweet girl.

"Oh, I do need something Ashlynn. If you could shut the store down for awhile that would be great!" Alice was very direct. The poor girl was shocked at Alice's demand.

"Alice Cullen!" I scoffed at her. She was rude and insensitive. 

"Wait! The Alice Cullen?" Ashlynn asked.

"That would be me!" Alice raised her hand. Did I miss something? Ashlynn was very excited.

"Oh my goodness! I've been waiting for your clothing line to come out! I've seen some of your work and it's absolutely amazing! My boss loves it too! She would die to know that you are standing here!" Ashlynn was thrilled. Clothing line? When the hell did this happen?

" I'm glad that you love my work. I appreciate it very much!" Alice was humbled.

"Hang on, Miss. Cullen. I will be right back." She took off to the front of the store and shut the doors; locking them.

"Clothing line, Alice? Why didn't you tell me? That's amazing. I'm so proud of you!" I couldn't stop smiling.

"I was planning on telling everyone on Christmas. I've known for a few months. I thought it would be a good surprise." She spoke softly.

"You know that girl will probably get into trouble if her boss finds out!" I explained to her.

"You're right. Ashlynn, call your boss. I'd like to call and personally tell her that you're closing the store for me for a few hours. You will make more money from me and my sister than you would in a month. Plus I'll throw in something extra for you for being so kind and understanding." Alice smiled and handed Ashlynn her phone.

"Her name is Tasha." She whispered. Ashlynn and I walked away and started checking out the clothes; they had a very good selection. Their jeans always fit perfectly. Since Alice was paying for this shopping trip, I was going to take full advantage of it.

"Ashlynn, I'm Bella by the way. If you could, I would like one of everything in the store except for shoes and purses. My jeans size is a 5 and my shirt size is a medium." I spoke cautiously. I didn't want to overwhelm the poor girl.

"Oh, that's fine, Ms. Cullen. It is Cullen right?" She asked.

"No, it's Masen, but that's okay." I reassured her because she looked terrified. She must have thought I would say something to her about her mistake. I wouldn't though, it was pointless.

"Another girl should be coming in sometime soon." She spoke and then there was a knock on the doors.

"That's her now! Please excuse me. I'll be right back." She smiled and walked away. I heard her filling in her friend on what was going on.

"Ms. Masen, this is Trisha. She will be helping out with yours and Ms. Cullen's purchases." Ashlynn said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Trisha. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get Alice and we will be over when we finish talking." I smiled and walked over to Alice, she was just getting off the phone.

"Shit, that woman can talk! So did you find anything?" She asked.

" Yes. I liked everything and I couldn't decide so I got one of everything. Hope that's alright with you!" I snickered.

"Ashlynn, Trisha, you better get me the same thing. I'm a double zero short and my shirt size is an extra small." Alice spoke and the girls looked at one another and went back to work.

Two hours later, and a few grand later, we started making trips out to the car. Five trips was what it took to get all the bags out there. When we were done putting the bags away, we headed to Fossil to get the boys new watches. The Victoria's Secret for Rosalie and Esme.

"Alice, I have to be to the airport in an hour. We should go to Bergman Luggage so I can get bags. I could put my clothes in them and then we can head over to the airport." I said to her.

"Alright." That's all she said. We went back in and got a six piece luggage set and headed back out to the car. I started packing my new clothes into the bags and Alice sat in the car. What was up with her? She had barely spoken to me since leaving Hollister. I finished putting the clothes away and got into the car.

"Alice, what's wrong? You haven't spoken to me. Did I do something wrong?" I asked her. She didn't answer me and turned her face away from me. I took the GPS and put in Sea-Tac Airport. The radio was a good distraction and we set out on the whole eight minute drive. When we finally arrived, Alice got out of the car and grabbed a luggage cart.

"Alice, tell me what's wrong? I don't understand what I did to you?" I asked loudly than I wanted.

"You didn't do anything. I'm just sad because you're leaving. You're the only one in the family that I really like to hang out with. You don't bitch or complain about stupid shit. I'm really going to miss you while you're gone." Her voice was over come with sadness.

"You know that I love hanging out with you, Alice. I really should have told you about my change longer before I did. I'll miss you too, Pixie. I promised that I would keep in touch and I will. No worries, Alice, you're the best friend and sister that anyone could ever ask for." I gave her a hug and smiled.

"Okay, let's get you on your plane!" She walked with me while holding my hand. We didn't speak until it was time for say good bye. 

"Do you have everything?" She asked franticly. 

"Yes. Please take care of my car and put it in storage for me. Keep an eye on Charlie and Billy for me. I'm going to miss you, Pixie! I love you. Here, take my phone. I will get a new one." I hugged her tightly.

"Email me as soon as you get into the hotel. Have a safe flight and be careful, Bells." Alice hugged me again. I was sad because I wouldn't have any of my family with me or anyone else for that matter; I was alone. We waved to one another and I headed to board my plane.

I got on the plane and took my seat in First Class. It had it's advantages though. There was more space and it was pretty silent. No crying babies, but I wouldn't have minded. Sometimes noise was good. I motioned for the flight attendant and ask her if I could use the phone. She said that it was okay and I dialed my Dad's cell phone. It went to voicemail and I had to leave him a message.

"Hey, Dad, just wanted to say that I love you and that I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me. Don't worry about me. I know you will, but please, don't. I'll be back when I can. I love you with all my heart, Dad." I hung up and sat back in my seat.

"You look like you're running away from something." The attendant said. Her name tag read Melissa.

"I guess you could say that." I said gently.

"Is your husband abusive? I see a lot of women on these planes that are trying to escape their husbands or boyfriends." This woman was getting awfully personal. I played with my wedding ring and tried to look very emotional.

"My husband was murdered a month after we were married." I stated coldly.

"Oh my goodness. I'm terribly sorry. How long ago was that, if I may ask?" She seemed like a sweet woman. Maybe it would help to talk to someone that knew absolutely nothing about my life.

"You might not think highly of me when I tell you." I spoke softly.

"There is only one way to know for sure." Melissa said with a slight smile on her face.

"A week ago." I sniffed.

"Honey, don't be ashamed. You're young and scared. I would have done the same thing. The bigger question here is do you think you're doing the right thing?" She asked.

"To a certain extent no because I'm leaving without my family knowing, except for my sister. But on the other hand, I feel like this is what I need to do to get past his death. My family would have tried to talk me out of it, but it's my choice." I said to her. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"It's terrible what happened to your husband. I think that in time your family will understand why you did this. You just lost the love of your life and you need time to heal." She spoke kindly and honestly.

"That's where things get complicated." I sighed.

"I have all the time in the world right now. This is a seven hour flight. I've got plenty of time to listen. Besides you're the only one here." She smiled.

So I began to tell her my story, but had to leave out certain details. She sat and listened. At certain parts I knew that she felt sorry for me by the look in her eyes. She started crying when I told her how I fell in love with Jacob and how we were together. It got worse when I told her about Jake dying. She couldn't help but sob. It was like somebody had opened a dam and the water just kept coming. Her eyes were puffy and very red when I finally ended my story.

"Thank you for listening to me, Melissa. I feel better now that I talked to someone that doesn't know me. You haven't judged me for anything and that's amazing. I really appreciate it." It really did feel good to open up to someone and not be judged for my actions.

"You've been through so much already. In the last three years you have been through more than most people have their entire lives. To me it seems like that everything you have gone through has made you a stronger woman, but sometimes it's normal to feel weak too. I could tell by your voice that you feel guilty about a lot of things and you shouldn't feel that way. You can't blame yourself for things that you can't control. I know that you love your husband, but you never quite stopped loving Edward. He may have done horrible things to you, but in the same sense, he did it to protect you because he really loves you. I wish I could have that kind of love." She sighed and put her head down.

"Tell me what happened to you, Melissa." I tilted my head so that I could look into her eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't want to add my troubles on you."

"Seriously? You just sat here and listened to my shit. You can unload on me." I smiled and she sighed.

"I'm 30 years old and I'm already getting divorced. I was with my husband since my freshman year of high school. After we graduated I found out that I was pregnant. We married and then told our families. His parents were thrilled, but mine was a different story. They tried to tell me that he wasn't a good person and that I could do better. My little sister, who is a year younger, told me that he had been hitting on her. After we argued a little more, I walked out and never looked back. After our daughter was born, I began talking to my parents again, but not my sister. She never came around if we were at the house. Everything was okay to me up until about four years ago." Melissa stopped and I handed her a tissue.

"If you want to stop you can, I'll understand." I said sympathetically. This was hurting her and she needed to talk about it; she would feel better afterwards.

"It's okay. Anyway, four years ago my sister had become pregnant. When I found out, I tried to see her and I couldn't ever get a hold of her. My husband kept telling me that she was probably embarrassed, but I knew better than that. Then a year ago I happened to run into her at the grocery store. Her daughter was there with her and as soon as I seen my niece I knew. My daughter and my niece were spitting images of my husband. I went home, packed mine and Lily's things, and went to his parents house. They took us in and I filed for divorce a week later." Melissa had finally stopped crying.

"Wow. Can I be brutally honest?" I asked. She nodded and I continued.

"It's like you told me, it isn't your fault. What your husband and sister did was their doing, not your's. What they did to you is beyond forgiveness. If that was me he would be good as dead and she would be nothing to me. Have either of them tried to contact you?" I asked.

"My husband has. We went to court and he was ordered to pay spousal support and child support. Then turned around and signed over his parental rights. His parents told me that he was planning to marry my sister. I don't need either of them in my life. Lily knows everything and she wants nothing to do with either of them. That's her choice and I'm not making her do something that she doesn't want to. I've moved on and I don't want either of them around and neither does Lily. Now, Rose, my niece has come over and visited. The kids know that it's not their faults. It's hard on both of them, but Rose is innocent in all this shit." Melissa was right. The children were never at fault.

"You know that you deserve better. Want to know something funny? My older sisters name is Rosalie Lillian. Isn't that crazy?" I smiled and thought the change in subject would make her feel better.

"It is crazy. Thanks, Belle. I do feel a lot better about things. Lily and I are in a better place now. You know I was devastated, but then all the hurt turned into anger. I was angry with myself for not listening to my family. If I had listened maybe all this wouldn't have happened." She spoke softly.

"Either way it would still hurt. Everyone makes mistakes, but we all have to learn from them. I know it's hard for you to trust men and women. It's understandable from what's happened to you. You will find someone that will love you and Lily with his whole heart. He will treat you the way that you both deserve to be treated. You will be happy again, Melissa. Lily and you will be head over heels for this man. I can just feel it. Hopefully it will be sooner rather than later." I was smiling and Melissa wasn't. Did I say something wrong?

"Well, I kind of have the hots for the attendant in coach. He's very sweet, but how can I explain my situation to him without him running and screaming? He might think that there is something wrong with me." She was ashamed of what had happened and she shouldn't be; it wasn't her fault.

"Tell him like you just told me. I'm telling you that he will be more understanding than you think. Just explain to him that you've been hurt and it's hard for you to trust." I explained to her.

"I'm glad we talked." Melissa smiled.

"Hey, we both helped each other I think that we both needed to talk to someone. So where do you and Lily live now?" I asked sweetly. I really liked Melissa; she was somebody I could talk to about many things.

"Oh, we actually moved to France. it's easier for me with work. Plus my soon to be ex husbands parents live here in the winter. They offered us to live in their guest house. His family has been so helpful and it makes me wonder how that monster is their son. They embraced us and I can't thank them enough. Where are you heading?" She smiled.

"I'm going to Paris for a while. Tiara Chateau Hotel Mont Royal. Only staying the night until my sister's house is ready for me." I said quietly.

"That place is beautiful. Very pricey if you know what I mean." She laughed.

"My sister always wants the best for me. She is a designer and her clothing line should be debuting soon." She looked at me curiously.

"Designer, huh? Anyone I might know? Living in Paris you have to keep up on the fashion!" Melissa seemed very interested.

"Does Alice Cullen, ring a bell?" I watched her face and she was surprised. How could everyone know about her clothing line?

"Excuse my language but, get the fuck out of here! Alice Cullen is your sister? Holy hell! Her line is one of the most anticipated debuts! It's amazing and beautiful!" She was so excited. Her line must have been something to see.

"Oh my gosh! You're sweater is from her line! That's a Mary Alice piece!" Melissa was half shouting at me. I knew of a way to make her feel better.

"Is her clothing line going to be sold here in Paris?"

"Yes! She's supposed to make an appearance in about three weeks!" Holy hell. This woman was just excited as hell.

"Then while she's here, would you like to meet her? She will defiantly love to meet a fan! We can all go shopping!" I offered. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really? That would be great, Belle!" She started crying again.

"You can call me Bella. I would give you my number, but I don't have a new phone yet. You could give me yours and when I get a phone I can call you. It would be nice to know at least one person." I didn't want to be completely alone in a foreign city.

"Yes. Here I can write it down for you. Bella, you're a sweet young woman and you have a big heart. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. It's nice to know that there are still good people in this world. I hope one day you can go home and be with your Edward and be a better person. You have a lot of soul searching and healing to do. We can hang out together while you're here. It would be nice to have a friend and to get to know you better." Melissa smiled and handed me a piece of paper with her number written down.

"Thank you. Sometimes I still wonder about the whole good heart thing. We are almost there right?" I asked.

"Yes, about half an hour away. Better get your seat belt on." Melissa instructed.

"Do you have time off after this flight?" I wanted to meet Lily. In a way, Melissa reminded me of Renee; who I missed so much.

"Yes I do. About a week, why do you ask?" She asked curiously.

"Maybe tomorrow, you and Lily would like to show me around? Both of my sisters are obsessed with Louboutin and since Alice will be coming, she can take my family's presents back with her. If you wouldn't mind, I'd really like to meet Lily?" I smiled. I prayed that she didn't think I was a crazy person that would take her daughter away from her.

"I think that Lily would love that. She's always telling me that I need to make more friends. She tries to introduce me to her friends mothers, but honestly they are very stuck up. Not to offend you, but they act better than everyone else because they come from money but, you're different. You are a very down to earth person. Maybe these older women can learn a thing or two from you. Your parents must be very proud of you; they taught you well. I better get ready for our landing. If you want to meet Lily today, she will be waiting for me." Melissa was trying hard to not be shy.

"That would be awesome. I'll wait for you." I felt like I was back in Forks High.

"That's great. She will be so thrilled that mommy has finally made a friend." Melissa got u and walked down the aisle. She seemed like a good person and she certainly didn't deserve what happened to her. Lily was truly blessed to have such a caring and loving mother.

When we landed, I looked out the window to see if I could spot the Eiffel Tower, but it must have been too far away for me to see. I had wanted to bring Jake here when we went on our honey moon, but it was a little late now. When it was time to get off the plane, Melissa came back to tell me to head out and she would meet me out there. She had some cleaning up to do. When I got out of the gate, I heard a girl yelling for her mom. I turned and saw Melissa running and hugging the girl with brown curls; that must have been Lily.

"Lily, this is Bella. Mommy's new friend." Melissa spoke in a soft tone.

"Miss Lily, I've heard wonderful things about you. I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella or Bells." I knelt in front of her and she gave me the widest smile and a giant hug.

"Thank you for being my mom's friend. She needs friends." She giggled.

"It's my pleasure. You're very welcome. I asked your mom if you would like to go shopping with me tomorrow, is that okay with you?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yes! I go shopping with my gram all the time." Lily reminded me so much of Alice, but a younger version.

"You just want to meet me somewhere?" I asked Melissa.

"Yeah. I can call the hotel and leave a message at the desk for you." She smiled.

"Awesome. I better get going, the driver is probably wondering where I am. Nice to have met you, Lily." I smiled and walked over to the man that was patiently holding a sign with my name on it.

"I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting." I said politely.

"Not a problem, Ms. Masen. Are you ready to go?" He was a very polite young man.

"Just let me grab my bags and I'll be ready." I said.

"It's already been taken care of. Miss. Cullen made sure that we take care of everything for you." He spoke.

"She would be the one! After you, sir!" I waved in front of me. Then we went off and headed to the hotel. I already missed my family and the ache in my chest was back with full force. I really missed Edward. Absent minded I kept rubbing my chest and the driver took notice. I had to reassure him that I was fine; a little home sick was all, and he left the subject alone. I felt alone again and I hated it.


	16. Never a dull moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephenie Meyer owns it, I just like to toy with her characters. Well, we are getting to a point in this story where the characters are going to be foul mouthed, just a fair warning to all. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm getting ready to write the final chapters of this story so in a few weeks I will be done writing, but not posting.

It has been three weeks since arriving in Paris, and I was already homesick. Melissa had to cancel our trip because Lily had come down with the flu, but that was okay with me. She assured me that Lily was feeling a lot better and that she wouldn't miss today for anything. I knew the reason she wouldn't miss today; Alice was arriving this morning. Alice was gracious enough to let me stay in her house and it was beautiful. It reminded me of the house in Forks, but then again, Esme probably designed this house as well. It gave me that feeling that Alice was close to me, which reminded me that Alice was going to get an earful from me. I had emailed her when I settled in the house and she had never responded. She was probably busy with her clothing line and trying to get everything ready. She better be handing over some goodies from her line since I was in love with her sweater that she had given me. I heard a knock on the door; who the hell would be knocking? Alice had a key and this was her house. I walked to the door and then his scent hit me like a brick wall. What the fuck was going on? When I opened the door there stood Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

"What the fuck, Alice?" I shouted at her. Why in the hell were these guys here? I knew Alice was coming, but, Edward and Jasper too? Granted I was happy to see them, but nobody was supposed to know where I was.

"Sorry, Bella, but you need to sit down. We need to talk to you." Alice said while walking into the house. Jasper smiled sweetly at me, but Edward had refused to look at me; he was pissed.

"Hey, Bells! I've missed you so much! Everyone is quite mad at you at home." Jasper said while bringing me in for a hug. It felt amazing to know that they all cared and worried about me.

"Thanks, Jasper. I've missed you dearly. It's so great to see you! You have no idea how lonely it's been. What's going on? You wouldn't be here if it wasn't something that I really needed to know." I spoke softly.

"It's Charlie, Bella." Edward's voice was cold.

"What's wrong with Charlie? Is he sick?" I was impatient and wanted an answer now. I couldn't take anymore death. I couldn't lose my father along with my husband.

"He's fine. He and Sue are doing great. He asked me to talk to you. That's why I'm here." He still wouldn't look at me.

"If it's not bad then what the hell is it?" My patience was running thin.

"Sue is pregnant." Alice squealed. Oh, thank god! Wait, what? Holy shit! I was going to have a little brother or sister? This was exactly what I needed to hear!

"Are you serious? This is fantastic! When did they find out? How far along is she?" My day just got so much better. I was excited to see Alice, but this was great.

"Slow down! They just found out two days ago. She is eight weeks so I'm thinking late June or early July, but I see her in the hospital around the fourth of July." Alice was excited too. This was amazing! I couldn't wait to talk to Charlie.

"I'm going to be a big sister! Oh, we have to start shopping. Did you see if it's a boy or girl?" I looked at Alice and she had the widest grin on her face, Alice knew!

"You better start buying lots of blue!" Alice came and sat down next to me and grabbed me and pulled me into a big hug. I was going to have a little brother. This was so surreal. 

"I always wanted a brother. Wait until I talk to Charlie!" I shook my head and couldn't stop smiling. Charlie and Sue deserved this gift. 

"Nobody knows that we are here. They know Alice is, but we told them that we were going to Germany so you're safe. They don't know where you are, but Charlie would love to hear from you. He went nuts when he heard your voicemail. It took Alice hours to calm him down and explain things to him. He gets what you're doing. That one over there was devastated when Alice came back alone. He's been miserable. He kept himself locked up in his bedroom for two weeks. Don't let him tell you any different."Jasper spoke with a bit of amusement.

"I can still hear you, asshole!" Edward was much grouchier then before.

"Hey, Edward, he was talking to me, not you. Keep your opinion to yourself or you can leave." I was serious. If I had to deal with his attitude on top of everything else, I would scream. I wanted him to know that I didn't plan on taking his shit. I didn't want it or need it.

"You know what, Bella, I'm leaving, but at least I'm telling you and not just running off!" He yelled as he walked past me.

"That was a low blow! Let me tell you something, Edward, I'm not a child that needs to tell people what I'm doing or where I'm going. Remember that I am not a possession. I can do whatever the hell I want when I want." I was harsh. He hadn't been here for twenty minutes and he was already pissing me the hell off.

"Screw you, Bella! What? I'm not allowed to worry about the love of my existence? You have no idea how I felt when Alice came back alone! The ache in my chest was excruciating! So if caring is a damn crime, than I'm completely guilty!" He walked out back the way that he came in. Even though I was pissed off at him; he was absolutely right. I knew what he was feeling, the pain in my chest was terrible and now that we walked back out of the door, it was back and worse than before.

"Bella, if you want to talk to Edward, you can. We aren't meeting Melissa until noon." Alice was sympathetic. I put my hand on the door knob and everything started to spin. Closing my eyes, I saw a tall figure in a red cloak. He was tugging on my arm and I had my hand in Edward's. The figure was built like a man, but he never spoke.

"Jasper, go find Edward now!" Alice shouted. My eyes opened and connected with Alice's.

"You okay, Bella?" Her voice scared me. Concern just rolled off of her.

"How long was I out, Alice?" I asked and sat up.

"Two minutes at the most. What did you see?" She asked.

"A tall figure in a red cloak and he was practically dragging me by my arm and Edward was with me. Alice, I think the Volturi are going to try to get us while we are together and there isn't anybody else around. Every vision that I have had involving them, Edward and I are always together." I was terrified. I didn't want Edward in danger because he was with me.

"Well that won't happen. Neither of you will be going anywhere alone. Jasper or myself will be with you guys. If they want you that badly then they will have to go through us to get to you." Alice's voice was laced with anger. I could hear Jasper and Edward approaching and we quickly decided to get away from the door and I'm glad we did. The door swung open and Edward came running right to my side. Alice and Jasper walked away from us so that we could have the chance to talk. He knelt between my legs and hugged my waist tightly. My fingers were running through his hair when I kissed the top of his head. No matter how much we bickered, in Edward's arms, I knew I was safe. This is where I wanted and needed to be to feel whole again. I had been so lonely since I had left home. Edward consumed my thoughts; I constantly worried about him. Jacob was also in my thoughts, but nothing compared to Edward. Jake's killer was still out there and if I couldn't find that person, they probably would find me.

"Edward, do you think that we could talk after I get back from my date with Melissa and Alice? I have a lot that I need to get off of my chest and I know that you do too." I whispered into his soft hair. He lifted his head and nodded. He unwrapped his arms from around my waist and placed them in my tousled hair. Pulling him to my lips, I began kissing him with all of my might. My entire body was burning and the feeling was welcomed with open arms. He got up and hovered over me and I laid on the steps and could hear snickering. What a way to get interrupted, but it was for the better right now. Edward sighed and put his head down.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered heavily.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that kissed you! I certainly enjoyed it until somebody had to ruin our moment!" I chuckled.

"Saying that I enjoyed it wouldn't even be describing how wonderful I'm feeling right now. That was amazing. You have no idea how much I have missed you, Bella. I thought I had lost you for good this time, but Jasper was right. We can talk later, you have things to do." Edward stood holding his hand out to help me up.

"You know you can come with us if you want. You don't have to sit around here with Jasper." I didn't want to go anywhere without him. For one, I was scared that the Volturi would take him from me. I would never be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to him while I was gone.

"Oh, we have some shopping to do too. Don't worry, I'll be here way before you get back, love." Edward had realized his slip up and was waiting for me to say something to him. 

"Do you promise, babe?" He kissed my lips again and went to find Jasper. Alice came bouncing out of the kitchen and had this smile on her face.

"Why are you smirking or whatever it is you're doing?" I laughed.

"We will talk about it in the car." She grabbed my hand and started to drag me out of the house.

As soon as we got into the car, I let loose on her. I was kind of angry with her, and she should have known better, but I was happy about them being here.

 

"Alice, what the hell were you thinking bringing them here? I mean don’t get me wrong, I love that you guys are here, but I didn’t want Edward to know. What is going to happen when I tell Edward that I’m staying here? I need to solitude to figure things out. I will have to start looking for a new place because he might just show up here!” I kept calm, but I was still a bit annoyed.

"Calm down, Bella! It's not like I had a choice. They hacked into my laptop before I cleared my browsing history. I didn't break my promise. Charlie did talk to Edward and he wanted him to talk to you himself. Then Edward found out that I was coming here and Jasper and Edward decided to tag along. I'm really sorry, Bella. I didn't even stop to think about my laptop! You don't need to find a new place. He will stay away if you ask him to. Please don't be angry at me. I want to enjoy our time together." Alice stuck out her bottom lip and started sniffling. She knew that I couldn't refuse her sad puppy face. Bitch!

"I'm not mad. Sorry that I kind of bit your head off. My anger was talking, not me. You're right; we should enjoy our time since you all are here. I miss the others." I spoke with sadness in my voice.

"They were worried sick about you until I told them that you were okay and that you had things that you needed to do. They understand but they really miss you too." Alice smiled softly.

"I feel like shit now for yelling at you." I sighed heavily.

"I would probably be pissed too." Alice looked sincere, but something told me that she wasn't being completely honest with me. I didn't want to think that she had planned this due to how Edward was acting at home. If that was the case, I was going to flip out. But, assuming would get me nowhere which meant that I had to go to the source. Edward would tell me the truth regardless. He knew from previous experiences that lying was not in his best interest.

We kept to ourselves on the ride to meet Melissa. When we met her we talked a bit and then we were on our way. We shopped and shopped for what felt like an eternity. Alice and Melissa hit if off; which didn't surprise me. Alice was a very likable person. Within the first ten minutes they acted like they have known each other for years. Lily, on the other hand had yet to leave my side. She talked to me about school, her friends, and everything else. Melissa failed to mention Lily's intelligence. This girl was gifted. She used words that I only heard Edward speak. I wondered if Melissa had ever thought about placing her in a different school? She should, Lily was absolutely amazing and deserved the best education. 

Lily had picked out some very beautiful things and I waited until she turned her back and I handed them to the clerk. Melissa had tried to object, but it wouldn't work with us. When it was time to leave, we left Melissa and Lily with an unknown amount of bags. We all said our goodbyes and we were heading back to the house. I wondered if Edward would be there waiting for me. I knew we had a lot to talk about and he deserved to know why I just up and left. When we pulled up to the house, Edward sat out on the steps waiting for us. He had my favorite crooked grin on his face and then Alice snickered. I couldn't fathom why she was snickering until I looked in the mirror and saw my goofy smile. How cheesy was I? It had only been a month since Jake died and I'm yearning to be with Edward. It made me feel like a slut, but this is what he wanted; for me to be happy. Edward was the only thing that made me happy. I never stopped loving him and I never could. Jasper was right; we were destined to be together.

"Bella, Jasper and I are going to go somewhere for a while. We know you and Edward need time to yourselves. Don't worry we will stay close. But, I am going to book a hotel for the night." Alice spoke and then disappeared. It was really awkward. Alice didn't have to leave, this was her house. Edward and I could have went somewhere. This was her home and she deserved to stay here. I opened the door and Edward was right at my side trying to help me out of the car. The gesture was very sweet and romantic, but I didn't need any help. My legs and arms were fully functional, but it still was sweet.

"Thank you, Edward. You do know that I can get out of the car by myself, right?" I laughed.

"A gentleman always helps a lady out of the car. How was your shopping trip?" He politely asked.

"Alice and Melissa hit it off. They acted like they have known one another for all their damn lives. Melissa's daughter, Lily, wouldn't leave my side the entire time. Would you please help me get these bags out! The damn trunk is completely filled! Oh, I got you something!" Edward was going to have a panic attack when he saw what I got him.

"Of course I'll help you. Bella, you know that you don't need to buy me anything! As long as you're in my life then I won't ever need anything else. You're the greatest gift I could ever ask for." He flashed me his famous panty dropping smile and I thought I was going to melt. Why did he have to be so damn beautiful? It was nice of him to be sweet.

"You're too sweet. Now help me get this crap in the house!" I giggled and started filling his arm's with bags. A few more trips and we were finally finished. We both sat down and started laughing.

"That's a lot of stuff! Did you guys buy one of everything at each store you went in to?" I looked over at Edward and smiled. He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"The day that Alice took me to the airport, she had Hollister shut down the store and she bought me one of everything in the store!" I laughed. I can still see the looks on them girl's faces!

"That doesn't surprise me. Alice has always been a big spender!" We both shook our heads in agreement.

"But, it seems to me that Alice has had an influence on you. Before you hated shopping and now you kind of like it." Edward laughed.

"No, I still hate it. I only do it to make Alice happy and to keep her off of my ass! She is such a spoiled little bitch and she always has to have things her way! If it doesn't then she will bitch and whine until somebody gives in to her bullshit!" I couldn't stop laughing. We both knew it was the truth; there really was no denying it.

"That is a fact. So, what are we going to do now?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to change into a pair of sweats. Old habits are hard to quit!" I giggled.

"It's okay. I still have some of my human habits. Go get dressed; I'm not going anywhere." Edward laughed and went into the dining room.

I turned and headed towards my room, shutting the door behind me and sighing. His presence affected me so deeply. Hearing his voice made me shiver in excitement. My love for Edward was very different from the love I shared with Jake. What I felt for Edward wasn't normal. But in the same sense, I wasn't normal either. When I was human, things were always more complicated. What type of person would have a werewolf as a best friend, and a vampire as a boyfriend? I went and picked out a pair of yoga pants; they shaped my butt nicely. Edward didn't need to be impressed, but I refused to look like a slob.

After quickly changing and making sure that I looked nice, I made my way back into the living room. Edward was already sitting on the couch; he looked in my direction with his wonderful smile. It made me weak in the knees. Oh, Bella, you got it bad!

"You look nice." Edward's voice was low and animalistic.

"Thanks. Want to do something?" I asked sweetly.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Watch a movie or something?" I mumbled. He shook his head no.

"We need to finish our conversation from earlier, Bella. You said that we could talk after you came back. There are things that I have to say." Edward was determined.

"Ok, Edward, you can go first then." I honestly did want to hear what he said.

"Well, first of all, I'm really glad to see you. I've missed you very much, Bella. I'm sorry for being so horrible to you this morning. There was no reason for me to lash out at you. I was angry, but that was totally uncalled for." Edward stopped talking and looked over at me.

"Edward." I wasn't able to finish.

"Please, Bella, let me finish. When Alice came back alone, I was devastated. Jasper was right; I did lock myself away. We did hack into her computer and we found out that she booked your flight, and then another one for her. I didn't want it to be true, but when I saw the ticket was for Isabella Masen, I knew. Then Charlie called me and that's when I confronted Alice. She told me that since I knew you were here, she couldn't lie. She didn't tell me anything about why you're here and I wasn't asking either. That's your business. I just came here for Charlie's sake and to make sure that you were okay." Edward spoke truthfully. He didn't want to know why I was here, but I was going to tell him regardless. Edward cared about me and he loved me so he had a right to know what I was up to.

"I'm not angry with you, Edward. I'm really glad that you care enough about me to come looking for me. I can relate to how you're feeling. When I got on that plane, I reconsidered my choice. But, I made a promise; a promise that I refuse to break. Jake's killer is out there somewhere. I promised him that I would find who did this to him. If I can't then he died for nothing. I need to know why he was taken from me. If I don't find anything, I'll come back to Forks. I do love you, Edward. I'm really and truly sorry for not trusting you enough to tell you what I was doing. It was wrong and I'm sorry for worrying you." I smiled and my eyes connected with his. His stare was so intense that I wanted to run to him and hold him in my arms.

"Thank you for explaining everything to me. I'll still worry about you. What you're doing is what your heart is telling you. You loved him; he was your husband. I'd do the same damn thing for you. You're the holder of my heart, Bella. Please be careful. I can't lose you." Edward came and sat beside me. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. His soft lips on my skin felt relaxing. His touch always settled me down. Sometimes his touch would just drive me wild. It wasn't fair for me to lead him on so I had to tell him how I felt about having sex. Hopefully he wouldn't be angry with me.

"Edward, I need to talk to you about something. Please try to understand my situation. You know I love you, but I just think that we should wait to have sex. I've only ever been with Jake. I'm just not ready to be with anybody yet. It's too soon for me to give up that part of me." Embarrassment washed over me. Other than Jake, I've never had a conversation about sex.

"That's what you thought I would be angry about? Bella, sex wasn't on my mind. I mean yes, it was on my mind, but not right at the moment. I can wait until you are ready. I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't want to fully give myself to you until we are married; if that ever happens. I understand where you're coming from though. Your wounds are still healing. Take as long as you need; I'll always wait for you, Bella." Edward smiled at me. Wait? Did he just say married? He was joking right?

"Married? Did I hear you say married?" I looked at him like he was nuts!

"Yes. If that's what you want? I'm very old fashioned, Bella. My parents raised me to be a gentleman. You know this already. We can discuss this later." He smirked. What an egotistical, pompous ass!

"Wait! So you and Tanya didn't?" I asked him curiously. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Did he really have a damn smile on his face? I didn't find this funny at all!

"You thought!" He began to laugh and I was getting angry. This bullshit was far from funny.

"Yes." I snapped at him. My reaction made him stop laughing immediately.

"I can't believe you thought that Tanya and I had sex! I never even let her lay in my bed. She kissed me once and I warned her that if she ever did it again, that I would have you kick her ass! Isabella, you're the only woman that I've ever been attracted to physically and emotionally. You're the only woman I've ever kissed. I don't want or need anyone other than you!" Edward's eyes couldn't lie to me. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I feel so terrible right now! I've already been with someone and here you are waiting for me!" I felt selfish because he shouldn't have to wait around for me.

"Bella, you had sex with your husband. You were married, that's not a sin. Never feel bad. This is my choice and like I said, it's how I was raised." He really needed to stop being so old fashioned. This was the twenty first century. People were having sex way before marriage. Time to get in with the crowd!

"Now that we have cleared the air, want to do something?" I really wanted him to just hold me.

"Sure." He whispered.

"Will you lay with me?" I stood up and held my hand out for his.

"Anything for you, love." He followed me into my room and I shut and locked the door behind me.

"No shoes on my bed!" I scolded him.

"Sorry!" He laughed and slipped his shoes off.

"It's okay. Come on, Edward, lay with me." I crawled into bed and patted the open space next to me. He crawled up a long side of me. We laid facing each other so that we could look into each other's eyes.

"Bella, I love you so much. Just laying here with you is a dream come true. You don't know how long I've waited for this. I know it's too soon, but I need to ask you something." Edward got up on his elbows so I sat up so he could have my full attention.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have waited for you for so long and I can't wait any longer. You are everything to me and I want to be able to spend the rest of my existence with you. Will you marry me?" He tried to hide his face but I could see that he was smiling. Oh my god! Edward wants to marry me! He knew it was way too soon, but I wanted to. Edward would have to wait until I figured everything out. I knew he would wait until I was completely ready.

"Yes, Edward. I will marry you, but I have one condition!" He knew what I was going to say.

"What's your condition? I think I might know, but lay it on me!"" He chuckled.

"You will have to wait until I come home to tell everyone. For now, this stays between us. You do realize that I don't know how long I will be gone."

"Bella, you know that I would wait an eternity for you. You take care of what it is that you're doing. I'm not going anywhere! You really need to get that through that thick head of yours." Edward gave me his grin and I stiffed out a giggle.

"What am I supposed to do with my wedding bands? I can't give them to Billy." I was not giving up my rings that Jake got me. That was a no go.

"Keep them. They are yours from Jacob. I would never ask you to dispose of them. I might be a cold hearted bastard most of the time, but sometimes I do have a heart. He's your husband regardless if he is gone. You will always have him near you. Never think that I want you to erase him from your life. Jake will always have a special place in your heart. I would never ask you to change that." Edward wasn't such a bastard, but I already knew this. He has a good heart and I was so thankful that he understood how I felt. He didn't have to wait around for me, but he chose to, and that in itself was the best feeling in the world.

"Thank you for understanding everything. Jacob will always have a place in my heart and I'm glad that you get that. I'll take my rings off but I'll wear them around my neck. I feel safer when I wear them. You know Edward, the only time I've taken them off was to keep it from you and the family. But since you guys found out they haven't come off. I haven't had the heart to try and take them off, but now I have a reason. Jake made me promise to live my life and be happy and that's exactly what I'm planning on doing. I love you, Edward/ I know that Jake is watching over me and he's happy for me." I smiled and took off my wedding bands. It felt so weird to have them off, but it was like a weight had been lifted off of my heart. It was refreshing. I would always love Jake, no matter what and nothing would ever change that.

"What are we going to do now?" I smiled.

"Well, we could always watch a movie or talk some more." Edward was nervous; his voice was shaky.

"You're keeping something from me again. You can tell me anything." I slapped his arm playfully. When was he going to learn that he couldn't keep things from me? I knew when he was hiding things and he couldn't get away with it.

"I had this thing that I wanted to try, but I won't do it if you're uncomfortable." He kept his head lowered so that I couldn't see his eyes.

"Tell me what you want to try, then I'll tell you if it's okay. Edward, you need to learn to be open and honest with me. You shouldn't have to worry about being shy. I will talk to you about anything." I had to help him open up because he was too conservative What he needed to do was just relax.

"I want to touch you, Bella." He mumbled.

"Tell me, Edward. How do you want to touch me? Don't be afraid to tell me."

"In a sexual way." Mumbling again.

"Then do it, Edward." The words just easily rolled off of my tongue.

"I keep thinking that it's wrong. I'm already set in my ways, Bella. It's not something that I can change easily." It seemed to me that he was ashamed of his wants and desires. Which wasn't right. He should be proud that he has these types of feelings; I know that I was proud that he wanted to experience these things with me.

"Edward, you need to listen to me. Everybody has needs. There's nothing to be ashamed of. You should never be embarrassed about wanting to act on your feelings. I'm comfortable with that. You can touch me, it's okay. I'm just not ready to go further than that yet. It's your choice, Edward." 

"It's okay, Bella, I can wait until the time is right. Back in my time, we wouldn't have been able to kiss without being married. I am really embarrassed about how I feel. Remember the day that I found out that you weren't dead? Remember that night when we started kissing and things escalated? That's how I want our first time to be. There was so much passion between us." Edward, oh, Edward!

"Like I said before, never be ashamed about your feelings towards me; it's completely natural." Edward tried to hide his face from me. I knew that he had never really talked about sex with anyone before.

"Oh, I have to tell you something. Carlisle called while you were out shopping, Jasper and I have to leave tomorrow. I guess that Carlisle needs us at home. I want to stay with you, but things need to be taken care of at home." I could hear the sorrow in his voice. He was disappointed that he had to go home. Carlisle only called when he really needed something and it must have been important enough for him to call them while they were on vacation.

"That sucks, but Carlisle needs you. Look, Edward, I don't know when I will be coming home. You know that, but are you sure that you are willing to wait for me? I know that it's asking a lot." I already knew the answer, but I just had to make sure. I looked over to him and he sighed and just shook his head.

"You know I will always wait for you. It doesn't matter how long I have to wait; I'll always be there."

"Well, you better let Jasper know." I spoke with a bit of jealousy. I really wanted him to stay, but like I said before he was needed.

"Jasper was the one that got the phone call. I just so happened to be with him. That's the reason why him and Alice took off." We would be alright. I could always text or email him.

A few hours later, Alice took Edward and Jasper to the airport. The ache in my chest was back; I needed Edward, damn it. I patiently waited for Alice to return. When she left Paris, I was going to start my search. I wanted to spend time with her; I didn't know how long I was going to be gone. I sat in my room and began to pack up my things. I planned to take a few things, but most of it would stay here at Alice's.

An hour later, I heard Alice pull up to the house. I could hear the knob turn and the sound of clicking heels.

"Bella? Could you come here please?" Alice already knew.

"Coming, Alice!" I spoke and began making my way to the living room. Alice stood in the center of the room with both hands on her hips.

"When were you planning on telling me? Were you even going to tell me?" Alice's tone was harsh, and I didn't appreciate her attitude! She was assuming and she knew better than that.

"I was going to tell you when you got back from the airport. How dare you insinuate that I wasn't going to tell you! You should have known better than that, Alice! Furthermore, I really don't fucking appreciate your damn attitude either! You're not my damn mother and I don't have to answer to you or to anyone else for what I do in my fucking life! Next time, instead of assuming things maybe you grow some fucking balls and ask me!" I shouted and didn't even give her th time to respond. I walked back to my room and slammed the door. Alice was really starting to piss me off. I couldn't figure out what her damn problem was, but she didn't have to take it out on me. She had been angry a lot since she got here and it seemed to be aimed towards me. It was like she was trying to hide something. Either way, it didn't get her the right to be a bitch to me when I did nothing wrong. I decided to finish up packing my things. I was going to leave a lot sooner than I had planned. I would start off in Italy. It seemed to be the best place to start. The only thing that worried me was The Volturi. In my mind I knew that there wasn't a way for them to know that I was coming, but they damn sure would know when I got there.

"Bella?" Alice spoke from the hallway. What else could she have wanted.

"Come in, Alice." I stated calmly. She didn't need to know how angry I was. Neither of us wanted another shouting match.

"Look, Bella, I know that I was out of line down there and had no right to take my anger out on you. It's not fair to you. I'm really sorry. It's just that I have so much going on right now and then seeing you pack your things; it pushed me over the edge. I shouldn't have accused you of trying to hide it from me." Alice sat down on the bed next to my boxes.

"It's okay, Alice. I'm sorry too. I was angry about Edward having to leave early and the ache in my chest is unbearable. We both have a lot on our minds and we just let our anger consume us." I smiled and took her hand.

"Where are you planning on going first?" Alice spoke tenderly. She was back to being my lovely sister.

"I believe I will be going to Volterra first." I sighed. Was she going to have something negative to say?

"Just be careful. I think that you know what you're doing and you can take care of yourself. The guards are very sneaky. If they see you, they will try to capture you. Don't worry though; I will keep an eye out for you. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. The sooner that I start, the sooner I can get back to Forks." I heard her snicker and it made me smile with her.

"Don't you mean the sooner that you can get back to Edward?" She questioned me. Now this made me laugh.

"No!" I tried to be serious, but Alice also knew when I was lying.

"You can't bullshit me! I saw the two of you on the steps! You both are like hormonal teenagers! Should have done it and got it out of the way!" Alice laughed and now I was the one that was embarrassed.

"Mary Alice! Don't you ever refer to us as hormonal teenagers, even if it's true! But seriously, we both aren't ready for that just yet." Just the thought of Edward made me happy.

"You guys talked then?" She asked.

"Yes and it felt great too. We talked about our future together. He's willing to wait for as long as needed. I told him the reason why I was here. Edward is being very understanding about all of this. We talked a lot about Jake too. I finally gained the courage to take my wedding bands off. He told me that I should keep them so I'll wear them on my necklace to keep him close to my heart. He knows that I love Jake and I always will; he's okay with that." I smiled.

"Bella, Edward knew how much Jake meant to you. He would never ask you to completely erase him. He loves you, Bells, and that means in a sense that he's a perfect man. How many other guys do you know that would do that?" Alice asked. That was a good question. I couldn't think of anyone other than Charlie.

"Charlie. It's the same situation. When Harry passed away, that brought Sue and Charlie together and they love each other. Sue is still mourning the love of her life, but she found love in another place so easily. Like father, like daughter, I guess." We both started giggling.

"That's true. You're the female version of Charlie. I barely see Renee in you." Alice stopped and looked at me apologetically. I hadn't heard anything about my mother since I was changed.

"It's fine, Alice. I just miss her and want to know if she's doing alright." It did make me upset. I missed my mom a lot.

"She's fine, Bella. But, I seen her and Phil moving. New York, I believe." Alice smiled.

"Really? That's fantastic! I'm glad that she's happy." This news made me feel better; knowing that Renee was happy and moving on with her life.

"Are you ever going to tell her?" What the hell was up with all the damn questions?

"I've tossed the idea around, but then thought against it. Why do you ask? You're hiding something from me!" I shouted in excitement.

"I've seen something. It's not in the near future, but one day, Renee will find out." Alice beamed.

"I knew that there was a reason that I loved you!" I looked at her and she had a look of sheer anger on her face.

"I'm totally kidding, Alice! But I must say that having you around really comes in handy! You know I would love you regardless of your visions. Thank you for telling me. It really took a lot off of my mind. Even though it won't be for a while, it still makes me happy. Is she angry with me? Was she going to be disappointed in me for lying? What about Charlie?" I kept rambling and Alice couldn't help but laugh. I must have sounded like a crazy person.

"No, she didn't look angry. She was excited and very open minded. Anyway, we are going to go to this little cafe to watch the sunset. If this is the last time I get to see you for a while, I want to spend every minute I can with you. Let's go walk around. It's cloudy now, but by the time it's sunset it will clear up." Alice grabbed a pair of grey dress pants, my new black pumps, and a white dress shirt.

"Get dressed. Besides, my favorite shoe designer is going to love us, again. He's there today so hurry the hell up!" Alice walked out and I quickly changed and threw my hair up in a bun.

"I'm ready, Alice!" I shouted.

"Let's go then, bitch! We need new shoes!" Alice jumped in place and began clapping.

"Sometimes I wonder how poor Jasper puts u with your ass! You're still a child, I swear!" I laughed and opened the door to an awaiting Rosalie. What the hell?

"Holy shit, Rose, you scared the shit out of me! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. I was thrilled to see her.

"I could ask you the same damn thing, bitch! I came here because I wanted to get away from dip shit, Emmett. He's moping around like someone cut off his balls. Emmett has been crying about not being able to come see you. I told him that I wanted to come alone and he just whined and whined. I had to get away from him." Rose glared at me; she was pretty pissed off at me.

"Rosie, I know you're mad at me and I get that. I deserve it." I spoke gently.

"The only reason that I'm pissed off at you was that I had to find out through other people. You could have emailed me. Look, I'm not here to bitch; I'm here to shop! Where are you guys heading?"

"We were actually going shopping. You want to come with? We better get going then. Alice is impatient as ever. Don't want to upset the brat." We laughed and began our journey to Louboton. We all had a laugh about Edward's shyness. It was good to have both of my sisters here. Rose told me about how Emmett acted when I didn't return home. She said that he acted like somebody stole his favorite toy.

"He misses the hell out of you, Bella. It was pathetic, but now he's starting to just get on my nerves with his whining." Rose made a disgusted face.

"You have your phone?" I asked.

"You know damn well I don’t go anywhere without it. Why do you want to know?" Rose was really a dumb blonde sometimes.

"Take a picture and send it to him. That should get him off your back for a while." She looked at me like I was a freaking genius.

"Good idea, Bells! Why didn't I think of that? Oh well, Bells, stand still. Emmett is going to love the hell out of me!" Rose smiled and took my picture. She sent it and immediately got a response. 

"Emmett says he loves you and that you should watch your back." Rose cocked her head in confusion.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked looking back and forth between Rose and Alice.

"He's such an ass and a weirdo! Who knows what the hell he's talking about! It's Emmett we're talking about!" Alice waved it off like nothing as did Rose and I.

"Yeah, Emmie Bear is weird." I laughed. We kept going on about our business and a dark SUV came flying by us. Then it stopped a few feet in front of us. We ignored it and kept going until the car started slowly following us. Rose was irritated by this but we told her that it was probably some pervert enjoying the view. We went a little further and I was becoming angry.

"Fuck this!" I stomped over to the car and knocked on the window. Whoever was in the car cracked the window in the back.

"Look, asshole, you need to move it along! Didn't your parents teach you not to fucking stare at people? My sisters and I don't appreciate being followed by some loser!" I shouted. I began walking back over to my sisters when I heard the man say something. That scent!

"So you think I'm a loser?" That voice! Sneaky Brother Bear, but how did he get past Rose?

"I hate you, Emmett McCarty!" I seethed.

"Come on, Sissy! You have to admit that shit was funny! You were ready to kick some serious ass!" Emmett was nothing more than a child stuck in a man’s body!

"You're lucky that I love you, Brother! That shit you pulled is what perverts do. What would have you done if all three of us decided to pull you out of that car?" I slapped him on his arm.

"That would have been awesome! Sorry, it would have been funny. Awe, don't be mad at me! I'm sorry! It's just that I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Emmett, you’re being ridiculous and a bit over dramatic! It's been a month! Get a grip or I'll start thinking that you have a vagina!" I laughed.

"Rosie can tell you otherwise. Right, Rosie?" Rose just stood there and smiled.

"The way you were whining makes me want to agree with Bella!" We laughed and Emmett kept silent.

"You got room in there for three more?" I pointed to the car and this made Emmett smile again.

"For you three beautiful ladies I do! Where are we going?"

"We are with Alice, must you really ask?" Rose snickered and Emmett told the driver where we were heading.

After our extensive shopping trip, which the clerk loved us by the time we left because I think we easily dropped twenty grand in the store. We headed to the cafe that Alice raved about; it was absolutely beautiful. People stared at us. They would walk by and stare because we were laughing and having a great time. I didn’t think that was a crime. But we were Americans and they probably knew that. A man kept staring at us and he was trying to hide it, but was failing miserably. I kept watching him, waiting for him to approach us.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Alice must have noticed me watching this guy.

"That guy over there has been staring over here since we sat down. He has the funny hat on." I whispered. Alice looked over at him and her eyes went wide.

"That's the guy from my vision! We need to get the hell out of here." Alice got up and grabbed Rose's arm. Emmett got up and followed right behind me. I looked back and the man was gone. I turned around and saw him standing in front of me. Emmett pushed me behind him and kept his arms around me.

"Excuse me, big man. I'd like to talk to the lady." His voice was too sweet and innocent.

"You can talk. She can hear you just fine from where she is." We all knew that he was a vampire. He took his hat off and I gasped. His eyes were blood red. I knew him though, Brandon something. He went to my old high school in Phoenix. He didn't need to know that I knew that though. I would pretend that I had never seen him before.

"What are you, her boyfriend?" He was very cocky. That wasn’t a good mixture with Emmett being here. He hated cocky people.

"No, I'm her brother. What do you want?" Emmett shook. He must have felt the uneasy feeling too.

"Just thought I would say hello to a very old friend." He kept trying to look past Emmett.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before, Sir." I squeaked out.

"Surely you must be mistaken. You're Isabella Swan, correct?" He cocked his eyebrow and smirked. I gathered up as much courage as I could.

"I'm sorry but you must have me confused with someone else. I'm Marie Black. They call me Bella because of my middle name." I spoke calmly. I peeked over Emmett and saw that he was just going to give up.

"The mistake is mine. I'm terribly sorry to cause any inconvience to you all. Have a nice night." He turned and walked away. I sighed and everyone turned towards me. They all wore shocked expressions.

"What?" I asked.

"If we hadn't known you were lying, we would have actually believed you." Rose laughed.

"Alice, will he leave me alone?" I needed to know.

"I can't say for sure. He keeps changing his mind. He knows you? How does he know you?" Alice asked confused. 

"Let's talk about this back at the house." I wasn't quite comfortable talking about this out in public. He could have been listening to us; anyone could be at this point. We all went back to the house and sat around the kitchen table.

"How did that guy know you, Sissy?" Emmett asked.

"We went to school together when I lived in Phoenix. His name is Brandon Knight." I could see his face clear as day when I was leaving for Forks.

"That's not a coincidence, Bella. It doesn't make sense. For one, that guy was like seriously staring. What is the possibility of you running into someone that you haven't seen in years, in a foreign city? Something told me when he was trying to talk to you that he has been watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity to say something to you." Emmett spoke with a serious tone in his voice.

"Don't you think that I would have known if somebody was watching me?" I wasn't dumb. I would have noticed something like that.

"Not if he was watching from a distance. How many times have you left the house since you've been here?" Alice asked.

"I’d say five and that’s including today. But what gets me is if he had known I was here, how did he find out?" I asked them. Rose stood and leaned up against the counter.

“The only possible explanation for that is that he followed you’re here from Forks. And if that's the case, maybe he might know something about Jacob." We all turned and stared at Rose, dumbfounded. Did Rose just make a valid point?

"Rose has a point, Bella. How do you know that he didn't follow you here?" Alice asked.

"If he did, why didn't you see it? You saw one of him before; why not another one?" I asked her angrily.

"I wasn't looking, Bella, why would I? Just be glad that you're leaving tomorrow. But, we will have to be very sneaky about it. Do you still have that wig that I got you?" Alice asked.

"Yes but why do you want to know?" I curiously asked her. I didn't understand why she was asking.

"Ok, this is what we are going to do. You need to wear your long Hollister jeans and black pumps. I want Brandon thinking that you are Rose. Maybe we can divert him away from you somehow. If we can achieve that, you will have a head start to the airport. He won't be able to follow you." Alice was smart as hell. 

"It will work. Unless he's close enough to catch your scent, but I think that's unlikely." Unlikely? Not if this dick has been following me!

"You can't ever underestimate somebody that wants something. They will go to any lengths to get what they want. James is a prime example. He went to a lot of trouble to get Bella alone; Victoria too! We have to handle this with extreme caution." Emmett was right. We had to make this as believable as possible.

For the rest of the night, we planned my departure. We had everything planned down to the exact details. They decided that I would dress like Rose. Emmett and I would leave, then Rose and Alice would follow right behind us. Rose had a wig that was an exact match to the color of my hair. They would practically have Brandon on a wild goose chase while I was on my way to Italy.

Morning swiftly came and we had to start preparing. Rose and Alice went at it trying to make me look as close as to Rose as they could. I had to walk like her, and learn her body language. The task was anything but easy. Trying to replicate something that only one person could do was brutal. It took me awhile to get it all, but finally I was given the go ahead. 

"Remember to sway your hips. Act like you know how good you look and be proud of it. You have to be the bitch. Just keep thinking that and you'll do perfectly." Rose smiled.

"Is that what you tell yourself every day, Rose?" I snickered.

"Yeah. I don't want people to think I'm a softy. It's better to be feared then admired. But people do both of those things." Rose laughed. She could fool other people, but she couldn't fool me. I've seen the real Rosalie Hale. She wasn't the cold hearted bitch everyone thought that she was; she had a kind heart. She would help any one that needed it. She loved her family and would never let anything happen to any one of us.

"It's okay, Rosalie. I know why you have the whole bitch act going on. You don't want to get hurt and there's nothing wrong with protecting yourself. But, sometimes you can be really harsh." We left it at that and finished getting ready.

When the announced that we were finally finished, I checked myself in the mirror. I was flabbergasted. If I stood next to Rose, people would have thought that they were seeing double. The only way that you could have told u a part was our figures; I wasn't as curvy as Rose.

"It's show time! Bells, you need to leave now. I'll call and let you know if it worked or not. I love you and be safe." Alice wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. I was going to miss her. Rose came over and gave me a famous Emmett bear hug.

"I'll miss you like crazy, Bella. Maybe you're right. I'll start working on toning down on my bitch act while you're gone. I hope you find what you're looking for. Good luck. I'll tell Edward that you love him." Rose smiled and Emmett announced that we had to get going.

"Thanks. I love you both. Take care of things for me until I get back." I smiled and walked out the door with Emmett right behind me. We got into the car and began our trip to the airport. I looked back and saw my sisters leaving. I had noticed that a black sedan pulled out behind them. Emmett got a text a few minutes later.

"Alice said that Brandon is following them. They are going to drive all over for about two hours. That should give us plenty of time. You will be half way to Italy by then." Emmett seemed relieved; so was I.

"Tell both of them I said thank you." I spoke softly and kept it that way until we got to the airport.

"Bella, you can call or email me anytime. I want to know that you're safe and keep me updated on how things are going. I love you, Sissy. Come back home as soon as you can." Emmett spoke.

"I love you too, Emmie. Don't worry, I'll keep in touch. I'm going to miss you, but I promise to come home as soon as I am able to." I gave him and hug, and in my gut I knew this would be the last time I saw my brother for a while.

I boarded my plane and started to sob. I was going to miss my siblings; Edward especially. The ache in my chest was absolute torture. How much longer could I put myself through this pain? It was going to be rough, but I made a promise. I kept my promises and I was going to find Jake’s killer one way or the other. They would pay for what they had done to him, his family, and me. I was going to destroy whoever did this.


	17. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Mollie for everything that you do for me. I know things have been crazy for you but thank you again. It's been 2 months since my last update and I want to take the time and apologize. I had some very personal issues to take care after Thanksgiving and things just kept getting in the way. I hope you all enjoy. There will only be 13 more chapters after this one and then I'm going to start writing my next fic. Hope you all stick with me until the end! :)

Five years. It's been five years to the day that Jacob has been gone. I lost my husband; my best friend. It wasn't easy to be away for so long. I missed my family. I missed my Edward. I kept my promise to stay in touch. I called Rose once a month and let everyone know where I was. I couldn't talk to Edward though, I feared of breaking down and running back home to him.

In the past five years, I had been to many different and interesting places; France, Italy, Germany, Russia, China, and Japan. Paris would always be the best in my eyes. In Italy, I had learned that Jake's death was an act on behalf of The Volturi. I had run into a few golden eyed vampires while I was there. The Volturi destroyed Jake because they wanted me and I had declined their offer. They wanted to try to sever all ties to my family and closest friends. I also heard that Aro had been trying to locate me. He tried to send something to my home in La Push, and it was returned to him. He knew then that I was long gone.

I had arrived back in Paris a week ago. I had all my belongings shipped back home. Today, I would be returning to Forks. I didn't come back empty handed either. I had information about Jake's killer. I would be sharing this information with my family and Billy. The man responsible for this was the newest member of their little cult. From what I've been hearing, this guy has an extraordinary gift. He was nothing more than a weapon. Aro saw this and had him destroy the one thing on this planet that I truly connected with, besides Edward. The only thing was nobody seemed to know his name. They said that he was cocky, ignorant, and extremely creepy.

My family has no idea that I was coming home today. I would finally get to see my little brother. Rose had kept me updated with everything. He was a spitting image of my father. They had given him the perfect name, Jacob Lucas Swan. Rose emailed me pictures of him from the time he was born until now. His birthday was ironically Edward's human birthday. Either way he would always be tied to me and the two most important men in my life.

When I finally arrived in Seattle, it was raining. I found Rosalie's red BMW in the parking lot and began my journey back to Forks. The drive was short and I found myself back at the familiar home of my family. I put the car back in the garage and went inside. Nobody was home, but I already knew that. They were all at Jake's grave; they did this every year since he has been gone. I placed my bags on the floor and walked right back out of the front door. I made my way to where Jake was buried.

I stayed as far enough away that nobody would catch my scent. I noticed Billy first. He had aged so much since I had left. Charlie, Sue and little Jacob all stood behind him. Charlie's hands rested upon Billy's shoulders. I looked at all of the members of the wolf pack. Sam and Emily had three children now. Two boys that looked exactly like their father. The little girl was just as beautiful as her mother. Most of the younger ones had grown up so much. Some of them, I had never seen before. They must be the newer members of the pack. I looked to Carlisle and Esme who were standing with Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmett held hands and kept their heads down. Then, Edward. The ache in my chest subsided and I knew he felt it too. He started rubbing his chest and began smiling. He knew I was back and very close by.

I waited for an hour and everyone started finally leaving. After everyone was gone, I made my way over to his grave. I stood before his marker and read it. I laid my over coat on the ground so that I could kneel down.

"Jake, it's been five years since you've been gone. I'm really sorry for not coming every year. I did talk to you every day, I don't know if you were listening, but I was talking regardless. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. I broke my promise to you. I couldn't find him, Jake. I know why this happened to you. You died because you were in the way. I love you and I miss you so much every day. It's hard to get through a day without you. Charlie and Sue named their son after you. He looks exactly like Charlie. Jake, I'm going to marry Edward. I'm keeping my promise. I've moved on and I can't be without him anymore. You told me to give him another chance; that's what I did. I love him so much. I can't even begin to tell you about how much I hurt when he's away from me. He's my mate, Jake, it was always him. I'll never stop loving you, Jake. You will always and forever be in my heart." I started to get up until I saw an envelope buried under some dirt. I pulled it up and it was addressed to me. It must have been recently put there because the dirt wasn't packed down. Ripping open the envelope and spilled the contents of it into my hand. There was a scrap of paper and Jake's wedding band. The scrap of paper only said "You're next." The bastard was or has been here!

I got up and ran straight to Billy's house. They should all be there. When I reached the house, I could hear them inside. Looking around, I noticed that Billy had expanded the house. I walked on the front porch and knocked. I heard Charlie's footsteps getting closer to the door. When he opened it, he gasped. Tears began to well up in his eyes and he started sobbing. I wrapped my arms around his back and held him gently.

"It's okay, Dad, I'm home now." I sobbed dryly into my father’s chest.

"I've been so worried about you. It's been so hard not hearing your voice or seeing your beautiful face! I'm so glad that you're finally home!" Charlie sobbed harder into my shoulder.

"I'm not leaving again, Dad. I'm here to stay now. Please stop crying Dad." I choked out.

"Sorry, Bells, it's just that I have missed you. Let me get myself together and we can head back inside." Charlie wiped his tears away and tried to catch his breath. After a few more minutes, we headed back into the house. I opened the door and saw everyone stop what they were doing and look my way. They all were silent.

"Bella, Bella!" Little Jake ran up to me and hugged my legs.

"Hey, buddy. It's so good to actually see you. You're getting so big." I picked him up and hugged him lightly.

"I'm so happy to see you, sissy. I have been waiting patiently for you to get your butt back here." Jake smiled, but he kept looking up at me.

"I’m so sorry that I kept you waiting, Jake. Why do you keep looking up at me?" I was just curious.

"You're much prettier in person. Uncle Edward said that you're the prettiest person ever. I will have to tell him that I agree." Oh my! My baby brother was a sweet talker. Speaking of Edward, where was he?

"Jake, that is very sweet of you to say." I bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek and he shivered.

"Sorry, Jake, it happens all the time." It was something that he would have to get used to.

"I know, sissy. I understand everything." Jake smiled. What the hell did he mean that?

"Isabella!" Esme screeched out. She came running towards me and hugged me. It felt amazing to have her arms around me again.

"Mom, it's good to be home again. I've missed you all. Billy, how have you been?" I sat down across from him at the dining room table and he began crying.

"I've been alright, but I'm better now that you're back. Have you found anything?" His eyes were full of hope.

"Yes and I think everyone has the right to know. I must warn you though, it's not all good. I'd think it best that Jake not be included in this conversation. I don't want him knowing anything about this mess." I was serious. He didn't need to be dragged through the mud with my bullshit.

"It's a bit too late for that. He knows everything about us and you." Sue spoke.

"I still think he shouldn't know any of the finer details. Don't want him to become afraid of any of us." I kindly stated.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. He doesn't need to know everything." Charlie spoke seriously. Jake looked up at me and he seemed calm.

"Can I go into Uncle Jake's room?" He asked me.

"That's fine, Jake. Sissy will come get you when we're done talking." I smiled and he walked out of the room and I heard Jake's door close.

"He should be okay now." Sue said softly.

"Bella, I really need to know." Billy pleaded.

"When I went to Italy, I ran into some other golden eyed vampires. I asked them if they ever heard about The Volturi killing a werewolf in the United States. They did in fact hear about it. They knew how Jake died and they knew why; me. They killed Jake to get closer to me. They thought if they killed him, I would willingly join them." I stopped to see if anyone wanted to ask something.

"So they killed my son because The Volturi wants you to join them?" He asked.

"Yes. They must have known that we were together. I believe that they had someone watching me since I first returned to Forks after my change." The sounds of heart beats quickened.

"We never mentioned anything about Paris, Bella." Alice squeaked.

"What about Paris?" Billy and Charlie asked at the same time.

"When I was in Paris, there was someone following me. The day I left we had to lead him away from me so that he wouldn't know where I was going." I sighed. Wait for it....

"Someone was following her and nobody thought to inform her father!" Charlie was shouting. I knew he would freak out and when Edward found out, all hell will break loose.

"Dad, it wasn't that serious. Rose and Alice diverted him away from me and Emmett. If it wasn't for them, he would have found me and he didn't. Instead of shouting at them, maybe you should thank them." I snapped at him. Couldn't these people realize that I can take care of myself?

"Isabella Marie, don't you ever snap at me again! You think you can just run off for five fucking years and come back with an attitude? I don't fucking think so, young lady!" Charlie screamed at me and I saw red.

"Where do you get off screaming at me like I'm some fucking child! When I got here, you were glad to see me. Then I tell you something small and you freak out! You're acting like a dick! If you want to hear the rest of what I have to say, I'd advise you to sit the hell down and shut up!" I shouted. Everyone including Charlie stared at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some child, Isabella! I'm your father, treat me with some respect." Charlie was beyond pissed.

"You're going to be treated like a child because you're treating me like one! I've taken care of myself for the last eight years! If you don't want to be treated like that, then start treating me like I’m an adult!" I yelled back at him and I saw his face relax. I got up from my seat next to him and went over to sit next to Billy.

"Let's get something straight right now and I'm only going to say this once. I'm no longer a child, I'm an adult. Treat me like one. I have done so much on my own. I get that you're concerned, and that's okay with me. But don't make a big deal out of nothing. Are we all clear?" I asked, looking around to everyone that was in the room. Everyone except Charlie nodded. He would never stop thinking of me as his little girl, but he needed to know that I was an adult and that I could take care of things on my own.

"Fine." Charlie sighed.

"Now, I have on good word that the person responsible for killing Jake, knows me and what my scent. Maybe this person knows the Cullen’s, but somehow he knows. He is very gifted, more so than anybody I know. This person knows where every vampire is at any given moment. He can't find me though; I'm the exception to his little gift. Whoever he is, he is very dangerous. Some of them said he was sadistic. He will do whatever he needs to get the job done." I stopped again and looked around.

"So you're telling us that he may know you? How though?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll get to that actually. I think it's the same guy from Paris." I said calmly.

"That creepy guy, Brandon?" Rose asked skeptically.

"The very same one." I stated.

"Why do you think it's him, sissy? I mean it could be someone that you don't know." Emmett had a point, but I was about to prove his point wrong.

"You guys said it yourselves, why would he follow me from Forks to Paris? It wasn't a coincidence. It makes sense. I saw him again in Germany and everything just clicked. How did he know that I was in Germany? He knew exactly where I was. Then I remembered what my friends in Italy told me. After that I never lifted my shield. That's how he lost me. If I blocked him that meant that he couldn't find me." I said proudly.

"It does make sense. He had a reason to follow you, Bells. Just like you said he will do what he has to. But, you have a few things that he doesn't know about. You have a wolf pack and us. We will always stand beside you. They won't know what hit them." Jasper said.

"They know about the wolves, but they only think there are three left. How many members of the pack do you have now, Sam?" He looked around.

"Sixteen. But, that could change if more vampires show up around here." Sam smiled warmly at me.

"Good. We need them to keep thinking that there are only three of you. Who was with you patrolling the day Jake died?"

"Seth and Leah." He sighed. I knew why he was sighing, Leah was about to make her grand appearance. The door swung opened then slammed shut; she was pissed.

"Back to cause more death and destruction, Leech!" Leah snapped at me.

"Leah!" Sue shouted at her. 

"What? If it wasn't for her, Jake would be alive right now!" She hated me without knowing the entire truth.

"If it wasn't for Bella, Charlie and I wouldn't have been married and little Jake wouldn't be here!" Sue was in Leah's face screaming at her.

"Don't fight. Leah is right though, in a way. If it wasn't for me being what I am, Jake might still be alive. Either way, they are going to try to take out the remaining wolves, and that includes you, Leah." I snapped. I wasn't backing down from her either. We stood an inch away from each other.

"Aren't you just a fucking blessing?" She smiled at me.

"Well, I could have just let them fucking come and tear you limb from limb, but that would hurt your mom, my dad, and our brother. Like it or not, bitch, you're stuck with me." I smirked.

"Both of you need to stop! Going at one another's throats isn't going to help the situation!" Emily shouted.

"I'd like to rip her damn head off." Leah mumbled. Did she forget that I can hear everything?

"I'd wish you try it, bitch! It will be your first and last mistake." I laughed at her. She really had no idea what I was capable of.

"Let's see what you got, Leech!" Leah ran out of the house. Sue looked shocked by her daughter’s behavior.

"Bella, this won't solve anything!" Sue was trying to stop me, but Leah needed to learn.

"I won't even touch her, Sue. I promise you that." I walked out to Leah in her wolf form.

"That don't scare me, but you can make your move now." I smiled. Leah came running towards me and I moved. She turned around and charged at me again; I moved. She began growling and charged me once more and this time I stood my ground. When she came two feet in front of me it was like she had hit a brick wall. She shook it off and ran towards the tree line. A few seconds later she emerged clothed and with a stunned look on her face.

"What the hell was that?" She wasn't angry, but interested.

"I'm a shield. It means that nothing or anyone can penetrate it when it's up." I explained to her. She seemed fascinated by it and was walking around inspecting me.

"Do it again." She stated.

"Emmett? Will you come here and help me out? If you mess your clothes up, I'll replace them." I winked and Emmett came strutting down to where we were. He stood in front of me facing Leah.

"Now Leah, try again." Leah looked at me and shook her head no. Sissy bitch.

"Emmett piss me off." I laughed. His big smile appeared.

"Leah, I'd back up!" Carlisle yelled.

"Tanya was around Edward while you were gone." Emmett smirked and my shield exploded. Emmett and Leah, both went flying. I let my shield half way down and went to check on my guinea pigs.

"Leah, you okay?" She slowly got up and smiled.

"That was fucking awesome! So, you always have it up?" She asked.

"Yes. I never fully drop it. But it's quite powerful. It's been very helpful for the last few years. We need to get back inside. I have other news." We walked back into the house and everyone looked stunned. Why were they acting like that?

"Now, we have to get back to business. I went to Jake's grave after you guys left and found an envelope under some dirt and it was addressed to me. I opened it and this is what I found." I got into my pocket and laid the paper and Jake's wedding band on the table. Billy looked like he had seen a ghost.

"That's impossible. He was buried wearing that ring. I saw it when I opened his casket. That has to be a mistake. Nobody could have taken his ring, Bella. I was practically glued to his casket." He said while pointing to the ring. He began crying again and I hated to have to tell him that I knew for a fact that it was Jake's actual ring.

"There's no mistake, Billy. That is Jake's wedding band. Look at the engraving. It has my name and birth date. Mine has Jake's name and his birth date. We had them done two weeks after the wedding and we never told anyone about it. Nobody could have known that. Either Brandon took it off before Jake was buried. You’re saying that there is no possibility that someone could have taken that ring from him before he was buried?”

“Bella, there was no way somebody got to his casket without me knowing. You don’t think someone could have gone back and unburied him just to get that ring?” Billy was distraught, and I hated doing this.

“Maybe, maybe not, but the only way we are going to be able to find out is if we dig up his grave. I’m sorry Billy, but my gut is telling that Jake’s body isn’t in that casket. Something isn’t right and if they really dug him up to take the ring, wouldn’t you think they would just take the whole body? I’m not trying to cause any more pain, but wouldn’t you want to know?" I looked to my father in law and saw the disgust on his face.

“My God, why would someone do this? You have a point, but I don’t want to believe any of this. What am I going to do?” Billy sobbed.

"Billy, we can do this one of two ways. We can talk to the medical examiner and have him exhumed or we can tell them that you want him here on the reservation. But if we do it that way, we will have to go through lawyers and the courts. I know this is a horrible choice to make, but if it were me, I'd want to know the truth." Charlie spoke in his father figure voice.

"It wouldn't have to go through the courts. I can have my lawyer take care of all that. It's up to you though." I spoke very gently towards Billy.

"What would happen if I went through the medical examiner?" Billy sobbed.

"I won't lie, it will look suspicious. Unless we can get an exact ring like his and put it back in an envelope. There can be no finger prints or DNA.” Charlie said. Was my father talking about planting false evidence?

"Alice which way would work better?" Charlie asked her.

"I don't know. Let me run and get away from here; I can't see anything." Alice took off and we all sat around and waited in silence. About an hour later, Alice had returned.

"The medical examiner would work out perfectly. They will ask questions, but we will be able to take care of it. Bella, you're going to have to stay out of sight. They are going to wonder where his wife is. We will just explain that after the funeral you took off and we haven't spoken since then. It's the only way we can do it and get away with it." Alice spoke with absolute reassurance.

"Then let's get to it and get this shit going! Bella, is there a way that we can get an exact match to that ring?" Charlie asked and I was still quite shocked about my father planting false evidence.

"I had two made just in case he ever lost one. The other one is in a safe deposit box in Seattle. I can go tomorrow and pick it up." I spoke calmly.

"Then tomorrow we will plant the evidence. Bells, I'm really sorry for yelling and treating you like a child. I don't know why I can't stop thinking of you as my little girl. I know you're an adult and I'm proud of you." Charlie and I both smiled at each other.

"I'll always be your little girl. Jake is asleep, I can hear him snoring. I have some things that I have to take care of like unpacking all my crap. Rose, Esme, Alice, and Sue, would you ladies come and join me?" I needed to have some alone time with my girls.

"Go, Mom. I'll take care of Jake. Bella, I hope we can start over. I feel like such a bitch and I'm really sorry." Leah put her head down in shame. There really wasn't anything to forgive. How could I be angry about how she truly felt?

"It's okay, Leah. It's not that big of a deal. We both said some nasty shit so technically we're even. One day this week we can get together." I smiled and walked out of the house. Sue was walking towards her car and we laughed.

"What are you doing, Sue? Just hop on Bella's back. It saves a ton of gas!" Esme laughed. Sue was hesitant at first, but got on anyway.

"Hold on. We will be there shortly." I laughed and we were off.

When we reached my house, Sue was holding on to my neck for dear life. She jumped down and stared at me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"That was so amazing!" She must have been easily entertained.

"I had the same reaction when Edward did it to me. Kind of scary though." I laughed . Taking the keys out of my pocket, I unlocked my door for the first time in five years. I turned the lights on and was completely stunned. Esme had redone everything. I walked around my home in amazement. I felt like a stranger, but it was beautiful. She had put in a fire place, above it was me and Jake's wedding picture. Making my way to the bathroom, I was in awe. She had redone the bathroom in marble. The kitchen was in marble except for the appliances; they were stainless steel. I walked back to the bedroom and stood before the door. Touching the door knob sent chills down my spine. Opening the door was a struggle. So many memories flooded my brain. The bed was wrought iron with a lavender canopy and matching sheets and comforter. The furniture was oak with tiny wolves carved into them.

"Esme, thank you. You did a fantastic job. It's breathtakingly beautiful." I gave her a giant hug. We made our way back to the living room and sat down.

"To be honest, I wanted you ladies here because I have gifts for you all. Esme, Rosie, and Alice, I got you guys some sexy Italian lingerie. Plus they had some new Louboutin pumps and I got each of you a new pair from his newest collection. Sue, me and you are taking a trip. No men, no kids, or anything else. Cell phones are not permitted. You don't need to worry about Dad, I've got him and the other guys handled. Esme, I know how much you care about little Jake, would you be willing to watch him for a few days?" I knew the answer, but it was respectful of me to ask her first.

"Absolutely. I love that little boy." She smiled widely.

"Can I ask where we are going?" Sue was eager to find out where we would be going; I couldn't blame her.

"New York City." I stated. Sue's eyes lit up and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was ecstatic.

"Oh my goodness! I've never been that far from home! I have nothing to wear though." Sue went into panic mode and I had to laugh and roll my eyes at her. Was she serious?

"That's the reason we are going! We are going to do some major shopping!" I said. Oh my god! I sounded just like Alice.

"Before you say anything, Alice, I fell in love with shopping while I was away. Paris and Italy were amazing! I've always wanted to go to New York City and be able to afford a piece of clothing. Now I get to share that experience with Sue." I was so proud.

"I knew you would. Italy has very exquisite taste in materials. Thank you for the gifts. Your surprise should actually be here tomorrow. Carlisle and Edward picked it out for you so we all know that you will love it!" Alice was smiling from ear to ear. I walked back into the bedroom and started looking for boxes when I heard Alice sigh and then there was a knock on my door. I could hear all the girls laughing. 

"Can somebody get that? I have to find the boxes that have the guy's stuff in it!" I shouted out to them. I found the boxes and carried them out to the living room. I was greeted by the best smell on the planet; Edward. I set the boxes down and ran into his arms.

"I've missed you, Bella. I'm so glad that you're finally home with me!" Edward sighed in relief. I looked up to him and laid my hands on his face, bringing him closer to mine.

"I love you and I want the entire family to know that we are getting married." I kissed his lips gently.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked. Why would he ever have to ask that? He should know that when I make a choice, there is no turning back.

"Yes. As soon as we possibly can!" I laughed. His smile was from ear to ear.

"How about a month from now? That gives you ladies time to get the dresses and the planning done. Now, tell me about your adventures?" Edward grinned. I was afraid to tell him about Brandon; he was going to flip out when I told him. Maybe I can stall him for a little while.

"We should go and tell everyone. I'll call Charlie and Sue to have them meet us over at Billy's." I kissed his lips and didn't want to stop. Every time I touched him, my body kept telling me to keep moving, but I knew that was not an option. I went back into my room and decided to change. When I emerged back into the living room, Edward stood behind the couch. Did I miss something?

"Edward, are you alright?" It was weird. Edward never acted like this before.

"Um... I have a slight problem." He mumbled.

"What's the matter?"

"I have a boner. I went back to your room to see if you were ready and I saw you standing there in just your panties! It was a beautiful sight though." Edward smiled and this time he wasn't shy about talking to me! Progress is what it was!

"Then you enjoyed the show, did you?" Speaking seductively.

"Absolutely, Bella, you're beautiful!" He came out from behind the couch and my eyes never left his.

"We can take care of your problem?" I whispered.

"You know I want to, but you know my views on the matter. I don't think it's right!" Edward went back to being serious. God, he needed to loosen up.

"What's that supposed to mean? I had sex before I was married. Does that make me a slut?" My tone was defensive.

"No. It doesn't make you a slut, Bella. You and Jake got married a few days later. Your generation is way different from my time. But, that doesn't make you a slut. It just means that I was raised to wait for marriage." He spoke cautiously.

"So, you're okay knowing that I'm not a virgin?" He looked appalled at my question.

"Why would you even ask that? Yes, it's okay. You're mine forever, Bella. What you did in your past means nothing to me now!" He smiled and I felt better.

"I love you, Edward. We really need to get going. Are you better?" I peeked over and the bulge that was showing was in fact, gone.

"Yeah. Let's go." He started walking away until I cleared my throat.

"You might want this." Opening up my hand to him. I offered his mother's ring to him.

"This belongs to you now, Isabella. I love you so much and it's time for everyone to finally know how much you mean to me!" He gently took the ring out of my hand and placed it on my ring finger. He kissed my hand and pulled me into his arms.

"We have to go now and start planning our wedding!" We both smiled and walked out of the house hand in hand.

We arrived at Billy's house only to find Charlie, Sue, Jake, and Billy sitting on the porch. I felt Edward squeeze my hand.

"Here goes nothing." He whispered. Charlie got up and smiled from ear to ear. Why was he so happy?

"It's about damn time! I've been wondering how long it would be for you two to get back together. Edward is a good man, Bells. He has done some horrible things in the past, but that's why they call it the past." Charlie laughed.

"Dad, I thought Edward was a dick?" I laughed along with him.

"I'll admit I said some nasty things before. When you were gone, Edward was here for me and we talked about you quite often. He loves you, Bells." This was different from what Charlie had said before. Thank goodness he changed his mind, Edward, would become his son in law.

"Thank you, Charlie, but we came here because we need to talk to you." Edward's words were polite and well mannered.

"Well start talking." Charlie sat back down in his chair and waited.

"Dad, Edward and I came here because we are getting married. We came here wanting to get your blessings. You and Billy were the first ones that I wanted to tell." Charlie's face was relaxed. No signs of anger or disappointment. That was a good thing.

"Bella, after everything that has happened, you deserve happiness. Jake wanted you to be happy and I know in my heart that he is smiling in heaven. Congratulations to the both of you." Billy smiled and I could hear Charlie sniffling. Ugh, not again! I swear he cried more than any woman that I knew!

"Dad?"

"Bells, you know I love you and that I want you to be happy. Edward, I feel as though you're already my son. You have been here for us since Bella left. Welcome to our family, Edward. Bella, thank you. Thank you for coming home. We love you." Charlie came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll be in touch about fittings and stuff. We need to go and tell his family now. The only thing I'm worried about is Alice. But, I'll give you all a call and see how everyone's plans look." Waving good bye, we headed towards the Cullen house.

When we arrived there, everyone was sitting in the living room. Carlisle jumped out of his chair and pulled me into his arms.

"My daughter is finally home! Our family is complete again. I'm so glad you're home, Bella. I have missed you dearly." Carlisle, my dear father.

"Yeah, we're glad that you're back. Carlisle kept whining about how he missed his princess and how he wanted you to come home. He sometimes would wait at the door hoping you would come through it. He was worse than Emmett. I think the men suddenly grew vagina's when you left." Rosalie laughed. She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"It feels so good to be home again. You don't know how much I've missed you guys. It was torture being away for so long. How have things been? Any new gossip I need to hear?" I giggled.

"We have been good. Just been waiting for you. I missed you being here all the time. Everything is much more fun with you around." Jasper laughed.

"Awe! Thanks, Jasper. We need to sit down and talk. Before we do that Esme, Alice, and Rosalie, I need you to promise me that you will control yourselves. Especially you, Mary Alice." I spoke as seriously as I could.

"We promise." All three of them spoke simultaneous. 

"Good because Edward and I are getting married." I whispered.

"Are you fucking with us? If you are, it's not funny." Esme spat her words. I held my hand out for everyone to see and then started the screaming. The guys covered their ears and I quickly did the same.

"When are you planning for? Next year?" Alice asked.

"No, next month." Edward told her.

"You're kidding right?" Alice looked shocked. 

"No, Alice. We want and are getting married next month. There is a lot of work to be done, but with all four of us working together, we can do it." Speaking to everyone in the room. They needed to know that I was in charge and that they wouldn't question it either.

"You're going to plan your own wedding?" Alice scoffed.

"Sure am. This is MY wedding. I will do it how I want it. If you don't like that then you don't have to help. Alice, I would like you to help design my dress. I know if I tell you what I want, you will deliver it the way I envisioned it. All the other details the four of us can work on together. That's if you ladies even want to help?" They knew that I meant business. I was tired of people telling me what I should and shouldn't do. This was my life and nobody controlled it but me.

"We agree." Alice looked down to the floor. She wouldn't be able to turn into the bitch drill sergeant.

"Where are we having it? The venue is the foundation, then we can build around that." Esme was smart; she was the best decorator that I knew.

"We wanted to actually have it here; in the back yard. It's beautiful in the fall and it would give us more colors to work with. What do you think, Esme?" 

"It's a wonderful idea to have it here. With the scenery and the foliage, it will be beautiful." Esme smiled.

"Well, we have a lot of work ahead of us. My baby girl will have her dream wedding! Oh, Alice, if you screw this up and start throwing your temper tantrums, I'll take your credit cards away." Carlisle snickered and left us to it. Alice stood with her mouth hanging open.

"Alice! Quit worrying about your damn credit cards, we have a wedding to plan!" Esme scolded her.

Over the next several hours we pounded out the major details. Rose offered to do the invitations. We decided that we wanted them to be a little bit different. Each invitation would have a picture of Edward and I. We agreed to get the pictures out of the way today. Rose suggested that I change. Alice was a blessing because she had purchased a closet full of clothing for me and put them in Edward's room. There were so many things to pick from but I couldn't make up my mind.

"Rosalie!" I shouted. She ran in the room and looked scared.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Help me pick out an outfit." I whined.

"You're fucking kidding right? You called me up here so I could pick out an outfit for you? That's something that I would do! You're learning, Bella. Okay, this pink tank top. This black button up, and your khaki dress pants. You should go with your black pumps. I'll do the hair and makeup and then we can head out. Wait, where are we going anyway?" Edward and I already knew where we wanted to go; our meadow.

"To the meadow. It's beautiful there. Edward took me there when I found out that you guys were vampires. That's where we went for us time. Now, get out so I can change." I laughed and she giggled and walked out the door. Rose really knew her shit; the outfit was perfect. Deciding to pick out an outfit for Edward, I started searching through his clothes. Laying out a pair of khakis, and a white button down shirt. I walked over to Rose's room where she was patiently waiting for my arrival.

"Sorry. I picked out an outfit for Edward. It was a pair of khakis and a white shirt. I know how you Cullen’s are with clothing." We both started busting up.

"That's all Pixies’ fault. She would throw a bitch fit if we didn't coordinate with our mates. If you ask me, it's fucking stupid." Rose spoke loudly. She was trying to piss Alice off intentionally. Thankfully, Alice didn't offer her services. Edward and I wanted to have fun with this opportunity; not be ordered around like a bunch of soldiers.

After my hair and makeup were finished, we waited for Edward to finish getting changed. We weren't even done five damn minute and Alice was already being a whiny bitch. She would say something about my hair being styled too little or it was dull. Then she just started to get on my nerves badly.

"Maybe you should have gone a little heavier on the makeup. She looks too natural. She needs to be spiced up a bit." Alice dictated.

"Alice, I think I look perfectly fine. I don't want to look like a two bit whore on my wedding invitations. What's wrong with me looking like me?" I asked her. Was she insinuating that I was ugly or plain? If she knew what was good for her, she wouldn't be thinking that shit.

"You wouldn't look like a whore, Bella! I'm just saying... never mind. I can see that I'm going to be ganged up on so have fun." Alice walked away and in a way I was pissed, but in another, I was glad because I wouldn't have to put her in her damn place.

"Ladies, are we ready to go? It's going to rain in about two hours; we will need to be fast." Edward smiled then winked at me.

We went on our way and I freed my mind on the way there. Distractions were the last thing that I wanted today. Right now, Edward was the only thing that was allowed to be on my mind. We got to the meadow and quickly got to work. After about an hour, we finished up and headed back home. We uploaded the pictures to Rose's laptop and picked out our three favorites. Rose liked the one with Edward standing behind me and I was looking up at him. Edward's choice was of us laying down with my snuggled into his chest and laughing. Mine, of course was of us lying on our stomachs, Edward was laughing at me and I was laughing and looking down at a flower that he had picked for me.

"It's your choice, love. You pick which one you want. All of them are great." Edward whispered into my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

"The one that I picked. It captures everything about us. It's perfect in every possible way." I smiled

"You're right, Bells. That picture captures how happy you both are. You can see how much love you feel for one another." Rose laughed.

"Rose, would you be able to print one copy of each picture? There is something that I would like to do with them." Roe snickered and easily agreed.

"We need to make a guest list. Paper and a pen please? Bella, who do you want to come?" Rose looked like a secretary except without the glasses.

"The pack. Charlie, Sue, Jake, Seth, Leah. Melissa and her daughter, Lily. That's it for me. Edward?"

"The Denali's, except Tanya. After all the hateful things she did, I don't want her anywhere near here or near Bella." Edward practically spat his words.

"Edward, it's been five years; let it go. We all make mistakes; she made a lot of them yes, but it wouldn't be fair to invite the other's and not her. If we invite her, I can rub that shit in her face." I laughed, but I was serious.

"Mom, Dad, can you come here please!" Edward yelled. I could hear them both making their way up to Rose's room.

"What's the matter? Is everything alright?" Esme came flying in like a bat out of hell.

"How do you feel about Tanya being invited to the wedding? Because Bella thinks that we should invite her." Edward's voice seemed a bit comical. Esme looked at me like I was crazy. I had my own reasons for wanting to invite her. She needed to know that Edward was completely off limits. Plus, I wanted to know if she would contact Aro to let him know that Edward and I were mates. If she did contact him, it would be too late. By the time that he would get here, we would be long gone and nobody would know where we were.

"If that's what you want, Bella, I can't object. Tanya hurt a lot of people and I don't trust her one bit. It's your wedding and you can invite whoever you want; don't even think that I will be civil to her. She doesn't deserve that tiny bit of respect from me. She intentionally tried to tear apart my family and I will not stand for that kind of behavior. Either way Bella, I will stand by you and your choices; even if I don't agree with them." Esme loathed Tanya; as did I, but I learned to hide my feelings.

"Thank you, Mom. I think it would be very disrespectful to invite the rest of the Denali's and not Tanya. We shouldn't lower ourselves to Tanya's level. It will make us Cullen’s look awful. Your honesty is greatly appreciated. It's like I told Rose and Edward, we all make mistakes. What she did was unforgivable, but I can't disrespect Eleazar and Carmen. They have been good to me, and I just can't do that to them. Charlie always taught me to never hold a grudge against people. You can forgive but never forget." Everyone around me smiled.

"Charlie raised you perfectly. One thing he taught you was to always have a forgiving heart; Charlie is the same exact way. He forgave Edward when you left. Edward was there every day for the past five years. Edward and Charlie talked for hours and Charlie understood why Edward did what he did. He knew that Edward was trying to protect you." Carlisle said.

"Thanks, Dad. I've never been able to hold anger towards people. Don't get me wrong, I don't like Tanya, everyone knows that, but you kill her with kindness. She won't know what to do or how to act. Oh, what's this I hear about you and Edward buying me a gift?" I asked him half seriously. Carlisle and Edward looked at one another and shook their heads.

"We got something for when you came home. We had no idea you'd be here so soon, but it works out perfectly. You're my daughter and soon to be Edward's wife, we can buy you what we want. You aren't allowed to whine about it, and there is a no return policy. It took us months to find it and perfect it." Carlisle announced proudly. Edward was just as proud as Carlisle.

"It's appreciated and you won't hear any complaints from me. Whatever it is, I'm sure that I will love it. Thank you both for thinking about me. Carlisle? Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure. We can go for a drive. You should drive your car. We only started it, but never drove it. Rose tinkered with the engine, but we felt that nobody should touch it but you." Carlisle excused himself and headed down the stairs.

"Edward, I love you. There are things that I would like to discuss with Carlisle that you can't listen to. Be back in a bit." I gave him a long lingering kiss. His crooked grin returned to his face and I melted.

"I understand. Hurry back, love." He said sweetly. The sweet sound of Carlisle starting my car rang in my ears. How I had missed my beautiful mustang!

As we took off, I could finally relax. No talk about wedding plans or about the evil bitch known as Tanya.

"What did you want to discuss, Bella?" Carlisle's voice full on curiosity.

"If you could, I need your help with something." My voice was a bit hesitant. I hated asking for help, but I knew nothing about cars.

"It would be my pleasure. What do you need?" Carlisle chuckled.

"You know more about cars than I do, and I was wondering if you could help me pick out a car for Edward. I did some research on Mustangs and thought that since I had one, I could get one for Edward for a wedding present." Carlisle looked over to me and had this grin on his face.

"Edward was actually thinking about getting one, but decided to wait on it. We can drive to Seattle and talk to the Ford dealership. Which year and model were you thinking about getting him?"

"A 2013. It's the newest and it's awesome. I know what color I want and all the packages." My research always paid off.

"Since you know exactly what you want, why did you ask me to come along?" Dammit! I should have kept my mouth shut about knowing what I wanted. There was another reason why I wanted to get him alone; something that has been on my mind for the last five years.

"When Jake and I got married, you handed him an envelope. What was in it?"

"You never opened it?" Carlisle seemed shocked by this.

"No, it's in my safe deposit box in Seattle. I put it there after Jake's funeral. After he died, I couldn't bear to open it."

"I'm completely stunned, Bella. Not because you asked, but because you never opened it. There was a check in there. I'm glad that I didn't date it, but it was for five million dollars. I know it was a bit much, but you guys wouldn't have had to worry about anything. I don't want it back either. Save it for something that you want." Carlisle spoke sternly.

"It will go into my account, and I can pay for the wedding, and Edward's car." I looked over to Carlisle; he was angry and shaking his head back and forth.

"For one, you are not paying for your wedding. Charlie and I discussed that we are both going to pay for it." Did he realize that Charlie barely made money by being the Police Chief? He didn't have that kind of money to hand out.

"Charlie doesn't have a lot of money, plus he has to support Sue and Jake! I'm not going to watch my father go broke because of my wedding!" That thought just made me sick.

"Bella, as of the last time I checked, Charlie had well over ten million dollars. He came to me after you left and asked about stocks. Alice was quite handy and he became a millionaire in the sight of a week. Same goes for Billy." Carlisle was smart when it came to finances, but I didn't know that Charlie had that much money.

"Damn. Charlie never flaunted anything. He doesn't like people knowing his personal business. Thank you for helping him. Charlie and Billy deserve it more so than others." I smiled and went about my driving.

When we got to the dealership, they were very attentive to our needs. I explained what exactly I wanted and they easily agreed. Then I told them that I needed it in two weeks; their jaws could have hit the floor. They tried arguing but when I threw in an extra ten grand on top of the total, they quickly changed their minds. The two nice gentlemen that helped me both got a check for five grand. They put my order on top of their list and said they would deliver it when it arrived. I looked at the clock after we finished at the dealership and my bank had closed. Carlisle offered to call Jenks to have the bank manager go back to the bank and that we would make it worth the man's while. Ten minutes later, the manager arrived and tried to apologize, but I wouldn't hear it. It wasn't his fault; it was mine. He got my box and I emptied the contents. Before we left, Carlisle handed him a grand and politely thanked him for his troubles. Then we were off back to Forks. Tomorrow would be a very busy day for all of us.


	18. Wedding Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I hope you all enjoy this. The next chapter will be... different. Until next time.....

Two weeks ago today, my father, the Chief of Police broke the law. We planted evidence and today they were exhuming Jake's body. Today was going to be chaotic as hell. Edward's car was being delivered, invitations were being sent out and we had our final fittings. Charlie and Billy went a few days ago because of today's event. Both of them would have been an emotional wreck if they had gone today. Also, we would be making our announcement of the maid of honor and best man today. Apparently, Carlisle had been moping around because he couldn't walk me down the aisle; I had a solution that would please both of my father's.

"Bella, Sue is here! We need to get started!" Alice shouted. My mood today was unpredictable. I was torn between being happy, and being distraught. The thought of hearing the words coming from my father that somebody had disgraced Jake's death just made me angry. The feeling in my gut and in my heart told me everything. Jake's body was gone. Nobody had to tell me, I already knew. Knowing it didn't make things any better; it was devastating.

"Bella!" Alice yelled again. Today was not the fucking day for her to start her fucking shit. I was not in the mood to have to deal with her whiny ass.

"I fucking heard you the first fucking time!" I shouted. God, I needed the strength to not want to ring her damn neck.

"Give her a break! That girl is waiting on possible devastating news. She's still grieving, Alice, don't be such an inconsiderate bitch! She will come down when she is fucking ready too!" Rose snapped. Thank you, Rosalie!

"Can we please hurry this along. I'm just not in the mood to deal with this right now!" I sighed.

"Bella, your fitting can wait until tomorrow. You already have so much on your mind and none of us can blame you for wanting to be alone." Sue spoke seriously. She had that don't fucking question me tone.

"Thanks. Before I go, I just want you all to know that I love you the same. But, one of you have been my rock since the very beginning of this life. Rosalie, would you be my maid of honor?"

"I'd love to, Bella." Rose smiled and I heard Alice scoff.

"Alice, before you open your fucking mouth, Rose has been here for me. All of you have been, but if it wasn't for her and Emmett, I wouldn't be here. She never judged me for my choices. She has always accepted me and all the things that I do." I tried to be calm and polite.

"I understand that, but I'm not trying to sound self-centered, but I am making your dress along with the bridesmaid’s dresses; doesn't that count? Alice asked.

"It's not about that, Alice. I appreciate you taking your time to make the dresses. I just feel closer to Rosalie. Like I said, if she hadn't decided to change me, I wouldn't be standing here. I'm sorry if my decision hurt your feelings. I don't have time to sit around and argue about petty bullshit. If you need me, I'll be home. Boxes still need unpacked." With that being said, I left.

 

On my way home, all I could think about was how selfish Alice acted. She always had to be the center of attention, but not this fucking time. When I got home, I put some music on and began to unpack. My clothes were the first thing that needed to be done. Thankfully, Esme had expanded my closet space. By the time I was through, there was barely enough space for another hanger. I had another closet just for my shoes and that was filled too. A few boxes remained when there was a knock on my door. My heart was heavy because I knew who it was knocking; Charlie.

"It's open." I shouted. Walking out into the living room, I was greeted by Charlie, Billy, Carlisle, and Edward. Their expressions said a thousand words; Jake's body was gone.

"Bells.." I motioned for Charlie to stop.

"You don't have to finish what you were going to say. I already knew in my heart. I'm so sorry, Billy. No father should have to go through any of the shit that you have. It disgusts me to no end that somebody could do something so horrendous. We will find the bastard that did this." My tone was serious. That fucker, Brandon, would get what was coming to him.

"That's not all, Bella. I got this before anyone could see it. It's addressed to you." Charlie pulled out a small envelope from his coat and handed it to me. When I saw the handwriting, I was taken back. It wasn't fucking possible. Tearing the envelope open, I looked at the card and started shaking. The card slipped out of my hands, landing at my feet.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Charlie had a concerned look on his face.

"That's Jacob's handwriting!" I shouted.

"Are you sure?" Billy asked me skeptically.

"Yes, I'm fucking sure and I can prove it." I ran into my room where I kept my safe and pulled out the letter that Jake wrote to me.

"Carlisle, I know you're good with forgery, tell me that it's an exact match." I handed him the letter and picked up the card from the floor. He sat down and examined them.

"It's an exact match. But, I've seen a lot of documents that are this good. This Brandon fella, is damn good. He's taunting you, Bella." Carlisle quickly became angry.

"What if it's not a fake?" Edward stated.

"What are you saying, Edward?" Billy asked him.

"Look at all the facts. The Volturi have many resources. What if Jake isn't dead? He could be in Italy for all we know. There are medicines out there that can stop your heart for a while or slow it down enough so that nobody would be able to hear it." He was only stating proven facts, but it still pissed me off.

"I watched him fucking die in my arms! There was no faking that! How could you think that Jake could hurt us that deeply and just walk away? He couldn't do that to me!" I screamed.

"Easy, Bella. I'm not saying that he's alive, I'm just trying to help." Edward's voice was full of hurt. I never meant to hurt him, I was just angry with the entire situation. I had no right to snap on him.

"I'm sorry. It's just this sick fuck is taunting me and it's hurtful. Sorry guys. I just need to be alone." I sighed and went back to my bedroom. I heard everyone leave, including Edward. I texted him and told him to come back, and as soon as it sent, the front door opened.

"I never meant to hurt you, Bella. Maybe I should have kept my thoughts to myself." Edward sighed. 

"It's okay. You're probably not the only one that had that similar thought. Jake could and would never do that to me or his family. He may have acted like an asshole, but inside he was gentle." I never spoke nasty of Jake.

"Who is Brandon?" Edward never missed a damn thing.

"He followed me from Forks to Paris. Then he popped up again while I was in Germany." I watched his reaction. His face was blank, and that was never a good thing. He was angry, I could see it in his eyes.

"How does he even know you, Bella?" His tone was lethal.

"We went to high school together when I was in Phoenix." Whispering so that he could only hear me.

"I want to know everything. You should've told me as soon as it happened. He's after you for a reason, Bella. I'm not trying to make you feel like a child, but someone will always be with you if you go anywhere." he was being sincere. In my heart, I knew he was only trying to protect me.

"Okay, I won't argue. I was going to tell you as soon as I got back, but things kept coming up. Edward, I swear that I was going to tell you." He looked into my eyes and shook his head.

"Bella, I would have noticed if you were lying." He kissed my lips and his phone started ringing. He held it up for me to see that Esme was calling.

"What's up, Mom?" Edward asked.

"Put me on speaker." Esme sounded angry.

"We have a major fucking problem!" That's when I knew Esme was pissed. She only ever used the f bomb when she was madder than hell.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Alice took off. Jasper has no idea where she is. She never said anything to him. Bella, she packed some bags and just left. The dresses are on her bed with a note. It says that you can finish them yourself, bitch. What are we going to do? They haven't been finished. No one can finish them now, I'm so sorry, Bella." Esme was now upset as much as I was. How could Alice do this to me? If this is over the bullshit earlier, I was going to kick her ass for being so damn childish.

"I'll figure something out, if all else fails, I'll buy the dresses. We had a little spat earlier, but I never thought she would do this to me! What else could fucking go wrong today?" I walked out of the room and went into the living room. Edward came out and sat next to me and pulled me into his chest.

"We will figure this out, Bella. Those dresses were designed by you and we will find someone to fix this mess. Don't let Alice ruin our special day. Carlisle cancelled her cards. She will be back when she finds out he did that. She's gone too far this time. She's being uninvited to our wedding." Edward being pissed off wasn't a good thing, but seeing him this way, really turned me on. He was right; Alice had gone over the line this time. It was two weeks before the wedding and my dresses weren't finished, and now I needed a new bridesmaid. There was no time to get a new dress made; Alice had worked on them day and night, what the hell was I going to do?

"Do you know what this means? Not only do I have to have the dresses finished, I have to have a whole new dress made for a new bridesmaid! That in itself is going to be near impossible due to it's so close to the wedding. How could she fucking do this to us? She was being so fucking childish! If she shows her face, I'm going to rip her arms off and beat her with them. This is complete and utter bullshit. I know who is going to replace Alice. She will flip when she found out! She hates Leah more than anything, and when she finds out Leah took her place, the shit is going to fly." The anger I felt was absolutely amusing. Alice played games before and thought I was bad, but she hadn't seen shit yet.

"Do you really want to invite Leah, or just piss Alice off?

"Both. Leah is still my step sister. She has a right since we are now getting along. I'm calling Sue." Grabbing my phone, I began to dial Sue.

"Hey, Bells. What can I do for you?"

"Alice took off. Our dresses aren't finished and I am in need of a bridesmaid. Could you ask Leah if she would be able to? I'll need her sized and I'm looking for someone to finish them and try to make a new one." I explained and said that she would ask Leah. I hung up and went back to Edward.

"We are going to get the dresses, and the materials Alice had left over. I've got an idea." I got up with Edward right on my heels. We didn't talk on our way to my other home: we both were upset by the day's events. Everything started turning into sht. When we got there, I went straight to Alice's room and grabbed everything that was for my wedding. Rosalie came in and started grabbing things too.

"Bella, I made a few calls and found someone to help with the dresses. She's going to be here tomorrow at noon." Rose didn't have to do that, but she was the best sister, ever.

"Thank you so much, Rose, this means the world to me. I'm so angry and hurt. More hurt than angry now. Alice really crossed the line this time. She was going to leave me high and dry. She really thought that she could out smart me, but she never learns. If she comes around here, she better stay away from me." Rose looked at me and knew it wasn't a joke anymore.

"Carlisle and Esme were flipping out. As soon as Esme told Carlisle, he was on the phone cancelling her cards. He even froze her bank account. Poor Jasper, she just left him here without a fucking word. He hasn't moved since we found out she took off. You should try to talk to him, he listened to you before." Rose suggested. Jasper must have been worried sick about the bitch. How could she just up and leave without telling Jasper?

"Where is he?"

"Out on the back deck." Rose replied. She was concerned for him and so was I.

"I'll be back." I felt bad for leaving Rose to deal with the dresses and shit, but Jasper needed someone to talk to. Opening the door to the deck, Jasper sat like a statue. His expression was enough to make me want to kill Alice all over again.

"Jasper? You okay?" Sitting directly across from him, he sighed.

"No, Alice just took off and didn't think to include me in her choice. I know the reason why she left. It was because you chose Rosalie over her. She's so selfish, Bells. It's become worse since we found out you were changed. I'm so hurt, but the anger I feel towards her is overwhelming. I love her so much, but I can't take this bullshit anymore." Jasper was more than hurt, he had finally reached his breaking point.

"I can't help but feel like this is my fault. It didn't occur to me that she would react like this. You have every right to be hurt and angry, Jasper. If I were you, I wouldn't have dealt with it. You're my brother, Jasper, and Alice is my sister, but I'm done with her. What she did the last time, almost destroyed our relationship, but this time she did. There isn't another chance for her. You don't deserve to be treated like this. She doesn't deserve you, me, or the entire family. I'm so sorry that Alice did this to you. You know that I will always be here for you. If it's to talk, or just hang out, I will be here." I grabbed his hand.

"It's not your fault, Bella. She did this to herself. I can't say that I blame you for being done with her. I've done everything for her and this is what I get in return. Thanks for talking and listening. I'm going to drive to Seattle to think. Shit, never mind. My car is getting detailed." Jasper needed to get the hell away for a while.

"Take mine. I trust you, Jasper. Honestly, I don't mind at all." Throwing my keys to him, he caught them with a big smile on his face. That was better.

"Thanks, Sis. I'll be back." He gave me a hug and left. Rose stood by the door, smiling.

"What?"

"Jasper always listens to you. Want to know why? He sees himself in you. You are what he was in his human life. When you're around, the real Jasper comes to life. By the way he acted, he is done with Alice. The bitch has done nothing but hurt him since they found out about you. She's always working, never has time for him anymore. I hope Jasper divorces her and kicks her ass to the curb where she belongs." Rose laughed.

"He can't live without his mate, Rose."

"You don't know?" Rose asked.

"Know what? Am I missing something here?"

"Jasper and Alice aren't mated. They just met and fell in love." This completely threw me for a loop.

"Am I the only one that didn’t know?"

"I thought Edward would have told you that. That's why every time they get married, Jasper makes her sign a prenup." Rose really did know everything!

"How could I not know about that?" Whispering to her.

"I don’t know, Bella. As close as you and Jasper have become, I’m surprised he never told you." Rose began laughing harder when my phone started playing Ozzy's 'Bark At The Moon'.

"Leah's ringtone. Hang on. Yes, Leah."

"Mom called and I wanted to let you know that I would love to replace that little bitch. When are we planning on the fitting?" Leah sounded excited.

"Tomorrow at noon. It will be here at the Cullen house. Thank you, Leah, you just saved my ass!"

"No problem. See you tomorrow!" Leah hung up and Rose and I busted out laughing at her ringtone.

"That was quick. All the invites have been sent out. I overnighted Melissa's a few days ago. She emailed me and asked if it was okay that she brought two guests. I said yes, hope you don't mind." Rose half smiled. 

"Why would I mind? Come to think about it, I haven't heard from Melissa in a few weeks." My phone started ringing again. Nine Inch Nails started playing and I couldn't answer it.

"Bella?" Rose's voice became distant. I held my phone out for her so she could see who's name came up on the screen.

"That's impossible, Bella. Answer it!" Rose yelled.

"Hello?" Whispering into the receiver.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella." The voice spoke than hung up. Everything went black after that.

The dream was just like the other's. A tall man in a red hooded robe, had my hand in his. He was pulling me inside some dark hallways. My other hand was linked with Edward's. Only this time the scents were mixed. I knew Edward's, but the other one was earthy. I knew the scent as soon as it hit my nose; it belonged to none other than Jacob Lucas Black. Next thing I knew, my eyes were fluttering open. Carlisle sat next to me while holding my hand. His face was full of worry.

"How long was it this time?" I sat up to look at Carlisle.

"Ten minutes." Carlisle stated.

"Where is Edward?"

"They went to grab some things from your place. Edward thinks that you should stay here for a while. Rose told me about your phone call. Was it his voice, Bella?" Carlisle never looked so serious before. He was so intense, I've never seen him like this.

"I'm not sure. It's been so long since I heard his voice." Why couldn't I remember what his voice sounded like?

"What did you see? Was it the same as the other one? Was there anything new about this one?" Carlisle must have been taking pointers from Charlie on interrogation tactics.

"Same one, but I know the scent of the man in the robe." My voice became sad.

"Who was it, Bella?"

"Jacob." My face now rested in my hands.

"Eleazar is here. Would you be okay if he joined us?" I shook my head yes.

"Isabella, how have you been my dear? It's been so long!" He was always a gentleman.

"I've been better. Everything is chaotic. My wedding plans got interrupted momentarily. How have you been?"

"Wedding plans? You're getting married again?" He hadn't received his invite yet.

"Yes. Your invitation was sent out this morning, I believe."

"Who is the lucky man?" Eleazar was elated.

"Edward." I smiled.

"Destiny can never be fought. Congratulations, Bella! I came to welcome you home, but Carlisle explained some of the things that have been going on. What happened today?" Eleazar sat and listened. I told him every little detail, he looked as shocked as I was.

"Bella, we don't know if these visions are even accurate. You feel guilty about remarrying don't you?"

"Some what yes. Even more now with all this shit surfacing. It makes me feel like it's a sign. It's like Jake is trying to tell me that I shouldn't do this. What if Edward was right? What if Jake is still alive?"

"Maybe your visions are stemming from the guilt you feel. This Brandon, I've heard about him, and not just what Carlisle and you have told me. He is lethal and very dangerous. If he wants to find you, he will, but I'm surprised he hasn't found you yet." Eleazar seemed confused by this.

"My shield blocks him. When I was in Italy, a few friends told me about his gift. I guess that I'm his exception." I said.

"You learned complete control? That's fantastic, Bella. I believe Brandon, is just messing with you. Don't read into your visions so much. Just to let you know now, we will be here for the wedding. I'm glad that you found happiness again. You of all people deserve it. Edward is a good man, and I'm happy for the both of you." He gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you. If you'll both excuse me, I need to find Rose." They nodded and I excused myself. Rose and Esme were down sitting in the garden.

"May I join you?" I whispered. They turned to me with sad eyes and fake smiles.

"You don't have to pretend with me. I know you guys heard. It's okay." I smiled and sat down with them.

"Sorry, Bella. So much keeps happening to you and it's unfair." Esme never looked so helpless.

"Life is unfair, Mom. Eleazar told me some things that have me thinking. He's right, I do feel guilty about marrying Edward. With all the things going on, it was like Jake was trying to warn me away from this. A part of me wants Jake to be alive, and that's why I feel so much guilt." I said.

"Jake wanted you to be happy, Bella. There is a slim possibility that Jake still is alive. Maybe your guilt is having an affect on your visions. It's like you said, you watched him die in your arms. How could he fake that?" Rose was exactly right.

"You're right, Rose. Jake was the one that told me to move on and be with Edward. For the last two weeks, all this shit really made me think. The guilt started setting in when I thought there was a possibility of Jake not being gone. I don't know what to believe anymore. If this really is Brandon, he is doing a good job trying to destroy what Edward and I have. I love Edward, and nothing is going to change that."

"Well, what are we going to do if Alice shows back up here?" Rose asked. This I had to hear.

"If she knows what's good for her, she won't. I'll let Bella tear her apart. What she is doing to poor Jasper is sickening." Esme stopped; I turned to find Edward standing at the door. He turned around and walked away. He heard our conversation and it must have really hurt him. Without a word, I got up and ran after him. He was in his car when I found him. He was pissed; the look in his eye was deadly. He got out and slammed the door behind him.

"You're feeling guilty about us? Is it because you still love Jake, or is it because you want him to be alive? I'm confused, Bella, why don't you explain this to me?" He shouted and it made me jump.

"Did you even listen to the entire conversation?" I asked.

"I heard enough. You can fool them, but you can't fool me. You want him to be alive don't you?" There was no denying it, but it wasn't for the reason that he was thinking.

"Yes. But, let me explain why!" Pleading with him, but he wouldn't listen.

"I don't want your fucking excuses!" He got back in his car and sped off. Everything in my body shattered at that moment. Dropping to me knees, I started to dryly sob. Why was this happening to me?

"Bella, just let him cool down and Carlisle will talk to him." Esme spoke sweetly.

"No. Let Edward think what he wants. He didn't want my explanation. I do want Jake to be alive. Not because I want to be with him, but because I want answers. If Jake is alive after all, I couldn't be with him; his betrayal goes too deep. I love Edward, and want to be with him, but that doesn't matter. We will finish the dresses, but there won't be a wedding." This was it. I got up and walked back to La Push. There was no reason for me to stay at the Cullen home.

The meadow was where I found myself standing. I laid down in the grass and closed my eyes. I lost two of the most important people who I loved deeply. Hearing footsteps approach my eyes opened. Jasper's scent filled my nose.

"It's okay, Jasper. I won't hurt you.”

"Please, I know you wouldn't. Want to talk about it? There is plenty of time." He came and sat down next to me. Why did I always feel a pull towards him? I would have to as Carlisle about that.

"Edward seems to think that the only reason that I want Jake to be alive is because I want to be with him. Jasper, that's not it at all. I want answers to why he did this to me and his family. Edward knows that I love Jake, but he won't listen to me. I'd never be able to trust Jake. Nothing has gone right since I got back from Paris. Why can't Edward just understand? I'm going to return the car. Shit, it's being delivered. Oh well, let him deal with it. How was your trip to Seattle?" I sighed.

"The trip details can wait. Edward is a fool to not see how much you love him. He's always been a jealous and hot headed bastard. The whole Jake thing, I get your reasons. Answers for the things that he has done; you need closure. I know you could never go back to Jake, Edward only heard what he wanted to hear. He will see his mistakes, hopefully before it's too late." Jasper knew how I felt. He was in a similar situation.

"Thanks, Jasper." I kissed his cheek.

"I'm divorcing Alice. That's why I went; Jenks is getting the papers ready. The drive up I thought about all the shit she has done, and I can't deal with it. You were right, Bella. I don't deserve to be treated like trash. I deserve someone that cares about me, who wants to spend time with me, and will treat me like a man." Jasper was no longer upset.

"I'm proud you are taking a stand for yourself. When will the papers be ready?" I asked.

"I pick them up tomorrow. Jenks works quite fast when there is a bonus involved. Just have to wait for the bitch to show her ugly face." He laughed.

"Yeah, get in line. I have first dibs on her. I have a feeling we will see her sooner then what we think. Thank you for listening to me. You have your own shit going on, and I know it's stressful. I'm going to head on home." He helped me up and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad that we can rely on one another. Sometimes it feels like I'm so alone, but at least I have you, Bella." He smiled and went our seperate ways. Jasper was really better off without the bitch, I could see his attitude shifting already and it made me happy.

When I got home, I locked the door and blasted my music again. A hot bath felt like a great idea. Turning the hot water on, I peeled my clothes off and sat down, and relaxed. Why should I be so upset when I knew the truth? Edward would eventually figure everything out on his own. What I needed was some retail therapy and a night out. Where the hell was my phone? Dammit, I left it with Rosalie. After my bath, I got out and someone was already knocking on my fucking door. I ran to unlock the door and back to my room.

"Come in, Rosie!" I giggled. I heard her and Emmett laughing.

"Bells, are you decent?" Emmett bellowed out.

"Yes. Thanks for bringing my phone. You must have known I was thinking about you. Are you busy by chance for the rest of the night?" They both looked at me and I grinned.

"No, why?" Emmett asked me suspiciously.

"Want to go out?"

"Hell yes! Just us three? What about Jasper and Edward?" He asked.

"Jasper, yes. Edward, well I don't know if we are together anymore so no to him." 

"Em, call Jasper. We will get dressed here and have him meet us here. We should go dancing! Bella, can I borrow an outfit?" Rose asked.

"You don't need to ask." We both went back into my room and she raided my closet. We both picked out skinny jeans, Rose, picked out a white tank top, while I picked an olive green tank top that revealed my boobs a bit, and was skin tight. This was going to be a fun night. When we came out all dressed, Jasper's eyes were as wide as plates. Emmett stood with his mouth hanging wide open. They were shocked, but I now knew how other men would react.

"Ready?" I asked, all they could do was just shake their heads. Jasper handed me my keys. Good, I wanted to drive my beast. My iPod was tucked in my purse; we needed music while we were driving. My phone started ringing, Rose laughed when I showed her my phone. We were just getting into the car when suddenly everyone heard my phone hit the ground; smashing into pieces. They gave me a wide smile and we were on our way.

"Where are we going?" 

"Portland. Jasper and I, own a club there." Emmett spoke.

"Really? VIP treatment for us!" I shouted. Rose plugged my iPod in and we were all dancing in our seats. The ride up was awesome. We all sang along to the songs. When we got to the club, the bouncer greeted our boys and they escorted us to the owner's VIP room.

"Come on, Jasper, we are dancing." Aaliyah’s ‘Try Again’ blared out of the speakers. Jasper was a great dancer. As the song went along we were grinding and having a great time. Rose and Emmett were laughing along with us. Everyone was watching what we were doing. When the song was over, I noticed this chick checking Jasper out.

"That girl has been checking you out. Go dance with her!" He tried to object until I pushed him. Turning back around, i started swaying my hips to the music. Then the lights went off and Rose told me that this was called black out. They shut the lights off so that you couldn't see who you were dancing with. It was an awesome idea. Then a man came up and started dancing with me. He smelled so wonderful. He moved his hands all over my body, it was like he knew it personally. His breath was heavy and smelled like sweet strawberries. We moved our hips together and it was a huge fucking turn on. The song was almost over when I felt his hands on my face. He kissed me passionately and then left. What the fuck was that? The lights came back on and I wanted to find him.

"Bells, where are you going?" I didn't stop to answer Rose, I followed his scent back out front where it vanished. As I walked back in, I was so confused about what just happened.

"What the hell? Rose shouted at me. That kiss was still lingering.

"I'll explain later. Let's go dance!" Grabbing her hand, we made our way back to the dance floor and we shook our ass's off. Jasper danced with me and I felt free. He kept making me laugh and smile. I kept feeling the pull towards him. I was putting off talking to Carlisle, but now I think it was time to ask. When we finally decided to leave the club it was two am. We headed back home happy and content.

"What's that smell?" Rose asked.

"That shit is coming from Bella." Emmett had announced.

"During that black out, some guy was dancing with me. He moved his hands all over me like he knew my body better than I did. At the end, he kissed me; like really kissed me, the lights came back on and he was gone, but ah, he kissed me like no one's business!" I laughed.

"It's a familiar scent, but something is masking it. There is a hint of odor de Jasper! Edward is going to kill you!" Emmett busted up laughing, but stopped when he realized what he said.

"It's none of his fucking business what I do. He's the one that walked away. Fuck him! He has a problem, he can come to me, not Jasper!" I shouted. 

"Change of subject!" Rose laughed.

"How about that girl that Jasper was dancing with? She was hot!" Now we all busted up.

"She was a terrific dancer!" Jasper laughed. I bet she was, Jasper.

We talked the entire way home. When we pulled into the driveway, Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the steps.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Esme was always so sweet to us.

"It was a blast! We had such a great time! You should join us sometimes, you'd love it!" We all started laughing.

"Want to go sit on the deck? There are chairs?" Rose teased. It was a race to see who’s lap we sat on. We all took off running, but of course, the men got there before us. We picked laps and I had Jasper. We sat around and talked about everything we could think of. We were all having a great time, until Edward pulled into the driveway.

"What the fuck is this?" Edward spat. Oh, here goes the neighborhood!

"We are sitting here enjoying our conversation. You got a problem with that?" Jasper yelled back.

"You find nothing wrong with Bella sitting in your lap?" He asked.

"No, I don't. But, I see you do." Jasper was pushing him.

"Jasper, he has no say over what I do!" I spoke up.

"Excuse me?" He replied.

"Did I fucking stutter? You walked away from me. You didn’t want to hear my fucking excuses, remember?" I stood up.

"Because I knew what you were going to say!"

"You don’t know shit, Edward! If you would have listened you would fucking know the truth!"

"What did you expect? For me to be happy that he you want him to be alive?"

"I expected you to listen before you assumed. You know what, I'm leaving now. Mom, Rose, I will see you at noon. Oh, Edward, when we went out dancing tonight, some random guy kissed the fuck out of me and I loved every second of it!" I got in my car and took off. Why did he have to be such a fucking asshole?

As soon as I got home, I changed into a pair of yoga pants and sat out back waiting for the sun to rise. Jasper's motorcycle was coming closer to my house until I heard it right beside my house.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"I’m out back, Jasper."

"Hey, I just wanted to give you a heads up. Edward knows the truth." He explained.

"How?"

"Esme, Rose, and Emmett relayed everything you said after you left. Esme and Rose reamed him a new one. He's walking around feeling like a dumb ass." Jasper laughed. But, I couldn't.

"He deserves to feel like that. Thanks for the warning, I appreciate it. You heading to see Jenks?"

"Yeah. He just called and said that he was at the office. But, I'll see you later. Have to go and get my papers." Jasper got on his bike and took off. A car pulled in my driveway right after Jasper left, I thought it was Rosalie, but it was Edward.

"Bella?"

"Out back." I answered mechanically.

"Can we talk? Or I talk and you listen?" He sat down across from me.

"I guess." My answers were short.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I should have let you explain. I was being an asshole and wasn't thinking. I never meant to be such a dick, but hearing you say the things you did really hurt. I should have never doubted you in any way. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me? If you can't, then I know that I pushed you too far and either way this is my fault." He stood up and began to walk away.

"Edward, wait." I whispered.

"Yes, Bella?" He said unemotional.

"I love you, and I want to be with you. Last night, you made me realize how much you mean to me. Don't get me wrong, you're still an asshole, but I don't want anyone else, but you. I'm sorry about what I said about that guy at the club. That was childish of me. It was to intentionally hurt you because you hurt me. Nothing happened between me and Jasper. We went out and had fun." There goes my heart always forgiving people and letting them get away with shit. But, Edward was everything to me and I couldn't lose him.

"Trust me, I know nothing happened. Am I allowed to hug you, Love?" He knew that I could never deny him. He helped me up and I went straight into his arms. That smell! That fucking bastard. Backing away from him, he knew something was wrong.

"It was you! You were the one!" I was shocked, but also turned on.

"What are you talking about?" Edward looked confused, but he was lying.

"You were the guy at the club that kissed me! The smell gave you away!"

"Alright! It was me. It was stupid, I know. It's just that, I was jealous that you went with Jasper and was dancing with him." Edward pouted.

"It wasn't stupid. You didn't have to leave, Edward. It actually turns me on knowing that you did that." A giggle escaped my lips.

"Are we okay than? Still getting married?"

"You can't get rid of me now, Edward, you're stuck with me."

"That's music to my ears. We have to get your dresses finished." Edward took my hand.

"Let me lock up first. Plus, I need to get a new phone." I cringed thinking about my poor phone.

"You mean this one?" He pulled the pieces out of his pocket.

"That would be it." Then he turns and hands me an iPhone.

"What's this?"

"It's your new phone, Bella. I always have a spare handy. I've been through five of these already." He laughed and I went and locked the door.

"Okay, we can go now. The lady is coming at noon. Leah is being sized. This better work out or so help me when I get a hold of Alice. She will get what's coming to her. Best believe that." I snickered and Edward smiled.

"She will. No need to worry about her. Mom and Dad have plans for her when she shows up. Come on, Love, there is something that you need to see." Edward walked me to the car and helped me in.

On the way, we talked about the wedding and how we both were looking forward to it. We pulled into the driveway and there were two cars covered with tarps. The one covered with the black tarp with a huge blue bow was Edward's. The other one I had no idea. Edward parked the car and came over to help me out. Carlisle and the others were already outside. Carlisle went and grabbed one end of the tarp while Edward grabbed the other.

"Welcome home!" They said as they pulled the tarp off revealing my gift. No fucking way!

"You got me a Mercedes? It's beautiful! The black on red interior is amazing! Thank you guys so much for this. It means the world to me that you thought about me!" They both got a hug; Carlisle, a kiss on the cheek, and Edward got a full on tongue kiss.

"What's under that one?" Edward asked.

"I know you said that you didn't want anything, but you know how good I listen. I love you and I hope you enjoy this." I pulled the tarp away to reveal one of his wedding gifts; a 2013 Shelby GT500 Mustang Coupe.

"Are you fucking serious? This is mine?" Edward began jumping up and down like a child.

"Yes, Edward, it's yours. It's manual and when I saw the color, I knew it was for you. Do you like it?"

"Like it? Bella, I fucking love it! Thank you so much! Carlisle and I went looking. Wait! That's where you both went? You sneaky vixen!" He picked me up and started to spin us around. Using this position to my advantage, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He put his hands on my ass and squeezed; very roughly. He kissed me and everyone started whistling.

"Sorry." My voice was muffled because my face was hidden in Edward's neck.

"It's okay. Didn't you get enough when he came over to your place this morning?" Emmett laughed, but he had no idea.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we haven't had sex yet." Edward told everyone. They all went silent, I thought I would die of embarrassment.

"You're a terrible liar, Edward!" Jasper stated.

"He's telling the truth!" I spoke up, why? I had no freaking idea.

"You're telling us that you haven't done it yet?" Emmett was seriously so dumb sometimes.

"Exactly, Emmett. Edward wants to wait so we are."

"Holy hell! When you first do it, it will be awesome. You guys will be fucking like rabbits after your first time!!! You won't want to stop!" Rose smacked Emmett upside his head and that changed the mood. The only thing we could do was laugh. Would he ever learn to stop being so crude?

"That's enough. We have things that need to get done." Esme ushered us into the house.

"Bella, you come with us. Edward, you're with the men. We have wedding things to do. Go play with your car or something." Esme ran all the guys off.

"Okay, the menu got screwed up, so I cancelled the caterer all together. Charlie and Carlisle came up with the idea of just grilling. They are going to go and get a grill so then we will have it for when we have people over. The florist called about some minor details but that's all set. Now, we have one more issue to take care; you're bachlorette party! Carlisle and I were discussing this and we think it should be at Jasper and Emmett's club; they agreed. We can go dancing and have a few drinks." Esme said what?

"Drinks? We can't drink?" This was slightly confusing to me.

"Alcohol we can! Please, Rosalie used to get toasted all the time. It goes in, but it never comes back out." Esme giggled.

"You didn't tell me this!" It made me feel kind of offended.

"Sorry. It didn't even come to mind. It takes a lot to actually feel the effects. It's your choice if you want to drink. Maybe you'll be like Emmett. He can drink and drink and not feel anything." Rose surprised me sometimes.

"You have something here? Why not try it out now?"

"Okay. Just a shot, then we will see how you take to it." Esme got into her cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Southern Comfort. She poured a shot and I didn't hesitate. It felt warm going down my throat; it tasted delicious. We waited to see if it settled, and it sure did.

"You okay, Bella?" Rose looked at me curiously.

"That's awesome! Mom, pour me another one! Hell, pour some for the both of you!" They did and before we knew it, the bottle was empty

"I must admit, Bella, you can hold it down. Now, we need to find the men!" Esme giggled.

"They are going to kill us!" I snorted because I was laughing so hard.

"Bella, Rose, Esme, where are you?" Edward spoke loudly.

"In Mom's room!" We all laughed.

"That lady is here. What's so funny?" He must have thought we were crazy. Then he noticed the shot glasses and the empty bottle.

"Are you drunk, Bella?"

"Define drunk, Eddie!" Esme fell off the bed from laughing so hardly.

"You gave her booze when you knew that the dress maker was coming?" Edward was a bit pissed off.

"Is it noon already? Where is Leah?" Suddenly, I turned into the crazy lady.

"Leah is on her way, and the dress lady is down there waiting for you. Get your shit together, and get your ass down there." Edward left and we all snickered.

"Crab ass! Can't ever let loose, fucking prude!" I laughed.

"I can still hear you, Isabella!" He seethed. Keep forgetting about the super hearing.

"Awe, Bella is in trouble! Time out for Belly Bear!" Damn bitches!

"Fuck off, bitches! You're both in trouble too!" I stuck my tongue out and made my way down stairs.

"Ah, you must be Bella. My name is Nancy Newmen. I've been told by Ms. Hale that you might need my assistance. Please show me what needs to be done." She was very direct.

"Nice to meet you, Nancy. The dresses need to be taken in, I have the measurements and my sister, Leah, needs to be sized and a new dress has to be made. The wedding is in two weeks; I have all the materials here. Do you think you can get it all done before the wedding?"

"Absolutely. Bring Leah and we can get to work." This was awesome. I think I just fell in love with this woman.

"Leah, you heard the woman." Pushing her playfully up the stairs.

"I'm going you lush!" Leah laughed. We were upstairs watching Leah, and we all stopped when we heard Alice's car pull in. I politely excused myself. 

"Bella, take it out of hearing distance. Don't want to scare poor Nancy off." Rose whispered.

"I'm back! Paris was crazy!" Alice announced. She watched me walk down the stairs. The fake smile I had plastered on my face must have worked. Alice thought she was free and clear of all the shit she had done, but was she ever wrong in her assumption.

"Bella, I found you the most beautiful pair of heels to go with your dress." Alice was oozing happiness, but not for long.

"It's good to see you, Alice. We were becoming worried about you. We have many things to discuss, want to go hunt?" My voice was sickly sweet.

"That would be fantastic! Jasper, Edward, join us. We have to catch up. Who's mustang is that? It's beautiful! Jasper, we should think about getting one." Alice bounced out the door, we all followed behind her. We made sure that we were far enough away, then the act was dropped.

"You rotten bitch! You thought you could fuck me over, didn't you?" I seethed.

"Oh, the dress thing? That was a joke!" Alice was lying right to my fucking face and it just pissed me off more.

"Don't fucking lie to me! You meant that shit and you know it. You were so blinded by jealousy because I choose Rose over you! Then, you up and take off without one damn word to poor Jasper! How could you be so fucking selfish?" The mere sight of her made me angry.

"What happens between me and my husband is none of your fucking business! Yeah, I did try to fuck you over because it's always about you and Rosalie! I'm tired of being shunned by everyone in that fucking house!" Alice shouted.

"You don't have to be so jealous, Alice. But what you did is unforgivable. Bella didn't deserve that from you of all people. You are no longer in the wedding. We have already replaced you. You're nothing to us anymore." Edward didn't get upset or raise his voice. Alice really didn't deserve the life she had.

"I've been replaced? By who? You can't do that to me! I made those fucking dresses!" If she was angry now, wait until we told her who replaced her! This is was going to be epic!

"Yes, Alice, replaced by Leah. It's okay, we found someone to finish the dresses. She's fitting Leah back at the house." Jasper laughed in his soon to be ex wife's face.

"She's a fucking dog! How dare you use my materials on her filthy ass!" That was it! I grabbed her by the hair and was face to face with her.

"Watch your fucking mouth when you speak about my family!" My voice was deadly; Alice became quite scared. Then I took her right arm and ripped it off. She screamed bloody murder too!

"That's exactly what you deserve from me. You're nothing, Alice." I threw her arm in her face and she started whining.

"Jasper, please?" She begged.

"What you have done to this family is disgusting, but what you did to me was worse. I want a divorce." He shoved the papers in her face and handed her a pen.

"I'm not signing these fucking papers!" Alice spat.

"If you don't sign them, Bella is going to tear you a part. Sign the fucking papers, Alice. There is nothing holding us together. Don't make this harder on yourself." Jasper spoke. She signed the papers. He took the wedding rings off of her finger and walked away. We went back to the house and Nancy's car was gone.

"Where is Alice?" Esme asked.

"Putting her arm back on. She should be coming along shortly. Mom, can you sell these for me?" Jasper handed her Alice's rings.

"You're getting divorced?" She asked again.

"Yes." Jasper put his head down, but Esme lifted it back up.

"Good. I've been waiting a long time to see this day. I'm proud of you, son." Esme hugged him. Alice came stomping her way up to the house.

"Alice, I would like for you to pack your belongings and get the fuck out of my house. You have two hours and you better be gone by then. If you're not, Bella will physically remove you from the house." Go, Mom!

"Fine, I'll go, but never hesitate to think that I won't make your lives a living hell." She walked away and went to pack her shit. We sat around and joked while she was bringing shit down. She would give us death glares and we would laugh about it. She was out numbered here and she knew she couldn't do shit. She came down with her last box and shoved it in her car.

"It's a shame that you had to jump from Edward, to Jake, then back to Edward again. Wouldn't you shit if Jakey pooh was still alive? But, wait, he's dead because of you! " Alice began laughing. The anger I had for her before was nothing compared to what I felt now. She was going to die! I charged towards her and pinned her to the front of her car. My hands were around her head and before I could rip it off, Rose, Emmett, and Edward pulled me off of her.

"Let me fucking go! She doesn't deserve to fucking live! Bitch, you keep your fucking mouth shut about Jake! You should have learned that from before! I swear if I get loose, I'm going to fucking kill you!" I screamed.

"Crazy fucking bitch!" Alice shouted and Rose got to her.

"You never learn when to shut the fuck up! Never open your mouth about Jacob again! He was loyal to Bella, and this family, unlike you. He died to protect Bella, something that you would know nothing about!" Rose went over to her and ripped the same arm off that I had earlier.

"Leave, Alice." Carlisle walked up to her and ripped her Cullen crest necklace off.

"You are no daughter of mine. You don't deserve that title. The credit cards are cancelled and your bank account has been frozen. Now, get the hell off of my property." Carlisle hissed at her.

"Fuck you all." Alice laughed and got into her car. Rose handed me her arm and I walked over to her car. Swinging her arm, I completely smashed out her windshield.

"Take that, bitch. Don't let me see you because you won't be saved again." I hissed and she took off.

"Now that the trash has been disposed of, what are we going to do?" Edward asked. Now was the time that everyone needed to know that I was leaving for the weekend with Sue.

"We aren't going anywhere, Edward. I'm taking Sue to New York City. The weather is going to be crappy, it would be better for me to go this weekend. Don't worry, you'll be busy with Charlie. All of you are going to Las Vegas; including you, Mom. You need a break too. Leah can watch Jake instead."

"But, I want to be with you." Was Edward really whining?

"You're going to Vegas. Sue and I need to spend some time together. Since I got back, the only times I've seen her has been about the wedding. Jake hasn't really seen me either, so I'm going to spend the rest of the day with him. You're more than welcome to come along if you want to."

"No. You go ahead. You need to spend time with your family too. Are you coming back here or home?" Edward asked.

"My home. There is something that needs to be done. Love you guys!" I began to leave until Carlisle called me name.

"Bella? Take your car!" Carlisle tossed me the keys.

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled to him and got in my new car. The thing drove beautifully. The radio was blaring when I pulled into Charlie and Sue's place. Jake was sitting on the porch until he saw me get out of the car.

"Bells!" Jake ran up to me and hugged my legs.

"Buddy, you have to be careful. If you were going any faster you could have hurt yourself. Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Cooking dinner. Want to go inside?" Jake took my hand and led me inside before I could even answer him.

"Look what I found, Mom!" Jake couldn't hide his excitement. Sue turned around and laughed. She motioned for me to stay quiet and sneak up on Charlie. My hands touched his neck and he jumped out of his chair and almost falling down on his ass.

"Fuck!" He shouted and I sat down before he turned around. Sue laughed and Charlie sat back down, only to jump again when he saw me sitting at the table.

"Shit, Bella! You scared the hell out of me! Sue, the ice on the neck was not funny." He whined. 

"Dad, that wasn't Sue, it was me!" He looked confused. Did I have to remind him of everything?

"Super speed, remember? Oh, and that language has to go!" Wonder how he liked being told what to do?

"Sorry about that. You scared me and it was a reflex. How are things? We haven't really seen you, but that's okay. You have a wedding to plan. Sue told me what Alice did. You wait until I see her. She will regret the day that she messed with my daughter." Charlie never got angry, but he was now.

"You won't be seeing her anymore. Esme and Carlisle kicked her out, Jasper is divorcing her, Rose and I, ripped her arms off. It went down; you should have been there. She ran her mouth about Jake, and Leah. Rose got to her after I was restrained."

"You ripped her arms off?" Charlie asked.

"The first time I did. She disrespected Leah, and I took it off and threw it at her. The second time Rose did it because she was talking about Jake. Then I took her arm and smashed her windshield with it." Little Jake looked at me sadly.

"What did I do to Aunt Alice?" He whimpered.

"Not you, Jake. She was talking about Uncle Jake. You haven't done anything wrong." Sue reassured him, but he looked mad now.

"Uncle Jake didn't do nothing." He looked just like our Dad.

"No, he didn't, but Aunt Alice is mean. She only said those things about him to hurt me. Hey, I have an idea. Want to come with me to see something really awesome?"

"Yes! Can I? Can I, Mom?" He begged.

"Of course. Why don't you pack your backpack with your little army men and Sissy might just play with you." Sue chuckled.

"Okay!" Then he was gone.

"I'll pack him a sandwich or two." Sue went about making Jake's dinner and I wanted to talk to Charlie.

"Dad, have you talked to Edward?

"No, why?" He asked curiously.

"Well, would you mind if both you and Carlisle walked me down the aisle?"

"No, I don't mind. He's just as much as your father as I am. Sue tells me that you are taking her to New York City. When do you plan on going?"

"That's another reason why I'm here, other than taking Jake off your hands. I'm actually taking her this weekend. Do you think that Leah could take Jake for the weekend?"

"He can stay here with me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my own son."

"That's the problem. You're going with the Cullen’s this weekend." I announced.

"Where are we going?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Las Vegas. You can't say no because everything has already been taken care of. You both need a break from Jake and from work."

"Okay, I'll ask Leah. Vegas, huh? This should be an experience! How did Edward take to it?" Charlie chuckled.

"He argued and whined about it. It's like I told him, since returning home, I've spent no time with you guys. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. He is going to Vegas, and Dad, I'm trusting that you will keep an eye on him?"

"That man is so in love with you that he doesn't see any other woman. But, I will keep an eye on him; only because you asked me to." He rolled his eyes and in return he got a smile.

"Bells, I'm ready to go." Jake was lugging his duffel bag behind him.

"Here Jake, give me that. We need to get going. The parentals need some time by themselves. I'll bring him back by nine?" Flashing them my dazzeling smile.

"Okay. Have fun. Jake, behave for Bella. Love you both." Charlie said.

"Love you guys too!" Then Jake and I were on our way.

"Where are we going?" He seemed amazed by my car.

"You know that I was married to Uncle Jake, right?"

"Yes. Dad told me all about it."

"If it's okay, I would like to show you where we got married?" Every time someone mentioned Uncle Jake, my brother always became sad.

"Awesome." That's all he said. When we got to First Beach, my hands began to shake. Helping Jake out of the car, he must have noticed my hands because he took mine in his.

"Bella, will you tell me about him?" Jake sat in the sand and patted the spot next to him.

"You remind me of him in so many ways. The dark hair, brown eyes, and how easily you can make me laugh. He was a great man, Jake. I loved him more than anything. Then one day, he was taken from us. You would have loved him. He was a giant kid!" I choked on my words.

"Why did he die?"

"Well, Jake, he died to protect me. He died because of what I am and what he was."

"Dad told me that you were different from us. He told me that you're a vampire. He also told me that you don't eat people, that you eat animals. Uncle Jake was a werewolf, just like Leah. They must not have liked that, whoever hurt Uncle Jake." He was so intelligant.

"Are you sure you're only five, Jake. You are much smarter than an average five year old." I giggled.

"Dad says I'm just like you. That you were very smart and had a good head on your shoulders." He smirked.

"You're just how I was when I was still human. Jake, I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you will go to college and marry a beautiful woman. Have children and watch them grow up. I wouldn't wish this life on anyone. I don't regret it because it brought me to Jake. It gave me you, and I found my way back to Edward. But, it has taken many things from me too. Uncle Jake being one of them and I don't want that for you. You know that I will never change. I'll always look the same, even when you grow up." He seemed unfazed by my words.

"Would you change me if I was dying?" He asked. This was a good question. How could I possibly answer this gently.

"That's hard to answer, Jake, only because you're my brother. If you were dying, and Mom and Dad wanted me to save you, then I would do it in a heartbeat. I would do the same for them." He smiled at me. He must have liked my answer.

"Love you, Bella."

"Love you too, Jake. Want to see something really, really awesome?"

"Yes! If you can tell me why you can't be in the sun?"

"That's what I wanted to show you! Get on my back and hold on tight." He did what he was asked and we took off towards the meadow. The sun started to peek through the clouds. Jake slithered off my back and stood with wide eyes. He must have enjoyed the ride.

"Ready?" I asked. Jake was anxious as hell. When I stepped into the Jake's mouth fell open; his face was priceless.

"What do you think?" Looking at Jake, waiting for him to answer.

"Awesome. You sparkle, Sissy! Do you know how awesome this is?" He was still amazed.

"She said almost the same thing to me when I showed her." Edward came out from behind a tree.

"What are you doing here?" This was a nice surprise.

"I come here when I'm missing you. Hey, Jake! Having fun?" Edward sat down in front of my brother.

"Yes. We went to the beach and we talked about Uncle Jake. Bella told me about Alice. She's mean and I don't like her anymore." Jake explained.

"You're not the only one that doesn't like her. She's a very mean person, but we shouldn't let that bother us. She can't hurt us anymore." Edward smiled at Jake.

"Do you love my sister, Uncle Edward?" Where the hell did that come from?

"With all of my heart, Jake. I've waited a very long time for Bella."

"I'm glad you do because you're pretty awesome. That means you'll be my brother right?"

"Yes, in a way. Are you okay with that?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. It's cool that my sister and brother are vampires. Think about all the stuff we can do! Piggy back rides, staying up all night, and lots of time to play together! This is so cool!" Edward and I looked at each other and shook our heads.

"We have all the time in the world for all of those things. Are you excited about being in the wedding?" I asked him.

"Yes, but that thing I have to wear is itchy and it looks weird." Jake complained. He was just too damn cute.

"I feel the same way, Jake. Just think about how happy Sissy will be when she sees you all dressed up. It will also make her happy to see you be a big boy and walk down the aisle." Edward claimed.

"I want you to be happy, Sissy. I won't complain anymore. Sissy, can I ask you something?" Jake was just full of questions today.

"You can ask anything you want."

"Can I spend the night this weekend? We can watch movies, have popcorn, and all that stuff?" I hated to tell him no, but I wouldn't be here.

"Not this weekend because me and Mom are going on a trip. Next weekend you can. We can get some cool things for you to keep at my house. What's your favorite movie?"

"Finding Nemo. The ocean looks cool. Wish I could live in the ocean with Nemo." He became sad again, but it gave me an idea.

"Maybe someday you will." I looked at my phone and realized that it was almost nine.

"Damn. Come on, Jake. If I don't get you home, Mom and Dad will kill me!" He laughed and then climbed on my back.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You said they would kill you. They can't hurt you because you're a vampire." Jake began giggling. Kid was too smart for his own good.

"You're way to observant. Hang on tight. Edward, my car is at First Beach, will you meet me there?" I asked him. 

"Okay, Love. Be careful." He kissed my cheek and ran off.

"Ready, Jake?" He whispered yes, and we set off to First Beach.

About a minute after I started running, I had to stop because Jake's grip loosened. He was sound asleep so I had to reposition him into my arms, then I set out again. Edward stood by my car pacing until he saw us emerge from the tree line. He looked paranoid and it made me feel horrible. 

"I'm sorry, Edward. Jake fell asleep so I had to stop. You okay?"

"Better now that I know you're safe. I was about to call Carlisle until I heard you getting closer. Want me to get the door for you?" He asked.

"Yes please. You might as well come with me. We can head over to my place after we drop Jake off." Placing Jake in his booster seat, we headed back to my Dad's.

Charlie and Sue were waiting for us when we pulled up to the house. They smiled when Edward carried Jake in the house. I grabbed his duffel bag and carried it to the porch until Edward snatched it out of my hands.

"Jerk!" I said playfully.

"A man always helps a lady, Bella." Charlie stated. Now this made me roll my eyes.

"Charlie, I would like to ask you something. Would you be my best man?" Edward surprised me. I thought he would ask Emmett or Jasper, not Charlie.

"Are you sure you don't want one of your brother's to be the best man?"

"No. You helped me get by when Bella was gone. I would like you to be my best man."

"Then, yes, I will. Now, I have two jobs at the wedding." Charlie was proud.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Bells."

"Next weekend, can Jake stay with me?" I asked.

"Sure. You're his sister; why would I have a problem? Unless Edward is staying and..." He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Charlie, you don't need to worry about that. We are waiting until after the wedding." Edward stated.

"Edward! You don't need to tell everyone that!" I whispered.

"Why? It's nothing to be a shamed about. I would like my future father in law to know that I'm being a gentleman with his daughter. What's wrong with that?" Edward made a good point, but it was still embarrassing.

"We will finish this later, Edward. We need to get going. It's getting late and we have things to do."

"Good night. Be careful going home. Hey, where did you get that car?" Charlie came off the porch and started inspecting my car. 

"Carlisle and Edward bought it for me as a welcome home present." Pride was written all over Edward's face.

"A Mercedes? Bet that was a pretty penny. Can I ask how much?" Was my Dad looking into purchasing a new car?

"Without custom interior and the packages, it started out at $211,000. With all the package upgrades it was $230,000." Edward spoke. Both of our jaws hit the ground.

"That's pricey, but it's not bad." Huh?

"You should get one, Charlie." Edward smiled.

"Yeah, Dad. You have the money to get one!" Dropping the act of not knowing that he had a shit ton of money.

"Carlisle told you, huh? I have you to thank for that. All that money you gave me really helped. I didn't know what to do with it. I asked Carlisle to help me out investing it and it just took off." Charlie wiped away his falling tears.

"Just doing what any daughter would do for her father." I smiled.

"No, not every daughter would give their father two million dollars. But, I was blessed with the world's greatest daughter. You're the best, Bells. We'll be over at the Cullen’s tomorrow. We have to go and get the grill." He smiled like he was the proudest Dad in the world.

"Great! Edward can show you his new toy! Tell Sue good night and that I love her."

"Will do, Kid. See you tomorrow. Love you, Bella."

"Love you too, Dad." We waved and got back into the car.

"What are we going to do now?" Edward's voice just made me want to fuck his brains out. It would be a miracle if I lasted another few days.

"It's time, Edward I've been stalling and it has to stop."

"It's time for what, Love?"

"To let Jacob Black go. Take down the pictures and give Billy his belongings. It's time for me to start thinking about us." I spoke the words I thought I could never say. Jacob Black was gone, Isabella Black was gone, and it was time for me to start acting like Isabella Cullen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing so please bear with me. Thank you to my awesome Mollie. You've been here with me since the beginning. I am and always will be grateful to you! Thank you for taking the time to read my fic. I was posted on fanfiction but, things happen. I am also on twiwrite.net!


End file.
